Who Are You?
by kerimack
Summary: COMPLETED Following the accident Sebastian awakes with no memory of the past two years. Annette and Kathryn are both there to help him remember but it seems everyone has their own agenda, including Sebastian. Please R&R!
1. The Accident

Who Are You? 

Author: Kerimack 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Cruel Intentions, I just borrow and manipulate them. 

Rating: R 

Summary: Following the accident Sebastian awakes with no memory of the past two years. Annette and Kathryn are both there to help him remember but it seems everyone has their own agenda, including Sebastian. Please R&R! 

Authors Note: Originally this was going to be a short fluffy fic but I decided to change some things around. 

Chapter 1: The Accident 

"Sebastian!" Annette Hardgrove screamed after seeing the love of her life smash against the window shield of the on coming cab and then fall to the ground in a lifeless heap. She was in such a state of shock over what she just witnessed she couldn't move, couldn't scream. All she could do was stare at Sebastian's still body laying crumpled on the pavement. 

Eventually the sound of beeping horns and loud pedestrians woke her from her shock and she jolted up and over to him. Annette's first thought when she saw him was, he's ok. His beautiful blue eyes were open just barely but she could tell he was breathing. Then as she leaned in closer she saw it, a tear running down his face. He was in pain, he wasn't going to be ok. 

"Annette" he whispered reaching a shaky hand towards her. "I-I'm sorry Annette." 

Seeing him in such agony Annette herself began to cry. She took his hand in hers and whispered back "it's ok, I forgive you." 

She really, truly did. Everything he had done to her, the lies, the bet, the manipulations seemed a hundred miles away now. Annette didn't care about what brought them together, just as long as they could stay together. 

"I love you Annette" Sebastian confessed his voice breaking with each word. 

Caressing his face she smiled weekly "I love you too. You're going to be ok Sebastian, I promise." 

Looking up she noticed they were far from alone. The young African American man she had seen Sebastian fighting with was kneeling down beside them, a mask of worry covered his handsome face. Annette wondered briefly why they had been fighting and why in the middle of the street. However her questions could wait. The only thing that mattered now was Sebastians safety. "We need to call for an ambulance." 

"It's on it's way" he assured her. Shaking his head he muttered "I didn't mean for this to happen." 

Sebastian who was fighting to stay conscience looked over at him "R-Ronald I need to tell you...it wasn't what you think. I...she..set.." Before he could get the sentence out his eyes fluttered shut and he passed out. 

"Sebastian! Sebastian please stay awake" Annette pleaded with him suddenly frantic. "You're going to be all right, the ambulance is almost here just please hold on." 

Just then the loud sound of an ambulance wail could be heard coming towards them. "It's here baby, it's here" she told him gripping his hand tightly. "Oh god Sebastian please wake up!" 

Annette was crying now but she quickly realized she had to get a hold on herself. There would be time for tears later, right now she had to be strong for Sebastian. Wiping her face she looked up as the paramedic team jumped out of the ambulance and rushed towards them. "How long has he been unconscience?" 

Moving aside so they'd have room to work she told them "a few minutes maybe. He's still breathing, is he going to be..." 

"It looks like he might have internal injuries. We better get him in." 

"Ok" Annette got to her feet but continued to clutch Sebastians hand when he was placed on the stretcher. "I want to go with him." 

When the paramedic nodded in approval she started to get in when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around and saw Ronald give her a solemn but reassuring look "he's going to be ok." 

"I hope so" she nodded. 

As she got into the ambulance she tried to place where she had heard the name Ronald before. It was familiar but her mind was too clouded to think of such things at the moment. However just before they pulled into the hospital Annette remembered why it was familiar and where she had heard it before: in Sebastians journal. It was then she started to realize just who was truly responsible for the accident. 

****** 

As Kathryn Merteuil awoke that morning she stretched her body and let out a content yawn. She looked over towards the clock and saw it was only nine thirty. After considering whether to go back to sleep she decided against it and sat up instead. Kathryn was exhausted from the previous nights activities but she was too excited to see what the outcome would be on her latest plan. 

It had all been so easy. Calling up Ronald in that weepy voice and begging him to come over. Luring him away from that fuck wit Cecile with a story about how Sebastian had hit her. It was of course all lies but poor trusting Ronald bought every word that came out of her mouth. He especially was willing to believe it after Kathryn told him about the affair his girlfriend was having behind his back. She nearly giggled in delight over the look that appeared on his face as he realized: so that's why Cecile seemed so experienced. After that Ronald was biting at the bit to get his hands on Sebastian. He vowed to give him a beating he wouldn't soon forget. 

From Kathryn's point of view her step brother more than deserved it. For years the two of them had shared a special, albeit twisted bond. They were the only one's who understood each other and Kathryn had assumed nobody would ever come between them. 

She had been dead wrong about that. 

Enter Annette Hardgrove, a blond, bible thumping virgin from the Midwest. Never in a million years did Kathryn think she would be cast aside for such a girl but she had been. Sebastian had fallen head over ass for the stupid bitch and tossed his relationship with Kathryn away as if it was nothing. It had hurt her more than she would ever admit to anyone, least of all herself, to see her only true friend fall for someone so unworthy. She had tried to get him away from her, hell she even offered herself to him but he turned her down flat. 

Well fuck him, she decided. He could have Miss. Seventeen magazine but there was no way in hell she would let them be happy. Destroying their so called relationship had been easy. All Kathryn had to do was fill Sebastian's head with a few doubts and insecurities and he dumped the so called love of his life. Then the son of a bitch had the nerve to show up and demand she go through with their bet. There was no way she would climb into bed with him after the way he turned her down. Plus she had the sinking feeling he would be thinking of Annette the whole time anyway. 

Kathryn had been so furious she had ripped into Sebastian with a viciousness that surprised even her. However she didn't feel the tiniest bit of guilt over it. Sebastian was a loser, he became one as soon as he handed his balls over to the headmasters daughter. No longer was he the same guy who plotted and schemed with her, so really why should she care if she hurt his feelings. Fuck him. 

Of course he had gone crawling back to little miss muffet. Kathryn had listened at Sebastians door as he pleaded to speak with her. So incredibly pathetic. She knew then she had to squash him before he got any ideas about paying her back. Plus maybe a good ass kicking would help him remember who he truly was. 

Kathryn knew right away Ronald was the perfect puppet to use. He wasn't as innocent as Cecile but he was still naive enough to expect that people were generally good. After feeding him the sob story about how Sebastian hit her Kathryn broke down in tears and asked him to stay the night. Of course he had agreed and about half way through the night she decided to seduce the loser as an extra bonus. 

Surprisingly he had resisted her at first, telling her he loved Cecile. But as soon as she slipped out of her nightgown and crawled into his lap he was all but putty in her hands. The sex had been decent but she hadn't done it to get off. It was more a power thing, to prove to herself that she could get him. 

Early that morning Ronald had awoken saying he couldn't wait any longer for Sebastian to get home, he was going to find him now. Kathryn had of course pretended to talk him out of it but good old Ronald was determined to fight for her honor along with Ceciles. He left her promising to call her after everything was done. 

Well it was now a couple hours later and there was no messages on her voice mail so she was left wondering what exactly happened. It had occurred to her that Sebastian might talk him out of it, tell him the truth about her. However she was confident that Ronald would believe her word over his. 

Getting up from her bed Kathryn was on her way to find a maid who would bring her breakfast when the phone rang. Smiling Kathryn picked it up "hello?" 

"Kathryn, it's Ronald" 

Immediately her smile widened "Ronald? Where are you, I've been waiting all morning for your call. I've been so worried." 

"I'm ok, um...I'm at the hospital." 

"Hospital?" He must have gave Sebastian one hell of a beating Kathryn thought happily. 

"Yeah there was an accident...Sebastian was hit by a car." For the first time in a long time Kathryn was stunned. She didn't see that one coming and wasn't really sure what Ronald was talking about. "Hello? Kathryn are you there?" 

"Yeah I'm here. What happened Ronald? How did this-" 

"We were fighting...by the street, in the street I don't know. This girl, Annette tried to stop us and got knocked out. Then this car came out of nowhere and Sebastian pushed her out of the way but he got hit. He's in surgery now but Kathryn...it looks really bad." 

"I'm on my way now Ronald" she said before hanging up the phone. As she did her mind tried to process what he just told her. Sebastian was hit by a car saving Annette. He almost died because of her. 

A small voice inside Kathryn reminded her that she was just as guilty. He wouldn't have been fighting in the street if it wasn't for her. Still she pushed the thought aside, this was no time to grow a conscience. Sebastian would be fine, he had to be. 

Kathryn got up and started to get dressed. As she did she kept thinking back to the past summer, all the misdeeds she had done, and her hands began to shake. She could feel herself starting to loose control and she wouldn't allow that. 

After she finished dressing she walked back over to her bed and grabbed the crucifix necklace sitting beside it. Unscrewing the bottom she lifted the coke spoon to her nose and inhaled sharply. Kathryn needed to focus and feel in control and this was the only way to do it. 

Two bumps and then she was out the door and into the back of a limo. The driver seemed surprised to see her up so early on a Saturday but she could care less. When they arrived Kathryn went immediately to the ER and headed towards the nurses station. However just as she was two feet away from in Annette suddenly appeared and stepped right in her way, looking tired and very angry. Kathryn was surprised to see her so soon and looking so pissed. Planting a hesitant smile on her face she greeted her "hi, you must be Annette I'm-" 

Before she could finish she was greeted by a hard smack across the face. Stunned to say the least Kathryn looked back at her in surprise. "You god damn bitch" Annette hissed stepped closer to her. "Are you happy now? You nearly destroyed him, is that what you wanted?" 

Touching her reddening cheek Kathryn asked "excuse me? You don't even know me-" 

"I know everything _Kathryn_. The games, the manipulations, the drugs. I know the real you, Sebastian told me all about you. Everything." 

A shiver of fear ran through Kathryn. He wouldn't, there's no way Sebastian would tell all her secrets to this twit. Than again... 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Sebastian gave me his journal. He told me all about the bet and Cecile Caldwell." Shaking her head in disgust she went on "you are the reason he's in there fighting for his life. You couldn't stand the fact that he loved me and not you so you had to destroy him." 

"You have no idea what you're talking about and if I were you I'd keep your mouth shut" Kathryn whispered menacingly. "It doesn't pay to piss me off, just ask Sebastian." 

"You monster!" Annette screamed before lunging at her in pure fury. 

Normally Kathryn would hit her back but just as Annette went at her again Kathryn saw Ronald turning the corner. When he spotted the two of them he ran up to them and pulled them apart. Immediately Kathryn went into her good girl act by producing a few tears. "I'm sorry Annette but I'm upset too! Sebastian is my step brother, you have no idea what this is doing to me." 

"Liar! You don't care about Sebastian or anybody else. All you care about is yourself!" 

"That's enough!" Ronald interrupted her. "Annette I know you're worried about Sebastian but attacking Kathryn won't solve anything. She's just as scared." 

Annette shook her head at him sadly "oh Ronald you have no idea who she really is." 

"She's my friend and I won't have you treating her like that." 

For a moment Kathryn thought Annette might tell him everything she knew but instead she just sighed "fine don't say I didn't warn you." 

When she left Ronald turned back to Kathryn who was weeping. Oddly enough she didn't have to fake it that much. Although she had defeated Annette for the time being she wasn't feeling exactly celebratory. "Hey are you ok?" He asked pulling her into a hug "what was that all about?" 

"I-I don't know. I barely know the girl and she starts attacking me, blaming me for the accident." 

"That's ridiculous." 

"Not really" Kathryn whispered as she sat down. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you about Sebastian hitting me and about Cecile. If you two hadn't been fighting..." 

"Hey I'm just as much to blame. I wanted to kill him for what he did but-" 

"But what?" 

Ronald studied her a moment before confessing "well Sebastian, he pretty much admitted he slept with Cecile but he told me he didn't hit you. He said you were lying and playing some sort of game." 

It figures Kathryn thought to herself. Realizing she had to convince Ronald otherwise Kathryn once again started to cry "I knew you wouldn't believe me. No one will take my word against his!" 

"Kathryn if it's true of course I'll believe you." 

"Ronald" she said looking up at him with all the innocence she could muster "why would I lie? What could I possibly gain? Sebastian did hit me." 

He put a comforting arm around her "ok I believe you Kathryn." 

"Thank you, but the thing is Ronald, I don't think we should tell anyone about it." 

"Why not?" 

"Well if Sebastian recovers, when Sebastian recovers" she corrected herself. "I want to put it behind us. After all Sebastian is my step brother and I do love him, there's no sense in making things worse for him is there? I mean getting hit by a car is punishment enough right?" 

The reality of the situation was Kathryn didn't want the accident traced back to her. Obviously she didn't do anything legally wrong, all she did was tell a little white lie, but she worked too damn hard for her reputation to have it damaged by this. Ronald seemed to buy her excuse as he smiled and told her "you're a really good person you know that? I admire you Kathryn." 

"You shouldn't, I just hope Sebastian is ok" 

Ronald nodded "he will be. I'm going to get a cup of coffee, do you want anything?" 

"No thank you. I think I'm going to see how he's doing." 

He gave her a kiss on the head before getting up and heading down the hall. Wiping her face Kathryn sighed as she headed down to the ER. The nurse told her Sebastian was out of surgery and the doctor would talk to her in a little while about his condition. She approached his room but was stopped by a nurse "only one visitor at a time ma'am. The young man's girlfriend is in there now." 

"Well I'm his sister" she told her curtly. 

"I'm sorry she was here first. You'll have to wait your turn." 

The nurse went into the room and raised the shade. Kathryn looked in and saw Sebastian laying motionless in the bed. He was hooked up to many machines and there was several scrapes on his face. Seeing the only person in the world who ever mattered to her look so weak and defenseless turned her stomach. Even more so since she knew she was partly responsible. 

A single, very real tear ran down Kathryn's face as she watched him. God what had she done? 

Annette was sitting beside him, holding his hand and muttering something to him. In that moment Kathryn never hated anyone more. That should be her sitting beside him. She shouldn't be the one on the outside looking in. Wiping her tear away Kathryn glared hard at Annette. She was going to pay dearly for taking Sebastian away from her. 

****** 

"He had severe internal injuries but we were able to stop the bleeding" Dr. Prescott told Annette the day following the accident. 

"Then why isn't he waking up?" 

Looking down at his patient he revealed "it appears he's fallen into a coma. He could wake up today or six years from now. We have no way of knowing." 

"But..isn't there something you can do for him?" 

"We'll just have to wait and see. I'm sorry" he replied before leaving them alone. 

Holding back her tears Annette sat back down beside Sebastian. She had stayed up all night, guarding him. Annette didn't trust Kathryn alone with him, knowing what she did about her, Kathryn would pull his plug just for a laugh. However she wasn't worried about her right now. Kathryn would get her comeuppance eventually. 

Sliding her hand into Sebastian's Annette began to speak to him. "I know you can here me Sebastian, you have to wake up. You have to come back to me. I love you so much, more than anything in the world. We barely had any time together, it's not fair." 

She realized she was crying but she didn't care. "Oh god Sebastian please, wake up. I need you, please" her sobs began to take control of her body. Annette rested her head against the bed as she cried and told god she would do anything, give up anything if he just woke up. 

Then it happened. Just as her tears were starting to run out she felt someone grasp her hand. Sitting up suddenly Annette watched as his fingers tightened around hers. "Oh my god" she whispered. "Sebastian! Sebastian it's me, open your eyes." 

Annette's heart sped up as Sebastian's eyes started to flutter open. It took him awhile to focus his beautiful blue eyes and as he did he looked around the room a little confused. However all Annette could do was smile as she wiped her tears away "Sebastian, I knew you'd come back to me." 

He glanced over at her still looking perplexed. Finally his hand grabbed for the oxygen mask that was over his face. As he pulled it off Sebastian took several large breaths before turning to Annette and asking "who are you?" 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	2. Minor Miracle

Who Are You? 

Summary: Sebastian wakes with no memory of the past two years and no recollection of Annette or Kathryn. 

Authors Note: For purposes of this story Sebastian and Kathryn met less that two years ago, after all I didn't want to make it too easy for them. Where's the fun in that? 

Chapter 2: Minor Miracle 

Annette stared at him completely stupefied. Was he kidding? "Sebastian it's me, Annette." 

"Annette?" He repeated as if the word was completely foreign to him. "Annette who?" 

"Your girlfriend" she explained softly touching his arm. "All the drugs they've been pumping through your system must have made you a little light headed. It doesn't matter though. The important thing is you're alive and we can be together now." 

As she leaned in to hug him Sebastian jumped away and sat up. A couple of the tubes hooked up to him broke off but he didn't seem to care. "Listen sweetheart I have no idea who you are or what you're after but I have never seen you before in my life. So explain to me again how you think you know me and please tell me what the fuck I'm doing in the hospital and why..ow!" Clutching his side Sebastian winced in pain and demanded "what the hell happened to me?" 

Annette was startled to say the least over his attitude but she remained calm. "Sebastian you have to calm down. You were in an accident. You were fighting with Ronald-" 

"Who's Ronald?" 

"You don't remember? You were fighting and you got hit by a car. The doctors didn't think you were going to make it after you came out of surgery but you proved them wrong." 

"Go me" he muttered sarcastically. "Once again who are you? You say you're my girlfriend but the thing is I don't have girlfriends. Did we fuck or something and I didn't call?" 

Annette winced "no it wasn't like that...you don't remember me at all?" 

"Nope can't say I do." 

Now Annette was officially freaking out. She thought he was joking around at first or maybe it was just a side affect of the drugs but apparently not. Getting up from her seat Annette walked out of the room and had the nurse page the doctor. He arrived moments later almost as surprised as Annette had been to see Sebastian awake. "Well this is certainly unexpected but fantastic news. Your parents will be thrilled." 

"Parents?" He repeated "my mothers dead." 

"Your father and step mother Sebastian" she explained. 

"Step mother? What the fuck?" 

The doctor looked over at Annette confused. "He doesn't remember me or anyone else. Do you know what's causing this?" 

He turned to his patient and asked "Sebastian how old are you?" 

"Last time I checked sixteen." 

Annette nearly gasped at this making Sebastian look over at her confused. "What?" 

"You're eighteen" 

He shook his head at her "I think I know how old I am thank you." 

Ignoring his nastiness she continued "where do you live?" 

"85th and Park" 

"No" she whispered as a tear formed in her eyes "you use to live there. You live at 81st and Madison with you dad and step mother and Kathryn." 

"Who the fuck is Kathryn?" 

Well there was one piece of good news in all of this Annette thought. He didn't remember that witch any more than he remembered her. Still Annette was freaking out. She was happy Sebastian was alive but it killed her to think he couldn't recall a single moment they shared together. 

The doctor sighed "it appears you're suffering from a form of amnesia Sebastian. You can't recall anything of the past two years?" 

For the first time that morning Sebastian appeared genuinely afraid "no I guess not." 

"Well rest assured we'll run plenty of tests and get to the bottom of this. In many cases this kind of thing is common after an accident or trauma and will go away after a few days." 

"What if it doesn't go away in a few days?" Annette asked unable to keep the fear from her voice. 

Gravely Dr. Prescott responded "then those memories might be lost forever." 

****** 

"Blaine what are you doing here?" Kathryn asked as she looked up to see the well groomed bleach blond come swaggering into the waiting room. 

"One of my oldest friends is in the hospital of course I'm going to pay him a visit." 

Kathryn noticed he was holding a get well soon bag and promptly took it from him. When she looked inside and saw a box of condoms she cocked an eyebrow and asked "condoms?" 

"Its Sebastian, what am I going to get him candy and flowers?" 

For the first time that day Kathryn smiled "true." 

"Anyway, after that phone call I got from you last night I had to come down and see for myself your grieving sister act." 

She sighed as she recalled the message she had left on his answering machine the previous night. Drunk and too out of it to care she called Blaine and told him about Sebastian. "What exactly did I say to you last night?" 

He smirked "well from what I could make out from it Sebastian got hit by a car saving 'Betty the white-trash-hick'. Then you rambled something about Ronald and how it was all your fault." 

"Well do me a favor and just erase the message, it never happened." 

"Sure" he replied sitting down beside her. "Soon as you tell me exactly what you did." 

Avoiding his eyes she said "I didn't do anything." 

Blaine snickered "Kathryn you aren't the type to leave long drunken, rambling messages on phone machines. This I know, so unless you want everyone to hear exactly what you said..." 

"Ok fine" she said getting up suddenly. It wasn't like she thought Blaine would really let anyone hear it but Kathryn felt like getting this off her chest. He was right, getting wasted over things wasn't normally her style. She needed to regain some control again. 

"So you know how Sebastian has been seeing this girl Annette?" 

"Yeah I think he mentioned her once or twice or a hundred times before." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes in disgust "he fell in love with her."  


Blaine laughed "oh Kathryn this is hardly the first time. He gets infatuated with someone for a week and then after he nails her he just-" 

"No Blaine it was different with this one. He screwed her and he still wanted her. Sebastian actually turned me down for _her_." 

His eyebrows went up in alarm "this is serious but it does explain his rush to play hero all of a sudden. So how exactly does this amount to your responsibility?" 

"Well I gave Sebastian a little push to break up with the girl. He did and then afterwards he had the gall to demand I go to bed with him. He actually thought after the way he treated me I would flop on my back like some sort of-" 

"Kathryn" Blaine interrupted "get to the point." 

Turning away from him she continued "we got into an argument. I was pissed...said some things." Whipping around she coldly spat "and I meant most of them. Anyway he left and went to chase after her...again. So I told Ronald Clifford a little white lie." 

"How little?" 

Kathryn shrugged "I told him Sebastian smacked me. Then I sort of told him about how he fucked Cecile, but that part was true!" 

Rubbing his temples Blaine said "ok let me get this straight. You got this Clifford guy all riled up on some bullshit and sent him out after Sebastian, to do what exactly?" 

"Kick his ass in" 

"Oh Christ Kathryn..." 

"What? He deserved it Blaine for the way he treated me after everything we've been through. I didn't mean for this to happen, I just wanted to hurt him a little bit." When Blaine said nothing but stared up at her incredulously she said in a softer voice "you blame me too don't you? Well you mine as well Annette does even though this is mostly HER fault." 

"You aren't completely blameless here princess but it's not totally your fault either." 

Kathryn smiled "so you don't hate me?" 

"No more than usual. Sebastian on the other hand is a different story. I mean when he recovers from all of this Kathryn he's going to be out for blood. You do realize that don't you?" 

"I know" she sighed as she started to pace the empty room. She had been in there on and off all night after only getting to see Sebastian on one of the rare occasions Annette wasn't guarding him. It had been with her mother and step father who arrived home early but only stopped in once to see their son. Tee times and martini hour apparently took precedent over their children. 

As she sat in that small room for hours on end she thought about what would happen when Sebastian woke up. He undoubtedly would want revenge and would go about it in the most messy way possible. Still at the moment Kathryn was more worried about Sebastian making it through this ok then their feud. 

"Remember that time you put that tiny scratch in his car? Remember how he retaliated?"   


"Yes" Kathryn responded shuddering at the memory. Just because she borrowed his car and then put the tiniest mark on it Sebastian decided to humiliate her by showing their parents a videotape of her having a threesome...on their bed. Her mother had shut down her account for a week after that. 

"Well you almost killed him. Imagine how he'll respond to that? I mean he knows more about you then even I do. Just think about what he could do-" 

"Ok Blaine, I get it!" She exclaimed "don't you think I know what he could and most likely will do to me? But at the moment I don't really care. All I want is Sebastian to pull through this, that's all that matters." 

Blaine regarded her with shock. When Kathryn noticed him gawking at her she demanded "what?" 

"Nothing, it's just I never knew you cared about him like that." 

"I'm not a total heartless bitch" she muttered. 

A moment of silence fell between the two as they sat side by side in the waiting room alone. Some time later Dr. Prescott arrived and Kathryn sprang up immediately "what's going on? Is he ok?" 

The doctor smiled "yes I am happy to say it looks like your brother will make a full recovery." 

A giant weight seemed to lift off of Kathryn at this news. "That's great! Can we see him now?" 

"Just a moment, there is one problem." 

"What?" 

"Well your brother is fine physically. However when he awoke he didn't know where he was or how he got here." 

"Isn't that common? He's been out of it for almost two days." 

He nodded "yes but he had no idea who his girlfriend was or his step mother or you for that matter. It seems Sebastian doesn't recall the past two years." 

For a moment Kathryn honestly believed she had misunderstood him. Had he just told her Sebastian wouldn't know who she was? Judging by the equally stunned look on Blaine's face he had. When Kathryn didn't say anything Blaine asked "so your saying he has amnesia?" 

"Yes it appears that way. We aren't sure if he'll ever recover his memories or not, we're still running tests. When your parents come back have them page me, there are some things we need to go over. Something like this can be quite traumatic and a patient sometimes has trouble adjusting. It will be up to Sebastians loved ones to help him cope with this." 

Kathryn nodded dumbly as she took all this in "I understand, thank you doctor." 

When Dr. Prescott left Blaine looked over at her and sighed "you must be the luckiest bitch walking this earth." 

"Come again?" 

"Kathryn" Blaine whispered stepping closer to you "not only is Sebastian all right but now he has no memory of all the shit you pulled on him. Consider all your worries gone." 

Shaking her head she replied almost sadly "yeah but he has no idea who I am. The closest person in my life is a complete stranger." 

"Well perk up, now you'll have time to get reacquainted again. I'd also like to remind you that not only does he not remember you but the same goes for Annette. Their so called love appears to have come to an end." 

As she looked up at him a slow smile spread across her face "you got a point there. Why don't we go pay my dear brother a visit." 

"Now you're talking" he said putting his arm around her as they headed down the hall to Sebastians room. 

Just as Kathryn started to open the door Annette suddenly appeared and blocked it. Her face was red from crying and she looked like she hadn't slept in days but that same glimmer of anger was clearly visible in her eyes. "Where do you think your going?" she demanded. 

"We're going to see my brother" Kathryn replied just as coldly. 

"Like hell" Annette hissed back. "Blaine can but I won't have you any where near him." 

"I just talked with the doctor. He told me Sebastian can't recall anything of the past two years...including you." 

"And you" Annette shot back. "I asked him point blank if he remembered you and he hadn't the foggiest idea who you were." 

Kathryn felt a pang but remained in her ice princess mode "maybe not but he will. You see I'm part of his family and you are not. You have no say in who gets to see him. I don't care what you think you two shared but it's over now Annette, so move out of my way." 

"No" 

Sensing the tension between the two was about to explode Blaine interrupted "ladies this isn't the best place for this." 

Kathryn ignored him "I'm going in there." 

"No you are not" Annette blocked the door. 

She was about to push right past the little blond bitch when her cell phone went off. "You better answer that" Annette suggested with fake sweetness. 

Kathryn really wanted to ignore it but she realized it was from her mother. Rolling her eyes she turned away from them and answered it while Blaine pushed past Annette and went into the room. 

As soon as he walked in Sebastian perked up "Blaine! Finally someone I know!" 

"Nice to see you to Valmont. I see your feeling better." 

Indeed Sebastian was now sitting up in bed reading through some books Annette had brought for him. "Well aside for not being able to remember the past two years of my life I'm fine." 

"There are a couple of years I'd like to forget about." Handing him the get well bag he said "here, brought you a gift." 

When Sebastian pulled the box of condoms out he smiled "finally something I can actually use." 

Annette who had been standing towards the back of the room winced at the remark. It had taken her awhile to pick out those books and she had spent a small fortune in the hospital gift shop buying candy and balloons. Noticing the slight pain on her face Sebastian offered "I didn't mean your stuff." 

"It's ok" Annette muttered somewhat awkwardly. 

Turning back to his old friend Sebastian asked "so what has happened in the past two years? Anything interesting?" 

Blaine shrugged "not really. Oh remember Johnny Richard's? Well he's now Jenny Richard's and your father remarried a couple of times." 

"Same old same old" Sebastian replied bored. 

"And I've been screwing Greg McConnel for the past four months." 

He laughed "your shitting me? Always thought that boy was checking out my ass when he claimed to want to kick it." 

"Yeah well he's of course still in the closet but I have high hopes about forcing his tight little ass out." Looking over at Sebastian Blaine realized his attention was elsewhere. He was staring out at Kathryn who was pacing in the hallway talking on her cell phone. A slow smile formed on Sebastians lips "who is that? She seems so familiar..." 

Blaine looked up at Annette who replied quickly "that's Kathryn, your sister." 

"Stepsister" Blaine interjected. "For a little over a year. Do you recognize her?" 

Sebastian's eyes remained glued to Kathryn much to Annette's dismay. There was something about the way he was staring at his step sister that made her nervous. "No, it's just there's something about her. Can't put my finger on it." Leaning back towards Blaine he asked "did I fuck her?" 

Blaine grinned "no but not for a lack of trying. However you and Kathryn were very close." 

"Did I hear my name?" Kathryn asked as she stood in the doorway with a slight smile on her lips. 

Annette was right away going to order her to leave when Kathryn beat her to it. "Get out. I need to speak to my step brother alone." 

"I don't think that's a good idea" Annette replied trying her damnedest to stand her ground. 

"It's ok" Sebastian told her while gazing at Kathryn. "Give us a minute." 

Before Annette could protest Blaine lead her out of the room and Kathryn closed the door behind them. "At last, I was starting to think I'd never get you alone again." 

"Well Annette is very protective of me." 

"Yes" Kathryn agreed turning up her nose "one might say even a little too protective. Anyway I just wanted to stop by and check on my dear step brother. Mother and father were so worried about you as was I. Since you've been here I've prayed for you every night hoping against hope you would recover and luckily god smiled on us. This truly is a miracle." 

Sebastian who had been listening to her with an amused smiled asked "Kathryn tell me something, does everyone by this bullshit you spout?" 

She couldn't help but smile at him, he never did by into her good girl routine before and she was happy nothing had changed. "Most people do" she replied confidently. 

"Most people are morons." 

"I would tend to agree with you dear brother." They both grinned at one another just as they had a million times before. "Now if you're a good boy I'll give you a surprise." 

As Kathryn leaned over him and turned off the smoke detector Sebastian eyed her appreciably "does it include a lap dance of some sort?" She laughed as she pulled out a cigarette and lighter from her purse. Sebastian's eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas "oh that's almost as good." 

He lit up the cigarette and took a long satisfying drag as Kathryn sat down beside him on the bed. Shaking her head she told him "you certainly sound like your old self." 

"That's good" he replied as he shared the cigarette with her and a comfortable silence fell between the two. Finally Sebastian asked "so tell me about my new family. I want to know all about my step sister." 

"Lets see, your father married my mother almost two years ago. They met in Greece and got engaged three months afterwards." 

"Well that's better than my last step mother who he married after the first date. So what's the deal with your mother? Gold digger?" 

"Hardly, mother came from money and my dearly departed father left her a sizable fortune." 

Sebastian nodded in approval "my father marries within his class, that has to be a first. How's the marriage going." 

Kathryn shrugged as she leaned back on her hand "it's as close to being on the rocks as it can be without the lawyers getting involved. Needless to say your father has a roaming eye much like his son." 

"So my reputation..." 

"Is a complete atrocity" she grinned. "If it wasn't for the fact that dear, sweet Kathryn is your step sister you would have been shipped off to military school long ago." 

Sebastian grinned "lucky me. So according to Blaine you and I are very close" he whispered seductively as he caressed her bare leg. His touch sent a shiver down Kathryn's spine as she recalled the countless times before he had done this same thing. "How close are we?" 

Touching the top of his hand she replied "close enough that you've never been completely satisfied." 

They gazed at each other for awhile before Kathryn got off the bed. "Well I should be going now you need your rest." 

"One last thing, what's the deal with me and this Annette person? Since when do I have girlfriends?" 

"She said she was your girlfriend?" She asked wondering what else Annette told him. 

"Yeah is it true?" 

Right then Kathryn was handed a golden opportunity. She now had the chance to get Annette out of Sebastian's life for god and she was going to take it. With a cool expression she responded "no she's not. You slept with her once, I believe over the summer. She was staying at your aunt's, that's where you two met. Anyway you seduced her, popped her cherry and the poor girl hasn't been able to let you go since then. You even broke up with her but I guess she didn't get the hint." 

"Christ" Sebastian sighed "I have to figure out a way to get rid of her." 

"Don't worry" Kathryn told him as she caressed his face "I'll take care of it. You should get some rest though, I'll be back later." 

"Good, I look forward to it." 

Smiling she leaned down and kissed him softly on the cheek so that her lips gently grazed the tip of his. "Welcome back Sebastian" she whispered. 

He looked up at her with a curious smile as she walked out of the room. As soon as she left Annette was right in her face. "Is he ok?" 

"He was until I suffocated him with the pillow." When her eyes went wide in surprise Kathryn laughed "of course he's ok, we just talked." 

"About what?" 

"Well not that it's any of your business but if you must know him, me, our family, and you. He was wondering who the annoying blond was that kept buzzing around him. I assured him I would take care of her and I fully plan to." 

Annette shook her head "don't threaten me." 

"Or what?" 

Her blue eyes lit up with confidence as she replied "or I'll make sure everyone sees what Sebastian wrote in his journal, including Sebastian." 

At that Kathryn froze. Fuck she had forgot all about that damn journal! If Sebastian did find out what she did to him she would never be able to reconnect with him and he just might remember what he once felt for the blond bimbo. 

"What no witty comeback? I'm shocked Kathryn. You can be as nasty as you want but keep in mind so can I. Sebastian will remember eventually, I'll make sure of it and when he does you better pray he doesn't retaliate for what you did to him." 

Without another word Annette walked past her and back into Sebastian's room, while Kathryn marched back down the hall all the while trying to figure out how to run down that bitch before she could hurt her. 

As she walked past the visitors room she noticed Blaine inside. He sprang from his seat as she approached "how did it go?" 

Kathryn nodded "good, actually it was like nothing had changed." 

"Well that is good. Everything worked out ok after all." 

"Well there's one more bug left to squash. I have to get Sebastian's journal back from Annette." 

"How do plan on doing that?" 

A slow smirk spread across her lips as she asked "are you up for a little breaking and entering?" 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	3. The Battle Begins

Who Are You? 

Summary: While Kathryn steals back the journal Annette becomes frustrated with Sebastian. 

Chapter 3: The Battle Begins 

"How are you feeling today?" 

Looking up from his book, into Annette's hopeful blue eyes Sebastian shrugged "same as yesterday. A throbbing headache and everyone around me is a complete stranger. How are you?" 

There was a slight grouchiness to his tone but Annette ignored it and smiled pleasantly "I'm fine. Is there anything I can get for you, anything that might make you feel better or help- 

"Remember you?" Sebastian suggested with a trace of a smile "no nothings worked so far. I've talked with my family, friends, seen pictures, talked with the psychiatrist, but nothing has helped." 

"Oh" she muttered disappointedly as she looked down at her hands. "Well maybe I could tell you about how we met. Maybe it might help trigger something." 

The last thing Sebastian was up for was another round of remember when. Everyone who had come to visit him seemed to try to jog his memory with a story. Annette hadn't yet but just her presence was starting to get to him. She walked around his hospital room with this sad, hopeful look on her face. It was like she was hoping that any minute her boyfriend would come back to her. 

Still she had been kind to him even though he had mostly been an asshole to her since he woke up, so Sebastian decided to humor her. "Sure what the hell, give it a shot." 

Smiling Annette pulled her chair closer to his bed "well we met at your aunt Helen's over the summer." 

"Yeah I know, Kathryn told me." 

She winced at this piece of news. Kathryn had told her she talked about her but Annette couldn't be sure if she was telling the truth. "What else did Kathryn tell you?" 

He shrugged "just that you and I were involved, we slept together and then I broke up with you." 

Sebastian spoke in a bored, matter of fact tone that stung Annette. He acted so flippant about it as if it was just another boring story he had been told. However she tried to be patient "well it was a little more complicated than that." 

"So I didn't break up with you?" 

"Um, yes you did but- 

"You're having trouble excepting it." 

"No!" Annette said getting suddenly frustrated. "Look you broke up with me but only because of Kathryn." 

"Kathryn?" 

"Yes she made you break up with me." 

Sebastian shook his head "why would Kathryn make me break up with you? Was I involved with her?" 

"Not really. Sebastian we were in love. You wrote me a letter and told me being with me was the only time you've ever been truly happy. We made each other happy and Kathryn hated that. She was jealous you wanted me over her." 

"Ok if you say so." 

Annette sighed "what you don't believe me?" 

"Is there a reason I should take your word against my sister's?" 

"Yes, your step sister is a liar and a manipulator!" 

He shrugged still unconvinced "says you." 

Getting up from her seat Annette shook her head at him. She couldn't believe how incredibly arrogant he was being. Did he honestly think Kathryn was sweet and good and on his side or was he too busy lusting after her to care? Either way Annette was getting fed up. "Sebastian you have no idea who Kathryn really is or what she's capable of but I don't want to fight with you anymore. Not when you're still in the hospital." 

"Whatever" he grumbled. 

"How about some water? The doctor says you need to keep drinking so you don't get dehydrated." 

"No thanks" 

However Annette ignored his protests and poured him a glass anyway. As she was filling up his cup Sebastian tried to push it away "I said no thanks." 

Sebastian pushed a little too hard and the pitcher slipped from Annette's grasp. The water spilled all over him and he cursed loudly "oh fuckkkk! Jesus Christ thanks a lot!" 

"I'm sorry" she said as she started trying to dry him off. 

Having reached his tolerance quotient for the day Sebastian snapped "knock it off, I'm fine!" 

Annette recoiled from him as a tear fell down her face. "I can't do this anymore" she sighed angrily as she slammed the pitcher down on the bed side table. "I need to get out of here." Over come with hurt and her own frustration Annette stormed out of the room. 

Sebastian sighed and half heartedly called out to her "Annette, wait I'm sorry." 

When she ignored him he sighed and looked back down at his wet hospital gown. "That's just perfect." 

****** 

"Excuse me, what floor are the McGregor's on?" 

Normally the doorman was not allowed to give out information on the tenants. However one look into Kathryn's smiling face and one look down her blouse which was showing ample cleavage that day, and he smiled "apartment 3F on the sixth floor ma'am." 

"Thank you" she replied sweetly before turning back to Blaine and promptly dropping the smile. "Let's go." 

As they stepped onto the elevator Blaine removed his shades and asked "what happening to breaking and entering? We can't very well do that if you're chatting up the doorman." 

"Change of plan, they're home so I'm just going to have to talk my way inside." 

Blaine groaned at the prospect of having to make small talk with some society matron. "Can't we just wait till she leaves and then you can show the manager your tits or something to let us in." 

Rolling her eyes Kathryn turned to him "no I need that damn journal now. The longer it's in the little witch's possession, the greater chance she'll show it to Sebastian." Smiling up at him she straightened his jacket and explained "look I will do all the talking. All you have to do is get into her room and snatch the journal. Then we'll get the hell out of here, ok?" 

"Fine" he sighed "the things I do for you." 

When they reached the sixth floor they found the apartment with no trouble and Kathryn knocked. After a moment an attractive middle age blond wearing Armani answered the door "yes can I help you?" 

"Mrs. McGregor? I'm Kathryn Merteuil the student body president at Manchester Prep and this is my assistant Blaine Tuttle. Since the school year is starting up again in a few days the dean has asked me to come by and welcome all the school committee members." It was such a good lie Kathryn even surprised herself. 

Smiling brightly the women said "yes of course! Come in" 

As she turned to let them in Blaine turned to Kathryn and mouthed "assistant?" Kathryn only shrugged at him and stepped into the apartment. It was very lovely and modern making her wonder how these people were friends with a bunch of hicks from Kansas. 

"Kathryn I'm so sorry to hear about your brother. Annette has been just devastated. She's barely left the hospital since his accident." 

"Yes I know" she replied trying to mask the annoyance in her voice. "Annette is so dedicated to him, it's very touching." 

"She really is a remarkable girl" Mrs. McGregor agreed. "She's like a daughter to Henry and I. Sebastian is making progress though, right?" 

"Yes he'll be leaving the hospital in a few days, although sadly he hasn't retained his memory yet." 

"Such a tragedy" she sighed. Brightening suddenly she asked "so tell me how is the committee coming along for the Manchester benefit?" 

Kathryn signaled to Blaine with her eyes and he quickly got the hint. "Ma'am I was wondering if you had a bathroom I could use?" 

"Yes of course, down the hall and to your left." 

"Thank you" he replied. 

Blaine smirked over at Kathryn as he disappeared down the hall and started looking through rooms. He finally found what looked like the guest room and went inside closing the door behind him discreetly. The room was plain but elegant. A couple of suitcases and some clothes in the closet, that was it. 

Looking around the room Blaine muttered to himself "where would I hide a journal if I was Annette?" 

He went with his first instinct and felt under the mattress. Sure enough there is was. Picking up the leather bound book Blaine grinned "I'm an idiot so of course I would hide it in the most obvious spot." Shaking his head he pocketed it in his jacket as he walked out the door. However he didn't notice as the letter Sebastian had written Annette fell from the journal and landed on the ground. 

Blaine made his way back to the living room where he could still hear Kathryn sweet talking Mrs. McGregor. When he came into the room Kathryn looked up and he quickly flashed the journal at her. Turning back to their host she said "thank you so much for your time and the check. I'm sure the faculty and students will very much appreciate it." 

"Well I'm glad I could help." 

Getting to her feet Kathryn inched towards the door "we have to be going now, but I'll keep in touch. Give Annette my best won't you." 

"Of course dear, good bye." 

When they were safely out in the hall Kathryn said "hand it over." 

Blaine gave it to her and they walked over to the elevator and got in. "Aren't you worried she'll tell Annette we stopped by? She'll know you snagged the journal." 

Kathryn laughed "I hope she does. Poor little Annette will never see it again and neither will Sebastian." 

The two exited the building and got into Sebastian's jag. Since he wouldn't be driving it any time soon Kathryn decided she would. It was a waste to let it just sit there in the garage. As Kathryn started the car up Blaine asked "aren't you going to read it? I know you're dying to." 

She was but at the same time she dreaded it. Sebastian had always held his journal above her head for years, taunting her with it. However if Annette was right and he did write a bunch of nasty things about her she wasn't sure she wanted to read it. "I'll look at it later. Right now I have to go pay a visit to Sebastian with the family." 

Sliding his sunglasses back on Blaine commented "well it appears everything has worked out to your advantage." 

"Yes it has and I fully intend for it to stay that way." 

****** 

"So how are you feeling son? Anything come back to you yet?" 

With a tight smile Sebastian replied for what seemed like the fortieth time that day "no dad not a thing." 

"Well give it time. Eventually it will all come back." 

"Yes the doctor seems pretty confident that it will" Tiffani Merteuil chimed in. "Or at least that's what he claims. Who knows with these physicians." 

Sebastian glared over at his new step mother. He could remember nothing about her yet he was more than certain he most likely hated her. The women was pure bitch through and through and for the life of him Sebastian couldn't see what his father saw in the women. She was beautiful but utterly vacant. 

"Sebastian will be fine" Kathryn spoke up. "If everyone would just stop pestering him to remember." 

Sebastian looked up at his step sister and smiled. She was sitting next to him on the bed with her arm draped around him protectively. Occasionally her fingers would interlock with his and she would rub just slightly up against him. To anyone observing the two it looked completely innocent when in reality it was anything but. 

As their parents began to bicker about different doctors Sebastian observed her admiringly. There was something about Kathryn, aside from her beauty that he found so appealing. Every time she walked into the room a strange thrill coursed through his body. Sebastian knew he must have felt something for Kathryn in those two years he known her. However he couldn't be sure if it was just an intense lust or something more. 

"Maybe Sebastian's had enough visitors for one day" Kathryn suggested when their bickering parents started to get on both their nerves. "We should probably get going." 

"Yes I'm very tired" Sebastian agreed with mock seriousness. 

"All right son, we'll talk to you later." 

Edward and Tiffani started to leave and Kathryn started to follow after them until Sebastian grabbed her hand pulling her back "and where do you think you're going?" 

She smiled "I thought you needed your rest?" 

"Not yet, now why don't you be a good sister and come over here and give your sick brother a sponge bath." 

Kathryn walked over to him and ran her hand down his hospital gown that was still a little wet. "Looks like you've already had one. What's the matter Sebastian, having bladder control issues?" 

"Yeah that's cute. No I got water spilled on me, by Annette." 

Kathryn scowled as she walked over and got him a clean gown "clumsy bitch." 

"My, my you two really don't like each other do you?" 

She sighed "what was your first clue?" 

Sebastian sat up as Kathryn pulled the wet material off of him. "Well she told me to watch my back around you. According to her you are a liar and a manipulator." 

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him "she doesn't know what she's talking about Sebastian. I barely know the girl, how could she know anything about me." 

"Don't worry Kathryn. I know you're a manipulative liar." For a brief moment Kathryn was momentarily worried Sebastian had remembered what she'd done to him or Annette had managed to turn him against her. However as he stood up he pulled the hospital gown off and stood over her naked. His hand then came out and stroked her hair as he told her "I wouldn't have it any other way." 

A sly smile formed over her lips as she replied "good." 

Taking a step towards him, Kathryn pressed herself into him just slightly before pushing him back on the bed. She slid the clean material over him and then leaned over him to tie it. As she pulled away Kathryn's check brushed against his and she whispered "I missed you." 

Sebastian smiled "as strange as it sound I think I missed you as well." 

They stared at each other a second before Sebastian got back in bed. "So" Kathryn asked "how are things really with Annette?" 

He rolled his eyes "I don't know, she's starting to get to me." 

"Meaning?" 

"All this stuff about us being so in love, I don't know she's just really intense about it and she's always here..." 

"Well you're coming home soon and she can't bother you there. I'll make sure of it, in fact I'll make it my personal mission to keep Annette away from you." 

"Good" Sebastian replied as he eyed Kathryn. He realized then she was most definitely up to something and he looked forward to finding out what it was. 

****** 

Annette was at a loss. Standing in the hospital corridor she looked through the doorway and spotted Kathryn and Sebastian talking intimately. After she ran out of his room a few hours ago she had come back to apologize for losing her temper. However she stopped in her tracks when she saw them together. Briefly she thought about bursting in and interrupting but what was the point? In the end Kathryn would win. 

Turning around she left the hospital defeated. She was exhausted from staying up for nearly four nights straight, but she was also emotionally exhausted. In the past month she had been on a roller coaster ride of up's and down's all because of Sebastian. Part of her hated him for doing this to her, for making him fall in love with her. Then again at the same time she wouldn't trade what she felt for him for all the world. 

Although she was tired she didn't want to do back to the McGregors. She needed to talk with someone and although Alice was nice she wouldn't understand. The only other friend she had in the city outside of Sebastian and Greg was Carly Russell who was from the same Kansas town as Annette. Maybe talking with Carly would make her feel better. 

Carly and her family lived in a small apartment in the village. When she arrived she knocked on the door and was greeted by her friend "Annette, hey what are you doing here?" 

Annette hugged her "I've just had an awful day. I needed to talk to someone." 

They went into the living room and sat down. "Is this about Sebastian?" 

"Of course" Annette replied with a humorless chuckle. "What else? God I'm such an idiot Carly. I never should have gotten involved with him. I mean I knew who he was from the beginning but I fell for him anyway. Then he treats me like crap and I am still willing to give him a second chance." 

"Annette what happened? Did Sebastian get his memory back?" 

"No is hasn't. I thought if I was around him a lot I could maybe help jog his memory or something but all it's doing is pissing him off. I swear its like this whole summer and our relationship never happened. When he looks at me he sees nothing, just another stranger." 

"Well that's probably true with everyone he's coming in contact with. Maybe he just needs time to adjust." 

Annette shook her head "no it's not that. You should see the way he looks at Kathryn. He doesn't remember her but it's like he does in someway. Like they have some connection." 

"That's crazy" Carly told her "you're the one he's in love with." 

"Was in love with. I don't know, I think I'm just going to let him go. Move on with my life." 

"Ok, now you know I was never a big fan of you getting involved with this guy. I hated the idea of a guy like Sebastian using you but the thing is Annette if you love him, really love him then you should fight for him. The doctors said there was a chance his amnesia was only temporary right? In a few days or a little longer he might remember. Do you really want to take the chance of losing what you had with him forever?" 

Absorbing everything she said Annette shook her head "no I don't." 

"Well then I think you know what you should do." 

Slowly Annette smiled "I won't give him up Carly." 

"Good" 

Annette said good-bye to her friend and left her apartment with a new sense of power. She would bring Sebastian back, the boy she had fallen in love with and nothing could stop her. Kathryn better prepare for the fight of her life because there was no way she would let her have him! 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	4. Discoveries

Who Are You? 

Summary: Annette realizes a way that might help bring Sebastian back to her while Kathryn's struggle to keep the truth from him and remain in control leads to something unexpected. 

Chapter 4: Discoveries 

It was a new day. 

As Annette groggily awoke the following morning she couldn't help but smile as the sunlight from her bay window greeted her. This had been the first time in over a week she had gotten a full nights rest. Going back to that night her and Sebastian first made love, up until his stay in the hospital. It felt good to let her body rest but now she was ready to face the day. It was time for a fresh start. 

That start would begin once she could get the guy she loved back. After visiting Carly she was convinced the only way would be to fight Kathryn head on but she had no clue as to how to go about doing it. Then as she was falling asleep that night it came to her: the journal. It held everything she needed to tell Sebastian and it was the one thing he would believe. 

With a smile Annette reached under her mattress where she had hidden the leather bound book. However as she felt around she couldn't seem to find it. Frowning she climbed out of bed and lifted the mattress up only to find it was gone! 

"That's impossible" Annette muttered to herself. She knew she had hid it in-between the mattress and the box spring still she looked under the bed and around the rest of the room only it wasn't there. Thinking maybe one of the McGregor's housekeepers found it and did something with it Annette walked out of her room and found Alice McGregor sipping coffee in the dinning room. She smiled as she greeted her house guest "Annette. There you are I haven't seen you in nearly a week. Come sit and have some breakfast." 

"No thank you" she replied politely as she tried to keep the panic from her voice. "Um, Alice you haven't seen a leather book lying around have you? It has the initials SRV on the front." 

She frowned "no dear I haven't. Why is it missing?" 

"You don't think one on the maids might have picked it up by accident?" 

"I doubt it, Rosaline and the staff are very careful about such things and I don't think anyone has been in your room since you left." 

Annette nodded as she turned around in defeat "ok." 

However Mrs. McGregor kept going on "in fact we haven't had any visitors, well aside from that lovely girl Kathryn." 

Immediately Annette turned back around "Kathryn? Kathryn Merteuil came by? When?" 

"Let's see the day before last I believe. Such a charming young girl, she came to fill me in on all the details on the Manchester party this weekend. Her and her assistant were only here for a moment-" 

"Assistant?" Annette asked getting a slight nauseous feeling in her gut. 

"Yes" Alice nodded "I can't recall his name." 

"Blaine" Annette sighed. 

"Yes that's it!" 

Rolling her eyes Annette turned back around and marched to her room. She should have known Kathryn wouldn't waste any time getting Sebastian's journal. She pretended to care about him but all she really cared about was making sure her rep was secure. 

Slamming the door Annette entered the room and fell back on the bed. As she tried to think up how to get the journal back, her foot brushed against something on the floor. Bending down she scooped up the piece of paper to find it was the letter Sebastian had sent her along with the journal. She reread it again as she had done a hundred time the night he gave it to her. Slowly a smile formed on her face as she realized all was not lost. Kathryn hadn't won yet. 

****** 

"And this it your room" Kathryn exclaimed as she pushed open the heavy wood door to Sebastian's bedroom. 

Stepping inside Sebastian looked around the room as he had all the others, bored and unimpressed. Sliding a finger across the oak dress he sighed "it will do." 

"I'm glad it meets up to your standards" she huffed leaning against the doorframe. "You could be a little more interested." 

Pulling a book off the shelf he explained "they're just things Kathryn, boring and primarily useless." 

Rolling her eyes at him she replied "everyday you're sounding more and more like your old self. As frightening a thought as that is." It was true in the week following the accident Sebastian was behaving more and more like his former self. His sharp wit and intellect were just as before and Kathryn had even caught him fooling around with one of the nurses the previous day. It hadn't bothered her so much, just so long as it wasn't with that blond uber bitch she would allow Sebastian to have his fun. 

"So" he said closing his book and walking towards her with his usual prowl "where's your room?" 

"Across the hall" 

"Hmm that's convenient" he whispered in her ear before walking over to her door and letting himself in. 

"Make yourself at home" she told him sarcastically as she followed after him. 

Plopping down on her bed Sebastian replied "I will thanks. Nice room Kat." Picking up a framed photo of her and Court taken at the prom he turned his nose up and asked "who's Captain America?" 

Yanking the picture away she replied "Court Reynolds my ex." 

"He looks like a loser. Did you actually fuck him?" 

"Sadly yes" she sighed before promptly tossing the picture away. Walking over to her answering machine she hit messages and told him "if I were you I wouldn't be throwing stones given the half wits and borderline retards you choose to fornicate with." 

Sebastian was about to retort with something equally devastating when Ronald's voice came through the machine "hey Kathryn, it's Ronald. We need to talk about what we're going to tell Sebastian concerning what happened-" 

Before he could finish Kathryn flew to the machine and cut the message off and then erased it. Clearing his throat Sebastian asked "is there something you want to tell me Kathryn?"  


She turned around and replied "not really." 

He sat up in the bed and stared her down. "Oh I think there is. What happened you don't want me to know about?" 

"Nothing" she sighed "just some unfinished business I have with Ronald." 

"Ronald? That's the guy I was fighting with before I got hit by that cab. You know it's funny, no one ever told me what we were fighting about. I bet you know." 

She shrugged "haven't a clue." 

"Ok" Sebastian sighed as he got up and crossed over to the phone "then I guess I'll just give Ronald a call and maybe he'll give me a straight answer." 

Just as he was picking up the phone Kathryn grabbed it from him and slammed it down. They stared at each other a moment before Kathryn broke "ok fine I'll tell you. A few days before the accident you walked in on Ronald and me in bed together and you weren't terrible happy about it." 

"Why? Is the guy an asshole or something?" 

"Not really" Kathryn replied as she turned away from him. Every now and then Sebastian could tell when she was lying so she made sure not to look at him as she spun her web of lies. "You were just jealous, you didn't think he was good enough for me. I assume that's why you two were fighting." 

"Well if that's true why is he calling you to find out what to tell me?"  


"I...I told him not to tell you about us. It was just too soon after the accident." 

"Oh, so you're dating this guy?" 

There was a slight twinge of disappointment in his voice that made Kathryn smile. Turning back around she asked "why? Would it bother you if I was?" 

Sebastian smiled as he rested his hands on her trim waist "it might." 

"Good" she whispered as she leaned forward into his body and kissed his neck. She flicked her tongue against his skin a few time before hitting that sensitive area by his earlobe that made him groan and tighten his grip on her waist. Knowing she had taken his mind off of the past and put it back on her where it belonged she said "Sebastian?" 

"Yes?" 

"Leave" He pulled away and scowled at her but she only smiled "I have to change." 

"So? I'm a sick man sis and am in desperate need of tender loving care. You're just going to throw me out of your room so coldly?" he asked incredulously. 

"Very well" keeping her gaze on his she slid the straps of her dress to her shoulders and let the garment fall to her feet. She was dressed in only a lavender bra and panties set and Sebastian took the view in admiringly. Kathryn let him ogle her a minute before pushing him towards the door and waving good bye "I'll check on you later Sebastian." 

"Such a fucking tease!" He called out before slamming the door and leaving. 

Kathryn laughed in response, everything was going just as she planned! Things were returning to what they were before the start of the summer and would stay that way so long as she could keep him from remembering the truth. It shouldn't be too hard now that she had the journal and Annette had no concrete evidence of her crimes. 

With a satisfied smile Kathryn wrapped her robe around her body just as Annette suddenly came barging into the room "where is it?" 

Spinning around just as angry she demanded "what the hell do you think you're doing barging into my room? Get the fuck out!" 

"Gladly, just as soon as you hand me over the journal." 

Kathryn sighed not terribly shocked she was asking for it, but that it took her this long to realize it was missing. Still she feigned innocent "what are you talking about? I don't have the journal." 

"Bullshit!" 

Kathryn's eyebrows flew up in surprise "my, my I wasn't aware you knew such naughty words Annette." 

"Cut the crap Kathryn. This morning I went to retrieve the journal only surprise, surprise it wasn't there. Then I talked with Mrs. McGregor and she tell me that Kathryn Merteuil paid a visit along with her assistant. I know you took it so give it back." 

Slowly Kathryn smiled, cold and menacing "so what if I did take it? What would you do if I did? You certainly can't prove I did so once again it's just your word against mine and I think experience has shown who's word Sebastian will believe." 

After that she had thought Annette would run out of the room defeated with her tail between her legs. However instead she just smiled and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket "then maybe I should show him this. It might clear up a few things." 

"What's that?" 

"Well you see when Sebastian handed me the journal he also gave me an apology letter. Would you like me to read it to you? It might have a few big words you don't understand." 

"Give me that" Kathryn snarled as she snatched the letter from Annette's hands and read: 

_The truth of the matter is that being with you was the only time I have ever been happy. My whole life has been a joke. I prided myself on taking joy in others' misery. Well, it finally backfired. I succeeded in hurting the first person I loved._

__

_Enclosed is my most prized possession...my journal. For a long time I considered it my trophy. A sordid collection of my conquests. If you really want to know the truth, then please read it. No more lies._

Shit, Kathryn thought as she read the last part over a second time. One look at this and Sebastian would realize that he really had felt something for the stupid bitch. Her head was spinning as she read it once again and felt ill. _The first person I loved_. He wasn't referring to Kathryn but to Annette. 

She started to feel somewhat dizzy but steadied her self on a nearby chair and asked Annette flippantly "what's this suppose to prove?" 

"It will prove" Annette hissed as she stepped in front of Kathryn "that he loved me not to mention that he gave me the journal. When he asks for it back I'll just have to tell him about how you and his pal Blaine stole it." 

"You're not going to tell him anything" Kathryn said coldly. 

"No I'm just going to show him this" Annette pulled it out of her hands. "All the lies and manipulations end now Kathryn." 

"Please" she scoffed "do you honestly think if you show him that Sebastian will suddenly fall back in love with you? I hate to break it to you sweetie but your boyfriend is gone. The pussy whipped loser Sebastian became when he fell for you in gone and if I have anything to say about it he's never coming back." 

"All I want is for Sebastian to know the truth and now he will." 

"Give me the letter" Kathryn ordered as she tried to take it from her. 

"No!" 

Kathryn was about to attack Annette when her bedroom door opened and Sebastian came in. "What's going on? I heard yelling."  


The two girls stared at each other a moment before Kathryn told him "nothing, just a misunderstanding." 

"Yes" Annette agreed. 

"About?"  


Kathryn was about to tell him some bullshit answer when Annette suddenly interjected "the Manchester Benefit that's tomorrow night. I told Kathryn I was going to ask you to go with me but she thinks it's too soon. Since you just got out of the hospital and all." 

"Oh I see" he said him eyes locked on Kathryn. "Well I'm feeling much better." 

"Then would you like to go?" 

Kathryn expected Sebastian to tell her no, make up some sort of excuse. However he shocked her by smiling and saying "sure why not. It will be fun." 

Annette's face brightened immediately "great, you can pick me up at seven at the McGregor's. Kathryn can tell you where it is." 

Kathryn narrowed her gaze on Annette as her head once again began to ache and spin. She needed something, a hit of coke maybe. Ten minutes ago everything was going as planned but now she could feel her grip start to loosen and everything fall away. Still she tried to remain in control by turning to Sebastian and explaining "but I was-" 

"It's ok Kathryn" Sebastian told her with a smug smile. "I'm sure Ronald would love to take you. Annette, I'll walk you out." 

As they headed out the door Annette smiled back at Kathryn and stuck the letter into her pocket. She was going to follow them out but she needed a fix first. Going back to her vanity she grabbed her crucifix and took a quick bump. Maybe she took too much because her head began to hurt. Kathryn clutched her head and whimpered slightly but she got to her feet and looked out the window as Sebastian put Annette in a taxi. It was just like that night she observed them after them 'made love'. Only this time, if it was possible, she was even more nauseous. 

Her head still throbbing Kathryn went out to the hallway when Sebastian came back in. As he headed to his room she demanded "what was that?" 

"What, I was making sure she had a ride. I was being a gentleman." 

"You're not a gentleman" Kathryn scoffed. "Why did you tell her you would go to that stupid dance with her? I thought you didn't want to have anything more to do with her?" 

Leaning against the wall he replied "I don't believe I said anything of the sort. Besides Annette isn't so bad although she doesn't have your considerablecharms, but who knows? She might actually be fun." Sebastian licked him lips lasciviously as he said the last word. 

Shocked Kathryn asked "you're not actually considering sleeping with her again are you?" 

Sebastian crossed the hallway over to her. Stroking her face he asked "why, would it bother you if I was?" 

She flinched as he spat her words back to her. For once she didn't have a quick witted answer so he turned back around "see you later Kathryn." 

As he headed back to his room she called out "Sebastian wait I" 

However before Kathryn could get the sentence out she collapsed onto the hard floor. Sebastian, who had been delighting in having the upper hand with her, was waiting for her to come chasing after him when he heard her fall. Spinning around he found her passed out on the floor. "Kathryn!" he yelled as he knelt by her side. "Kathryn wake up!" 

****** 

"She's going to be ok for now. It appears her brain began to loose oxygen which is why she collapsed" Mr. DeAngelo explained to Sebastian as they stood just outside Kathryn's room in the ER. 

"But I don't understand, what caused it?" 

"We haven't gotten all of the tests back but I would say it was due to the drugs in her system." 

"Drugs?" Sebastian repeated more than a little surprised. 

The doctor nodded gravely "yes there was cocaine in her system along with several forms of unidentified pills. That along with the fact that her weight is under what it should be and possible stress lead to her collapsing. Now I don't mean to scare you son, but if this happens again she'll have a stroke and most likely will die." 

Sebastian nodded as he looked in and saw Kathryn lying in bed staring out the window. "It won't happen again" he promised him. "Doctor if at all possible do you think we can keep this between us? My parents are out of the country and if they knew about this it would only make things worse for her." 

"Well you're eighteen so it's legal but I advise you get your sister some help. She obviously is having troubles she's not telling you about." 

"I will thanks" Sebastian told him as he left to go tend to another emergency. 

Sighing Sebastian walked back into her room. Immediately Kathryn sat up "can we go now? I feel much better and- 

"Not just yet" he replied pushing her gently back into bed. "We need to talk first." 

"Why? What's wrong?" 

Sebastian thought she might be trying to hide something from him but studying her he realized she really didn't know what caused her to collapse. "I talked with the doctor and he told me what caused this." 

"Yes I know" she sighed as she examined her manicure. "I haven't been eating enough, stress, blah, blah, blah. The chunky nurse already read me the riot act and gave me some bullshit pamphlet on nutrition." 

"Not that, I was referring to the drugs you were taking." 

"Drugs?" 

Sebastian rolled his eyes "don't give me that shit you know damn well what I'm talking about. The coke and pills, how long have you been doing it?" 

Sitting up she looked away from him and coldly replied "that's my business, not yours." 

"Well you made it my business when you fucking collapsed on me." 

"Look, you never bothered me about this before. You staid out of my hair where this was concerned and I'd be happy if you do it once again. You've always minded your own business in the past." 

Sebastian sat down beside her and forced her to look at him "well guess what? That Sebastian is gone and so is your past with him. But I do care about you Kathryn and I don't want to see this happen to you again." Taking her hand his voice lowered as he admitted "I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you." 

Kathryn was touched and surprised by Sebastians kindness but also suspicious. Pulling her hand away she asked "why? You said it yourself we barely know each other." 

He sighed "everyone around me seems like a stranger, even some people I do remember. But you for some reason don't. I can't explain it Kathryn but from the moment I saw you in the hospital I felt connected to you in some way. Maybe it's because we were close before the accident or something." 

"Maybe" she replied softly 

Cupping her face Sebastian continued "do you think you can just lay off the coke for the time being and maybe eat a whole meal once in a while? Please? So I can stop sounding like a fucking Hallmark card." 

Kathryn finally broke into a smile "ok." 

"Good" Sebastian put his hand in hers and went to kiss her on the cheek only at the last minute he decided to kiss her mouth instead catching Kathryn off guard. It surprised her to say the least but she didn't push him away. The kiss was tender but brief with them both pulling away before it became too intense. 

Still Sebastian seemed more shaken up by it that she would have thought. His confident exterior seemed to melt somewhat as he stuttered "I-I should go see about getting you out of here." 

Turing to leave he bumped into a chair and Kathryn had to surpress a laugh. Before leaving however he looked back and smiled at her. She returned it as a thought came to her. All this time she had been worried things wouldn't go back to normal between them. Maybe they wouldn't and maybe that was a good thing. Possibly something better was on the horizon. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	5. The Dating Game

Who Are You? 

Summary: At the Manchester benefit Sebastian attends with Annette much to Kathryn's annoyance but the night ends with a surprising realization. 

Authors Note: I'm going to post the first chapter to my new story Trip On Love, tomorrow. Let me know if you would like me to continue with this. 

Chapter 5: The Dating Game 

"So what do you think?" 

"It's...big" 

As Annette looked up at Sebastian she tried to hide her disappointment with a casual smile. They were standing in the great hall at Manchester Prep getting ready to go into the party. For some reason she had tricked herself into believing that maybe if Sebastian came back the place he had spent two years of his life he would remember something but sadly he hadn't. Annette silently scolded herself for thinking such a thing. After all he didn't even recognize his own home. 

"So I went here, huh?" Sebastian asked as he walked up to the large staircase leading to the second floor. "It's bigger that Oakwood." 

"Was that one of the school you got-" 

"Kicked out of? Yeah one of many. Unfortunately that I do remember. Actually I'm rather surprised I managed to stay in this place for a whole two years." He gave her a charming smile as he suggested "maybe I matured." 

Annette burst of laughing and Sebastian frowned "I'll take that as a no." 

"Well let's just say that reputation of yours was still firmly in tact" she told him. "I think your family just got more...creative in keeping you in one school." 

"I see" he nodded. "Well I don't know about you but I'm sick of living in the past. How about you and I go create some new memories." 

Smiling she linked her arm with his and said "I'm all for that." 

As they made there way into Manchester's large ballroom currently filled with well coifed students and faculty Annette began to feel as if her luck was changing. For starters there was just the fact that Sebastian had agreed to go to the party with her. Ever since he picked her up it seemed as though nothing had changed between them. He didn't recall the time they spent together but they didn't talk about the past. They also didn't talk about Kathryn which Annette was more than grateful for. 

"I want a drink" Sebastian told her as he steered her arm towards the bar. "How about you?" 

"I don't know" she told him hesitantly. "I don't really drink that often." 

Leaning against the bar he looked down at her with an amused twinkle in his eye. "Annette, tell me the truth. Have you ever had a drink before?" 

Annette knew Sebastian was experienced not with just women but with lots of other aspects of life that she wasn't. She didn't want to appear naive and unsophisticated but at the same time she didn't want to lie. Smiling bashfully she admitted "no not really, just wine and that was one time at my uncles wedding." 

"Oh you're such a rebel" he teased. "Okay tell you what I am going to order you your first martini." 

"You're only eighteen, they won't serve you alcohol at a school fundraiser." 

"We'll see about that. Excuse me miss" he called out to the female behind the bar. 

"Can I help you?" 

Giving her his most charming smile he leaned in close to her and said "as a matter of fact you can. You see today is my cousins twenty first birthday and I want to buy her, her first official drink. However I am only eighteen so technically I can't buy it for her."  


She nodded "I see." 

"Would it be anyway possible for you to sell me the drink seeing as it's for her?" 

The women looked between them and looked ready to say no when Sebastian whispered something in her ear causing her to giggle. "Okay but if anyone asks it wasn't me who sold it to you, okay?" 

"Thanks baby, you're the greatest." 

  
Watching as she fixed me a drink Annette asked her "can you make it two?" 

Sebastian looked over at her impressed as the waitress handed them over the drinks. When she went to deal with another customer he picked up his glass and commended her "very nice. We make a good team." 

Annette smiled as she clicked her glass against his "I always thought so." 

She took a small sip and then winced at the sour taste that greeted her. Sebastian laughed "don't worry you'll get use to it." 

"If you say so" she replied as she set her glass back down. 

"Wait you have a little" reaching out Sebastian brushed his finger tips gently against her mouth. "There was some on your lip." 

"Oh thanks" 

They locked eyes and for a moment Annette felt as if no time had passed between them. However the moment was broken by the sound of a familiar voice "hey Annette." 

She turned at the sound of her name to find Cecile Caldwell. Dressed in a long yellow gown Cecile still looked like the little girl Annette remembered. She liked her but she had the worst timing. Still she was polite "hello Cecile, you look very pretty." 

"Thanks" she smiled as she awkwardly fiddled with the straps on her dress. "Oh this is my date Court." 

Immediately Annette recognized his name from Sebastian's journal. Court was Kathryn's ex and the reason she set out to destroy Cecile. According to Sebastian the guy was really no prize but Annette smiled and pretended as if this was the first time they met "nice to meet you Court." 

"You two" he smiled as he eyed her cleavage. "Hey Valmont, how are you feeling?" 

"Just dandy" he replied sarcastically. Turning to Cecile he played with her name "Caldwell? I know that name from some where...oh yes now I remember. Your mother brought me a big fruit basket while I was in the hospital and then told me something about turning over a new leaf..." 

Cecile shrugged "we were all worried about you Sebastian. I hope you get your memory back soon!" 

Sebastian's eyes widened at her enthusiasm "yeah me too." 

"Anyway Court and I were...oh my god!" 

Annette noticed that Cecile's attention had suddenly drifted to something over her shoulder. "What is it Cecile?" she asked as she turned around. 

However when she saw what she was staring at she realized what the problem was. It was Kathryn and her date for the evening, Ronald. They four of them watched as Ronald helped her take off her coat revealing her dress which was a very low cut, sophisticated black dress. Annette glanced at Sebastian and her heart fell when she noticed how he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. With a smirk he noted "that's my sis, always knows how to make an entrance." 

"Kathryn always did known how to dress to impress" Court agreed as he leered at his ex. 

"I don't understand" Cecile muttered in a soft voice. "What are they doing together?" 

"Well apparently they've been seeing each other for some time now" Sebastian informed Cecile. 

"Why would she do this?" 

Annette turned around just in time to see Cecile's eyes fill with tears. From what she'd read in the journal it was clear Cecile was in love with Ronald and Kathryn knew this, yet had no qualms about seducing him. Annette couldn't believe the nerve of that girl to show up here with Ronald just to rub it in Cecile's face. 

Court noticed the distraught look on his date's face and asked "is something the matter babe?" 

"No" she wailed before turning and running to the ladies room. 

"What's her deal?" Sebastian asked in a bored tone. 

"I better go see if she's okay" Annette told him. "I'll be back in a minute." 

Finishing his drink Sebastian told her "take your time. I'm just going to say hello to Kathryn." 

****** 

"Have you seen Cecile?" 

Kathryn looked over at Ronald and tried to hide her disgust at his question. They had been there for all of a minute before he started talking about that stupid little wallflower. Still she did feel a pang of pity for him. Poor Ronald hadn't caught on yet that it wasn't going to ever happen between him and Cecile. Not while there was breath in her body anyway. 

"No Ronald I'm sorry I haven't but Court is over there. I'm sure he knows where she is." 

Frowning he asked "why would he know?" 

Kathryn shrugged "they're seeing each other. I thought you knew." 

"No I didn't" he replied as he glared over at his rival. 

Ronald looked like he was about to go start something so Kathryn stepped in front of him and diverted his attention to her. "Cecile called me last night and told me. Apparently Court and her have been getting close but she was afraid to tell you..." 

He nodded "I see." 

"But I'm here" Kathryn told him with a seductive smile as she slid her arms around his neck. "Will I do?" 

To her satisfaction Ronald smiled and pulled her closer to him. "Yeah you'll do. You known you're the most fantastic looking girl in the room right?" 

She was about to return the compliment when a voice behind her said "I would tend to agree." 

Kathryn turned around to find Sebastian standing behind her with a cool smile. For a moment she forgot Ronald was even there as she stared into her step brothers blue eyes. Since leaving the hospital a few days earlier things between her and Sebastian had been different. Instead of his usual snarky attitude towards her he was actually acting kind and considerate, worried even. Kathryn enjoyed this but at the same time couldn't be sure what it meant. She was afraid me might just be acting brotherly towards her but judging by the way he was staring at her there was nothing sibling like about it. He was staring at her in pure lust. 

"Hello Sebastian" she purred. "I thought I might see you here. Where's your date?" 

"She went to check on that Cecile girl in the bathroom. Apparently she's upset about something." 

"I'm going to go see if she's okay" Ronald told me suddenly. "Nice to see you again Sebastian." 

As she watched her date take off for the ladies room Kathryn scowled "thanks a lot." 

"What did I say?" 

"Nothing" she sighed "it just amazes me that even without your memory you still manage to fuck up my life." 

Charging past him Kathryn walked over to a passing waiter and grabbed a glass of champagne. Watching her down it Sebastian warned "be careful you just got out of the hospital." 

"Thank you I'm well aware of that. I don't need you policing my every move" she hissed in annoyance. 

Sebastian flinched in response to her attitude and told her "fine I won't." 

As he started to leave Kathryn realized what she was doing. After putting her glass down she grabbed at his arm "Sebastian I'm sorry. Believe it or not I don't mean to be a bitch." 

"Well you could have fooled me" he sighed as his face relaxed into a smile. "How are you feeling anyway?" 

Linking her arm in his they started to walk around the party. "I'm feeling fine though I was a little distressed with your choice for a date this evening."  


Sebastian's face fell in mock shock "you mean you don't like Annette? I'm shocked!" 

"Ha, ha" she grumbled. "I thought you didn't like Annette?" 

He shrugged "I don't know she's not so bad. Once she lays off on talking about the past and all the love shit she's actually quite charming." 

Kathryn scowled in response and stopped walking. Noticing the look on her face Sebastian asked "oh what is this, jealousy? Would you have rather I taken you to the party instead?" 

"It might have been fun" she answered nonchalantly. 

With a small smile Sebastian slid his hands on Kathryn's waist and stepped closer to her. While letting his fingers brush against her face he remarked "well I don't think that would have worked. If I came here...with you I don't think I would be able to keep my hands to myself and I think all the society matrons would frown upon such a thing." 

Lost in the moment she whispered "screw 'em" 

Kathryn started to lean in for a kiss when Annette suddenly appeared beside them. "There you are Sebastian." 

Slowly he pulled away from Kathryn and smiled at his date "here I am. Is your friend okay?" 

"Yeah" glaring at Kathryn suddenly she finished "she's just a little upset." 

"Boo hoo" Kathryn replied. 

Rolling her eyes Annette looked up at Sebastian and asked "would you like to dance?" 

He looked back at his step sister before turning to Annette "sure I'd love one. See you later sis." 

With a mixture of anger and annoyance Kathryn watched as Annette walked off to the dance floor and then into Sebastian's arms. They moved together elegantly on the dance floor with Sebastian occasionally whispering something in his date's ear that made her laugh. The whole scene sickened her. Kathryn was use to getting what she wanted whether it be awards or guys but this time she got the feeling she might not win in the end. 

After watching the happy couple for awhile Kathryn grew annoyed and decided she needed air. She headed to the back balcony but was stopped in her tracks by some familiar voices. They belonged to her ex boyfriend Court and his whiny date Cecile. 

"What the hell is going on between you and that Ronald guy?" 

"Nothing!" Cecile whined as her voice started to break. 

"Yeah right" Court roared. "That's why you started sobbing as soon as you saw him with Kathryn. Tell me the truth are you into him Cecile?' 

Kathryn decided this was the perfect time to make her presence known. Walking up to the two of them she said "I think I can answer that for you Court." 

He looked over at her in annoyance "fuck off Kathryn this is a private conversation." 

"Fine I just thought you might be interested to know what you're little girlfriend has been up to this summer." She then turned and started to walk away. 

Cecile looked at her confused as Court demanded "what are you talking about?" 

Kathryn turned back around "well it seems little Cecile has been quite busy first with my brother and then Ronald. Of course poor Sebastian doesn't remember anything about their encounters in the country but Ronald certainly does. What do you think they were fighting about that morning in the street?" 

Court's mouth fell open in shock as he looked over at Cecile horrified "you-you fucked Valmont and that Ronald guy? You told me last night was your first time." 

Unable to help herself Kathryn chuckled "you actually believed you were conquering some uncharted territory, how pitiful Court. You must feel like such a loser." 

"Shut up!" 

At this point Cecile was once again crying "Kathryn how could you? You promised you would never tell!" 

"I lied" 

"So it is true?" 

Court started to storm away but Cecile grabbed his arm and plead "please Court, I'm soo sorry!" 

"Get off me whore!" he sneered pushing her away. "I can't believe you did this to me. You're so not who I thought you were!" 

As he stalked back into the party Kathryn called out to him "oh don't worry Court I'm sure there are plenty of virgins left for you!" 

Brushing her hand at the tears that were quickly falling down her face Cecile asked "why did you do that? I thought you were my friend." 

"Yes, you did think that didn't you." 

"Why are you acting like this!" 

Taking a step towards her Kathryn whispered menacingly to her "because it's fun. Come on Cecile did you ever think I would really be friends with a loser like you? You are a no nothing, insipid little school girl just like all the other losers at this school. The only reason I even pretended to tolerate you was to get back at Court." 

Shaking her head in disbelief Cecile muttered "all those things you made me do...you were just trying to hurt me?" 

"Of course and look how well it all turned out! Not only with Court never have anything to do with you but now I have Ronald as well." 

"You bitch!" Cecile screamed as she went to hit her. 

Before she could make contact Kathryn grabbed her hand and pushed her away. "Don't EVER touch me you stupid cow." 

Cecile's brown eyes went as wide as saucers "I'm going to tell everyone what you've done." 

"Oh I don't think so." Stepping closer to her Kathryn explained "if you open your mouth about any of this I'll destroy you Cecile. You think you feel like shit now? You have no idea the kind of pain I can inflict on you. All it would take is a few well chosen words by me to totally turn your little world upside down. Since you are so incapable of keeping your mouth shut maybe I should go tell your mother what you've been up to." 

"No!" Cecile yelled blocking Kathryn's exit. "Please don't tell her or she'll send me back to that all girls school." 

"Then I guess someone is going to keep there mouth shut, aren't they?" 

Nodding as tears fell down her face she complied "I won't say anything." 

"Good girl, maybe you aren't as stupid as you look. I'll make sure to tell Ronald that when he's going down on me tonight." 

Cecile's looked at her in horror before turning and running off of the balcony. As she did Kathryn clasped her hands together and laughed. Now not only did she get her revenge on Court but she had destroyed Cecile's chance at happiness as well. All she had to do was get rid of Annette and everything would be perfect. 

Kathryn's moment of bliss was interrupted when she heard clapping coming from behind her. She whipped around in time to see Annette emerge from the shadows. "Well done" she muttered shaking her head. "You certainly have a knack for destruction don't you?" 

"What can I say it's a gift. You on the other hand don't seem to have been blessed with the gift of fashion sense. What a horribly ugly dress you are wearing. Target?" 

Ignoring her nasty comment Annette told her "go ahead be as cruel as you want to me. Nothing can change they way I feel tonight, thanks to Sebastian." When Kathryn flinched at her comment she smiled and continued on "we are just having the most amazing time together. It's like the accident never happened at all and everything is just how it was this summer." 

"If you really believe that you are even more dellusional than I thought" Kathryn sneered. 

"You can't stand it can you? Even with all your plotting and trying to keep the truth from him it still won't keep him away from me. In the end Sebastian still chooses me over you, just like Court and Ronald prefer Cecile to you. Huh, I'm curious Kathryn has anyone ever chosen you?" 

For once Kathryn didn't have a sharp comeback. Instead she turned away from Annette and soon after the blond walked back to the party. Kathryn hated that she let her words get to her but they had because the truth of the matter was she knew she was right. No one ever chose her. 

****** 

At around midnight the benefit started to wind down. Kathryn had spent the evening dancing with Ronald and playing the perfect student in front of the parents and teachers. She was exhausted but what bothered her most of all about the evening was having to witness Annette with her hands all over Sebastian. In her defense it didn't appear like he was exactly having an awful time. In fact he looked quite content. 

When she spotted the couple chatting up the headmaster Kathryn finally had enough so she excused herself from Ronald and went and had a cigarette. Annette's harsh words from earlier that evening continued to play in her head. As hard as Kathryn tried to shrug it off and tell herself that she didn't need anyone the truth stung. She had many conquests and boyfriends in her young life and yet not a single one of them ever really cared about her. 

"Bad girl, you know you shouldn't be smoking that" whispered a teasing voice in her ear. 

Turning her head Kathryn came face to face with Sebastian who had an amused grin on his face. "I'm living dangerously" she sighed. 

"Well I think I'll do my good dead for the day and take that from you" he told her as he grabbed the cigarette and took a drag from it. 

"That's noble of you Valmont." 

Leaning against the balcony of the terrace he silently smoked his cigarette as he watched her. "Something's bothering you" he noted "care to share what it is?" 

Kathryn shrugged "I'm fine." 

"Oh you lie much better than that. Come on what is it?" 

"Nothing for you to worry about. So tell me are you planning on going to bed with Blondie tonight?" 

"Why?" 

Trying to save face she lied and said "I'm just wondering if I should expect her at breakfast tomorrow. If so I can make sure to skip it." 

Sebastian tossed his cigarette away as he asked "what is it between you two? Why do you hate her so much?" 

"I hate girls like Annette" Kathryn told him as she sat beside him on the balcony. "Self righteous, insipid, little do gooders who think they are so above everyone else. I can't stand them and you use to feel the same way." 

He nodded "I suppose you're right but I just don't think Annette is one of them." 

In no mood to hear him defend the blond uber bitch Kathryn got up and huffed "fine do whatever you want." 

"Hold on there" he said pulling her back to him. 

Spinning around to face him Kathryn blurted out "I just don't think she is good enough for you." 

Sebastian seemed surprised by the comment but he didn't say anything he just tilted his head at her and stared into her face. His silence was starting to make her nervous so Kathryn demanded "what?" 

Slowly getting to his feet Sebastian cupped her face then asked her a question that left her completely floored. "Were we in love?" 

Kathryn's green eyes went wide in surprise as she breathed "what?" 

"I can't explain it...there's just this feeling that there was something between us." Sebastian's face was completely serious as he told her "I think I was in love with you." 

Before Kathryn could respond Annette's voice was suddenly calling for Sebastian. "Sebastian are you out here? Sebastian?" 

Breaking away from her he said "I have to go. I'll see you later at home." 

She said nothing as she watched him disappear into the night. For once Kathryn Merteuil was shocked. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	6. Unanswered Questions

Who Are You? 

Summary: Sebastian gets closer to Kathryn, Annette, and the truth. 

Chapter 6: Unanswered Questions 

The morning following the benefit Kathryn awoke with a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. As her eyes adjusted to the light streaming in from her window she tried to recall who she had taken to bed the previous night. Noting the dark skin and large hands she realized who it was even before turning around. It was Ronald. 

She tried to get up out of bed without waking him up. It was far too early in the morning for her to put on her good girl act. Ronald was handsome, smart and decent in bed but he was still under the impression she was the nice girl she pretended to be. If he had any idea about the real Kathryn there was no way in hell he would have gone to bed with her the previous night. As it was she had to use every trick in the book to lure him there. 

Normally she wouldn't have bothered with Ronald if he wasn't totally willing however last night she was very much in need of some companionship. All night Kathryn had witnessed Sebastian and Annette getting reacquainted. It pissed her off but just when she was starting to right her step brother off for good he blind sided her with his revelation. She didn't know what to make of him telling her he thinks he might have been in love with her. It wasn't like he said he WAS in love with her now and yet in a way it felt as if he had. Then before anything could happen between them Sebastian ran off to Annette and left the party. When Kathryn returned home with Ronald he still wasn't home so she had just assumed he had spent the night at Annette's. 

This thought is what led her to seduce Ronald. He had been reluctant at first citing he still loved Cecile but come two in the morning Kathryn would be shocked it he could have picked her up out of a line up. However this triumph was over shadowed by the fact that she couldn't get Sebastian and what he said to her out of her head. Part of her really hated him for telling her that. 

Rising from her bed wearing only her slip she made sure Ronald was still sleeping before making her way into the bathroom. She turned on the shower then got undressed and stepped inside. As the warm water ran over her body Kathryn told herself that she wouldn't let Sebastian get to her. He wasn't worth it, no man was. 

Just as she was starting to put the whole incident out of her mind the shower door opened and Sebastian stepped inside. Wearing nothing more than a charming smile he slid under the opposite shower head and told her "good morning." 

Kathryn just gaped at him a moment too stunned to speak. Finally she asked "what the hell do you think you're doing?" 

He turned his head back at her and shrugged casually "what? Don't we shower together?" 

"Yeah right, nice try. Now get out" 

For the first time since stepping inside the shower Sebastian gave her a good once over then smirked. "Do you really want me to leave?" 

"Yes" she told him but realized instantly it was a lie. She could think of worse things than to stare at a naked, wet, Sebastian early in the morning. However something else suddenly occurred to her and she said "Ronald is in my room. If he walks in here and spots me showering with my step brother it might raise suspicions." 

Sebastian flinched "you fucked him last night?" 

"Not that it's any of your business but yes. I take it you spent the night with Annette?" 

"No I didn't." 

Kathryn looked over at him and smiled slightly "really? Why not?" 

"Well it would have been a little difficult seeing as her father was there plus, I don't know...I just didn't feel like it." 

"Oh so what did you do last night?" 

He shrugged "came home, had a scotch, had Marie blow me, read a little, then went to bed." 

Shaking her head at him she asked "Marie, our downstairs maid? You really are your father son." 

Sebastian walked over to Kathryn's side of the shower and took the soap from her. Stepping underneath her shower head he casually asked "so I know you were busy last night but have you given any thought to what I asked you about?" 

Turning away from him she asked coyly "refresh my memory, what did you ask me about last night?" 

Bringing him hand down to her ass he pinched it making her squeal in surprise. Sebastian laughed "you know what I asked you about. Enough with this being coy shit and tell me the truth." 

Kathryn sighed as she turned to face him. "Look I don't know how you felt about me. You and I aren't really the types to share our feelings. However you did spend an inordinate amount of time trying to get me into bed." 

Backing her into the corner of the shower Sebastian looked her over appreciably and commented "well that makes sense. What about you? Did you feel something for me?" 

She smiled tracing a finger down his bare chest "yeah you could say that. What's that saying? A thin line between love and hate. I guess my feeling for you laid somewhere on that very thin line." 

"Works for me" he whispered before suddenly leaning down and capturing her mouth in a kiss. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck Kathryn eagerly returned his kiss. She slid her tongue into Sebastian's mouth at the same time he grabbed her from around the waist and picked her up. As he did so she could feel his erection rub against her and she was tempted at that moment to invite him inside of her. 

However a moment later she heard a soft masculine voice call out to her that sounded suspiciously like Ronald's. Pushing Sebastian away she told him "okay enough, you have to leave." 

"Why?" Sebastian muttered pulling her back to him "it was just getting interesting." 

"Ronald's awake and he can't see you. Get out before he sees you!" Kathryn hissed at him. 

Sebastian seemed to pause for a moment as if he was considering staying put. Finally he turned and left grabbing a towel as he left. Kathryn had never been so happy in her life that her bathroom had two doors because just as Sebastian was leaving through one, Ronald walked through the other. Stepping inside the steam filled room he smiled at her "hey baby, was someone else in here? I thought I heard voices." 

Kathryn smiled "no just me." 

****** 

Walking out of Kathryn's bedroom, using the towel to dry his damp hair Sebastian casually strolled towards his own bedroom. One of the maids spotted him naked and still hard but he only smiled pleasantly causing her to blush and run back down the hall. Entering his room he could still taste Kathryn on his mouth and the feeling wasn't doing anything to ease his erection. God damn Ronald had the worse timing. 

Well maybe it hadn't been the smartest move to show up in Kathryn's shower but he needed to talk with her and you know what they say. The extreme always seems to make an impression and in this case it did. Sebastian began to get dressed as he recalled the answer Kathryn had given to the question he posed last night. The girl wasn't terribly fond of straight answers and maybe that's why she intrigued him so much. 

Just then his desk phone went off and Sebastian picked it up "hello?" 

"Sebastian" a female voice answered him. "It's Annette, did I wake you?" 

Leaning back on the desk he smiled "no you didn't. What's up Annette?" 

There was a pause on the other end before she told him "well I'm not sure what your plans are for this afternoon but I was wondering if you'd like to go on a picnic. Maybe at the park down by the pond we went to in the summer." 

The idea of sitting in the park with a picnic basket seemed sort of tame for Sebastian's tastes. Not to mention he wasn't terribly enthused on once again taking a trip down memory lane with Annette. However he did enjoy her company and the more time they spent together the more of a connection he felt towards her. Plus when Kathryn found out about it she would likely freak and watching her lose her cool was always amusing. 

"Sure Annette I'd love to go on a picnic with you. What time do you want to meet?" 

****** 

"Wow this is incredibly Annette" Sebastian marveled as he looked over the picnic feast before him. "Did you put this together yourself?" 

Leaning back on the flannel blanket beneath them Annette laughed. "Well as much as I'd like to take credit for it, no I didn't. The McGregor's cook did it." 

Sebastian slipped a grape into his mouth and nodded "well it's all very tasty. So how long will you be staying with them? I mean now that your father is back in town." 

"Oh only for a little while longer. We can't move into our new place until the end of the month but it's not like I'm complaining. It's nice being waited on hand and foot however I don't think I can ever get use to it. Not like you and Kathryn." 

Sebastian laughed at this and she asked "did I say something funny?" 

"No it's just when you say her name you get the same look on your face that Kathryn does when I bring up your name. You two really hate each other don't you?" 

Annette looked away from him and muttered "yes." 

He nodded "well she won't give me a straight answer as to why, can you?" 

When she had invited Sebastian to the park that afternoon Annette hadn't anticipated on talking about Kathryn. She had hoped the subject wouldn't come up but sure enough a half an hour into their outing and he was already asking about her. However Annette realized she might be able to use this time alone with Sebastian to maybe shed some light on the real Kathryn. "The reason we dislike each other so much has to do with you." 

He gave her his typical cocky smile "I figured as much. I know you and I were seeing each other but I'm a little fuzzy on my relationship with Kathryn." 

"You too were close" she admitted. "Closer than even I was aware of. Kathryn was protective of you but she also manipulated you. When she found out you were in love with me she couldn't stand the thought that she was losing control over you. Sebastian she did some pretty awful things to you." 

Annette noticed that this bit of news seemed to be hitting home for Sebastian. Getting up from the blanket Sebastian looked out at the water deep in thought. "You told me in the hospital she was the reason for us breaking up." 

"She was and I believe she's also partially to blame for the accident as well. But the thing is I don't have proof and without it, it's just my word against hers. Sebastian you have to do me a favor." 

He turned back to her "what is it?" 

"Promise me you'll watch your back around Kathryn. I know you feel some sort of connection with her but she is dangerous and I don't want anything to happen to you again." 

Sebastian smiled at this as he kneeled back down on the blanket beside her. "Thanks for your concern but I promise you Annette I can take care of myself." 

Taking his hand in hers she whispered "just watch yourself around her." 

Sebastian reached out and stroked her soft blond hair. Slowly his hand cupped her face and he told her "I will." They stared at one anther a long moment before slowly leaning in and kissing each other. Annette couldn't be sure if she kissed him or if it was the other way around but it felt so familiar it was nearly painful. Kissing Sebastian set her whole body on fire and reminded her why she did love him so much. 

When they broke apart a slightly breathless Sebastian confessed to her "you have nothing to worry about." 

Annette smiled at him realizing then that it was only a matter of time before Sebastian fully regained his memory. He was already acting just like the boy she had fallen in love with. She was so eager to have him back and that kiss only reinforced her need. It was then it occurred to her that there might be something that could bring his memories back even faster. "Sebastian there's something else I have to tell you about Kathryn..." 

****** 

Kathryn was suffering from a severe case of deja vu. Only this time as she stood out on her step brothers balcony and watched as he said a tender good-bye to Annette, the sun was shining down on her. However the feelings of anger and resentment were the same. Just as she feared it appeared that the goody-goody farm girl was already getting her hooks back into Sebastian. Well Kathryn would be damned if she let it happen again. 

After sending Ronald on his way earlier that afternoon Kathryn had gone to Sebastian's room where she assumed he would be waiting. However he wasn't there and when she asked the maids they told her he had left for the day. Kathryn had a sneaking suspicion he might be with Annette but she tried not to think the worst. Sure enough though when the limo pulled up he got out with her following behind. 

Now they were currently murmuring to each other and unfortunately Kathryn couldn't tell what they were saying. That didn't stop her though from observing the intimate way Sebastian touched her face and leaned into her in a way that was more than friendly. The two of them seemed closer than ever. 

Luckily Annette got back into the limo but not before giving Sebastian a peck on the cheek. As the limo pulled away he watched it and then turned back around. He looked up and when he spotted Kathryn he smiled, waved, then went back into the house. Scowling Kathryn went back into his room and took a seat on his bed. Sebastian entered the room soon after but barely glanced in her direction as he greeted her "good afternoon Kathryn." 

"Where the hell have you been?" she inquired bitterly. 

Taking a seat at his desk Sebastian lit up a cigar and asked "why did you miss me?" 

Kathryn was in no mood for their usual flirtatious games "cut the shit. What were you doing with her?" 

"Why are you so interested?" 

"I just am." 

He studied her a moment as his smile fell. "You know you are acting mighty protective all of a sudden." 

Getting up from the bed Kathryn spat "I don't want my step brother associating with such low class trash." 

"Watch it!" Sebastian yelled back at her as he got to his feet suddenly. 

Kathryn flinched in surprise at the way he was defending Annette. He was behaving just as he had when they started their bet not too long ago. "God a few dates and she already has you whipped." 

"Oh please" he sighed rolling his eyes. "Could you be any more transparent." 

"ME?!" 

"Yes you" he sneered "look at yourself Kathryn, you're so jealous your shaking." 

Taking a step towards him she hissed "I am not." 

Sebastian crossed his arms to his chest still not convinced "right, well the thing of it is Kathryn I like Annette. I know you two hate each other but you're just going to have to deal with it. Annette may not have your particular style but she is sweet and tender and-" 

"Oh Christ if you tell me she made you laugh I swear to god I'll vomit." 

Ignoring her he told her "she's also a lot more honest to me than you are." 

Kathryn recoiled from him "what do you mean by that?" 

"Annette told me this afternoon that I should watch my back around you." 

Laughing to cover her nervousness she replied "of course she did. The little bitch doesn't want me any where near you. Sebastian I thought you were smart enough to see through her act." 

He snickered "well I definitely see through yours. I do care about you Kathryn even, I won't deny it. However I know something happened between us this summer that you've conveniently forgotten to tell me about." 

Kathryn walked past him avoiding his eyes "don't be ridiculous Valmont." 

Suddenly Sebastian grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. Pinning her against the desk he whispered "Annette told me about the journal Kathryn. Now I want to hear it from you sis. What are you hiding?" 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	7. Labor Day Weekend

Who Are You? 

Summary: Kathryn concocts a plan to spend the holiday with Sebastian and keep Annette away. 

Chapter 7: Labor Day Weekend 

"What the hell am I going to do?" Kathryn sighed. 

"Uh huh" Blaine muttered back to her absent mindedly. At the moment he was too ensconced with the latest issue of Vanity Faire to pay any attention to Kathryn's latest set of problems. 

Sensing she was getting less than his full attention she hissed "Blaine." 

Still reading his magazine he asked her in his most serious tone of voice "do you think that's Tom Cruise's real ass or do you think he got implants? Because I was thinking-" 

"BLAINE" she shrieked across the limo causing him to look up at her immediately in alarm. "Try and focus or you can walk the rest of the way home." 

"Fine, fine no need to get so huffy" he sighed while reluctantly closing his magazine. "You have my attention, what's the problem?" 

Kathryn rolled her eyes annoyed she had to go over the whole thing again. When she had picked up Blaine after his date or whatever you want to call it, at the museum, she thought she could finally unload on someone what had been going on with her the past few days. Unfortunately Blaine had the attention span of a two year old when it came to listening to other people's problems. Still Kathryn was in desperate need of advice even if it came from Blaine. "Okay everything between Sebastian and me was going fine. Everything was like it was before the start of the summer except even better. I totally had him eating out of the palm of my hand." 

"So far I don't see the problem." 

"The problem is that mousy little hick. Her and Sebastian have been spending a LOT of time together lately, in fact I've barely seen him this past week. To top it off she's been filling his head with all this crap about me betraying him in the past. Now Sebastian thinks I'm hiding something." 

Blaine laughed "well you are." 

"Yeah but he doesn't remember so there's no point in him ever finding out" Kathryn huffed. 

"Has he asked about the journal yet?" 

"Yeah" she replied as she immediately flashed back to that afternoon when Sebastian returned from him date with Annette. He had grabbed her and demanded to know what she was hiding. Kathryn had just given him a short retort about his paranoia and told him Annette's accusations were bullshit. After pulling out of his grasp she got the hell out of there and barely talked with him since. 

Pulling her from her thought Blaine suggested "maybe you should just tell him the truth. Give him back the journal and-" 

"Are you out of your fucking mind!" Kathryn hollered. "If he reads that damn thing he'll hate me and go back to Annette. Not to mention he would probably want to retaliate somehow. With the school year approaching god knows what he would do." 

"Well you did ask for my opinion" 

Softening just a little she asked "if he found out what I did do you honestly think Sebastian would just forgive and forget?" Blaine looked over at her like he was going to say something then stopped. When he purposely avoided her eyes Kathryn replied "see? You know I'm right. Now in order to keep Sebastian from turning into another love sick moron I'm going to have to keep him away from that goody-goody little bitch for awhile. Any suggestions?" 

Blaine put his finger to his lips in thought. "Hmm...maybe if you could find something else to occupy her time other than our boy." 

Kathryn's face lit up at the idea as she told him "or someone." 

"What like a guy?" 

"No" she said shaking her head "that's far too obvious. She would see that coming from a mile away. No I have a much better idea" she grinned while pulling out her cell phone. She dialed information and when the operator came on she asked "yes could I have the address of a Carly Russell in Manhattan please...okay...thank you." 

Hanging up the phone Kathryn turned around and told the driver "9th and Second Avenue." 

Sitting up suddenly Blaine asked "why are we going to the East Village, I thought we were going home? What are you up too?" 

With a sneaky grin Kathryn leaned forward and told him her plan as the limo headed east. Blaine agreed that it was somewhat genius but that it could also blow up in her face. Kathryn preferred to think positively as she knew this might be the only way to keep Sebastian from finding out the truth, at least for the time being. 

When the limo pulled up to the Russell apartment located over a deli Kathryn called out to him "wish me luck." 

"Good luck, I hope you know what you are doing." 

"I always do" 

She headed into the modest but well kept apartment and found the Russell's place located on the third floor. After knocking she waited patiently until a teenage girl with soft brown hair answered the door. Before she could say anything Kathryn put on her best fake smile and said "hello you don't know me but I'm Kathryn Mer-" 

"I know who you are" the girl replied the disdain obvious in her voice. "What do you want?" 

It then occurred to her that Annette had probably told Carly all about her. Well that might make what she had to do a little more difficult but not impossible. Stepping between the door frame and the door she told her "I'm here to offer you the opportunity of a lifetime. Are you interested?" 

****** 

"No that's fine Annette, I understand" Sebastian murmured into the phone a few days later. 

"Are you sure?" she asked for the second time. "I mean I know we had plans and everything but Carly really needs me. She doesn't want to go pick up her grandmothers belongings by herself so she asked me. I really want to be there for her since she was such a great friend to me when my mother passed away." 

Sebastian was a little irritated at being blown off. He knew if he really wanted too he could guilt trip Annette into dropping her friend but he decided against it. Even though he didn't feel the supposed love he once felt for her, he did care for Annette. Curbing his annoyance he told her "yes it's all right we can go to the beach another time." 

"Yeah but I was really looking forward to this" she sighed. "I much rather be spending labor day with you rather than on a train to Schenectady with Carly." 

Taking a seat behind his desk he lit up a cigarette and told her "well there's always Columbus day." 

Annette laughed "I suppose you're right. So what are you going to do then?" 

"Probably just stay at home...and think of you." Or perhaps he thought to himself, maybe he'd call up that masseur Ingrid and have some fun. Of course he kept this idea to himself and told her "call me if you get the chance. Bye Annette." 

"Bye Sebastian." 

As he hung up the phone he realized he wasn't alone. Even with his back turned to the door Sebastian knew she was there. He waited a beat before casually calling out "well are you going to linger in the doorway all morning Kathryn or are you going to actually come in?" 

He turned to see Kathryn standing outside his room with a sly smile on her face. She was dressed in a beautiful, sexy cream colored dress that showed off just enough of her trim body. "I'm not lingering" she told him. 

"Okay eavesdropping then. I take it you heard my plans with Annette got canceled." 

"Really? That's such a shame" she told him not bothering to hide her smile. Arms behind her back she began to saunter up to the desk where she took a seat in front of him. Making it a point to cross her tan legs knowing he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off her she purred "then you're free for this weekend?" 

Sebastian gazed at her legs thinking about how nice they would look wrapped around his body. He knew Kathryn was up to something and purposely trying to tantalize him but he found himself falling for it none the less. For the past few days he had been ignoring Kathryn and she seemed to be making it a point to avoid him, all because he knew she was hiding something from him. Annette had told him no more about what had happened in the past between them but he still wanted to know the truth. Sebastian hated the feeling that he was being played somehow by Kathryn. He was no one's fool least of all hers. 

Prying his eyes from her body he looked up at her and replied "yes I suppose I am." 

"Good" she said brightly. "Then you can come with me to the Caldwells party on Martha's Vineyard." 

Getting up from his seat he laughed "no way!" 

Kathryn spun around on the desk and grabbed him by the tie. "Oh please Sebastian! Since mother and your father are out of town, yet again, she's making me go in her place. I'm not going to that dreadful party with those boring people all by myself." 

He leaned in closer to her and told her smugly "well it appears you are because there's no way in hell I'd go waste one of the last days of summer hanging out at some boring social function." 

"Yes you are" she ordered tugging on his tie harder. "If you don't I might end up doing something drastic and then you'd have to save me again..." 

Losing his smile Sebastian pulled away from her. "Don't ever use what happened to you in the hospital to blackmail me Kathryn" he ordered her coldly. "I'm not one of your toys." 

He turned away from her and was about to walk out of the room all together when she called out softly "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." 

"Whatever" he muttered. 

Kathryn got off the desk and walked over to him. "I've barely seen you all week, haven't you missed me?" 

"No" 

"Liar" she grinned. "Come on don't make me beg." 

Cracking a smile Sebastian stepped closer to her and ran a hand through her soft dark tresses. "Why not? I like it." 

"If you come with me I'll give you something in return." 

That offer had some definite possibilities. The tough part would be deciding if he wanted information or something sexual. Deciding that he rather spend the day with Kathryn than in bed with Ingrid he caved "all right I'll go but I plan of holding you up to that promise." 

She eyed him dubiously "what do you want?" 

"I don't know I have to think it over." 

"You do that" she whispered as she took a step closer until their mouths were only centimeters apart. Kathryn moved in like she was going to kiss him but instead she licked his bottom lip and laughed seductively "I'm going to go get ready." 

As he watched her leave still perplexed as ever with her, he sighed "it's off to the country we go then." 

****** 

"Thanks again for doing this Annette" Carly told her friend as she looked away from the window. 

Annette had been reading for most of the trip so far since Carly hadn't really felt like talking. She guessed her friend was probably still upset about the death of her grandmother even though it was nearly a month ago. Looking up at her she smiled "of course I'd come. I know how difficult it is to pack up a loved one's things but you never told me, how come your parents aren't doing it?" 

Carly's brown eyes avoided Annette as she murmured "it's just still painful to my mother and daddy is too busy at work to take the time off. The real estate agent is getting ready to sell her house so she asked that we clear it out as soon as possible. I guess all of us have been putting it off for too long because this weekend is the last chance to do it." 

Annette nodded understandingly "well I'm glad you asked me to help. I'd hate for you to have to go through this alone. I'm just sorry I had to cancel my plans with Sebastian but he understands." 

Still not looking at her Carly asked "things with you and Sebastian are going well then?" 

"Yeah" she gushed. "In fact they couldn't be better. He still doesn't remember any of our past together but I don't know...it's like it doesn't matter somehow. I know he cares about me and wants a relationship. Plus it helps that Kathryn hasn't been around much lately." 

"That's great Annette, it's just..." 

Annette moved over to her friends side and asked "what is it Carly?" 

"Well do you really want to spend the rest of your life with some guy hoping that he will remember what you once had? I mean even if you got close again you would always be comparing your past relationship to the present one. I'm just afraid that in the end you'll be disappointed. I don't want to see you get hurt again by this guy Annette. You deserve so much better." 

Recoiling from her friend she said "wait, just a few weeks ago you were telling me if I love Sebastian I would fight for him. Now you're saying to let him go?" 

"I just think you are better off without him. It seems pretty obvious from what you've told me that he still isn't over whatever he had with Kathryn." 

"Where is this coming from?" 

Carly looked over at her friend and shook her head sadly. "I knew I probably shouldn't have said anything." 

Annette shrugged "it's okay I value your opinion." 

The two girls said nothing for a moment just wrestled with their own thoughts. Carly was acting very strangely. At first Annette had thought it was just on account of her being sad over her grandmother but now she was starting to suspect it was something else. Before she could ask her about it Carly rose up "I'm going to go get some coffee. You want anything?" 

"No thank you" she replied softly as she watched her friend leave. Looking out the window at the quickly passing scenery Annette began to get a bad feeling. Something was most definitely going on and whatever it was, it wasn't good. 

****** 

Meanwhile four hundred miles away in Martha's Vineyard, Sebastian and Kathryn sat on a row boat in the middle on the lake that surrounded the Caldwell summer home property. Still dressed in her elegant cream colored dress Kathryn now wore a pair of black Jackie O. sunglasses as she reclined back in the old boat while Sebastian rowed. Stopping for a moment to loosen his tie he glared at his step sister and asked "why the fuck are we doing this again?' 

Looking over at him she sighed "would you rather be over there partying with them?" 

Sebastian glanced to his left at the party that was going on under the white tents. They were filled with all the Caldwells wealthy boring friends. As soon as they arrived every one had been swarming Sebastian asking him about his accident and if he remembered anything. They then all began launching into anecdotes of the past as if it might trigger something in him. Finally Kathryn had gotten him away then suggested they take a ride on one of the Caldwells boats. Sebastian had agreed not knowing it would be a row boat. Still it was better than hanging out with all his parents annoying friends. 

Picking up the oars he began to row again as he told her "I see your point." 

As he rowed them out farther from the party Sebastian eyed Kathryn. Balancing back on her hands with her body spread out so the sun would wash over her she looked quite lovely. Sensing he was watching her she looked over at him and smiled "what?" 

"Nothing I was just admiring you sis." 

Her grin widened "admire away." 

When they were far enough away that no one on land could really see them and he was sure Kathryn couldn't make a run for it he stopped rowing. Tapping her leg with the side of his foot to get her attention Sebastian told her "I've decided what I want." 

With a tired sigh Kathryn sat up "what are you talking about?" 

"Kathryn you're too smart to play dumb" he chided her. "Now I've decided what I want in exchange for coming with you on this little holiday from hell. Ask me what it is?" 

Assuming it was something sexual Kathryn sat up and leaned in closer to him. In a husky voice she asked "Sebastian what do you want?" 

He leaned in as if to kiss her but instead told her "I want my journal back." 

Backing away from him, her smile fell as she replied coldly "well I don't have it." 

"Well I think you're lying" he shot back angrily. "I did keep a journal Kathryn that much I remember." 

She shrugged "I never said you didn't but I don't have it." 

"Annette seems to think you do." 

Yanking her sunglasses from off her face Kathryn screamed back "so what you believe her word over mine now is that it? Well fuck you! I don't have your god damn journal, she does! You gave it to her and she's just..." Kathryn began to trail off when she realized what she just said. 

His blue eyes studying her intensely she suddenly realized he had trapped her. "Kathryn why would I hand Annette over my journal if I didn't really care about her?" 

Trying to backpedal her way out of the hole she dug Kathryn replied "how the hell should I know. You probably just wanted to get back at me for something. God I'm sick of talking about this, it's in the past. Who cares?" 

"I care because it's my past." 

"It's over with Sebastian. We can't change anything." Sliding her glasses back on she told him "I want to go back to the party now. Row us back to shore." 

"No not until you start giving me some answers." 

"Fine then I'll row" she hissed grabbing for the oars. However Sebastian grabbed them away from her and shook his head. "Damn it just hand them over so we can get out of here and get this miserable day over with." 

"No" he laughed. 

Grabbing onto the oar he held tightly in his grasp Kathryn began to fight with him over it. The two were pulling and moving so much the boat began to sway and then it suddenly capsized. Kathryn was the first to fall into the cold water with Sebastian following soon after. Rising to the surface Kathryn shrieked "you son of a bitch! Look what you did to my new dress!" 

Sputtering out water Sebastian snarled "me? You're the one who insisted of fighting over the fucking oar!" 

"Because you wouldn't give it to me!" She yelled back having to stand on her toes just to keep her head above water. Looking down at her now drenched dress she grumbled "this is all your fault." 

"No it's yours" he bellowed back this time splashing her. 

Blocking her face she ordered "stop it!" 

"Or you'll what?" Kathryn responded by splashing him back. "Oh that's mature" Sebastian told her before he started splashing at her. 

The two of them then started splashing and spitting water at each other furiously. After a moment Sebastian began to laugh at the absurdity of the situation and Kathryn followed suit. They stopped with the water works and just laughed at one another. Her laughter dying down Kathryn stared down at her dress and sighed wistfully "I really liked this dress." 

Sebastian circled her and splashed her playfully "I'll buy you a new one." 

Smiling Kathryn started to walk towards him only the ground underneath her sloped downward and she was immediately under water again. A moment later Sebastian's arms circled her and he picked her up. "I got you" he said. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck she whispered "yes you do." 

Using one hand to hold her Sebastian's other hand came up and cupped her face. He was going to say something to her but decided against it and instead just kissed her. Kathryn eagerly returned it completely forgetting about where they were or who could be watching. 

****** 

Cecile was completely bored out of her mind. Instead of hanging out at the beach on the last day of summer with her friends like she wanted to, she had to attend her parents boring party. Not only was she the youngest person there but there was hardly anyone else even near the same age as her attending. Her cousin Heather, who was a few years older went off with there pool boy Marco to one of the bedrooms. The only other two young people to attend were Kathryn and Sebastian. Neither of which she wanted to talk to. 

  
When Kathryn had arrived her mother had gushed about how great she was and how Cecil should strive to be just like her. She wanted to tell her mother so badly what Kathryn was really like but even Cecile wasn't naive enough to think that her mother would really believe her word over Kathryn's. So instead Cecile pretended to be polite but then made a face at her enemy behind her mothers back. Both Kathryn and Sebastian just laughed at this and walked away. 

Looking around the party now Cecile noticed she hadn't seen the step siblings in quite some time. Maybe they decided to leave. She wished she could just leave without getting grounded until winter break. Getting up suddenly from the group of adults she was sitting with Cecile walked over to the table of food set up and perused something to eat. 

It was there she spotted a pair of binoculars sitting out next to the caviar. Shrugging her shoulders, desperately in need of any sort of entertainment Cecile picked them up and started looked around. She looked out at the lake but all she saw was a few ducks and geese. Frowning Cecil started to put them back when something caught her eye. Far out on the lake she spotted one of their row boats turned over which was odd since no one had used any all summer. 

Then she saw them, Kathryn and Sebastian in the water with their clother on wrapped in a tight embrace. However they were doing more than just hugging, as Cecile adjusted the lens on the binoculars she realized they were making out. "Oh my god" she whispered in shook watching in fascination at they kissed and grouped each another. Cecile couldn't believe her eyes after all they were step siblings! 

"Cecile dear what are you looking at?" 

At the sound of her mothers voice Cecile spun around and thought fast, a first for her. "Um, nothing. I was just looking for swans." 

"Well put those down" her mother ordered pulling the binoculars away from her. "There's some people I have to introduce you to. They are very important at Manchester and I think they can help you..." 

As her mother babbled on Cecile pretended like she was listening but really she was just thinking about what she witnessed. She decided against telling her mother about it. Instead she had to find a way to use this against Kathryn. In the short time she had been friends with Kathryn she had learned a few things and one of them was how to be sneaky. Ceceil was going to make sure Kathryn would regret ever teaching her that particular lesson. 

****** 

Back at the lake, the only thing occupying Sebastian's thoughts was the girl wrapped around him. As their tongues explored each others mouths his hands explored her body. Kathryn's new dress was now soaked and sticking to her like a second skin. The way her body was grinding into him it felt as if she wasn't wearing anything at all. 

Breaking from her mouth Sebastian started to kiss her neck as Kathryn tugged at his hair and moaned emphatically "Sebastian..ahh.." 

He kissed his way down her wet skin while her body pressed into him causing his hard groin to strain against the fabric of his pants. Glancing up at her briefly he grinned as he slid the thin strap of her dress down her shoulder. Kathryn's left breast popped out and Sebastian immediately moved his mouth down to her aureole and flicked his tongue against it. Titling her head back as she clutched his shoulder Kathryn let out a loud groan. Taking that as a good sign Sebastian latched on to her hard nipple and hungrily sucked on her tit while massaging the other breast. 

"Fuck" she whispered still grinding against him. "Sebastian we can't..." 

Far too hard and horny to listen to reason he murmured to her "we already are." 

Cupping her face yet again Sebastian crushed his lips against hers. Kathryn kissed him back but then forcefully pushed him away "no someone will see. We're too close to the house." 

"Kathryn" he groaned pulling her back to him. 

She only laughed as she swam out of his grasp and back to the boat. "Come on help me get back in." 

Pouting like a little boy who was refused a toy at the toy store Sebastian grumbled "get in yourself." 

Turning to face him she wrapped her arms around his neck and asked "what's your problem?" Not waiting for an answer Kathryn let her hand travel down his body until it rested on his hard groin. "Oh I think I found it." 

"Very cute" he growled with a fake smile. "You're not playing fair." 

Kissing him once again softly on the mouth she let her mouth linger down to his ear. "Tell you what" she whispered squeezing his dick. "If you can behave until we get home, I'll give you a reward." 

He rolled his eyes "fine." Sebastian turned the boat right side up and then hoisted Kathryn back inside. As he gathered up the oars he asked "so what is this so called reward?" 

With a twinkle in her eye she replied "in English, I'll fuck your brains out." 

A slow grin came upon his face as he was about to throw back a witty reply but then like a flash something came rushing back to him. It was a memory: 

_"What are the terms?"_

__

_Standing in her bedroom with a wicked glint in her eye Kathryn began to walk back towards her bed as she explained "if I win, that hot little car of yours, mine."_

__

_"And if I win?"_

__

_She pulled off the black jacket she was wearing to reveal a cream colored bustie that showed off her pert tits. "I'll give you something you've been obsessing about ever since our parents got married."_

__

_"Be more specific."_

__

_"In English, I'll fuck your brains out."_

__

_Surprised at the offer Sebastian still balked at it "what makes you think I would go for that bet? Thats a 1956 Jaguar roadster."_

__

_"Because I'm the only person you can't have and it kills you" she taunted him as she sat back on the bed._

__

_He looked her over tempted for a moment before telling her "no way."_

__

_Sebastian turned to leave however before he made it to the door she called out to him "you could put it anywhere."_

__

_That caught his attention. Stopping in his tracks he spun back around to find her sprawled out across the bed appetizingly. With a wicked grin he told her "you got yourself a bet baby."_

Then as quickly as it appeared the memory past and Sebastian was left trying to figure out what the hell happened. He knew right away it was from his past because he would have remembered having a conversation like that with Kathryn. They were making a bet but he wasn't sure what it was about. Whatever it was obviously was big if he was willing to wager his car and Kathryn her body. 

"Sebastian what's wrong?" Kathryn asked her voice sounding strangely concerned. 

He looked up at her feeling as if he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him. He briefly considered telling her about his flash of memory but quickly decided against it. Sebastian didn't want to tell anyone about it for fear they'd start pressing him to remember more. Plus he wanted to figure out what it meant first and why he suddenly recalled that particular memory. 

Forcing a smile he shook his head "it's nothing." 

As he climbed back into the boat Kathryn eyed him suspiciously "should I be worried? I tell you I'm going to fuck you and this look of absolute...weirdness covers your face." 

"It's not you" he smiled touching his hand to her face. "Hey you're shaking." 

Sebastian got up and sat beside her. He wrapped an arm around her and Kathryn rested her head in his chest. They sat there for awhile huddled together in silence. Finally Kathryn whispered "you're thinking about Annette, aren't you?" 

He laughed at the thought "no, no I can honestly say I'm not." 

"Are you still angry at me about the journal?" 

Thinking back to their argument only fifteen minutes ago it seemed like a lifetime since. Sebastian knew there was stuff she was hiding from him but he was beginning to wonder if it really mattered. Maybe his memory would come back to him and it wouldn't matter anymore. Stroking Kathryn's hair he told her "no I'm not. You're right it's in the past." 

****** 

"I think we're just about done with this room" Annette sighed as she packed up what felt like the hundredth brown box that day. However she didn't complain because she knew it would only hurt Carly. Ever since they arrived at her grandmothers she had been acting real strange, barely saying anything. Annette found it odd but she didn't want to push. 

"I'm going to start on the living room" Carly told her as she grabbed another stack of boxes. 

"Okay I'll help you but first I'm going to call Sebastian." 

As she started for the phone Carly immediately sprang to her feet and stopped her "wait you can't!" 

Annette eyed her friend strangely and laughed "why not? I promised him I would call." 

"Well...um...the phone isn't working" she replied lamely. 

Pushing past her Annette grabbed the white telephone and was greeted my a dial tone. "It sounds all right to me. Can I please use it? I can pay for the call if you want." 

Rolling her eyes Carly backed away and muttered "yeah sure." 

Annette couldn't for the life of her figure out what was going on with her friend but at the moment she was more concerned about Sebastian. He had been in her thoughts all day and she couldn't wait to hear his voice. She dialed the Valmont home and after a few rings a women with a thick German accent picked up "hello?" 

"Hi, is Sebastian there? This is Annette." 

"No Mr. Valmont left this morning." 

That's odd, she thought he would be home all day. "Do you know where he went?" 

"Yes he and Miss Kathryn went to Martha's Vineyard. They won't be back till late. Would you like to leave message?" 

Annette was too stunned to speak for a moment. Finally she told the woman "no that's all right. I'll see him later, good-bye." 

As Annette hung the phone back up Carly asked "was he there?" 

"No he left this morning for the country with Kathryn. He told me he would be at home all day." 

Rising from her spot on the floor Carly shrugged "guess he lied. I told you Annette you shouldn't trust him. It seems like he's still involved with Kathryn so why do you still want him? If I were you I'd just forget about him." 

Her blue eyes narrowing at her friend suspiciously Annette demanded "what's with you today? That's the second time you've told me Kathryn's still involved with Sebastian and suddenly you're all for me dumping him, why?" 

"Gee I don't know, because I'm your friend" she retorted back. 

"You know if I didn't know better I would think..." 

"What?" 

It was then Annette saw this look flash over her friends face. It was then she knew Carly had set her up. "Oh my god" Annette whispered "she got to you too." 

Carly shook her head "what are you talking about? Who got to me?" 

Throwing the masking tape that was in her hand across the room she yelled "stop it Carly, we've been friend way too long for you to lie to me! Kathryn made you do this didn't she? She wanted you to distract me away from Sebastian and then fill my head with all these thoughts about him still being hung up on Kathryn. Does she have something on you Carly? Is Kathryn blackmailing you?" 

She was silent for a minute before replying "Annette it isn't-" 

"No just tell me the truth! Now damn it!" 

Holding her head up Carly's face went cold as she replied "fine, you're right. Kathryn did tell me to distract you for the day. She also told me to try and make you forget about Sebastian." 

Shaking her head sadly Annette asked "why?" 

Without a word Carly walked over to her purse and pulled out her wallet. She took out a folded piece of paper then handed it to Annette. Unfolding it she found it was a check from Kathryn to Carly for $10,000. "My god" Annette whispered. "She bribed you! I can't believe you would betray me over money!" 

Storming back up to her friend Carly yanked the check away and sneered "oh please spare me your sanctimonious shit. You have no idea how much I need this." 

Not buying a word of it Annette yelled back "you need ten thousand dollars more than our friendship?" 

"Yes!" Carly yelled back. "You see unlike you Annette my father isn't the headmaster of some prissy private school and my family doesn't have a bunch of rich friends who would happily donate to my college education. If I want to go to college and have a better life for myself than my parents did I'm going to need every cent I can get. So if I can make an easy ten grand just by ruining some stupid high school romance that will probably flicker out by the end of the year anyway, so be it." 

Annette was completely shocked by the words that were coming out of her supposed friends mouth. "I can't believe you would sell me out like this, to Kathryn of all people! There are plenty of other ways to get money, you didn't have to betray me to get it. Now thanks to you I might have lost Sebastian for good!" 

"Annette welcome to the real world!" Carly screamed at her. "If you don't watch out for yourself no one will do it for you. Kathryn might be a bitch but at least she realizes that." 

"Yeah well Kathryn is also a miserable brat with no real friends so I guess you two have that in common as well." 

Without another word Annette ran out of the house and headed back to the train station. She had to get back to the city and find out if it truly was too late for her and Sebastian. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	8. Cold Comfort

Who Are You? 

Summary: When his plans with Kathryn fall through Sebastian turns to Annette 

Authors Note: I've decided I'm going to concentrate on this story for the time being. Also this fic will be rather long so beware 

Chapter 8: Cold Comfort 

"I'm so tired" Kathryn groaned as she stumbled her way into the Valmont townhouse. 

Coming up behind her Sebastian slid his arm around her waist and laughed "must have been all that alcohol you drank on the way home." 

"I'm not drunk" she protested. Indeed she wasn't but she had drunk enough gin to make her a little woozy and throw off her coordination somewhat. Still Kathryn was in full control of her mouth "it's your fault anyway, you shouldn't leave your flask just laying around like that." 

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he turned on a lamp in the living room "it wasn't just laying around. It was in my coat pocket, you stole it during the party remember?" 

"I was bored!" she giggled while falling back on to the chaise lounger. "Those parties are so boring but I had fun with you." 

Turning around he saw the seductive smile on her lips and he suddenly remembered what Kathryn had promised him. Sebastian kneeled down on the lounge and leaned over her body. Stroking her hair he murmured "I believe we had some sort of arrangement." 

"We did?" she asked innocently. 

"You're not that drunk" he reminded her coolly. "I seem to recall you saying something about fucking my brains out." 

"Oh that" she laughed as she shifted her body underneath him so he could come between her legs. Bringing his face closer to hers until they were almost kissing she purred "we really would be good together, sexually I mean." 

"I would tend to agree" he replied huskily. 

"Sometimes I lay awake in bed at night and wonder what it would feel like to have you inside me." Kathryn started rubbing her knee against the growing bulge in his pants as she continued whispering "your mouth all over me, your hands squeezing my breasts, while you're pumping hard inside me..." 

Unable to hold back any longer Sebastian kissed her suddenly, silencing her. Kathryn's hands tightened around his neck as she pulled him down completely on top of her. Sebastian began to lift up her dress but she pulled away asking all most completly out of the blue, "can you really just forget the past?" 

As soon as she said it Sebastian recalled the flash of memory he had out on the lake. There was no way he would be able to just forget it. He knew something happened, something important that Kathryn was keeping from him and it had to do with that bet. However he was horny and wanted to get laid so he simply nodded and told a little white lie. "Yes I can" 

Kathryn smiled obvious pleased as her small hands started to unbutton his pants. "Do you have anything because I don't." 

Figuring she was referring to protection he nodded "in my room, I'll be right back." 

Sebastian quickly got off of her and darted into his bedroom. Grabbing a condom from the stash of them he kept in his bedside table he left the bedroom and practically ran back to an awaiting Kathryn. "Okay all set..." 

He trailed off when he noticed that she had fallen asleep. "Kathryn" he called out softly at first. When he got no response he got agitated "Kathryn come on this isn't funny. Kathryn!" 

However he got nothing from her. Sebastian gave serious consideration to just shaking her awake but watching her sleep peacefully he decided against it. She actually looked sort of angelic and he didn't want to ruin that. Plus screwing her when she was half awake would be no where as satisfying as doing it when she's fully alert and game. 

With a sigh Sebastian grabbed a blanket and laid it over her body then smiled in spite of himself. For a little while he just sat there and watched her sleep as he contemplated their very bizarre relationship. He did feel something towards her that went beyond sexual yet he couldn't say for sure what it was. Sebastian was completely absorbed by Kathryn but at the same time he didn't trust her in the slightest. 

"Master Valmont" a meek voice called out startling him. 

Sebastian whipped around to find one of the maids standing in the door way "what is it?" 

"There's a Miss Hardgrove to see you. She says it's urgent." 

Before he could reply Annette walked into the room looking somewhat agitated. "Hey I know it's late..." 

  
Sebastian got up from his seat beside Kathryn "it's okay. What are you doing here?" 

When the maid left them alone Annette's eyes looked behind Sebastian to the sleeping figure on the couch. Glaring at Kathryn she explained "we need to talk." 

He nodded then gestured for her to follow him to his bedroom. Once the door closed behind them Annette turned and asked him "so I take it you two just got back from Martha's Vineyard?" 

Sebastian flinched in surprise, he hadn't really thought about Annette that afternoon but he suddenly remembered he told her he would be home all day. Still he didn't see a problem. "Yeah we just got back. Look I know I told you I would be home but Kathryn-" 

"Invited you to the country" she finished for him. "Just as she planned." 

Crossing his arms to his chest he regarded Annette with amusement "like she planned? What are you talking about?" 

Annette was silent for a moment as she took a seat on his bed. "Kathryn bribed my friend, or should I say ex-friend, into distracting me from you this weekend. She also told her to convince me that I shouldn't have anything more to do with you." 

"What? Why would she do that?" 

"Sebastian" she explained softly "it's what she does, it's what I warned you about. Kathryn gave Carly ten thousand dollars just to break us up. She can't stand the idea that she can't control you. Kathryn would do anything to keep her control over you." 

Scowling Sebastian walked over to his desk and lit a cigarette. "That fucking bitch" he muttered to himself. As he began to think about the afternoon they'd spent together, the afternoon he'd so enjoyed he realized it was all just part of her game. Kathryn most likely never had any intention of sleeping with him and had purposely fallen asleep just to avoid going threw with it. This thought angered him more than anything. "God damn it!" he yelled tossing his chair suddenly. 

Annette jumped at the sudden action before telling him calmly "I tried to warn you about this. You can't trust Kathryn." 

"Yeah I know" he grumbled. Softening just a little he looked over at her and said sincerely "I'm sorry you got in the middle of this." 

She walked over to Sebastian and embraced him "it's all right. I'm just glad you realize the truth now." 

Actually he wasn't really sure what he realized. As much as he wanted to ring Kathryn's neck for her manipulation of him he still wanted her. Those feelings he had for her just moments ago hadn't disappeared. This new information just complicated everything. As Sebastian was lost in thought Annette suddenly started kissing him. He kissed her back eager to take his mind off of his evil step sister. 

Breaking away from him Annette murmured in his ear "make love to me Sebastian." 

He pulled away from her studying her blue eyes trying to figure out if that was what she really wanted. He couldn't be sure but he also didn't know if this is what he really wanted. "Annette I don't know..." 

Normally Sebastian would never turn down free pussy but this was different. Annette saw him differently from other girls and she genuinely cared about him and strangely enough he cared for her. However he knew that if he went to bed with her it would mean a lot more to her than it would to him. Plus his mind was still deeply imbedded with Kathryn. Pulling away from her he said "I can't do this." 

A look of momentary pain covered Annette's face but before he could explain to her why he was turning her down she sat back on his bed and started undoing her shirt. As he watched this Sebastian felt like a prick because he didn't want to hurt her but he knew he would. "Annette..." 

Suddenly Sebastian began to trail off when he had a sudden flash of memory. This time Kathryn wasn't in it but Annette was. She was sitting back on a bed just like she was now. Dressed in a pair of blue pajamas she started to unbutton the top revealing herself to him. However his eyes weren't focused on her body but rather her face which was trembling slightly. Her eyes looked back at him with fear but more than anything love and trust. 

The memory quickly ended and Sebastian looked back at Annette feeling something he hadn't felt before. It was powerful and intense and in that moment he wanted her. It wasn't because she was beautiful and it had nothing to do with Kathryn but it had everything to do with this overwhelming feelings he suddenly had towards her. Climbing on to the bed suddenly Sebastian captured her lips in a kiss and continued to undress her. "I do love you Sebastian" she whispered to him. 

"I know" 

****** 

Some time after she had fallen asleep Kathryn began to stir. Her left arm ached slightly from laying on it but other than that she felt rested and not nearly as tipsy as she had. Stretching out on the lounger she tried to remember how she got there and with a blanket covering her no less. Then she noticed something resting on the floor. Picking it up she realized it was a condom. 

Recalling her promise to Sebastian she grinned. Maybe that was the real reason she had been drinking to begin with. It wasn't that she didn't want to sleep with Sebastian, she did. However as the party started to end she began to feel anxious and when she found the flask she started drinking. Well now she was feeling more like herself and she decided she would go through with her promise. 

Rising from the couch Kathryn headed towards her step brothers room assuming that when she feel asleep he probably went to his room to do the same. Odds are he would be pissed at her but when she was done with him he would forget all about it. 

With a sly smile she slowly opened his door and was about to call out to him but what she saw shut her up. The room was dark but Kathryn could still make out the figures on the bed. One of them was Sebastian and judging by the blond hair and the body structure the other was Annette. They didn't notice her intrusion because they were too busy going at it. 

She felt sick watching them. Not just because the notion of Annette and sex made her ill but because she was stunned that Sebastian would fuck her after the day they shared together. Hadn't he told her he would forget about the past? Well she assumed that included Annette. Apparently not because as soon as he was hard he hopped into bed with the nearest warm body. Kathryn didn't even want to know what Annette was doing there to begin with. 

Without saying a word Kathryn backed out of the room and closed the door. Normally she might have interrupted them but she was too upset for a confrontation. Walking slowly to her room Kathryn went inside but didn't bother to turn on the light. Her hand reached for the first thing it could find. Grasping what felt like a picture frame she let out a shriek as she tossed it across the room. She fell to the floor not crying but breathing hard muttering to herself "you son of a bitch. Look what you made me do." 

That's what she was truly angry about. Sebastian had made her care, in the two years she had known him Kathryn had never cared. Sure she felt something for him which she usually just chalked up to lust and maybe admiration, but she never actually cared about him. Sebastian was just a toy, an amusement, nothing special. Yet here she was huddled on the floor in the dark, on the brink of tears all because he was doing to her what he'd done to a thousand girls before. 

Getting to her feet suddenly Kathryn charged over to the lamp by her bed and turned it on. Right underneath it was a hidden drawer that no one other than herself knew about. Inside she kept her stash of drugs, pictures and other such things she didn't want anyone to know about. One of those things was Sebastian's journal. 

Ever since she stole it several weeks ago Kathryn had yet to look at it. She didn't want to because she knew it would be bad. Sebastian had told Annette what he really thought of her and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what that was. However now she did, now she had to. Flipping it open she glanced at the first few pages which detailed some conquests Kathryn vaguely remembered him telling her about. Then she got to the first page of her. 

Staring back at her was her senior year book picture. At the top it read, My Love but the words framing the photo were less complimentary. Liar, alcoholic, coke problem, deceitful, promiscuous, bulimic were the words he used to describe her. Oddly enough this didn't upset Kathryn because she knew it was true. However what she read on the next page was what she couldn't stomach. 

_There has never been a single person in history as two faced as Kathryn. Stunning to look at and exciting to be near and cold as ice. She cares about absolutely no one but herself. This girl has brought self-absorption to an art form. She believes in nothing and laughs in the face of sadness, faith, and sincerity. A person observing her and having seen the damage she's done to so many lives would most likely classify her as __EVIL__. She scoffs at any and every type of religion all the while manipulating others by using the idea of being religious to her advantage. She'll steal mentally and emotionally from anyone who crosses her path, spends night after night in drunken, drug-induced debauchery but lives the other life as the consummate angel._

_She is in a sense brilliant as evidence by the fact that she has indeed completely fooled every person she has ever had to except me. In fact we are very similar people except that I have a heart and from time to time, actually have emotions, whereas Kathryn does not. I have seen her break the spirits of others, cheat on anyone supposedly important to her-and all those things are done without so much as a second thought._

_There was a time, strangely enough, that I mistaken believed I could love her. Even though I had known her true face I thought that there was some part of her, buried deep down that had a tiny bit of goodness but I learned the hard way that I was mistaken. There is no goodness in her and she has not one single redeeming feature. That is why no one could ever love her and why no one ever has or will. _

__Kathryn read the last sentence over and over several times before the words became imbedded in her brain. Without looking through the rest of the journal she shut it. She didn't want to read anymore because she now knew everything. He hated her plain and simple. He HATED her. 

I.Don't.Care 

She kept repeating those three words in her head as she walked over to the fireplace and started a fire. I.Don't.Care she said to herself over and over again. It didn't matter what he thought of her because it wasn't like she felt anything for him. He was a toy just as she told him. Nothing more than a toy. 

When she had the fire going she stepped back and watched it a moment clutching the leather journal in her hand. If Sebastian was ever to read what he had written he would hate her. He might even realize the part she played in his accident and she couldn't allow that. Or worse yet he might read it and his memories would come back along with his hatred for her. There was only one thing to do. 

Walking over to the fire Kathryn tossed the journal into it and watched for a moment as it slowly burned. Now he might never know the truth. He might have his precious Annette but Kathryn was safe. And alone. 

After awhile she turned from the fireplace and picked up the phone. She needed something that her drugs wouldn't be able to provide her with that night. She needed some comfort. When a decidedly masculine voice greeted her on the line she went into her injured girl routine "Ronald it's Kathryn." 

"Kathryn?" he repeated somewhat groggy. "It's late, what's going on?" 

"I need you to come over right away." 

"Now?" 

Turning back to the fire that was consuming all her secrets she answered "yes I really need to see you tonight. Can you please come over?" 

****** 

The following morning Annette began to awake forgetting where she was at first. As her eyes began to flutter open and her hand brushed against the soft pillowcase she smiled in remembrance. She was with Sebastian, in his bed. They had made love just and it had been just like the last time. Only last night she had fallen asleep in his arms. 

Reaching out across the bed Annette expected to find Sebastian's body resting beside her but all she felt was empty space. Turning around she realized she was alone in the bed. Her smile falling Annette sat up and looked around his bedroom to find it was empty. "Sebastian" she called out softly clutching the sheet to her naked body. 

A moment later he emerged from the closet fully dressed in a dark suit. "Good morning" he said casually. "Did you sleep okay?" 

Annette was a little confused as to why he was dressed already like he had someplace to go. "I slept fine. Are you going somewhere?" 

Sebastian took a seat behind his desk and lit up a cigarette. "Oh there's just this brunch thing I told this chick I would go to" he shrugged. "It's no big deal." 

"That sounds like fun I guess." 

"Yeah sort of" 

Annette wasn't sure if she was invited to go but judging by the look on his face she probably wasn't. There was an awkward silence between the two as they sat only a short distance away from one another. However it felt like miles to Annette. It was becoming more and more apparent to her that just because they slept together didn't mean it meant anything to Sebastian. After the first time they had made love Annette knew that he truly loved her but now she realized the guy staring back at her wasn't that same guy. Things were much different. 

"I'd invite you to come but you'd probably just be bored" Sebastian told her breaking the silence. "I'm going to leave in a few minutes but I can give you a ride home if you'd like." 

She nodded as she got out of bed and started to get dressed. As she did she started to wonder if she made a huge mistake going to bed with Sebastian. Annette got the sneaking suspicion there might not even be a 'brunch thing' and he just wanted an excuse to get rid of her. The feeling made her stomach turn to think she was just another notch on his bed post. That was something she promised herself she would never become. 

Turning around to face him suddenly she said "Sebastian..." 

"Yeah?" 

His eyes were cool and his expression bored. This was not her Sebastian staring back at her but a stranger. He didn't love her, he barely knew her. With a defeated sigh she told him "nothing I'm just going to finish getting changed then we can leave." 

Going into the bathroom Annette turned the water on so he wouldn't be able to hear her cry. She thought if they slept together again he might remember something of their time together but she was mistaken. For a brief moment last night he looked at her like he had in the past but that look had vanished. As she wiped the tears falling down her face she almost laughed at the irony. All this time she was worried about Kathryn ruining what she had with Sebastian when the real person who destroyed it was herself. 

Still even though things seemed grim there was a part of her that didn't want to give up on what they had so easily. Maybe with a little time Sebastian would remember or at the very least get to know her again. It was a long shot but it was all she had. 

After she finished getting ready she came out and told him "I'm all set." 

"Great" he said as he slipped on his jacket. "I just need my glasses." 

As Sebastian was rummaging through his desk, screaming voices started to filter into the room from the hallway. 

"Cecile, it was just sex. You're the one I want!" 

"How could you have sex with her! I thought you loved me!" 

Looking towards the door Sebastian sighed "that can't be good." 

****** 

Earlier that morning Kathryn awoke at the sound of a high pitched "oh my god!" 

Sitting up suddenly in her alcove bed she looked over at Cecile standing in the doorway with a terror stricken face. The young girl was practically shaking as tears began to pour from her brown eyes. "Cecile?" Kathryn asked groggily. "It's ten o'clock in the morning what the hell do you want?" 

Ronald, who had been sleeping beside her began to stir as well and when he spotted Cecile he sat up immediately. "Cecile, what are you doing here?" 

Kathryn yawned "that's what I'm trying to find out." 

"I came to speak to Kathryn. Ronald how could you?"  


Grabbing for his pants Ronald seemed to get them on at warp speed. "Look Cecile this isn't what it looks like." 

Her eyebrows shooting up Kathryn told him "speak for yourself. It's true Cecile isn't the brightest girl but even she knows what two people having sex looks like. God knows she's had enough practice." 

"That's enough Kathryn" Ronald demanded coldly as he finished getting dressed. Looking back at Cecile who was still whimpering in the door way he pleaded "let me explain baby." 

Shaking her head she spat "no, I can't believe I ever thought you loved me!" 

"I do!" 

"Oh please" Kathryn sighed rolling her eyes. 

Cecile turned and ran out of the bedroom and Ronald called out to her "Cecile!" 

Grabbing her robe Kathryn slipped it on as she instructed him "let her go. Just come back to bed and I promise we'll have a lot more fun." 

Ronald however paid no attention to her and ran out yelling "Cecile, it was just sex. You're the one I want!" 

Stopping in the hallway she turned to face him "how could you have sex with her! I thought you loved me!" 

Listening to the bickering couple Kathryn rolled her eyes in disgust. God if she knew she was going to have to deal with these theatrics this early in the morning she never would have invited Ronald over. He wasn't even that good in bed. Still causing unrest among the happy couple gave her a thrill and helped her forget her shitty night. 

However it came back to haunt her when Sebastian and Annette, now fully clothed came out of his bedroom to join them. "What's going on?" a concerned Annette asked. 

"None of your business" Kathryn told her coldly as she glared at Sebastian. 

Before Annette could reply Cecile stepped up suddenly. "No I want Annette to stay there's something I need to tell her...and Ronald." 

"What?" 

With a bored sigh Kathryn exclaimed "oh this should be enlightening." 

Glaring coldly at the older brunette she told the group "yesterday at my parents party I saw Kathryn and Sebastian in the lake making out. Actually it looked like they were about to have sex." 

That shut Kathryn up right quick as she looked quickly over at Sebastian and then to Ronald who was eying her suspicious. "Is that true? You had sex with your step brother?" 

"No!" Kathryn yelled. "Cecile is obviously delusional." 

Annette turned to Sebastian who was looking at everything but her. "Sebastian did you and Kathryn..." 

"We did not have sex" he told her simply knowing it wasn't a lie. 

"Well it sure looked like you were" Cecile huffed. "They were grouping and kissing-" 

"Shut up you stupid cow!" Kathryn hissed at her menacingly. 

"Now hold on a second this is all starting to make sense now" Ronald said turning around to Kathryn. "You and Sebastian were always together, he was always touching you, then he interrupts us that day in bed. How long has this been going on Kathryn?" 

She looked over at Sebastian for a moment before explaining "nothing is going on between us anymore..." 

"Anymore?" he repeated incredulously. "I can't believe this! You know what I'm sick of playing all these little games of yours. Now tell me the truth did you kiss Sebastian?" 

Realizing this would be the perfect time to rub in Annette's face what happened between her and Sebastian Kathryn decided to tell the truth. Besides she could always get Ronald back if she needed to. "Yes I did" she replied softly. 

Shaking his head he muttered "and you accuse Cecile of lying about it. You know I'm starting to think I never really knew you at all." 

Turning away from her he started towards the door. "Ronald" Kathryn called out not really sure if she cared or not that he was leaving. 

"I guess you don't win all the time do you Kathryn?" Cecile asked with a smug smile. 

Glaring at her Kathryn grabbed her arm and told her "I'm going to make you pay dearly for that you little bitch." 

She was going to drag her back to her room so she could pound the shit out of her but Annette suddenly intervened. "Let her go Kathryn. She did nothing wrong but tell the truth." 

Annette pulled Kathryn back and Cecile broke free to go chasing after Ronald. Pulling from the blondes grasp she yelled "let go of me you freak! Your dyke friend Carly might enjoy that but I don't!" 

"Knock it off Kathryn" Sebastian ordered her. 

Ignoring Kathryn for the time being Annette turned her attention to Sebastian. "Why did you do it?" she asked softly. 

He sighed "I don't know, it just happened." 

"Oh come on Valmont you can do better than that" Kathryn chided. 

"Shut up" he sneered. "Annette told me all about how you paid off Carly." 

Kathryn wasn't terribly surprised she had figured it out and at the moment she didn't really care. Her expression icy cold she asked her step brother "did you tell Annette the real reason you went to bed with her last night?" 

"What are you talking about?" Annette demanded. 

"Well you see I promised to fuck Sebastian last night but when that fell threw I guess he took the runner up to bed instead." 

Sebastian winced as Annette asked softly "is that true?" 

When she got no response from him Annette turned to leave but he stopped her "wait Annette it wasn't like that." 

She pulled away from him not angry but sad "you know what? I really need to be alone right now. Just do me a favor and stay away." 

Annette walked away leaving the step siblings to watch her exit. Looking at Kathryn Sebastian sneered "well done sis." 

"Fuck off" she hissed before strutting back to her room and slamming the door behind her. 

A moment later Sebastian came in after her in full anger mode. "Why did you do it?" 

Pulling a cigarette out she asked "do what?" 

"Why were you so desperate to get Annette away from me that you paid someone ten thousand dollars to do it?" 

"Well judging by what I walked in on last night I should probably ask for my money back don't you think." 

Sebastian's body language changed slightly as he looked to the ground then back at her. "You saw us?" 

"Yes" she responded with a cool smile. "I woke up and went to your room to offer myself to you when I saw you already had a replacement for the evening." 

He shook his head "it wasn't like that. Annette came over to tell me what happened and...it was no big deal." 

Kathryn could tell by the expression on his face that it wasn't like the first time he fucked Annette, it hadn't changed him. However to be sure she asked him "are you in love with her?" 

"Don't be ridiculous" he spat. "I don't love anyone." 

She snickered "yeah well that makes two of us." 

There was a long pause of silence before Sebastian stepped forward and stroked her arms. "Kathryn" he sighed "this doesn't change anything..." 

Kathryn looked into his blue eyes but before she could get pulled into them she glanced over at the fireplace where the remains of Sebastian's journal lay. As she recalled what he wrote about her a chill suddenly ran through her body. Looking back at him she pulled away and said "actually it does." 

"What do you mean?" 

"The thing of it is Sebastian I'm starting to grow bored with this whole thing." 

"What whole thing?" 

Walking towards the door she explained "you and me. Lets face it it's not like it's going anywhere and all it's doing is hindering our various conquests." 

Sebastian stepped closer to her until she was firmly pressed up against the bedroom door. "That's bullshit and you know it" he sneered. "You just can't stand not being in control." 

She chuckled darkly "if that what you need to believe to make yourself feel better go right ahead." 

Kathryn brought her hands to his chest to push him away but Sebastian quickly grabbed her wrists and slammed them to the door behind her. Without another word he kissed her hard on the mouth. She squirmed against him and refused to give into him. Pulling away she warned "let go, trust me you don't want to make an enemy of me Sebastian." 

He seemed to consider it a moment before finally backing off. When he did Kathryn opened the door for him to leave. "This isn't over" he said coldly. 

"Yes it is, face it Sebastian you've now lost both girls." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	9. Bait and Switch

Who Are You? 

Summary: Kathryn tries to keep her distance from Sebastian but that proves impossible seeing as he's determined to have her. 

Chapter 9: Bait and Switch 

"So could you do me a favor, and let me know how much longer I should be expecting the silent treatment?" 

Kathryn waited a beat before even acknowledging his presence. After she decided he's stewed enough she looked up from the New York Times style section into her step brothers impatient blue eyes. "Is there something you want Sebastian?" 

"Your attention is a good start" he replied with his usual arrogant smile. Most of the time when he gave her that look she responded with a smirk or at the very least a roll of her eyes but this time however she simply looked at him as if he was boring her. Sebastian knew she was angry at him but the truth was he wasn't really sure what had triggered this latest mood. There was only one thing he could think of. "What is it? Are you still pissed that I fucked Annette? Because I'm telling you right now it wasn't anything terribly special." 

Judging by the nasty look she threw him he was guessing that wasn't it. "Sebastian if you want to waste your time screwing losers like Annette that's your problem. Like I told you earlier I could care less." 

With a sigh she went back to her style section but Sebastian wasn't having any of that. He had been dealing with her freeze out for the past week and he was sick of it. Moving closer besides her in the limo he took the paper and tossed it aside. Then before she could yell and scream Sebastian grabbed her forcefully by the face and kissed her. Kathryn didn't return it but instead squirmed away and groaned "knock it off!" 

Sebastian broke away from her mouth but still held onto her tightly. "What is wrong with you!?" he bellowed. "What happened to my fun, sexy stepsister?" 

"She got bored with you! Get it through your thick skull Valmont, I.Don't.Want. You!" 

Kathryn pushed him away gruffly and then straightened the sleeves of her school uniform. Today was the first day of classes at Manchester Prep and the two were on their way to the prestigious school. It was also the first time all week they were forced to be near each other and Sebastian had intended to use the opportunity to figure out what was going on with her but it appeared his usual tactics weren't working. 

Letting out a frustrated sigh as he fixed the tie around his neck, he muttered "what happened with Annette...it was only a one time thing." 

"Right" she grumbled "that's why you've been leaving messages on her machine all week." 

As soon as she said it Sebastian looked back at her and a slow knowing smile formed on his lips. "How do you know I've been calling Annette all week?" 

Kathryn flinched when she realized her mistake. Trying her best to back peddle she said casually "I didn't, I just assumed you-" 

"No" he interrupted her. "You've been spying on me haven't you?" 

Snapping shut the compact she had been using she balked "don't be ridiculous."  


Sebastian shook his head as he realized for all her bravado about being bored with him she still seemed quite interested. He wanted to point this out to her but instead he kept quiet. Reaching over Sebastian took her hand and told her reassuringly "I only called her to make sure she was okay. That's the truth." 

Kathryn didn't pull her hand from his but replied coldly "whatever." 

"Hey, Kathryn I know you and I aren't really into...well sharing and everything but you know how I feel about you. I like Annette but she could never mean as much to me as you. Going to bed with her was a mistake and I never would have done it if I knew it was going to hurt you." 

"Sure you would've" she sighed sadly. "And it didn't hurt me." 

Sebastian reached over and gently pulled her face back to him. Her eyes weren't bored or even cold but there was something going on with her. It began to occur to him that Kathryn wasn't just angry that he slept with Annette but he didn't know what else he had done. "Can we please just forget last night ever happened?"  


"I wish I could" she replied almost wistfully. 

"Maybe if you tell me what's really bothering you-" 

Pulling away from him she groaned "ahh, just forget about it Sebastian. You and I will never be anything more than reluctant step siblings and you will NEVER get me into bed." 

He laughed "you think that's what this is all about, getting you in bed?" 

"Isn't it?" Without waiting for an answer Kathryn got out of the limo which had come to a stop out side the large brick building. 

Sebastian followed her out sliding his sunglasses on to keep the harsh glare of sunlight from his eyes. As he did this Kathryn started to saunter away but he quickly grabbed her and pushed her back against the limo. Stroking her face he whispered "if this was about sex I would have had you by now." 

"Aren't we sure of ourselves this morning" she mocked. "Nothing ever happens between us unless I want it to and I DON'T want it to." 

"Oh?" Letting his hand slid around the back of her neck, Sebastian bent down and brushed his nose against her neck intimately. "Then why do you shiver every time I get close to you?" 

Kathryn sighed but then quickly got a grip. "Get off of me" she hissed, her voice low as to not draw attention to them. When Sebastian backed away with a cocky smile on his lips she shook her head "it will never happen." 

As she started to storm off towards school Sebastian called out to her "I wouldn't count on that princess!" 

She responded by promptly flipping him off them disappearing inside the double doors that led into Manchester. Watching her go he chuckled "that's my girl." 

****** 

Kathryn was beyond livid when she entered the school, not just at Sebastian but herself as well. You would think by now she would know how to get rid of him...for good. All week she froze him out and purposely shoved her various dates under his nose. That morning she had been pleased that she had indeed gotten to him but she was annoyed at herself for almost giving into him. 

She might be able to over look the whole Annette thing, seeing as Sebastian really didn't seem attached to her as he did the first time they slept together. However Kathryn couldn't just forget the journal or more to the point what he had written about her. Sure Sebastian couldn't remember what he had written but it didn't matter, the damage was done. Every time she got close to him his words started to reverberate in her head. Part of her knew she should just forget about it, after all she had burned the damn thing but she just couldn't. 

The one thing that journal had done though was remind her who she was. These past few weeks she had been letting herself get too attached to Sebastian which was ridiculous. She was Kathryn Merteuil for Christ sakes, not some love sick school girl. So what if Sebastian got his memory back and fell back in love with the blond hick. She didn't care. 

Keeping that thought in mind Kathryn decided she needed something or someone else to distract her from Sebastian. As it so happened she knew just who that someone was. Turning the corner she spied Ronald studying a bulletin board in from of the headmasters office. Ever since he ran out on her the other day she had yet to talk to him. He hadn't called and Kathryn hadn't really bothered with him mostly because she didn't see the point. It wasn't like she had any sort of future with him, namely because he was still obsessed with that twit Cecile, but he could be useful when she wanted to have a little fun. Plus he might prove to be somewhat of a challenge given she knew he was angry with her. 

With a seductive smirk Kathryn came up behind him and purred in his ear "see anything interesting?" 

As she breezed past him and leaned against the board Kathryn felt Ronald's eyes roam over her shapely form. However his face quickly went dark and he told her "I'm not interested in whatever you're selling Kathryn." 

Ronald started down the hall and she quickly fell into step beside him. "You aren't still angry at me for what Cecile said? What went on between me and Sebastian was completely innocent." 

"Yeah right" he scoffed. "Do you honestly think I'm that gullible?" 

Yes she thought to herself smugly. Ronald was intelligent compared to most of the dolts at Manchester but Kathryn could still wrap him around her finger when she needed to. Stepping in front of him she gave him her most innocent expression as she pleaded "of course I don't think that Ronald. Please don't be angry with me, I couldn't stand it. Just knowing you'd rather be with Cecile than you me is torture." 

For a second Kathryn honestly thought she had gotten to him. Ronald seemed as if he was giving in but to her astonishment he said "no it isn't. I know exactly who you are Kathryn. You're a spoiled, self centered brat who only turns to me when you're in need of something. The truth is I've known who you were since day one but I went along with it because you are beautiful and charming but no more. I'm with Cecile now and she's the only girl I need." 

With that he turned and left her gapping in shock. Well, well, well, it appeared Ronald wasn't as dumb as he looked. Still Kathryn wasn't about to give up any time soon on him, besides she liked to have the last word. Since the little miss innocent routine wasn't working on him she decided to try something else. 

The hallway was practically empty so no one noticed when she came up behind Ronald and pulled him into the nearest janitors closet. Before he could say anything she pushed him up against the wall and kissed him hard on the mouth. Kathryn wasn't surprised in the slightest when he easily gave into her. Breaking away from him she said "come over to my house after school. We'll have the whole place to ourselves." 

Blinking back his surprise while still trying to keep in control Ronald replied "I can't Kathryn, I'm with Cecile." 

She shrugged "what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides do you really think you'll get any from little miss muffet with her mother watching your every move?" 

"It's not just about sex" he said. 

"Please" Kathryn huffed. Pressing her body into his she let her hand cup his balls as she purred "that's all it's about. Now you can either meet me at my house or you can spend the afternoon trying to talk to Cecile over the phone, hoping mommy dearest doesn't pick up. What will it be?" 

When she flicked her tongue over his earlobe and squeezed his balls he groaned. "What time?" 

Kathryn pulled away with a triumphant grin "three o'clock on the nose. If you aren't there I'll find someone else." 

She didn't bother to wait for a conformation because she knew he would be there. Leaving the closet Kathryn practically skipped to her first period class as one delirious thought ran through her head. Cecile isn't the only girl you need Ronald. 

****** 

By fourth period Sebastian had only gone to one class and the rest of his time had been divided up between getting reacquainted with the field hockey team and head cheerleader Veronica Chase in the library. He had just said good-bye to Veronica when Annette appeared from out of the stacks. "Sebastian?" 

He nearly jumped at the sound of her voice. "Annette" he laughed putting his cigarette out. "You scared me." 

She gave him an apologetic smile "sorry. What are you doing here, don't you have class?" 

Sebastian shrugged "probably." 

Annette nodded "right, well anyway I'm glad I ran into you. I think we should talk." 

"Well I've been trying to talk with you all week but you haven't returned any of my calls." 

"I'm sorry about that" she sighed taking a seat at one of the study carols. "I just needed some time to think." 

Sebastian sat down besides her. "Annette I'm sorry for not telling you about what went on between me and Kathryn." 

"I over reacted Sebastian" she said in one quick breath. "When I heard that you and Kathryn had been...whatever, it was you were doing, I just freaked and I'm sorry. I guess your relationship with her as always made me feel a little insecure. I'm sorry for not hearing you out and running off like that." 

He frowned "it's okay Annette." Actually it wasn't okay, Sebastian assumed she would still be pissed at him and he planned on using that as an excuse to end things between them for good. When he told Kathryn that he shouldn't have slept with Annette it wasn't bullshit. He realized after the deed was done the mistake he had made. For a brief moment that night something seemed to have come over him, old memories and images of the past, and he felt compelled to take Annette to bed. Then after wards the feelings vanished and the whole experience felt empty frankly. 

Realizing he had to tell her the truth now rather than playing out the lie Sebastian said "listen the truth of the matter is Annette I made a mistake. We never should have slept together in the first place." 

She recoiled from him slightly as her face fell "what?" 

"That's why I was trying to get in contact with you. Look I like you Annette but only as a friend." 

"As a friend?" she repeated incredulously getting to her feet. "Don't give me that crap. You're not exactly known for your friendships with women. You could at least have the decency to tell me the truth." 

Trying to keep his cool Sebastian got to his feet. "Okay you want the truth here it is, I'm not the same guy you fell in love with over the summer and I never will be. Whatever went on between us in the past is over with." 

"And yet your history with Kathryn is still alive and well." 

He shook his head "she has nothing to do with this." 

"Of course she does" Annette sighed turning away from him. "Even if you won't admit it to yourself." 

Sebastian let out a frustrated groan. "For the love of god, I'm trying to be nice about this. Can't you see I'm doing you a favor Annette? I can't be that guy I was, he's gone. If I pretended to be it would just hurt you." 

"Fine I get it" she told him as a tear started to make it's way down her face. Gathering her books up quickly so he wouldn't see her cry she told him "being with me was a big mistake, I understand and I'll leave you alone from now on." 

"Annette" he sighed but she paid no attention to him. Slumping back in his chair Sebastian watched as she quickly made her way through the stacks to the front door whipping at her eyes the whole time. Feeling like a complete shit he muttered "well done Valmont." 

****** 

Following his first officially day at Manchester Sebastian came home with the hopes of getting Kathryn to thaw out a little bit. Maybe when she heard about how he finally got rid of Annette she would loosen up a little but he doubted it. Something else was up with her but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what that something else was. 

Sebastian got off the elevator that led to the second floor of the townhouse and started for the living room when the a soft moan stopped him in his tracks. The sound of heavy breathing filtered throughout the house and even before he peeked inside the room he knew what was going on. Sure enough there was Kathryn and Ronald rolling around on the lounger in the throws of lust. Luckily Sebastian had arrived just in time since they weren't yet having sex. Although he had nothing against Ronald there was no way that dolt was good enough for Kathryn. Especially seeing as he was apparently in love with some other girl. 

After observing them for a few minutes Sebastian was going to interrupt and pull Kathryn away when they suddenly stopped. Getting out from under her partner Kathryn gave him a seductive smile "now see aren't you having much more fun with me rather than with your insipid little school girl?" 

"I suppose" 

Kathryn gave him one last lingering kiss before pulling away. "I'm going to go change into something more comfortable. You wait here." 

As she sauntered away Sebastian waited just a bit before approaching their guest "hey Ronald." 

Spinning around in surprise Ronald replied evenly "hello Sebastian. I didn't know anyone else was here." 

"I just got home from school." Figuring he was probably still angry at him for screwing around with Kathryn Sebastian decided to play noble. "Look Ronald I didn't get a chance to apologize for last week over what happened between Kathryn and I. For the record it was an error in judgment on both our parts and it really was completely innocent." 

"I'm sure" Ronald grumbled. "I'm going to see what your sister is up to." 

Sebastian scowled behind his back but quickly dropped it as he jumped in front of him. "Actually Ronald I'm glad I ran into you." 

"Why's that?" 

"There's something I have to tell you. Actually it concerns Cecile. I saw her earlier and she was terribly upset..." 

****** 

Sexy bad girl or innocent virgin? 

"Decisions, decisions" Kathryn muttered to herself as she help a sexy black teddy in one hand and a white lace panty set in the other. Judging by the way Ronald acted towards her earlier she would tend to lean towards the teddy. However she liked to keep him guessing so she threw it aside in favor of the innocent virgin look. 

As she was sliding on the strapless white bra Kathryn heard her bedroom door open. "Aren't we impatient" she called out to him. "Couldn't wait huh?" 

He grunted something in reply that sounded like "no." 

She laughed in response "I'll be right out." 

After making sure her hair, breasts, and ass looked perfect Kathryn smiled at her reflection in the mirror and left the bathroom. "Well am I worth the wait...oh fuck!" she exclaimed when she found Sebastian laying back on her bed with an amused, smug smile. 

Leering at her he told her "I would have to say most definitely." 

"What the hell are you doing here? Where's Ronald?" 

"Ronald was unfortunately detained" Sebastian explained as he slid a hand around her waist and pulled her towards him. "However I've graciously volunteered to take his place." 

"Oh spare me" she hissed pushing him away. The thing of it was Kathryn wasn't nearly as bothered by this intrusion as she knew she should be. It killed her that a small shiver of anticipation ran through her when she found Sebastian in Ronald's place and when he touched her. However she brushed it aside and instead went and put on a robe while she ordered him "get out." 

"After I went through all that trouble to get rid of Ronald, I don't think so princess." 

Wiping around to face him she demanded "what did you do?" 

He shrugged "well I simply told him that poor Cecile was just devastated when she couldn't find him after school and it would probably be a good idea if he went and checked on her." 

Kathryn's green eyes went wide in anger "you son of a bitch! How dare you interfere with-" 

"With your sad little seduction strategy?" he laughed. "You know for the life of me I don't know why you're willing to play runner up all for someone as boring as Ronald. I mean I doubt he's really that good in bed so what exactly in the appeal?" 

"He's not you" she replied coldly. "Now you tell me something Sebastian, did you really think I would hop into bed with you all because you managed to outsmart me, albeit temporarily." 

Sebastian's smug smile fell away as he said "no not really, but perhaps after I tell you my bit of news..." 

Rolling her eyes Kathryn crossed her arms to her chest and sighed "and what pray tell is that?" 

He waited a beat before saying "I broke things off with Annette for good."  


She was surprised at the news but she played aloof. "Really?"  


"Yes, I told her us sleeping together was a mistake and that we could never be together. I'm not the same guy she fell in love with over the summer and I never will be. So now that's you've won this little battle between us do you think it's at all possible for you to drop the ice queen act?" 

For a brief moment she considered telling him about the journal but just as she had this morning when the thought crossed her mind she ignored it. There was no point in telling him what was really bothering her because there was no way she could possibly explain. 

Kathryn sat beside him closely on the bed and tugged on his tie. "You dumped Annette just to make me happy?" 

"That was one reason" 

She smiled as she fell back in bed and pulled Sebastian down on top of her. As he leaned down for a kiss she whispered "you think just by getting rid of her you can have me?" 

"I think it's a good start" he answered as he lips grazed hers. 

However before anything could go further Kathryn pushed Sebastian off of her causing him to tumble to the ground below. Sitting up she laughed wickedly as the rage that flickered in his eyes. "It will never happen" she told him. "And you're so pathetic for thinking otherwise." 

Kathryn got off the bed and started for the door when Sebastian grabbed her by the hand and roughly pulled her down on top of him. She landed perfectly in his lap but immediately tried to get away. Sebastian help her down however and sneered "no pathetic is chasing after some loser who doesn't even want you." 

"Fuck you!" she yelled as she struggled to pull away. 

Sebastian grabbed onto her wrists and held them tightly in his grasp. "You will be soon enough" he laughed before crushing his lips to hers. Kathryn struggled against him trying to push him off but Sebastian was stronger. Still she had no intentions of letting him win so she in retaliation she bit his lip. "Oww!" he exclaimed. 

Kathryn laughed when she saw a small bit of blood on his lip. "What's the matter Sebastian, I thought you liked it rough?" 

He pulled her once again to him roughly until their faces were mere centimeters apart but he didn't do anything. Kathryn's smile fell as she looked into his eyes which were intense and angry. For some reason it turned her on as did sitting on his lap and feeling his hard on underneath. Ignoring her head that was screaming at her to keep her distance from him she instead kissed hem hard. Sebastian eagerly returned it and soon let go of his grip on her. Kathryn didn't leave but rather wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. 

He pushed her onto her back and climbed on top of her. Quickly Sebastian yanked off her robe and his hands began to make their way down the curves of her body. When she felt his hand suddenly between her legs she broke from his mouth and let out a moan. He slid two fingers inside her heat and pumped them in and out a few times as he watched her expression on her face. 

When he pulled his hand away she whimpered but Sebastian had other ideas. Soon he was making his way down her body with his mouth. He pushed her bra up over her breasts and sucked on them a moment before kissing his way down her panties. Sebastian pulled them off and tossed them aside as he spread her legs and went down of her. 

All her reasons for not wanting this, which seemed so logical a few minutes ago, were completely forgotten. Kathryn didn't care what Sebastian thought of her months ago. Besides he didn't remember and if it was up to her he never would. He didn't hate her, he wanted her just as he always had. 

Sebastian had replaced his fingers with his tongue and it had Kathryn mewing in pleasure. He was hitting all her sensitive areas causing her to wither around on the hard ground with need. As Sebastian tongues her his hands slid up her body and kneed her breasts. Kathryn pressed her hands on top of his giving her extra pressure. "Sebastian...god I'm...close" she groaned, her leg resting over his shoulder. 

Kathryn was so close she could feel herself about to explode any second. Just one...more...minute... 

"Kathryn!" her mother's shrill voice called out "Kathryn where are you!" 

"Oh fuck" she groaned sitting up suddenly and pulling her bra down. Sebastian got up from between her legs as she put her robe back on and looked for her underwear. "Where are my panties?" 

"I don't know" he whispered. 

Before she could find them her bedroom door suddenly flew open and Tiffani appeared before them. Her face was blotchy as if she had been crying and she looked very tired. "Kathryn I need...what are you two doing on the floor." 

"Looking for something" Kathryn lied. "What are you doing home mother?" 

"My trip was cut short" she replied miserably. 

"Did something happen?" 

"Yes as a matter of fact it did." Crossing her arms and looking pointedly at Sebastian she told him "your father ran off with the maid to Brazil and apparently he's not coming back." 

"What?" Sebastian exclaimed. 

"He left me the divorce papers and a note that said have a nice life. The marriage is over with, so Sebastian...pack your bags." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	10. The Good News and The Bed News

Who Are You? 

Summary: Kathryn and Sebastian deal with the fall out of their parents divorce. 

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't been updating frequently but I'm been busy. I'm in the process of moving and transferring schools plus summer classes. Add to that it's near a hundred degrees where I live right now and I'm just not it the mood to write. However the more feedback I get the faster I update. 

Chapter 10: The Good News and The Bed News 

"So what did he say?" 

Sebastian hung up the black rotary phone before looking up to find Kathryn standing in the doorway. He knew she was probably eavesdropping, when was she not? But he answered her anyway, his voice bitter as he exclaimed "well it looks like for once your lush of a mother didn't exaggerate. He did run off with the maid." 

Judging by the look that appeared on Kathryn's face when he said this he knew she was just dying to make a snarky remark. However she surprised him by restraining herself and simply asking "when is he coming back?" 

Sebastian chuckled darkly "well that's the amusing part. Apparently not any time soon. He told me that he's having his staff send his things to his new office. Apparently he's in Paris with Mitzy, my soon to be new step mommy and-" 

"Wait a minute" Kathryn interjected. "Her name is Mitzy?" When he nodded sadly in response she burst out laughing "oh my god that's TOO perfect!" 

Watching her laugh herself silly Sebastian scowled, he really didn't need this. Just an hour ago he was this close to finally getting Kathryn into bed after melting her icy exterior. Then Tiffani had to go and interrupt them with her news that his father was divorcing her. At first he was quite happy with this latest development in the Valmont family, after all it would certainly make sneaking around with Kathryn easier, without the risk of public scandal. Then Sebastian went and actually talked with his dad. 

As he thought about what he told him and watched as Kathryn had a near conniption fit as she fell onto his bed giggling, it made him all the more angrier. "Knock it off" he snarled "this isn't funny." 

Regaining her composure just barely Kathryn sat up and exclaimed "oh of course it is! Mother's getting left by your degenerate father for some bimbo maid named Mitzy. I honestly can't think of anything more amusing." 

Shaking his head at her Sebastian grumbled "fine, laugh away then, but excuse me if I don't join in." He walked over to the desk and grabbed the newspaper sitting on it. "I'm to busy scrolling the obituaries for a place to live seeing as I am now homeless." 

"What, didn't daddy dearest invite you along with him?" 

Avoiding her eyes he replied shortly "no." Imitating his father he said "your eighteen now son, it's about time you strike out on your own. Thanks a bunch dad." 

Kathryn's smile fell and she muttered "oh, so what are you going to do?"  


"Well" he explained pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniel's and a shot glass from his drawer "since mom is either off sunning herself in Santa Barbara or sobering up at Betty Ford, she's out of the question. Not that I'm dying to spend any quality time with her anyway. I could go stay at my aunt Helen's but I rather swallow glass first so that pretty much leaves me on my own." 

Kathryn got up from the bed and approach him. Leaning over the desk she teased "poor Sebastian's all alone. Well that fifty million trust fund ought to come in handy." 

"I suppose" he sighed. "But I probably won't be able to find a place for a while so most likely I'll be at the Four Seasons." 

"Okay" she replied in her typical bored, cold manor. 

Reclining back in his seat Sebastian regarded her with disdain. "I tell you I'm moving into a hotel by myself and your response is, 'okay'?" 

Kathryn snickered at this, "Valmont last time I checked staying in a four star hotel, with unlimited room service and pay per view porn, isn't exactly a death sentence. In fact it's probably most male teenagers wet dream." 

He knew she had a point but he still couldn't help but be pissed at how cold she was towards his situation. For once he thought she might show even a tiny bit of kindness or caring towards him but apparently he was expecting too much. Kathryn only looked out for herself, you would think he'd realize that by now. 

Still as Sebastian tossed back another shot he asked her, trying his best not to let him emotions seep out, "do you care at all that I'm leaving?" 

She shrugged nonchalantly "I suppose. I'll miss not having anyone around to torture but I'm sure mother's next husband with likely come with a new step brother to play with." 

Sebastian's face went dark at this. "I'm that replaceable huh?" 

"Everyone is" she sighed as she reached out for the bottle. 

However Sebastian grabbed her by the wrist before she could take it. "What are you doing?" she protested as she tried to pull out of his grasp. 

He dragged her to the bedroom door and tossed Kathryn out roughly. "I have to pack and I can really do without your diatribes and insults." 

"Sebastian!" she complained as she started to go back into the room but was met with a door slamming her in the face. 

Ignoring Kathryn as she called out to him Sebastian went to his closet and began gathering his clothes. Soon enough he was throwing them across the room in frustration. Then out of nowhere another memory surfaced. 

_Kathryn sitting in her bedroom, legs crossed, with a seductively cruel smile on her face. "You're just a toy Sebastian, a little toy I like to play with"_

__

That was all he recalled but immediately it sent a chill through him. Sebastian knew there was more but try as he might he couldn't recall what it was. Something told him if it was up to Kathryn he never would. Tossing his clothes to the floor he yelled out "god dammit!" 

****** 

For a long while Kathryn stood outside of Sebastian's door not moving, trying to figure out what happened. Actually she knew why he tossed her out, she had gone too far. Teasing him about not caring had obviously hit a nerve with him and that surprised her. Usually it took more than a few words to rattle Sebastian but apparently not. As she leaned against her own bedroom door staring at his room a realization suddenly crossed her mind. It occured to her then why he was acting the way he was, why he had thrown her out of his room. Sebastian did have feelings for her, ones that went beyond sexual. 

"Well I'll be damned" she muttered to herself. 

She considered going back into his room but then stopped herself. There was something she needed to do first. Kathryn headed back down the hall and up to the third floor where her mother's bedroom was located. Even before she entered she knew she was in there. Tiffani's high pitched screams and wails could be heard throughout the house. Opening the door Kathryn found her mother grabbing Edward's clothes from the closet and throwing them into the fire place with a huff. "Mother?" 

Tiffani turned to her daughter "oh Kathryn, I'm just getting rid of some of Edward's things." 

"I see" Kathryn remarked as she walked over to the fire place and shut it to avoid burning the house down. "Mother I have to talk to you about something." 

Regaining her composure Tiffani pulled a cigarette from her bedside table and lit it. "What is it darling?" 

Tiffani could be a complete bitch sometimes but she was never deliberately cruel to her daughter. Kathryn had never been close with the women but when ever she needed anything her mother usually gave it to her with little problem. She was hoping that would still hold true. "Well I wanted to talk to you about Sebastian" she explained taking a seat beside her on the bed. 

Tiffani rolled her eyes and sighed "what about him?" 

Her mother wasn't the biggest fan of Sebastian so she knew it would be tough to get her to go along with what she wanted but Kathryn had confidence in her powers of persuasion. "Apparently Edward is planning on staying in Paris indefinitely and he hasn't exactly invited Sebastian to join him. Since we both know his mother is a total mess-" 

"Try drunken psychotic" Tiffani snickered. 

"Yes well since he obviously can't stay with her he really has nowhere to go." 

"Well why doesn't he go stay with Helen? I'm sure she'd love to have him." 

Kathryn nodded "yes but that's an awful long commute between her estate and Manchester everyday. Besides there's nothing to do in the country and-" 

"Kathryn" she interrupted her once again. "What exactly are you after?" 

Using her best phony smile she explained "well since he really has no place to go I was wondering if Sebastian could perhaps stay with us?" 

Shaking her head Tiffani got to her feet and told her sternly "absolutely not." 

"Mother" she exclaimed. "I know he can be a bit of a...handfull at time but-" 

"A handful?" she repeated incredulously. "Please that boy has the worst reputation in the tri state area! He's ruined countless girls not to mention all the havoc he caused at school. Sebastian is his fathers son in every sense of the word and there's no way I'll allow him to live under this roof!" 

At this point Kathryn would usually give up when she saw that look of fierce determination in her mothers eyes. However this time she pushed on because the outcome was more important than a new design dress or a spring break vacation. Keeping her voice calm she pleaded "he just got out of the hospital mother and he still can't remember anything. He has nowhere to go, can't he please just stay? Look I promise I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he stays out of trouble." 

Tiffani's eyes narrowed as a small smile graced her lips and she replied "I bet you will." 

"What's that suppose to mean?" 

"I see through your little act Kathryn, I have for years. There's been something going on between you and Sebastian for some time now. I don't know what exactly but I'm not really interested in the details. This isn't sisterly concern towards him, it's a lot more." 

Kathryn was going to argue but then stopped herself. Crossing her arms to her chest she asked flippantly "so what if it is?" 

Tiffani sighed "I don't think it would be a very good idea. Even if Sebastian was never your step brother his reputation is appalling to say the least. Besides do you actually think you could ever trust him?" 

"Perhaps" she told her confidently. "With some proper training, who knows?" 

Giving Kathryn a genuine smile she remarked "you definitely are my daughter but my answer is still no." 

"Mother he's staying!" 

"Oh and how-" 

"If you let him stay who will look better during the divorce settlement? Edward, who abandoned his own son for some cheap tramp or you, who graciously gave her step son a place to live? Besides everyone will love you for it." 

Judging by the look that appeared in Tiffani's eyes Kathryn could tell she had won. Finally after a long moment of quite reflection her mother sighed "well I suppose you have a point. Sebastian can stay under two conditions." 

Kathryn eyed her dubiously "what are they?" 

"One, you have to make sure he behaves himself while he's here." 

She nodded "done, what's the second?" 

Reclining back on the bed Tiffani grinned. "Well I need you and Sebastian to do something for me..." 

****** 

"Sebastian?" Kathryn called out as she entered his seemingly empty room. As she walked in further she found him laying on the floor among the mess of his things clutching his bottle of booze. She sighed "what are you doing?" 

He glanced up as she stood over him and grumbled "leaving, what does it look like? Now go away." 

Straddling his lap, still clad in her white robe she replied "not yet." 

Sebastian groaned "look if you're here because you want to go another round on the floor I'm not in the mood." 

"No" she said icily. "I'm here to tell you about the chat I just had with mother." 

He laughed "oh this should be enlightening. What does the bitch want now?" 

Kathryn scowled at him as she pulled the bottle from his hand then slapped him across the face. "Knock it off, I'm trying to tell you something. Mother has KINDLY agreed to allow you to stay here." 

Blinking at her in surprise Sebastian seemed to suddenly sober up. "Wait, what? Why would she agree to that?" 

"Why do you think?" Kathryn sighed. 

He sat up, resting his hands on the floor behind him. Smiling in realization he replied "you asked her to let me stay." 

"Yes and believe me it wasn't easy but she finally caved." 

Wrapping his arm around her Sebastian pulled her close as he grinned. "Well, well, well, apparently Kathryn does have a heart after all." 

"Oh please" she scoffed. "Wipe that stupid gloating smile off your face. I had my own reasons for keeping you around."  


"Such as?" When Kathryn only smiled secretly in response he laughed. Sebastian didn't need to hear her reasons, he already knew why she did it but he didn't say. The gesture was all he really needed from her. "Come here" he whispered pulling her into a kiss. 

Kathryn kissed him back for a moment before pushing him away. "I thought you weren't in the mood?" 

"I changed my mind" he told her before pulling her back down to the ground. 

However once again she broke away. "Wait there's something else I have to tell you." 

"What?" 

"Well mother agreed to let you live here but she had a few conditions. One of which is we have to attend this party at the Hardgroves Friday night. She isn't up for going so she wants us to go in her place." 

Sebastian let out a loud, pained groan. "Oh Christ Kathryn, I just broke up with her." 

Kathryn smiled down at him obviously amused. "Then I guess this will be pretty awkward for you huh?" 

****** 

"Oh quit bitching" Kathryn sighed as they reached the front door of the Hardgroves modest home. "You brought this on yourself." 

"I beg to differ" Sebastian grumbled as he fixed his tie and rang the doorbell. "I can't believe you agreed to this." 

Her emerald eyes rolled into the back on her head before landing back on him. Ever since she had disclosed to him a few days earlier about her mothers small, but quite reasonable request, Sebastian had been whining about it. He kept going on about how he didn't want to hurt Annette any more than he already had and coming to her fathers party with Kathryn would most definitely accomplish that. 

Like she gave a shit. 

"Sebastian you're the one who insisted on dating little Miss Muffet. I warned you against it but you didn't listen so now you have to pay the consequences." 

He turned to her with a sarcastic smile "thanks for those pearls of wisdom Kathryn but unfortunately they will not help me handle-" 

Right on cue the front door opened and Annette stood in front of them. Dressed in a powder blue sun dress, with her blond locks pinned up she smiled pleasantly until she took site of who her guests were. Immediately her smile collapsed and she asked "what are you two doing here?" 

"You invited us" Kathryn answered her with a sly, knowing smile. 

"Tiffani couldn't make it so she asked us to come in her place" Sebastian explained as his eyes pleaded with her apologetically. "I'm sorry." 

"So am I" she told him coldly. 

Roger Hardgrove, donning a blue suit and tie, suddenly appeared from behind his daughter. "Well hello Kathryn" he greeted the brunette cheerfully. "I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight or you young man. How are you Sebastian?" 

Obviously Annette hadn't gotten around to telling her father about the break up with Sebastian because he greeted him as happily as could be. Shaking the headmasters hand Sebastian forced a smile, "I'm fine sir. I was just telling Annette that my step mother was unavoidably detained so we offered to come in her place." 

"I'm hope it's all right" Kathryn piped in as polite as usual. 

"Oh of course it's all right but I'm afraid you kids will be terribly bored" he chuckled as Kathryn and Sebastian followed them into the Victorian style home. "It's mostly adults here tonight but I'm sure you three will find some way to amuse yourselves." 

Hardgroves condescending attitude was starting to grate on Kathryn's nerves. They were eighteen not ten but she smiled anyway and told him "oh I'm sure we will." 

Once the Hardgroves backs were turned Sebastian threw her a look and whispered "why don't you see if you can get your nose any farther up his ass?" 

Kathryn shrugged and whispered back "who knows, he could be into that." 

Sebastian laughed out loud causing Annette to turn back to them. "Is something funny?" 

Noticing that the headmaster had already joined another group of faculty members and parents in the living room Kathryn dropped her phony smile. Playing with the delicate pearls that adorned her neck Kathryn replied "many things actually. Lets start with this horrid wallpaper." 

Annette opened her mouth like she was going to respond but then shook her head at the two of them. "You two have a nice night." 

Watching her march off to join her father Kathryn sighed "was it something I said?" 

Sebastian rolled his eyes and pulled her back into the privacy of the hallway. Squeezing her waist he pulled her close to him and asked "are you going to be a royal bitch all night?" 

"I don't know, are you going to moon over her all night?" she volleyed back. 

"Touché" he sighed. "Okay tell you what, you be civil to her for the rest of the night and I'll ignore her, then we can make a quick exit. Does that sound fair?" 

She nodded "all right, I agree." 

"Good" Sebastian smiled as he leaned in for a kiss but she ducked away. 

"I better be getting back to the party" she called out over her shoulder with a taunting grin. 

For the next hour or so Kathryn, Sebastian, and Annette did there best to avoid one another. While pretending to be enthralled by what one of the English department members had to say Kathryn glanced across the room and saw Sebastian chatting up one of her mothers friends. He looked over at her and smiled before turning his attention back to the women in front of him. For the brief moment his eyes were on her and Kathryn felt a shiver go throughout her body. She was anxious to get him alone again but that might be near impossible at this party. 

Suddenly Kathryn got an idea. Excusing herself from the group of leering older men who seemed to surround her in only a short amount of time, Kathryn glanced back at Sebastian. When he finally looked her way she tilted her head suggestively before disappearing from the Hardgroves living room and headed up the staircase to the second floor. There was little doubt in her mind that he wouldn't follow after her. 

Sure enough as she stood in the hallway, pretending to be immersed in photographs of a younger Annette, Sebastian was soon beside her wearing a cocky smile. "What are we doing up here?" 

When she felt his hands circle her waist she rubbed her backside against his front and replied in a little girl voice, "I was bored." 

Sebastian groaned "well let's see what we can do about that."  


Kathryn could feel his dick stiffen as she moved against him and it was making her wet and horny. Turning around suddenly she pushed him back into the nearest room. Laughing as they stumbled in they didn't even realize where they were at first. Sebastian slammed the door and pulled Kathryn into his arms. As she crushed her lips against his they fell back onto the large bed behind them. Opening her eyes Kathryn looked around her surrounding for the first time. They were in a bedroom, but not just anyone's bedroom. "Holy shit" she laughed. "Looks like we stumbled into goldilocks bed." 

"What?" Sebastian said sitting up suddenly and looking around, his face falling in the process. "Fuck, we shouldn't be here." 

"Why not? Come on Valmont it will be fun" she coaxed climbing into his lap. 

He sighed "no it's weird. How about we go down to our prestigious headmasters room instead." 

Kathryn turned her nose up to the idea "that's just gross. Quit being such a pussy...or you won't get any of mine." 

Taking his hand she guided it up her dress so he could feel her soft, slick folds. Kathryn watched with delight as his jaw tightened and he said "you aren't wearing any underwear." 

When she felt his long finger slid into her she groaned. "No I'm not, still want to leave?" 

"Fuck it" he growled before throwing her down onto the bed and mounting her. Kathryn laughed at her mini triumph but quickly pushed him onto his back. After kissing Sebastian's mouth she began making her way down his neck and then his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she went. 

Eventually she got to his pants and the end of the bed. Kneeling down on the floor she undid his felt and then fly. Sliding her hand inside his boxers she rubbed his bulge, making sure it was nice and hard before pulling it out. Sebastian looked down at her with pleading, needy eyes causing her to grin. Kathryn took pity on him so she pushed his boxers aside and freed his cock. Clenching it in a firm grip she slowly stroked him as she flicked her tongue around it. At this point Sebastian was breathing hard as he moved against the bed anxiously. However Kathryn wouldn't give into him until she heard the magic word. 

It finally came, "Kathryn please..." 

She licked her cheery lips before wrapping them around him and said "I love it when you beg." 

****** 

Annette honestly didn't think her day could get any worse but she was sorely mistaken. She had been angry at Sebastian all week but than anything she was angry at herself. Sleeping with him had been a mistake since that's all it obviously was to him, sex. He couldn't get it from Kathryn so he got it from her. Annette realized this but she convinced herself to give him another chance, thinking maybe this time... 

It was so pathetic she almost laughed. She came to him, offering him this gift of forgiveness and he turned her down. Sebastian had only been calling her all week so he could dump her. Over the phone of all places. 

Following the scene in the library Annette had come home early with hopes of falling to sleep and forgetting all about Sebastian Valmont. But then her father had reminded her about his party and she didn't have the heart to tell him about her awful day. Since it was namely just a parent and faculty party she hadn't expected to run into Sebastian but then she opened the door and there he was. With Kathryn by his side. 

While she chatted with the adults and did her part as the perfect hostess Annette couldn't help but observe her former love. He seemed to be carefully avoiding making eye contact with her or even looking in her general direction. Sebastian hadn't talked with Kathryn either so she thought maybe whatever was going on between them really was over. Then just ten minutes ago she looked around to find they were both missing. She didn't even want to think about what they could be doing. 

However she couldn't stop herself. Thinking of the two of them together made her want to scream or burst out into tears. Annette needed something, anything to kill the pain so she went to the bar where a variety of bottles were out. She took the red wine and poured herself a glass knowing her father wouldn't mind because after all, she was a good girl. When her first drink was gone she had a second followed up by a third. 

As she was finishing that one off and was starting to feel better her ear caught wind to the conversation two fellow guests were having behind her. "It's too bad Tiff couldn't make it tonight. She just would have died when she was Angie in that horrid dress. I wonder what kept her." 

"Darling" the older, tighter faced blond whispered. "Didn't you hear? Edward left her for some hotel made in Bali. Henry told me he already filled their divorce papers. Couldn't you just die!" 

"Oh my god" the women laughed. "That's awful, but not terribly surprising. I mean everyone knows the Valmont men can't keep it in their pants for very long. But poor Tiffani, what is this? Husband number three?" 

As the two rattled on Annette absorbed this new information. The Valmont's were divorcing which meant Sebastian and Kathryn would no longer be step siblings. There goes another obstacle for them to be together. Suddenly a terrible realization dawned on her. 

Sebastian broke up with her because NOW he really could be with Kathryn. 

At the thought she quickly finished her drink and was about to have another but stopped herself. She was feeling dizzy and sick not just because of the alcohol making it's way through her system but because of this sudden turn in events. 

Not bothering to notify her father first, Annette made her way up the stairs to the second floor and stopped at the bathroom briefly. After holding her head over the porcelain toilet for a few minutes she realized she wasn't going to get sick, not yet anyway. Getting to her feet she went to her room. 

Opening the door she nearly doubled over in shock at what she found. Kathryn was on the floor kneeling by the end of the bed with her head in Sebastian's lap. Sebastian was gripping her hair and playing with her bare breast as Kathryn serviced him. "What the hell?" Annette muttered too shocked to say much more. 

Sebastian's eyes opened and he gawked at her in surprise. "Annette, I, I'm sorry. We shouldn't-" 

"Oh my god, this is my bedroom!" 

Pulling her head away for the first time, Kathryn wiped her mouth and grinned "yeah we figured as much." 

Annette wanted to walk up to her and smack that smug look of her face but she didn't. Instead she shook her head and yelled "go ahead knock yourselves out! Fuck your brains out all over my bed for all I care!" 

****** 

There was a long moment of silence after Annette left the room, slamming the door behind her. Finally Kathryn laughed "well she took that better than expected." 

Sebastian looked down at her in annoyance before getting to his feet and pulling up his pants. He knew screwing around with Kathryn in Annette's room of all places wasn't a good idea but as usual he let his dick override his brains. As he fastened up belt he said "I should go after her." 

"Why?" Kathryn demanded angrily. "I thought we were having fun?" 

"We were but I should make sure she's all right, she didn't look good." 

"She never does" she huffed. When Sebastian charged past her she pulled him back "don't." 

Sebastian leaned down and kissed her briefly then pulled away. "I have to go at least apologize. Besides what if she decides to tell someone what she walked in on." 

Kathryn's eyes seemed to widen for a moment at the thought. Finally she gave in "fine go chase after you princess but I'm going home." 

"I'll be home soon. This won't take long" 

"Whatever" she grumbled as she headed out the door. 

Sebastian didn't want her to leave angry at him, not after it took him this long to thaw her out. Coming up from behind he closed the bedroom door and whispered in her ear "don't be pissed." 

She turned around and laughed "don't flatter yourself." 

He moved away from the door and Kathryn left. Sebastian let his head fall against the door as he groaned in frustration. Then he suddenly remembered Annette and quickly rejoined the party. When he couldn't find her anywhere he walked into the kitchen and found her pouring a glass of sherry. "There you are, I've been looking all over." 

"Wow! You were looking for me, I'm honored!" she gushed with a fake smile. 

Watching her down the liquor quickly he noted "you're drunk." 

"Not yet, but eventually. What do you want?" 

Sebastian pulled the bottle away from her and explained "I wanted to apologize. We never should have gone to your room, it was cruel and I'm sorry." 

"Well that's touching Sebastian" she sneered as she grabbed the bottle back from him. "But unfortunately that doesn't make up for what you took from me." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I hear your dad ran off with a maid so that makes you and Kathryn no longer related. Guess that's why you had to hurry up and get rid of me huh?" 

He shook his head "no, it wasn't like that. I just found out about the divorce. How did you?" 

Annette only smiled lazily as she poured another drink and rested against the sink. "I guess I should congratulate you on collecting your winnings. Here's to Sebastian" she toasted raising her glass in the air. "For finally getting the one thing he could never have." 

Sebastian slowly lowered her hand and in a softer voice asked "what do you mean my winnings?" 

"The bet of course. Oh don't tell me Kathryn never told you about that? Well I will, you see you and Kathryn made this bet that you couldn't take my virginity. That's how we met, I was your target." 

Recalling the flash of memory he had out on the lake Sebastian realized what it meant. Kathryn and him did make a bet, he wagered his car and she her body. He had never understood what had been so important but now he knew. It was Annette. 

"I made a bet with Kathryn that I could get you into bed and I won." 

"Yeah so here's to you" she laughed. 

"Oh my god." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	11. Where Do We Go From Here?

Who Are You? 

Summary: During the course of one night several different things happen to change Kathryn and Sebastian's relationship forever. 

Authors Note: I'm aiming to update this again on Thursday night so please look for it. 

Chapter 11: Where Do We Go From Here? 

"Kathryn!" As soon as the elevator doors of the townhouse opened Sebastian stormed off and headed down to his former step sisters bedroom, bellowing her name. At the moment he wasn't really concerned that his shouting would wake anyone or alert someone that perhaps his relationship with Kathryn was more than 'family oriented'. 

Well fuck that, he wanted answers. 

Without bothering to knock Sebastian threw open the door and found her reclining on the bed with her phone to her ear. Gone was the knee length navy blue dress and pearls, it had been replaced by a white wrap around shirt that barely covered her breasts and stomach, along with a short black mini skirt. Kathryn glanced up at him at first startled then an amused smile spread across her amber lips. "Speak of the devil" she laughed into the receiver. "Guess who just came barreling into my room?" 

Sebastian was in no mood for her cavalier attitude. Coldly he ordered her "hang up the phone." 

She studied him a moment intently before letting out a sigh. "Looks like our dear Sebastian is in a mood. I better go, see you in a half hour." 

Once she hung up he looked her over and asked "which one of your toys was that?" 

Kathryn snickered "it was Blaine. He's having another one of his infamous late night get togethers." Getting up from the bed she approached him with a cat like strut before letting her hands run down his chest. "You want to come? It should be fun." 

Keeping his face cold Sebastian glared down at her as he asked "fun? What is your definition of that exactly? You want me to go to the party with you just so you can tease and tempt me before running off to spread you legs for some preppy college guy."  


She scowled as she pulled away from him and hissed "what crawled up your ass today? I'm the one who should be upset after you left me to go chase after your goody-goody ex. I was furious with you when I left but I decided to push my anger aside since believe it or not I'm sick of fighting with you. Now you barge into my room, giving me orders like I did something wrong." 

"Didn't you?" 

"What's that suppose to mean?" 

Sebastian saw a flicker of what looked like fear briefly in her green eyes. He knew then she was definitely hiding something from him and this time he was determined to get some answers. Taking a step towards her he explained in a low voice "Annette filled me in on some things tonight." 

"Did she?" 

"She told me about the bet Kathryn." 

When he reveled this to her she didn't even flinch, she simply asked "what bet?" 

Sebastian laughed coldly at her attempt to feign innocent. "Oh please Kathryn, you're a much more convincing liar than that! Annette told me all about the wager we made on her virginity. I bet you I could get her in bed and I believe I won, didn't I?" 

He thought she was going to deny in but to his surprise she simply chucked "yes you did." 

Kathryn turned away from him but Sebastian reached out and pulled her back to him. "All this time" he whispered in her ear "why didn't you tell me about this?" 

"I didn't think it was relevant." 

"Bullshit, you knew it was. In fact I think I know what you've been trying to keep from me." 

Slowly she turned to him, the amusement gone from her face. "What's that?" 

"We wagered my car against your body to put it bluntly. However when I won you refused to pay up and we argued. It was right before the accident wasn't it?" 

"It's not important anymore Valmont" she said simply. "Just let it go." 

He knew right then he should leave her. Kathryn would never be truthful to him, not so long as it didn't serve her purposes. She was cruel and frustrating but also beautiful and seductive, all at the same time. Sebastian hated himself for feeling the way he did about her but it couldn't be helped. So instead of turning away he grabbed her forcefully and then slammed her hard up against the wall. "I'm not letting anything go princess and that includes you. You've lied to me and denied me but no more." 

Kathryn's green eyes had gone wide in surprise but she didn't struggle against him. On the contrary, Sebastian was more than certain he saw a look of lust cross her face. He knew she was turned on by force and yet she taunted him "do you really think you can start something I don't initiate? Come on Valmont" she purred grinding her nether region against his "you don't have the balls." 

Letting go of his grip on one of her wrists he instead grabbed her by the back on the hair and pulled her head back violently. "You have no idea what I'm capable of" he whispered before licking her neck. 

Kathryn let out a low moan and then laughed "of course I do, I know you better than you know yourself Sebastian." 

"You're right, we do know each other in every way but the most important however I'm going to change that. I won the bet therefor I demand my winnings." Before she could protest he grabbed her leg and slid it around his waist then pressed his groin tightly against her panty covered mound. Kathryn gasped in surprise but he wasn't finished yet. Pushing her flimsy underwear aside Sebastian pushed two fingers into her tight orifice without any warning. 

As he fingered her Kathryn begged for more much to his delight. She was wet, tight, and very much ready to be fucked. Even though he had told her he would have her weather she agreed to it or not, Sebastian knew he wouldn't be satisfied until Kathryn was begging for him. In order to turn her on further Sebastian ripped her white top off leaving it to carelessly hang off her arm and expose her braless breasts. While his fingers worked over his clit he used his tongue to tease her nipples. Soon she was panting and when he started to slow down his ministrations she pleaded "don't stop, Sebastian please...fuck me! I want you inside me now." 

That was all the conformation he needed. Hearing Kathryn beg for him was music to Sebastian's ears. Without further ado he undid his pants and pulled out his dick. As he teased her opening Kathryn brought her other leg around his waist, pushing herself against him. "Oh now you want me" he laughed softly. 

Kathryn bit his lip playfully before ordering "fuck me." 

Sebastian pushed himself inside her as his eyes shut and he groaned in satisfaction. He didn't move at first and instead concentrated on how good it felt being inside her before he started to pound into her. Right there against the wall he finally got the ungettable girl. There was nothing gentle or romantic about it but god it felt good. Sebastian fucked her hard and rough which judging by the way she was moaning was just the way Kathryn liked it. He loved the way she screamed and moaned for him, for once Kathryn was losing control and that thought turned him on more than anything. 

Since he was determined to be the best fuck she ever had, Sebastian did everything possible to hold off his orgasm but he did allow her to come, twice. Finally when his legs were shaking so badly he could barely hold her up any longer Sebastian gave in and with one final hard thrust he came inside her. As he did Kathryn let out a loud curse and wrapped herself around him tightly. Sebastian was so exhausted his knees gave out and he fell to the floor taking Kathryn with him. She shrieked in surprise when they hit the floor, with her landing on top, Sebastian still buried inside her. "Oh god" she gasped "I think I came again." 

Breathing hard he asked her "are you okay?" 

"Fine, comfortably numb even, but I have a feeling I won't be in the morning" Kathryn laughed. 

"Yeah, well this wasn't exactly my ideal place for our first time but it was fun." 

Picking her head up off his chest she asked "first time? What makes you think this will happen again?" 

Sebastian scowled and then quickly rolled her on her back while she laughed. "Is there someone else you'd rather be with?" 

"Hmm, well I've always been rather fond of Blaine..." 

He rolled his eyes at her before leaning down and kissing her gently on the mouth. As they pulled away she groaned "okay I'll admit it. I like having you inside of me but that doesn't mean I'm taking you to the prom or anything." 

"Did I ask?" 

Kathryn grinned before pulling him back down for a kiss but this time Sebastian broke away. His handsome face had grown serious as he asked her "so should I be expecting any other surprises?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Is there anything else you're keeping from me?" 

Flinching in surprise she replied "no of course not." 

"Swear?" 

"Yes" she sighed "I promise." 

"Good" Sebastian smiled in satisfaction as he leaned back down to kiss her. However before he could Kathryn got out from underneath him. "What are you doing?" 

"I have to go get something, it's a surprise" she explained with a wicked smile on her face that told him it was likely something perverse. "I'll be right back." 

Sebastian watched as she disappeared into the bathroom. He thought about following in after her but he decided he'd wait patiently for his surprise instead. As he sat up he pulled his pants up the rest of the way and then got to his feet. It had gotten colder out so Sebastian decided he would start a fire. Bending over he was checking the fire wood inside when something shiny caught his eye. He moved one of the pieces of fire wood and reached for what looked like a piece of burnt wood. However on closer inspection he realized it wasn't wood but a piece of brown material that was burned around the edges. Attached to the fabric was a shiny gold emblem that read SRV. 

"Oh god" Sebastian mutter to himself as he realized what it was. Three years ago one of his girlfriends, who unbeknownst to her was about to become an ex, gave him a leather journal for his birthday. He had used it as sort of a score card of his conquests and never allowed anyone to see it. Since losing his memory Sebastian had yet to find it but both Kathryn and Annette claimed the other had it. He was sure Kathryn hadn't taken it but apparently she had and worse yet she destroyed it. 

"Conniving bitch..." he whispered throwing the material to the ground as he got to his feet. She promised him she wasn't keeping anything else from him, she promised. Once again he fell for her lies but no more. He was done with Kathryn Merteuil. 

****** 

She looked damn good if she did say so herself. Wearing the black teddy she had tossed away earlier, Kathryn examined herself in the full length mirror of her bathroom. It showed just enough skin but left a little to the imagination. Not that Sebastian needed to imagine what she looked like, he knew her, all of her. Now not only was Annette officially out of the picture but she had him right where she wanted him, all to herself. 

Kathryn chuckled wickedly at the thought before turning and heading back to her room. "So what do you think?" She asked as she came out of the bathroom with a sexy prowl. However to her surprise when she came back she was alone. Frowning she called out "Sebastian! Sebastian where are you?" 

When she got no answer and when she realized he had indeed left her bedroom Kathryn grabbed her robe and covered herself suddenly feeling embarrassed, an emotion she was totally unfamiliar with. It occurred to her then that maybe what just happened between them hadn't meant anything to Sebastian. Maybe all she really was just another conquest and now that he finally had her, he wanted to humiliate her by leaving. The thought upset her but her sadness quickly turned to anger. "No fucking way" she hissed as she stormed out of her bedroom and went into his across the hall but that room too was empty. 

Turning around Kathryn nearly bumped into one of the maids who's named escaped her. Not bothering to be polite she demanded "where's Sebastian?" 

"Your brother left a few minutes ago ma'am. He took his car but he didn't tell anyone where he was going." 

"Fine" she grumbled as she pushed past her calling out "and he's NOT my brother." 

Kathryn was considering calling him on his cell and screaming at him for ditching her. However if she did that she would be showing him she cared and then he won. No way would she allow that, not after all ready handing him the upper hand. As she started to pace her room in thought something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Stopping in her tracks she went to the fire place where a piece of brown material was resting on the ground. Kathryn picked it up and immediately recognized what it was. "Impossible" she said out loud. "I burned this, I know I did." 

Well apparently she didn't burn it good enough. Suddenly she started to realize why Sebastian had taken off and it had nothing to do with winning some game. He realized she betrayed him, again. 

"Dammit" she yelled throwing the piece of journal back in the fire place. Kathryn's normal reaction to discovering she had hurt Sebastian was generally to just laugh and then gloat but things had changed. Somehow in the past few months her feelings towards him had changed dramatically. He was no longer her toy but something much more. 

Getting to her feet Kathryn dashed to her closet to change. She had to find him and she knew exactly where to start. 

****** 

"Where is he?" 

Looking somewhat shit faced but still alert enough to lie to her Blaine responded "who? Who's where?" 

Kathryn was in no mood for any of Blaine's crap at the moment. When she arrived at the party a few minutes earlier she knew this was likely the place Sebastian was hiding. Plenty of available drugs, booze and whores for him to immerse himself in. Plus Blaine would happily cover for him in he wished. Now as she stood over the bleached blond who was relaxing in his parents hot tub with one stud on each side of him she hissed "I know Sebastian's here Blaine and you're hiding him." 

He laughed "what makes you think that?" 

"Well for starters you're wearing his sun glasses" she yanked the expensive custom made shades off his face. 

Blaine reached for them "oh give them back, their mine!" 

Fed up playing his game she grabbed him roughly by the back of the hair and then held his head under water for a few seconds. Bringing him back she whispered "where?" 

Blaine coughed up water as he explained "he doesn't want to see you." 

"Well that's too fucking bad." 

He sighed realized he wasn't going to win the argument. "He's in the guest room on the third floor but I didn't tell you that." 

"Yeah right" she grumbled as she turned and went back to the party, leaving him behind to tend to his studs. 

The Tuttle home, located right outside the city, was filled with people most of whom Kathryn didn't know. As she pushed through the people several guys approached her, a few being so bold as to grope her. However she ignored them and made her way to the third floor. 

When she found the room, the last one on the left, Kathryn pushed the door open not bothering to knock. What she found could have been worse but it wasn't exactly good either. Two sorority girls wearing matching pink sweaters and nothing else were sitting at the end of a large canopy bed giggling and fondling each other. Sebastian was resting against the headboard, clothed but with his shirt ripped open. He was drinking out of a wine bottle with a cold scowl on his face. When he saw Kathryn he didn't react just barked "get out." 

"What the fuck are you doing?" she asked. 

"What does it look like?" One of the girls asked in an uppity tone. 

Ignoring them Kathryn walked up to Sebastian and said "we need to talk." He said nothing just continued to gulp his wine as he glared at her. Keeping her eyes locked on his Kathryn straddled his lap and when he didn't force her off she told him "get rid of them." 

Sebastian waited a beat before acknowledging her request. Finally he glanced over Kathryn's shoulder and waved his hand at the two girls "out." 

They regarded him with shock as the blond one huffed "fine, we're out of here. You're no fun anyway Sebastian." 

As the other girl put her skirt back on she scoffed "why do you want her anyway? My breasts are much bigger." 

"Yes but mine are real" Kathryn shot back as she chucked a pillow at the girls head. "Not fuck off!" 

When they were at last alone she laughed and leaned over Sebastian "I'll never know why you bother with these bimbos, but luckily they're gone now so we can have some real fun." 

She moved to kiss him but Sebastian pushed her away then got off the bed. "You got your wish Kathryn there gone, now if you'll excuse me I plan on following there lead." 

He started towards the door but Kathryn immediately got up and blocked it. "Why don't you quit being such a pussy and tell me the real reason you're angry?" 

Sebastian's face went cold as he leaned in and whispered "you know why, or else you wouldn't have tracked me down here. I know what you did to my journal." 

"Well if you want a new one I can replace it I suppose but it will cost you" she teased running her fingers down his face. 

"This isn't a fucking game!" he screamed as he punched the door behind her coming only a few inches from her face. "Time after time I ask for the truth from you and you continue to lie to my face. You promised me Kathryn that there was nothing you were keeping from me-" 

"There isn't!" 

"Lying bitch" he sneered. "You stole that journal and then you burned it and I want to know why, now!" 

She shrugged "I thought you'd find out about the bet and then you'd want me to pay up but I wasn't ready for that yet. I didn't want to give you that power over me." 

Turning from her he laughed coldly as he paced the room "I don't believe you. All that trouble over sex? No there's more to it and we're not leaving this room until you tell me." 

Judging by the look in his eyes she could tell he meant it but she also knew she couldn't know the whole truth, not now or ever. If he found out Sebastian would truly hate her and she wasn't about to let that happen not after they came this far. Deciding to distract him for the time being she grabbed his hand and stopped his pacing. Moving in closer to him she slid her hands onto his bare chest and whispered "that actually sounds like it could be fun." 

Sebastian placed his hand on her bare arm and she believed she had actually gotten to him but she realized maybe not when he roughly thrust Kathryn's arm behind her back. "Not this time baby." 

She looked at him amazed "I think your little air headed friend was right. You are no fun anymore." 

"You do that a lot don't you? Whenever you're trapped you immediately turn to sex, it's your secret weapon." 

Pushing herself into him she shot back "I've never heard you complain before." 

Sebastian pushed her away and sneered "yeah well maybe I should have. God you've been manipulating me since day one. You never wanted me to get my memory back did you? Why Kathryn? What happened between us that made you so desperate you'd go through all this trouble to keep the truth from me?" 

"Fine you want the real reason?" she yelled. "You're right we did have a fight, one of our more nasty one's. You were furious when I refused to sleep with you so you hit me!" 

He regarded her with shock as he asked "what? I hit you?" 

"Yes you did" she lied so convincingly even she believed it. "You were so angry with me and for refusing you. I was afraid if you got your memory back you would hate me and I couldn't stand it so yes I didn't tell you some things. I also took your journal and burned it but I'm not sorry." 

"I bet you're not" he muttered shaking his head. 

"God what is your problem? I'm the one who should be pissed with how you treated me yet you're the one angry." 

Looking away from her Sebastian admitted "I'm angry with myself." 

"Why?" 

"Because I love you" he admitted facing her. "I should hate you for a million different reasons but I can't. When I told you that night on the balcony that I thought I might have loved you in the past, what I meant to say was that I loved you then, in that moment but I was too chicken shit to admit it. You've manipulated and lied to me countless time but I don't care. I still love you no matter how much I try not to." 

Hearing this Kathryn felt as though she had been hit in the stomach. She had never been good with dealing with raw emotions or any emotions for that matter. It wasn't what her and Sebastian were about but here he was pouring his heart out to her. The strange thing was she liked it, hearing him tell her he loved her. It sent a shiver down her body that no orgasm had ever given her yet she didn't know how to respond. 

Taking a seat on the bed Kathryn stared down at the floor trying to wrap her head around all of this. Finally Sebastian asked "well, don't you have anything to say?" 

"Like what?" she asked avoiding his eyes. 

"You could start with I love you too Sebastian or at least wipe that look off your face. Jesus, you look like I just ran over your puppy." 

Picking her head up she told him "I can't say that." 

Sebastian's face darkened as he demanded "why not? You can't tell me you don't feel anything for me. I mean after what happened tonight-" 

"You and I don't make these sort of declarations" she interrupted him. "It's not who we are, we're better than that." 

"Right so instead you would rather what? Bottle what we feel inside and just continue with the games and screwing around while slowly driving each other nuts? No I'm sick of it Kathryn. I fucking love you, deal with it!" 

Rising suddenly to her feat she yelled back "I can't say it, I just can't!" 

"You honestly feel nothing for me?" 

"No because I do feel something for you, that's why." 

Sebastian at last relented as he sighed "okay, where does that leave us?" 

"I don't know" she replied sitting back down on the bed. 

Taking a seat beside her Sebastian ran his hand down her back "well why don't I make love to you?" 

Kathryn looked up at him and smiled "it's a start." 

****** 

Sebastian awoke and suddenly everything was clear. He couldn't describe it really but all he knew was everything made sense once again. All the pieces had come together. Now it was just a matter of what he would do with his new found clarity. 

Turning over to his side Sebastian studied Kathryn's sleeping form. Even in the darkness of the room he could still make out how beautiful she was. The whiteness of the sheet wrapped around her naked body contrasted with the darkness of her hair nicely. In his eyes there was no one who could match her beauty but that wasn't why he loved her. Truth be told he really wasn't sure why he did. 

After their argument they had indeed made love in the guest room. It had differed tremendously from their first experience earlier that night. Not that it hadn't been enjoyable, both times had been satisfying. However making love was different than just pure, raw fucking. Sebastian had forgotten that. 

Sitting up he let his hand caress her dark hair but she didn't stir. Sebastian didn't want to wake her anyway, he needed some time away so he could think. So he got up from the bed, dressed and left the room. The party was over with but the remains were still visible. Half dressed bodies were littered around the Tuttle home and somewhere in the distance a soft rock song was playing on the stereo. 

Sebastian went down to the first floor and found where it was coming from. Inside the study was Blaine with one blond guy resting his head in his lap and another with his head on his shoulder. All three were passed out and in various states of undress. Shaking his head Sebastian turned the stereo off causing Blaine to suddenly jerk awake and murmur "hey, I was listening to that. Oh, hey Valmont." 

"Tuttle" he sighed examining the liquor on the table to see in anything was worth drinking. "Having fun I see?" 

His friend smiled lazily as he stretched "you could say that. How about you? I would have thought you'd be long gone." 

He shrugged "I've been upstairs." 

"With Kathryn I presume? Sorry, I tried to get rid of her but she's sort of hard to say no to." 

"I'm all too aware of that" he grumbled pouring some rum into a shot glass. 

Blaine leaned forward with a sneaky grin "something happen between the two of you?" 

Sebastian downed his shot before answering "you could say that, but if it's all the same I'd rather not talk about it." 

"Fine, fine keep your secrets but if you don't share I won't be inclined to tell you any of mine." 

"And what secrets would those be Blaine?" Sebastian snickered "banging Greg the football stud is hardly newsworthy." 

Blaine shrugged as he looked back at the two boy toys resting beside him. "No I suppose you're right, but compared to these two losers Greg was a prize. I mean the man is incredible. He might not be the sharpest knife in the drawer but what he can do under the covers..." 

"Yeah, I know mouth like a hover" he sighed pouring another drink. "I've heard all about it." 

"Still you have to admit...wait a second what did you say?" 

Sipping his rum Sebastian looked over at his friend and shrugged "what? I just said I've heard enough of your sexual exploits." 

"No" Blaine told him his voice rising with excitement as he sat up and leaned in. "You said I told you Greg had a mouth like a hover. Now correct me if I'm wrong but I never mentioned anything about that after the accident." 

"Sure you did." 

He shook his head with a smug grin "no I know I didn't. So what gives Valmont? Is your memory starting to come back?" 

Getting to his feet Sebastian walked over to the window just in time to see the sun come up. However he wasn't paying any attention to that. He had bigger things on his mind and it was time he unburdened them. "It's not starting to come back Blaine, it is back. I remember everything." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	12. What You Hold Dear

Who Are You? 

Summary: Kathryn is forced to make a decision between her reputation and Sebastian 

Authors Note: I know I said I'd have this done Thursday but that was sort of impossible. What can I say I'm busy. Anyway I hope people are still interested in this, let me know. For those who asked, this story will be about 22-23 chapters long. 

Chapter 12: What You Hold Dear 

"Are you awake?" A husky, yet amused voice whispered in Kathryn's ear. 

At the moment she was turned away from Sebastian, laying on her side with her eyes closed but very much awake. Kathryn smiled and waited a few minutes to see if he would wake her. When she felt his mouth on her bare back she moaned appreciably, "all right, I'm up." 

"Good morning" he murmured in her ear. 

Kathryn turned back to him, touching his handsome face "morning. Have you been up long?" 

Sebastian brushed loose strands of her dark hair away from her face as he replied "yeah, for a little while. You'll be happy to know everyone left so we have the house to ourselves." 

"Even Blaine?" 

He nodded "he went off on some mysterious mission. I was afraid to ask for details." 

She snickered "probably a good idea. So what do you want to do, now that we're here all by ourselves?" 

Sebastian smiled at her knowingly as he climbed in between her legs and started kissing her neck. "I can think of a few things" he laughed. 

Kathryn could feel the cotton of his boxers rubbing against her thigh and she immediately went to work pulling them off of him. "Lets get rid of these first." When she felt his hard on spring lose she purred "that's much better." 

Once free from his clothing Sebastian went to work kissing and caressing her body as Kathryn squirmed underneath. When she felt him making his way between her legs she arched her back and moaned. However just when she was starting to let herself go and fully enjoy what he was doing to her, Sebastian pulled away from her navel and asked "do you remember what we talked about last night?" 

"Sort of" she told him even though it was a lie. The fact of the matter was Kathryn was very much aware of what he told her last night, it was what kept her up for most of the night before. Sebastian had admitted he loved her and although she appreciated the sentiment it wasn't something she could just flippantly say back to him. There had been plenty of guys before Sebastian who she had said I love you to, but she had never meant it. Sebastian was different from any other guy she'd been with. If she told him she loved him she might actually mean it. 

Sebastian placed his mouth back on her stomach as his eyes stayed glued to hers as if he was studying her. She could tell he was trying to read what she was thinking and it was making her nervous. Finally he asked "well do you have an answer for me?" 

Kathryn sighed as she looked away from him "it's too early in the morning for this Sebastian. Let's talk about it later." 

He sat up a little and told her firmly "just tell me how you feel about me." 

Rolling her eyes as she climbed out of bed she muttered "I have to get going." 

"Where?" 

"School" Kathryn shot back as she slid her panties on followed by her dress. "You might have heard of it, some of us still make it a point to go." 

Stilling back against the headboard, Sebastian pulled out a cigarette from his pack and grumbled "I thought we were going to spend the morning together...in bed." 

"I forgot there's something I have to take care of. If I hurry I can grab my uniform from home and be at Manchester in time for second period." 

"Right" he huffed. "Cause it's not like you're trying to avoid having this conversation or anything. You call me a fucking pussy..." 

Kathryn stopped for a minute and glared over at him. She opened her mouth to argue but then stopped herself, instead she shook her head and told him "I'll see you at home later. We can finish our discussion then." 

"I look forward to it" he replied, his tone completely cold. 

On her way out the door Kathryn looked back at him but he simply shook his head at her before turning away. She told herself then that she would tell him some day what she felt for him. When the time was right she would tell him. 

****** 

"Hey Annette" a fellow student council member greeted her as they passed in the hall. 

She smiled back and offered her a friendly "good morning" before making her way down the hall way towards the cafeteria. Annette was in desperate need of some coffee that morning. Usually she wasn't a coffee drinker and only drank it occasionally, however after last night she needed it. It wasn't like she got completely drunk but she wasn't really use to drinking so the little alcohol she did have hit her hard and left her feeling completely wasted. 

As she paid for her coffee and then headed to her next class she began to recall the previous night. If having Sebastian break up with her for good hadn't been bad enough, she also had to deal with him and his former evil step sister showing up at her house, then to top it off walking in on them fooling around in her bedroom. She cringed at the memory but also at how she acted in front of Sebastian. He probably thought she was a complete spaz and she didn't blame him. Still she reminded herself that she was putting Sebastian and her feelings for him in the past. She did still care for him but it was becoming evident that he wasn't about to return her affection any time soon. 

Annette was about to go into her western civ class when she spotted Cecile standing out on the terrace. Deciding she could afford to be a little late Annette went out to check on her. As she approached she realized the younger girl was crying. "Cecile is something wrong?" 

Turning around with her big brown eyes full of tears Cecile attempted a smile "hey Annette, I'm fine. I'm just a little...." Before she could get the sentence out she once again began to burst into tears. "No I'm not all right" she wailed. "My life is over!" 

Putting a comforting arm around her shoulder Annette led her to a bench. "Okay why don't you start from the beginning and tell me what happened. It can't be all that bad." 

Cecile shook her head "but it is. Last night Ronald came over my house, since my parents were out for the night. I thought it was so we could be together but he told me he only came over because he didn't want to do it over the phone. He told me he doesn't want to see me anymore!" 

"Oh Cecile" Annette sighed sympathetically as she pulled a handkerchief from her school bag, the same one Sebastian had given to her. "Did he tell you why?" 

She blew her nose loudly before explaining "he told me it was too hard and that I was too young for him. Ronald told me he still cared about me but we weren't meant to be together. He's going to some fancy school in London instead of Juliard. I told him I loved him and asked him to stay but he said it was too late, he already made up his mind. God, I'll probably never see him again and it's all HER fault!" 

Annette looked at her a little confused "who?" 

"Kathryn!" Cecile exclaimed. "Ronald told me one of his 'friends' convinced him to go and I just know it was Kathryn. She couldn't have him so she made sure I couldn't have him either. I hate her Annette! I hate her so much. She ruined my life!" 

"Okay, calm down" she soothed her although Annette found she was just as angry. Although Cecile was being a little dramatic she was probably right about Kathryn being the one to convince Ronald to leave. It was just another way to exert her control and screw over anyone she saw as week. 

As the brunettes tears began to cease she got to her feet suddenly and said "I'm going to get her back for this. I might not be as smart as Kathryn but I will get her back for hurting me and Ronald. Can you help me Annette?" 

Annette wanted to help her but she was also eager to leave Kathryn and Sebastian in the past. She had learned her lesson dealing with them but on the other hand her heart went out to Cecile and she couldn't help but want to help her. Standing up beside her Annette asked "what did you have in mind?" 

"I don't know" she shrugged. "I'm not really good with the planning stuff but it has to be something good. There has to be some way to hurt her." 

Annette sighed as she began to rack her brain for some ideas. Everything she thought of was either too cruel or not mean enough. She didn't want to destroy Kathryn, just take her down a peg or two. Make her realize that she couldn't just go around treating people like they were her personal puppets. 

As she was looking back to see if her class had started yet, Annette noticed something above the doorway. It was one of the new security cameras that had been installed over the summer. Suddenly she flashed back to the night of the Manchester benefit and a slow smile appeared on her face. "Bingo" 

****** 

Kathryn arrived at the townhouse a little after four when she was sure Sebastian wasn't around. Actually she made the driver drive around the block twice so she could make sure his jag wasn't there. She had spent most of the day trying to avoid him and she was in no mood to be ambushed as soon as she walked in the door. 

Like she told him, Kathryn went to school that morning but didn't stay. After fourth period she spotted Sebastian coming down the hall and she immediately went the other way pretending she had somewhere important to go. The truth of the matter was she was so freaked out about having to talk with him she was purposely avoiding him. Instead of finishing the day Kathryn left and spent the day shopping instead. Yes it was all a little extreme and melodramatic just to avoid a conversation but she wasn't quite ready to have that particular talk with him and until she was Kathryn would avoid him. 

The doorman and driver set her packages down in the living room when they arrived. Kathryn grabbed a couple and then headed to her room to take a nap. However when she arrived she realized she wasn't alone. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

Annette who was sitting on her couch, still dressed in her Manchester uniform, smiled pleasantly at her. "I came to see you Kathryn, I hope you don't mind." 

"Of course I mind" Kathryn snapped opening the door behind her. "Get the fuck out, NOW!" 

The blond didn't even flinch at her. She simply rose to her feet, arms crossed defiantly and replied "no. There's something we have to discuss first and I have a feeling you'll want to hear it." 

Kathryn slammed the door and then turned to her "okay fine, I'll play. What do you have to tell me?"  


"Well you see it's not so much what I have to tell you as it is what I have to show you." Pulling her brown leather book bag out, which Kathryn noticed looked surprisingly expensive, Annette produced a videotape. "I'm here to offer you a choice Kathryn. I can either show the entire school this videotape at next weeks assembly, which I promise will severely damage you in many people's eyes or you can give Sebastian his journal back." 

"Blackmail Annette?" Kathryn asked in a mocking tone. "I thought such a thing would be above you." 

"Until I met you it was" she shot back. "But I'm sick of me and everyone else being your victim." 

Kathryn nodded "well it's nice to see you'll throw all your pathetic little morals away just to get your boyfriend back." 

"This has nothing to do with getting Sebastian back" 

She scoffed "of course it does, don't kid yourself." 

"Fine, think what you want. So what's it going to be?" 

Kathryn eyed her a moment realizing that Annette was really serious about black mailing her. However Kathryn wasn't one to roll over for anyone, let alone some hick from Kansas. Pretending to be bored by the whole thing she said "I want to see what's on this so called tape first." 

"Okay" Annette said walking over to the VCR and putting the tape in. 

What appeared first were some black and white images of two people standing out on a balcony at night. As Annette was adjusting the sound on the TV a third person appeared on screen. It took Kathryn a moment to realize that person was her and what she was looking at was a video of the Manchester benefit a few months earlier. She was trying to think why Annette would find this damaging to her when she suddenly recalled. 

_Cecile, turning on her with tear filled eyes asked "why did you do that? I thought you were my friend." _

_"Yes, you did think that didn't you." _

_"Why are you acting like this!" _

_Taking a step towards her Kathryn whispered menacingly to her "because it's fun. Come on Cecile did you ever think I would really be friends with a loser like you? You are a no nothing, insipid little school girl just like all the other losers at this school. The only reason I even pretended to tolerate you was to get back at Court." _

_Shaking her head in disbelief Cecile muttered "all those things you made me do...you were just trying to hurt me?" _

_"Of course and look how well it all turned out! Not only with Court never have anything to do with you but now I have Ronald as well." _

_"You bitch!" Cecile screamed as she went to hit her. _

_Before she could make contact Kathryn grabbed her hand and pushed her away. "Don't EVER touch me you stupid cow." _

_Cecile's brown eyes went as wide as saucers "I'm going to tell everyone what you've done." _

_"Oh I don't think so." Stepping closer to her Kathryn explained "if you open your mouth about any of this I'll destroy you Cecile. You think you feel like shit now? You have no idea the kind of pain I can inflict on you. All it would take is a few well chosen words by me to totally turn your little world upside down. Since you are so incapable of keeping your mouth shut maybe I should go tell your mother what you've been up to." _

_"No!" Cecile yelled blocking Kathryn's exit. "Please don't tell her or she'll send me back to that all girls school." _

_"Then I guess someone is going to keep there mouth shut, aren't they?" _

_Nodding as tears fell down her face she complied "I won't say anything." _

_"Good girl, maybe you aren't as stupid as you look. I'll make sure to tell Ronald that when he's going down on me tonight." _

_Cecile's looked at her in horror before turning and running off of the balcony. As she did Kathryn clasped her hands together and laughed__in triumph._

____

__At that point Annette reached over and turned the tape off while Kathryn just stared at the monitor in disbelief. Not only at the fact that she was totally screwed but that Annette of all people had out maneuvered her. Still she tried to appear as nonchalant as possible. Shrugging her shoulder she told her "so what? I look like a bitch, that's hardly illegal." 

"Oh please Kathryn" Annette sighed rolling her eyes. "The student body of Manchester along with the faculty get one look at this and you're ruined. Everyone at that school thinks you're perfect, once they see this they'll realize the truth. So are you going to give me the journal or not?" 

"I don't have it" 

"You can't lie your way out of this. I know you have it so just-" 

"I did have it" Kathryn interrupted her. "However I burned it." 

Annette stared at her in disbelief "you what?" 

"I destroyed it" Kathryn explained with a simple shrug as she walked over to the fireplace and picked up the burnt piece with Sebastian's initials on it. 

Annette took it from her and studied it sadly for a moment. "How could you do this?" 

"Quite easily" she sighed. "Now if you want to run off and tell Sebastian what I did don't bother, he already knows and he's over it. So you see your pathetic attempt at blackmail is pointless." 

"Not necessarily" Annette told her. "How much of his past did you inform him about?" 

"Everything" Kathryn lied. 

"I don't believe you" 

"It's the truth Annette. Sebastian knows everything and if anything it's only brought us closer together." 

"Right" Annette said gathering her bag. "So if I go and tell him right now about the part you played in his accident he won't be angry at all? It won't be a surprise to him." When Kathryn simply stared her down she shrugged "well I'll guess we'll find out, won't we." 

Just as she opened the door Kathryn cursed under her breath knowing Annette wasn't bluffing. Before she left Kathryn called after her "he'll hate me." 

Slowly Annette turned around a triumphant smile on her face. "Yeah he probably will but I've decided to be kind and rather than go tell him myself I'm going to give you the opportunity to tell him." 

Looking away from her Kathryn replied softly "I'll lose him if I do." 

"And if you don't tell him you'll lose your reputation, so the question is what do you value more Kathryn? Your reputation or Sebastian?" 

******__

__A few days later Kathryn had made her decision. She spent hours and days agonizing over what she would do but in the end there was really only one choice. No matter what her feelings for Sebastian were she was going to have to tell him the truth. Kathryn just couldn't risk her reputation, not after all the time and energy she put into perfecting it. 

Since that morning she ran out on him Kathryn hadn't spoken much to Sebastian. She pretended to be too busy for him and when they did run into each other at dinner or in the hall way they barely spoke. It seemed strange to Kathryn at first but then she realized he was most likely waiting for her to come to him rather than the other way around. Although Sebastian claimed to be sick of playing games, he wasn't above using them to get what he wanted. 

The day after tomorrow was the school assembly where Kathryn was slated to give a speech. If she didn't tell Sebastian the truth by then Annette promised to show the tape to the entire school so it was now or never. Dressed in her typical skimpy nightgown, figuring it might help if she looked sexy when she told him, Kathryn went to Sebastian's bedroom and raised her hand to knock. However she stopped herself and instead walked right in deciding now was no time to be polite. 

When she stepped into the room she found Sebastian behind his desk reading a book. Without looking up he greeted her "I figured you'd show up sooner or later." 

"Why's that?" she asked stepping further into the room. 

Sebastian shut his book then walked around the desk so he was standing in front of her. "Kathryn you've been avoiding me almost all week. Now I didn't push you because I wanted to give you time. Since you're here I assume it's because you're ready to cut the bullshit and tell me how you really feel." 

Turning away from him Kathryn looked in the mirror that was over his bed. She could see him staring intently back at her, all of the cockiness and arrogance off of his face. Looking at him just made everything all the more painfull. Darting her eyes to the ground she asked him "have your feeling for me changed?" 

"Of course not" he sighed. "I still love you" 

"Well you shouldn't!" she told him as she turned to face him suddenly. "You shouldn't love me, it's wrong." 

"Wrong?" Sebastian repeated with an amused smile. "Look I'll admit we don't have the most conventional relationship but who cares? Despite everything we've gone through these past months and everything we've done to each other, I love you Kathryn. You can't change that, believe me I've tried." 

She sighed "that's what you think now but-" 

"No that's what I know. What I feel for you Kathryn won't go away in a month or a year it's permanent." 

"Something tells me you won't feel that way after you learn the truth" she told him cryptically. 

Leaning against his desk asked "what are you talking about?" 

"The truth Sebastian" she exclaimed. "Isn't that what you've been after since the beginning? You've accused me of keeping things from you and as it turns out you were right." 

Sebastian sighed "yeah I know the bet and the journal." 

"No it's more than that Sebastian, much more. I don't even know where to begin but maybe I should just tell you the worst of it first. The thing is, I-" 

Before she could tell him anything Sebastian suddenly reached over and pulled her into a kiss. Kathryn was too shocked to respond or push him away. However when her mind eventually remember what she was suppose to do she broke away from him and said "Sebastian this is serious. I'm trying to tell you something." 

"And I'm trying to tell you that I don't care. What happened is in the past and I don't care anymore. It was another life time ago and I just want to forget it ever happened." 

"But it did happen and I have to explain. I don't have a choice." 

"Why? You suddenly feel like unburdening your conscience?" 

Kathryn shrugged "something like that." 

"Well too bad" he told her his face completely serious. "I don't care and I don't want to know." 

"Sebastian-" She tried to get it out once again but he was once again kissing her. Then as she attempted to pull away again he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Sebastian climbed on top of her and yanked down the straps of her night gown. "Don't" Kathryn protested "not now." 

"Now" Sebastian growled in her ear. "It's in the past Kathryn and that's where it's going to stay." 

She tried to think of a way out of this, after all she this wasn't how she thought the night would end. However when Sebastian suddenly pushed himself inside her slender frame Kathryn began to forget all the things she was suppose to do. "Fuck it" she muttered as she pushed him onto his back and began to ride him. 

****** 

Later that night in the darkness of his bedroom Sebastian listened to Kathryn's soft breathing. She was asleep and had been for some time but he however could not fall asleep. His mind was too cluttered at the moment with everything that was going on. Namely all her numerous betrayals and what he was going to do about it. 

Rising from the bed, making sure he didn't wake her in the process, Sebastian grabbed his robe and slid it on. He then crept over to the burro next to his desk and removed the small camera that had been hidden behind a plant. Keeping his eyes on Kathryn's sleeping form he removed the tape and sat behind his desk. Sebastian opened the top drawer, hiding the tape away and pulling out the leather bound journal. It was new and looked nearly identical to the old one. The one Kathryn had destroyed. 

He thought about that as he opened it and looked at all the blank pages waiting to be filled. Then he looked back at Kathryn and his expression hardened. Sebastian never thought it was possible to love somebody but hate them just as much. He did indeed love her, so much so that it was almost painful. However the hate was there as well. God how he hated her. 

It had been less than a week ago, on a night very similar to this, that Sebastian had gotten his memory back. It had been the same night he told her he loved her. Sebastian had been laying in bed watching Kathryn sleep when he started to drift off, but just before he could suddenly he was hit with a flood of memories. Not just images of the past but feelings as well. He remembered everything and everyone. The bet, Annette and the intense feelings he had for her but most of all he remembered the hell Kathryn had put him through and how she had lied about it. She was the one responsible for the accident and making sure he never regained his memory. She filled his head with lies and false facts just to keep herself out of trouble. 

As angry as Sebastian was over this and even though his feelings for Annette had resurfaced, Sebastian was willing to forget about it. In the past months he had fallen in love with Kathryn. Even though she was too afraid to admit how she felt towards him he still wanted a future with her and he was even willing to over look the past. 

Then he over heard Annette blackmailing her. It had saddened him to think he had turned the once moralistic Annette into a blackmailer but what really concerned him was what Kathryn would do. Her choice was simple, she could choose him or her reputation. Sebastian had decided then that if she didn't tell him the truth and sacrificed herself to be with him, then he would tell her the truth about regaining his memory and that it truly didn't matter anymore. He loved her and what happened in the past was over with. 

Sebastian knew though that Kathryn wouldn't go through with it because in the end the only thing Kathryn truly cared about was herself. It killed him when she came to him ready and willing to tell him everything. He knew then he couldn't allow her to do that so he quickly shut her up and took her to bed. They had rough, passionate sex for hours before she finally fell asleep and Sebastian plotted his next move. 

Everything could have been different if she just would have chosen him for once over herself. Sebastian did love her but now his hate outweighed his love for her. Kathryn had ruined his life and he wasn't about to let her walk away from that. It was time he made her pay. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 

__

__


	13. Paying The Price

Who Are You? 

Summary: Just when everything appears to be going Kathryn's way it all goes horribly wrong. 

Chapter 13: Paying The Price 

"Welcome faculty and students to what promises to be an enlightening presentation of the environmental crisis and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah" Kathryn sighed as she tossed her index cards down on the table in front of her. Who was she kidding? She didn't need to practice her damn speech, she just needed to find something, anything, to take her mind off of the disaster that was about to unfold. 

Kathryn cursed herself for not going through with what she originally planned, which was to tell Sebastian the truth and get Annette off her back. It just hadn't been as easy as she thought it would be. She tried time and again to get the words out but every time she opened her mouth Sebastian was suddenly kissing her. He told her he didn't want to know what happened in their past but she still attempted all week to tell him the truth. The ironic thing was Sebastian was using sex to distract her just like she use to do to him and strangely enough it was proving to be effective. 

As much as Kathryn didn't want to confess to him she also didn't want to see her reputation crumble, which it would if Annette showed that tape. The assembly was starting in a little under a half an hour and it was starting to appear that maybe she would never tell Sebastian. 

Gathering up her cards again, Kathryn got to her feet and once again started to pace the faculty conference room. Students weren't usually permitted entry to the room but headmaster Hardgrove had allowed her to use it to practice her speech, when in actuality she was using it to hide. 

Once again she tried to distract herself with her note cards. Just when Kathryn was starting to put her impending doom out of her head a familiar masculine voice called out behind her "do you really think anyone will care what you're saying up there?" Wiping around Kathryn saw Sebastian resting against the door frame leering at her. "I mean look at you, you're gorgeous. They won't hear a word that's coming out of your mouth because they'll be too distracted by how beautiful you are." 

She smiled at him as he approached her "you aren't allowed to be in here, shoo!" 

Sebastian laughed playfully as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her to him. Nuzzling his nose against hers he whispered "make me." 

"I mean it Sebastian" she said forcefully while trying to avoid kissing him. "If someone walks in we'll both get in trouble." 

"So? Come on-" 

"No!" Kathryn pushed him away and brushed past him with an annoyed sigh. 

Sebastian seemed to study her a moment and as he did she could feel his eyes on her. Kathryn honestly did want him to leave because she knew him showing up here was some sort of sign for her to tell him the truth. However there was this nagging voice in her head that kept screaming she would lose him forever if she did. 

He didn't leave though, and instead came up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. "You're unusually tense this morning, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing" she muttered trying her damnedest to ignore him. "It's just this speech..." 

"It's no big deal" Sebastian whispered reassuringly in her ear. "Like I said no one gives a shit about these stupid assembly's. Besides you have more confidence than anyone I know." 

Kathryn looked up from her note cards and realized this was her chance. "Is that so?" 

"Of course" 

Turning to face him she said "there's something I have to tell you. I've been trying to tell you for the past couple of days but I couldn't seem to bring myself to do it." 

Sebastian sighed as his hand cupped her face "is this about something that happened a million years ago? Because like I told you Kathryn, I've moved on." 

"It's important Sebastian." 

He shook his head "to you maybe. Has it occurred to you that it isn't to me?" 

Kathryn opened her mouth to say something and he once again pulled her mouth to his. She struggled to speak but when his tongue thrust into her mouth she completely lost her train of thought and temporarily gave into him. As her arms reached around his neck to pull him closer, the index cards dropped from her hands. "Fuck" she groaned pulling away from him. "I can't be doing this now." 

"It's sure felt like you were" he grumbled bitterly. Ignoring him Kathryn bent down to collect the cards that had scattered on the floor. As she was bent over Sebastian's rough hands were suddenly on her hips, squeezing them suggestively. "Hmm, this could have possibilities..." 

Slowly rising she laughed "no way." 

"Come on, it could be fun. Right here in the teachers room. One last time" he whispered as he pushed her against the table. 

Her face wrinkled in confusion as she asked "one last time?" 

Sebastian paused before explaining "yeah, you know since this is our final year here and when will an opportunity like this arise again? 

"Well as tempting as that is we can't." A moment later Kathryn felt his warm hand slide under her tartan skirt and brush the inside of her thigh. "Stop that" she ordered but he continued on until her panties were pushed aside and his fingers were probing her. 

"You say you don't want it but...it sure feels like you do." 

It was true she did want him. Sebastian had a way of touching her that aroused her unlike any other guy she'd been with before. Just feeling his hands on her body made her hot with need. With everything that was going on in her head she wanted him to help her forget, so instead of pushing him away yet again, Kathryn pressed herself back against him. Tilting her head she captured his lips in a brief kiss before bending further over the table to give his access. 

Sebastian said nothing only lifted her skirt and undid his own pants. When she felt his erection probe at her nether lips she groaned and attempted to impale herself only he held her in place, then slowly guided himself into her. They both let out an appreciable moan before Sebastian began to thrust into her. He moved slowly within her at first, teasing her almost. However the shallow thrusts only lasted for a little while. It wasn't long until he was pounding into Kathryn making the table they were leaning against creek and shake. 

"Sebastian" she moaned again and again as she started meeting his thrusts while rubbing her hand against her mound. Kathryn could feel her orgasm approaching when Sebastian's hand moved under her white dress shirt and pushed her bra up so he could knee her bare breasts. As he twisted her nipple between his fingers and he fucked her harder Kathryn let her head fall against the table "I'm coming" she groaned. 

A few hard thrusts and Sebastian spazamed and came as well, clutching her exhausted body to his as he let out a low grown. "That was intense" he whispered as he pulled out of her. 

"Can you walk?" she giggled 

"Can you?" 

Kathryn pulled away and got to her feet as she fixed herself up. When she looked up she found Sebastian staring at her with an odd expression on her face. "What is it?" 

"Nothing" he sighed as he pulled her back to him. "Nothing at all." 

They kissed for a long while, before Kathryn suddenly realized the time. "Oh shit" she exclaimed breaking from his suddenly. "The assembly is in five minutes." 

Quickly she gathered her things and made a break for the door. Just as she reached it Sebastian came up from behind and whispered "don't go." 

She laughed "I sort of half to. Besides I thought you'd be plenty satisfied for the time being." 

"That's not it..." 

"Sebastian" she sighed. "I'll be back and you'll be waiting for me, right?" 

He shrugged "do you have to ask?' 

Kathryn only smiled before heading out of the room with Sebastian following after her. She was turning around to say something to him when she ran smack in to someone. "Watch it!" she yelled stumbling back into Sebastian's arms. 

As she looked up she saw the person was Annette who looked just as annoyed as Kathryn felt. "Why don't you try looking where you are going next time? What are you to doing in there anyway?" 

Kathryn gave her an innocent smile that told Annette it was anything but innocent. "Sebastian was just helping me with my speech." 

"Right" Annette replied as she glanced over at her ex with disdain. "Your fly is open Sebastian." 

He smirked before zipping it back up. "Thanks" he told her with a wink. "Now if you'll excuse me ladies, I have to be somewhere before the festivities begin. See you out there." 

As he walked past them down the corridor Kathryn watched him and wondered what he meant by 'festivities'. She couldn't help but shake the feeling that Sebastian was up to something but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what that was. "So I take it you haven't told him yet?" 

Annette's voice woke her from her thoughts. Looking over at the blond Kathryn told her "no I couldn't." 

"I think you mean wouldn't. Do you honestly think you could keep both your reputation and Sebastian?" 

After making sure no one was around to hear them speak Kathryn moved in closer to her rival. "Look I tried to tell him okay, but he refused to listen. Every time I opened my mouth about it he shut me down. He doesn't want to remember his past Annette." 

"You expect me to believe that?" 

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Annette I am begging you, please don't show that tape. It will destroy everything I've spent my whole life building." 

Annette nodded "then tell him Kathryn." 

"I can't! Don't you get it? I can't lose him! Sebastian is the only person in my whole life who EVER cared about me. I already lost him once to you and I can't let it happen again. Please, don't do this Annette. You got what you wanted, the ice bitch herself on her hands and knees begging. I'll do whatever you want just don't make me give up Sebastian." 

Kathryn was honestly shocked by the words that were coming out of her mouth. Here she was begging the one person in the world she truly hated for mercy but at this point she would do anything to keep her world as it was. It was too hard to tell though if Annette was moved by her words, she just stared at her quizzically before saying more to herself that to Kathryn. "You really love him don't you." 

When Kathryn nodded in response Annette sighed as she opened up her book bag. She pulled out the video tape and handed it over to Kathryn "this is the only copy. You win, I won't show it." 

Clutching the tape in her hands she looked up at her some what in disbelief. "Why are you doing this? You finally have the opportunity to get him back." 

Annette shook her head "I told you before, that's not what this was about. All I wanted was for Sebastian to regain his memory and find some peace. I just wanted him to be happy and I have to admit I didn't think you were capable of doing that." She started to turn to leave when she turned back suddenly. "Do me a favor?" 

"What?" 

"Prove me wrong" 

As she watched Annette head towards the auditorium Kathryn couldn't help but smile. She would prove her wrong, she and Sebastian would be happy together. There was now nothing standing in their way. 

****** 

"And so by contributing to the clean air act we can all rest assure that we will have a brighter future. Now if you'll turn your attention to the monitor at the left of the stage, Mr. Atwitter has put together a small film that will help to further explain the environmental threats and what we can do as a community to prevent them. Thank you." 

As Kathryn finished her speech with her usual winning smile the room applauded her in kind. Sebastian was right, most of the students could give a shit about the stupid assembly. They were applauding her, not her speech. Still she smiled and acted as if there approval was a cherished gift. When her back was to the crowd she rolled her eyes then took a seat on the stage. As she did she noticed Sebastian in the back of the room smiling at her. She returned it before turning her attention to the video screen. 

When Mr. Atwitters video came on Kathryn did her best not to yawn. God she didn't know how she was going to be able to sit through a half an hour of his crap and not fall asleep. Turning her eyes from the presentation Kathryn instead began studying her French manicure. Just as she was making a mental note to herself to call Jean, her manicurist, something caught her attention. It was a voice, a voice suspiciously like her own. 

Kathryn's eyes immediately darted to the TV screen where she was shocked to find herself staring back at her. The environmental video that had been showing only seconds earlier had been replaced by the tape Annette had been blackmailing her with. Only it was so much worse than that because in-between her nasty remarks to Cecile was various images of Kathryn sniffing coke and worse yet fucking Sebastian. 

The crowd at first appeared confused by this but the confusion soon gave way to snickers of amusement and loud whispers. Slowly Kathryn got to her feet, in total shock at what she was seeing. This couldn't be happening, not now, not when everything was so perfect. Looking out into the dark room she saw many angry and mocking faces looking back at her. They were laughing at her! "I always knew she was a bitch" she heard one catty girl comment loudly. 

"That's enough" headmaster Hardgrove called out to the AV. guys in back. "Turn this garbage off now!" 

The room erupted in chaos as some of the disinterested students decided to use this opportunity to skip out while others just stayed to gawk at the golden girl fall from grace. Kathryn however stayed where she was, almost unable to move. Everything was spinning out of control and they only thing that registered with her was, how did this happen? 

The answer was pretty clear to her. Looking out her eyes fell upon Annette sitting in the second row watching her with a sad expression on her face. Immediately Kathryn regained the feeling in her legs and charged at her enemy. "You!" she screamed not caring anymore who heard her. "You did this to me! All the crap about doing the right thing for Sebastian was bullshit, you were going to show the tape all along weren't you!?" 

Annette shook her head remaining calm "Kathryn I didn't do it. The only copy of the tape I had, I gave to you. I swear it wasn't me." 

Not believing for a second the words that were coming out of her mouth she demanded "then who did?" 

"That would be me" 

Kathryn looked up to see Sebastian making his way down the aisle towards them with a smug smile on his face. Feeling utterly confused and not sure she actually heard him right she asked "what are you talking about? You couldn't-" 

"But I did" he explained completely calm. "How else do you think that video of us fucking got on there?" 

Trying to keep in control when all she wanted to do was scream or maybe even cry, Kathryn looked up at Sebastian and asked "why? After everything we've been through...I thought you..." 

"Loved you?" he finished for her his voice almost menacing as he said it. "Silly rabbit, I'm not in love with you. You see I overheard Annette's ultimatum to you and I couldn't resist. Me or your reputation? Of course you chose yourself, you always do but it was amusing watching you struggle over your decision. Even if you'll never admit it you truly did love me but you gave up on the first person you ever loved because someone threatened your reputation. In the end you lost both me and your rep. I think it's the saddest thing I've ever heard. Cheers" Sebastian grinned. "Now I assume you're going to beg for forgiveness but unfortunately, I don't fall for losers." 

Kathryn stood there her eyes locked on his icy blue one's. A single tear rolled down her face as he words repeated in her head. They were cruel but there was something else behind them, something she should have seen coming because this was all too familiar. "You got your memory back" she whispered. 

"Yes I did" he whispered back. "No thanks to you." 

"I tried to-" 

"Shh" he whispered pressing his finger to her lips. "You're nothing to me Kathryn. Nothing but a bad memory." 

Sebastian pulled away from her and walked up to Annette who had been observing them. Taking her hands in his, Sebastian's eyes softened as he said "you on the other hand are a different story." 

Annette moved closer to him and asked "you really remember everything?" 

"Everything" he assured her caressing her face. "Including how much I love you. Annette you are the only person I have ever loved I promise you. I know you probably hate me for the way I've treated you these past months but you have to know that I wasn't myself. If I had known..." His eyes glanced coldly at Kathryn as he continued "everything would have been different." 

"I'm just glad you're back" 

Smiling Sebastian bent down and captured her mouth in a kiss. Kathryn meanwhile could do nothing but stand on the sidelines as her world crumbled around her. Tears were already coming down her face but she was doing her best to keep them at bay. Wiping her eyes she decided she wouldn't let them live happily ever after just yet. However before she could approach them she felt herself being spun around. 

Suddenly she was surrounded by a group of younger girls. Some of them looked familiar but most of them were just the usual rejects. They were all staring at her with a mix of anger and triumph but no one said anything. Then the crowd split in two and Cecile suddenly appeared. Approaching her with an strangely confident smile she asked Kathryn "so how does it feel to be the loser?" 

****** 

"This turned out even better than I planned" Sebastian exclaimed jovially as he looked past the girl in his arms to Kathryn who was being surrounded at the moment by a bunch of angry girls. Served the bitch right. 

"What exactly did you plan?" Annette asked turning his attention back to her as she pulled out of his grasp. 

Although she had returned his kiss and seemed happy that he returned to his old self Sebastian could sense her hesitation and he knew it was justified. "Well when I got my memory back I decided that it was time I pay Kathryn back for all the misery she's caused, for both of us. I thought you would be pleased." 

"I don't like seeing other people in pain Sebastian, even Kathryn. And I have a question about this plan of yours" she said suddenly angry. "Did it involve having sex with Kathryn in the teachers conference room?" 

He shrugged and gave her his typical boyish smile "it was nothing, I just had to make everything appear normal between us. Besides haven't I proven to you today that Kathryn could never compare to you. I love you Annette and I will do everything possible to regain your trust." 

Annette's expression softened as she moved into his arms and rested her forehead against his. "That would be nice" she whispered before kissing him tenderly on the mouth. When she broke away her eyes darted over Sebastian's shoulder. "My dad's calling me, I'll be right back." 

Sebastian watched as she went on stage to talk with her father. He smiled at her almost wistfully before turning his attention to the screaming girls at his left. His smile quickly turned to a smirk as he heard Kathryn cursing out Cecile right in front of half the faculty. "I'm going to pay you back for this you stupid little cunt and all your dyke friends!" 

"I'm not afraid of you" Cecile protested. 

"Well you should be" Kathryn hissed grasping her suddenly by the back of her hair. "I'm going to hurt you in ways you've never dreamed possible. Now get the fuck out of my face! All of you!" 

As the group scattered Sebastian came up behind her and applauded. "Wow with people skills like that I'll bet you'll be elected student body president next term no problem!" 

Slowly she turned around to face him, the anger melted off her face and replaced by sadness. "Why?" she asked softly. "Why would you do this to me?" 

"Isn't is obvious? The best reason of all, revenge. You took Annette from me, nearly got me killed, and then made sure I never remember my past. Did you really think I would let you get away with all that?" 

"When did your memory come back?" 

Sebastian smiled pleasantly "that's really none of your concern." 

"When Sebastian? Tell me dammit!" she demanded her fists clenched tightly. 

He laughed amused by her display of anger. Stepping closer to her he cupped her face and said "no I don't think so but perhaps I will share it with Annette tonight. Back in my room, over a nice glass of wine, after we make love of course." 

"You'll never be happy with her" Kathryn whispered to him. 

"Of course I will and you want to know why? Because she's not some cold hearted bitch who doesn't know how to feel. Annette is beautiful, smart and pure. She cares about people and doesn't like to hurt others even when they deserve it. Unlike you who only thinks about herself-" 

"Stop it" she pleaded with him as tears fell down her face. 

"She doesn't use sex to manipulate others like some kind of whore!" 

"Stop it Sebastian!" she cried pulling away from. 

Deciding he had enough he grunted "fine, fuck off. I'm sick of looking at you anyway." Kathryn regarded him with shock as she stood frozen in place. "Get lost!" he barked at her, knowing he couldn't stand looking at the tears that fell down the once almighty Kathryn's face. 

Turning she ran out of the auditorium doors that led to the parking lot. As she made her way down the steps and towards the street Sebastian stood in the doorway looking at her. Still giddy on his high from at last besting her at her own game Sebastian couldn't resist one last dig. "Oh Kathryn" he called causing her to stop and turn around. "How does it feel to be just a toy?" 

Even at a distance Sebastian could see the tears falling down her face. He was equal parts fascinated and repulsed at the show of emotion by her, so much so that he didn't see the car coming. Standing in the middle of the street, looking up at him utterly heartbroken, Kathryn hadn't either. Turning out of the parking lot a black beamer came whipping around the corner and ran right into Kathryn. Her small body went flying into the windshield before crashing down to the ground bellow. 

Sebastian's smug smile slowly fell as he stared at her very still body lying on the hard cement. His head couldn't process what his eyes just witnessed, it all happened far too fast. Still as a crowd of people began to gather around her, including the driver Sebastian realized it was very real. "Kathryn!" he called out before running down to the street and pushing his way to her. 

Falling down on his knees he immediately noticed the blood on her forehead. Sebastian tenderly touched her face, suddenly forgetting everything that had happened in the past twenty minutes. "Kathryn" he whispered. "You're going to be okay, I promise you're going to be fine." 

As her eyes fluttered she groaned and then he felt her hand grip his. Right before Kathryn's eyes closed she whispered "I love you." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	14. Someone's Always To Blame

Who Are You? 

Summary: Sebastian faces his guilt over what he's done to Kathryn as she struggles for her life. 

Chapter 14: Someone's Always To Blame 

"What is taking them so long?" Sebastian grumbled as he paced the linoleum floor of the hospital waiting room. "She's been in there all afternoon and no one has come out to tell us what's happening. What the fuck is going on with these doctors?" 

Annette, who was sitting anxiously on the edge of her chair tried her best to calm him. "Sebastian she's going to be all right, Kathryn's a very strong woman. She'll pull through this." 

Her reassurances fell on deaf ears as Sebastian continued to pace furiously and rant. "They're all a bunch of over paid incompetents, every one of them! Not a single doctor or nurse will come and tell us anything. Well if Kathryn doesn't come out of there, a hundred percent healthy I'll go to the head of staff and make sure he fires every last one of them!" 

"Sebastian" 

"No! Better yet I'll go to the board of directors. The Valmont money should be able to buy some influence. I'll make sure all of them pay!" 

"Sebastian stop it!" Annette exclaimed as she jumped from her seat and grabbed hold of him. "You need to calm down. Blaming the doctors won't help Kathryn-" 

"No you're right" he said shaking his head, the look of fury still evident on his face. "I shouldn't blame the doctors, I should blame that moron Sam Ashton. The stupid son of a bitch drove right into her, he wasn't even looking where he was going! That's vehicular manslaughter and you can be damn sure he'll go to jail for it." 

"It was an accident" Annette pleaded with him. "He didn't even see Kathryn when he turned the corner. Now I know you are upset and scared for her but no one is to blame for this, you have to understand that." 

The anger melted off of Sebastian's face and but his eyes were still dark. He glanced at Annette sadly for a moment before turning around and saying "someone's always to blame." 

"Not always" she sighed sitting back down in her chair. "What I don't understand is what Kathryn was doing standing in the middle of the parking lot. I know she was upset after the assembly but why didn't she just leave? How come she didn't see the car coming at her?" 

Sebastian was silent for a moment before he faced her, his eyes on the brink of tears. "I'm the reason she was standing there" he explained, his voice weak. "She didn't see the car coming her way because of something...something I said to her." 

"What?" Annette asked suddenly alarmed. "Sebastian what are you talking about? What did you do?" 

He sat down beside her but refused to look at her as he explained "after you went to talk with your dad I got into another fight with Kathryn. I called her a cold hearted bitch amongst other things. I kept calling her names and she begged me to stop but I kept going. Finally I told her to get out of my sight so she ran out of the building. I was standing in the doorway, watching her cross the street and I couldn't resist one last jab. I, I called out to her and she stopped. I asked her how it felt to be nothing more than a toy. Kathryn, she...she started to cry and I just laughed at her. She was so upset she didn't see the car..." 

"Oh god" Annette moaned her head falling into her hand. 

"So you see someone is to blame, me. I'm the reason she's in there fighting for her life, because I just had to twist the knife a little further." When he finally glanced over at Annette he noticed her eyes at the ground staring away from him. "See, even you know it's the truth. Her blood is on my hands." 

"Don't say that" Annette told him. "Look maybe you did go too far, but you didn't know she was going to get hit by a car." 

"Yeah" he scoffed "just like Kathryn didn't know that cab would run into me during my fight with Ronald. She set that into motion just like I set this into play. I might not have been the one who hit her but I'm the reason she was in that parking lot, at that exact moment. Now look me in the eye and tell me you don't think this was my fault. You can't do it can you?" 

She leaned over him and caressed his face "it was an accident. You made a mistake but it wasn't intentional." 

"You don't know that" he confessed his voice starting to break. "I was so angry at her, I wanted to hurt her so badly I would have done anything..." 

"Sebastian did you want Kathryn to get hit by that car?" 

"No!" 

"Then you have your answer." Drawing him to her Annette kissed his forehead followed by his cheek as a tear rolled down his face. "She's going to make it through this Sebastian and you have to stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault." 

For a brief moment Sebastian allowed himself to believe that as he rested his face against hers. Closing his damp eyes he pretended he was somewhere else, anywhere but that hospital waiting to find out if Kathryn was alive or not. Unfortunately that moment was only fleeting as a second later the shrill voice of Tiffani Merteuil called out behind him "what isn't your fault Sebastian? Are you responsible for my daughter laying in that hospital bed?" 

Annette and Sebastian exchanged brief glances before getting to their feet. "No, Ms. Merteuil he's not. I was just reassuring Sebastian that no one is to blame for the accident." 

"Then what the hell happened to her? I'm in Chicago and I get a call saying I have to come back to New York right away because my daughter is in the hospital. Now I want some answers Sebastian!" 

Taking a deep breath, Sebastian wiped his eyes and then led Tiffani out of the room so they could have some privacy. He knew he was going to have to tell a few fibs to his former step mother and he didn't want Annette around to hear him. She would want him to bring everything out in the open and he just couldn't. "Kathryn was hit by a car at Manchester. She was standing in the parking lot and the driver didn't see her." 

"What? Why was she in the parking lot? Why wasn't Harold there to pick her up?" 

"It happened in the morning. Kathryn was upset about something and wanted to go home early." 

"Well what was the matter?" 

Sebastian looked away, "I have no idea." 

Tiffani sighed as she tapped her manicured nails against her leather handbag and eyed him suspiciously. When he finally looked up at her she once again asked him "are you sure you had nothing to do with this accident?" 

He looked at her and nodded dully even though Sebastian knew it was a lie. However Tiffani still didn't seem convinced as her eyes narrowed at him and she stepped closer to him. "You better not have Sebastian. Because if I find out you're lying I'll make you pay in ways you never dreamed. Now if you'll excuse I'm going to check of my daughter." 

****** 

_I love you_

As Sebastian sat in the chair beside Kathryn's bedside, those three little words played continuously in his head. He had been waiting years for her to finally tell him how she truly felt about him. When she finally did say those words he had been longing to hear, it was because she was in pain. Pain he had caused her. 

It was currently after midnight and Kathryn still hadn't regained consciousness. Earlier that night the doctors had finally come to talk to them after having been in surgery with Kathryn for most of the day. They informed Tiffani and him that she had some internal bleeding but they had been able to stop it. However the bad news was she still hadn't woken up and they weren't sure if she ever would. They were all on a wait and see basis. 

Sebastian had been reluctant at first to go in and see her because for some reason he felt afraid. He had never had much of a conscious before but when he walked into Kathryn's hospital room and found her laying there so small and still, hooked up to all of those machines he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with guilt. Sebastian knew he could logic the situation all he wanted to but in the end he was the one who put her in that bed. 

As he pulled his seat closer to her he took her small hand and held onto it. For a brief second Sebastian thought Kathryn would squeeze his hand back but she didn't. Her hand was as lifeless as the rest of her body. The thought made Sebastian crumble once again. Resting his head on the bed beside her he whispered "this wasn't suppose to happen. I don't know what I thought would happen after I exposed you but I never wanted this." 

"It's just...I hated you so much for betraying me. If you had just chosen me for once I...I would have made you so happy, but I guess that isn't an excuse is it? I humiliated you and went back to Annette but in the end it didn't give me what I want." 

Sebastian laughed a dry, humorless laugh as he moved in closer to her. "I'll tell you a secret, I know how much you love those. I would give Annette up in a second, I'd give everything up if you would just open those green eyes of yours. Please Kathryn I know I don't deserve to ask anything from you after what I've done but I just need you to do this for me, I need you to be okay." 

When her eyes remained closed and he was met with only the beeping on the heart monitor Sebastian's eyes welled up again and he muttered "god dammit Kathryn," before letting his head fall against her hand. He wasn't really sure how long he laid like that, crying and cursing himself for his mistakes. Sebastian seemed to drift in and out of consciousness as his head replayed the day's events. Fucking Kathryn in the conference room, watching her face as her reputation was smeared, listening her to beg him to stop as tears fell down her face and witnessing her hit that window shield then crumple to the ground. It all played over again in his head until he felt someone lightly touching his face. 

Slowly he sat up and realized the fingers moving against him belonged to Kathryn. Her eyes started to flutter open as she shifted slightly in the bed and groaned. "Kathryn" Sebastian called to her. 

Her eyes eventually opened and focused on him. "Sebastian" she whispered. 

"Yeah" he smiled taking hold of her hand. "It's me, how are you feeling?" 

Shifting a little more she winced "pain...everything..god it hurts. W-where am I?" 

"It's okay" Sebastian assured her as he reached out and cupped her face. "You're in the hospital. You got hit by a car, it was at school. Do you remember anything?" 

Looking away from him her face wrinkled in confusion making Sebastian assume that she indeed didn't recall the accident or the events leading up to it. However he noticed something pass through her eyes and he knew it before she even told him. "I remember" she whispered looking over at him. Sitting up on her elbows, her eyes cold and her voice at it's normal level she ordered "get out." 

****** 

Annette was suffering from a major crisis as she stood in front of the vending machines. Doritos or a twix bar? 

Of course this wasn't a real problem but she was looking for any little trivial thing to help distract her from what was going on, even if it was for a moment. Kathryn might not survive the accident and Annette was going to have to live with the part she played in all of this. She didn't even like Kathryn, but she hated the idea of causing someone else pain. All day and night she had been thinking of all the ways she could have prevented this. The first being of course that she never should have blackmailed Kathryn, it went against every instinct she had but she'd done it anyway. 

After finally deciding on a bag of plain potato chips Annette headed back down to the waiting room with a heavy sigh. She had been there all night and was exhausted. Sebastian had told her she could go home and get some sleep but she refused because she wanted to be there for him. Annette knew, even though he was trying his best to hide it, that Sebastian was being eaten alive by the guilt. Watching him beat himself up over this made her a little worried about his own safety so she stayed to keep an eye on him. 

When she arrived back at the waiting room she found Tiffani there filling out some forms. As Annette walked in the older women looked up at her with a look that was a cross between surprise and disdain. "Oh Annette, what are you still doing here?" 

Judging by her tone she knew Ms. Merteuil didn't like her very much. Even though she didn't even know her Annette assumed it had something to do with her lack of money and social standing. Like mother like daughter she supposed. 

Still trying to be polite Annette took a seat across from her and explained "I wanted to stay and be here for Sebastian." 

"Really? I wasn't aware you and Sebastian were seeing each other." 

"Well, um, did he tell you he got his memory back?" 

Tiffani gave her a disinterested shrug, "no I didn't know. I take it you were seeing each other before the accident." 

"Yeah, we were and now that Sebastian is his old self again we're going to try and start over." 

Tiffani smiled at her but it wasn't a friendly grin. There was something cold and almost malicious behind it that made Annette shift uncomfortably in her chair. "Well I am happy for you and Sebastian both but I don't think you should get your hopes up just yet for a happy future together." 

"What do you mean?" she inquired warily. 

"I think you know what I mean. For as long as I have known him, my daughter has always been first priority to Sebastian. Kathryn was after all his first love and I've always been amazed by the bond the two of them have shared. Of course I don't mean to belittle your relationship with him but I think you should be aware of how much a part of Sebastian's life Kathryn is." 

Rising to her feet Tiffani stood over Annette as she continued on "when my daughter pulls through this, and rest assured she will, I imagine Sebastian will want to be there for her to help her recover. I also know that your...presence would only upset her so I would ask that you keep it to a minimum. It would really be in everyone's best interest including your own, after all you don't want to risk losing Sebastian by over crowding him, do you?" 

"No, I guess not." 

"Good then we have an understanding. I'm going to talk with the doctor and check in on Kathryn. I'll tell Sebastian you had to leave, I'm sure he'll understand." 

Without waiting for an answer Tiffani left leaving Annette to stare dumbfounded at the wall. Did that conversation just take place? Had she just agreed to keep her distance from Sebastian just to secure Kathryn's well being? The answer to both those questions was a painful yes. 

Annette knew she should have told Ms. Merteuil to mind her own business and that she would see Sebastian whenever she pleased. However something and stopped her, two things really. One, was her guilt because she felt she played a part in Kathryn's accident and therefor had to do everything in her power to try and rectify that. Even if it included limiting her time with Sebastian and allowing him to 'tend' to Kathryn. 

The second reason was far less noble. Annette couldn't help but believe some of the things Tiffani had told her about Kathryn and Sebastian's relationship. They two of them really were close, enough that her own wayward mother noticed it. Annette had also seen the fear in Sebastian's eyes when he thought he might lose Kathryn. She knew some part of him loved her and he would want to be there for her when she awoke. 

Annette didn't want to be the girlfriend that told Sebastian what to do but she also didn't think she could stand around and watch him nurse Kathryn back to health so she decided she would leave. Maybe it truly was better for everyone if she wasn't around but she also knew she wasn't going to give Sebastian up either. No matter what Tiffani Merteuil thought. 

****** 

"Kathryn you need to calm down" Sebastian advised her in a steady voice as he got to his feet. 

"No what I need is for you to get the hell out of here!" she hissed her voice not quite up to yelling mode but still loud enough that someone could here. 

Realizing this Sebastian walked over to the door and shut it so they could have some privacy. Turning back to face her he told her "I know you're upset with me right now, but this isn't the time. You just had major surgery and you need to relax, can you please just do that?" 

Kathryn sat back in the bed but her eyes were still cold as she stared daggers at him. "What are you doing here Sebastian? Did you come to finish the job?" 

"What?" 

"Oh come on we both know you're responsible for putting me here. You drove me out of school and then stopped me in the middle of the parking lot but unfortunately for you that car didn't kill me so you decided to what, pull my plug when no one was looking?" 

He shook his head at her completely shocked by what she was suggesting. "Are you crazy? It was an accident Kathryn! I never wanted to see you hurt!" 

She chuckled darkly "right you didn't want to see me hurt, you just wanted to destroy me. You ruined my life and then you laughed about it! I remember everything you said to me, every nasty word and insult. Sebastian you hurt me in ways I never dreamed anyone was capable of doing least of all you." 

Sebastian was stunned by the words that were coming out of her mouth but more than that the look of pain on her face as she reveled this to him. Tryin to explain himself he stuttered "I...I.." 

"You what? Didn't mean it? I think we both know you did." 

Storming over to her bed suddenly he stood over her and hissed "you're right, I did at the time. In case you've forgotten princess you aren't exactly the victim in this story. It was only a few months ago I was the one laying in a hospital bed because of you, because of all your fucking games. Instead of trying to help me though you helped yourself and made sure I would never get my life back." 

Her green eyes met his as she asked "so what is this, an eye for an eye?" 

Turning his back on her Sebastian snarled "if only. Look I was going to let everything go, I wanted my life to be with you. We could have been amazing together but you cared more about your precious reputation than a future with me, so when you made your decision I made mine." 

"Right" Kathryn snickered. "You loved me so much that as soon as things didn't go your way you ran right back to Annette. Must be true love, huh?" 

"I've always had feeling for her, they never went away." 

"Well I hope you two are very happy together now leave me alone" 

Sebastian was going to protest but he stopped himself. He had a feeling there would be plenty of time to argue with her later but this wasn't it. Kathryn wasn't at her full strength yet and he shouldn't be laying into her now. However before he could leave she called out to him "you were wrong about one thing you said." 

"What's that?" 

"I never loved you" she whispered her voice pure ice. 

He knew he should just walk out of the room then but he couldn't help himself. Closing the door he'd just opened Sebastian told her "you are such a fucking coward." 

"Excuse me? How dare you-" 

"How dare I what? Tell you the truth? You were in love with me and you still are. You told me as much right after you were hit." 

"I did not!" she exclaimed. 

"Well there's a handful of witnesses that would say differently sweetheart. You do love me Kathryn or else you wouldn't be as angry as you are now. " 

Shaking her head furiously she told him "that's not true. I don't feel anything for you Sebastian." 

He rolled his eyes at her "Christ stop lying to yourself." 

"I don't love you! I could never love you Sebastian. You're weak and pathetic just like that frigid little girlfriend of yours. If you want to know the truth I hate you! I hate you...I...I...I can't..." All of a sudden a look of pure panic spread across her face as she sat up and started moving. "I...I can't feel my legs...what's wrong with me? I can't move my legs Sebastian!" 

Jumping to her side immediately he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "calm down I'm sure it's just a temporary thing because of the drugs the doctors gave you." 

"Don't tell me to calm down! I can't move, oh god I can't...I can't feel them at all!" 

Sebastian pulled the covers away and squeezed her leg. He looked up into Kathryn frightened eyes and asked "anything?" 

She shook her head "no, I can't feel your hand. Sebastian what's wrong with me?" 

The look of terror on her face frightened him more than anything. He hated that look of powerlessness on her face and knew she hated it as well. Without a word Sebastian ran back into the hallway and called out to no one in particular "we need a doctor, now!" 

****** 

"Well I'm sorry to inform you Kathryn but it does appear you're suffering from a form of paralysis. Your spinal cord was damaged when the car hit you but we didn't notice it while you were in surgery because we were concerned with the internal bleeding." 

As the doctor went into greater detail of his diagnosis Sebastian eyed Kathryn who had been sitting quietly, almost detached from the events surrounding her. Tiffani was listening attentively to the doctor and Sebastian hadn't even noticed that Annette had left. At the moment all he could think about was Kathryn and the look of fear on her face when she realized she couldn't walk. He did that to her, he put that look on her face. It also appeared that he might have put her in a god damn wheel chair for the rest of her life. 

Unable to stomach the thought Sebastian suddenly interrupted the doctor, "is it permanent?" 

The elderly doctor looked over at him and explained "no not necessarily. With the right attitude and a physical therapist Kathryn could easily regain the feeling in her legs but it will take a lot of work young lady. Are you up for the challenge?" 

Kathryn's eyes met Sebastian's for a brief moment before she told the doctor "yes I believe so." 

"Of course she is, she's a Merteuil after all" Tiffani exclaimed with faux cheer. 

Kathryn glanced at her mother with little enthusiasm. Sliding back down in her bed she turned away from them and said "I'm very tired, I'd like to be alone now." 

"As you wish dear" her mother told her before following the doctor out of the room. 

Sebastian started to leave too but before he did he touched her back. Kathryn said nothing to him when he did this so he assumed she must be asleep. Then right as he opened the door she called out to him in a soft voice "I don't want to see you anymore from now on, understand?" 

His heart breaking Sebastian simply mutter "yes." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	15. How To Deal

Who Are You? 

Summary: Sebastian and Kathryn try to deal with the repercussions of the accident. 

Chapter 15: How To Deal 

"Sebastian" Annette giggled as he continued kissing her neck and sliding his hands up her shirt. "Stop it, someone could see!" 

"So?" he grumbled before pulling her back to him. 

"So, we're in the school parking lot and I rather it not get back to my dad what we are doing here." When he continued to ignore her requests to stop Annette put her foot down and promptly pushed him away, "enough." 

Sebastian slammed his hands on the steering wheel in frustration, making her jump slightly in surprise. Shaking his head he spat "what's your problem?" 

"I told you" Annette explained patiently. "This isn't the place for it, my dad's office is right over there. What if he saw us?" 

Rolling his eyes he replied "well then I guess he'd realize the whole waiting for marriage thing was a bunch of bullshit." 

She recoiled back even further from him until her back was pressed firmly up against the car door. Annette had thought Sebastian was being jovial in his frustration but if he was he wouldn't have said something as hurtful as that. Even if it was true. Turning from him Annette fumbled to open the passenger side door and she muttered on the brink of tears, "fine, I'll just go then..." 

"Annette" Sebastian sighed as he placed his hand over her jittery hands opening the door. "Annette, stop. I'm sorry okay, I was being a prick. I didn't mean it." 

"I know" she sighed. "I was just kidding around about my dad." 

He nodded solemnly before leaning over to her and kissing her gently on the cheek. As he pulled away he gave her his infamous charming smile and asked "is there any possible way I can make it up to you?" 

"Yeah" she replied a mask of seriousness. "You can deal with what's really bothering you." 

Slowly Sebastian sat back in his seat, the smile falling from his face. Glancing in the rear view mirror he asked "what do you mean?" 

Annette cupped his face forcing him to look at her. "You know what I mean. Have you talked with her at all since that first night in the hospital?" 

Sebastian scowled at the question and right away Annette knew she had hit a soar spot with him. It had been a little over three weeks since the accident and Kathryn was still in the hospital. All of her internal injuries had heeled but she still couldn't walk. Sebastian had confessed to her the morning afterwards that Kathryn didn't want to see him and he was going to abide by her wishes. However Annette knew it was eating him up inside not knowing what was going on with her. He was carrying around this weight of guilt for what he had done but he refused to talk about it. Every time she tried to bring the subject up she was always shut down. 

Annette knew that this couldn't go on much longer. Sebastian was becoming more and more irritable, he was a shell of his former self. He needed to deal with Kathryn weather he wanted to or not. "Well?" Annette asked when he didn't give her an answer. 

With a heavy sigh he muttered "you know I haven't and I don't plan to. She doesn't want to see me so why should I push it?" 

"Because it might make you feel better and you might finally realize that what happened was an accident. Kathryn being paralyzed is not your fault." 

Sebastian let out a short humorless laugh, "yeah I don't think she'll see it that way." 

"Well you won't know until you try" Annette pushed. "When does she get out of the hospital anyway?" 

"In a few days" 

She nodded "then I think you should talk to her before then. Please Sebastian, will you do this for me?" 

Sebastian opened his mouth like he was going to argue with her then he stopped himself. He studied her for a long moment before asking "why is this so important to you? You know if it was the other way around, there's no way Kathryn would be..." 

"I know, but let's just say you're not the only one who feels guilt okay? I can't exactly go chat with Kathryn, but you can." 

Annette knew it was odd that she was pushing so hard for her boyfriend to go visit his ex. It wasn't like she believed Sebastian was completely over Kathryn, on the contrary she knew he wasn't. But she was willing to put all her jealous girlfriend feelings aside if it meant he might feel a little better. 

Sebastian seemed to think over her request for a little while until they heard the first bell, signaling the start of class. He looked up at the school and then back at her. "I'll think about it, okay?" 

She smiled "that's all I ask." 

****** 

If there was one thing Kathryn hated more than being paralyzed it was hospital food. She was use to five star cuisine prepared by her personal chef, not greasy lumps of mashed potatoes and dry vegetables that tasted like they were months old. For three weeks she had been trying to stomach this garbage but no more. From this point on she was on an official hunger strike. 

Pushing her dinner tray away that featured something resembling chicken parmesan but she couldn't be sure, she sighed in disgust. Her stomach was growling though and she decided she would have the chubby nurse, who was always hanging about, go fetch her a candy bar from the vending machine. She could always use her old dieting trick to get rid of any pounds it put on later. 

Kathryn stopped with her bulimic tendencies a while ago, after Sebastian asked her to stop. As she thought of him for the hundredth time that day she threw a nearby vase of flowers across the room with a frustrated yell. She had to stop thinking about him, she just had to. Sebastian was the reason she was in the hospital to begin with. _He did this to her_. 

"Oh my what happened here?" the fat middle age nurse named Hilda asked when she came in and spotted the broken vase of flowers on the floor. 

"It was an accident" Kathryn muttered coldly. 

"I see, well I'll have one of the orderly's come by and pick it up. In the meantime can I get you anything dear?" 

"No just..." remembering her rumbling stomach she backtracked. "Yes actually go get me something that's edible." 

Looking down at her dinner the nurse asked "didn't you like your pasta surprise?" 

"NO! Now just get me a goddamn candy bar!" 

Hilda jumped in surprise at the sudden outburst but quickly regained her composure. This was hardly the first time a patient lost her temper with her and years of experience taught her how to be patient with difficult patients like Kathryn. With a reassuring smile she told her "all right dear, I'll be right back." 

"Thank you" Kathryn replied with a sarcastic smile. When she was at last alone again she shook her head in disgust and once again counted the hours until she would be out of this hell hole. She wanted to go home so badly but her senile old doctor insisted she stay so her injuries healed. Kathryn felt fine and was eager to get home so she could start physical therapy. She was determined to walk again and soon. 

That really was her worst fear, never walking again. Already she couldn't stand the looks of pity she got from the nurses, her mother and from the few friends she had left who stopped by to visit her. Even Blaine who could always be counted on to act like an asshole was always too overly polite to her. It was so frustrating that several times she had tried to get out of her bed on her own but each time she fell flat on her face. Then she would have to go through the humiliating ordeal of paging a nurse who could get an orderly to help her back in bed. This was then followed by a lecture from her doctor about not trying to push herself. 

Thinking about this once again just reminded her of the person who caused her paralysis in the first place. Kathryn of course could appreciate the irony of the situation. She had been partially to blame for Sebastian losing his memory just as he was responsible for this. Every now and then she felt a bought of self pity and started to blame herself for what happened. She got what she deserved. Sebastian had told her as much before the accident when he ruined her reputation and broke her heart. 

Kathryn hated him for that worst of all. What he said to her was still fresh in her brain. She remembered every cruel word of it along with the triumphant look on his face when he revealed how much he loathed her. That was the true reason she banned him from the hospital. Kathryn couldn't look at him without remembering everything. 

Shaking the thought from her brain she once again tried to put him out of her head. Kathryn wheeled herself over to the small window of her hospital room and looked out at the city. She would walk again and she would be stronger than ever. Then she would get her revenge. 

Kathryn was just starting to get lost in her latest revenge fantasy when she felt the presence of someone behind her. Figuring it was the tubby nurse once again she rolled her eyes and sighed "just come in all ready." 

"I wasn't sure I'd be welcomed" 

At the sound of his voice Kathryn wheeled around to find it was Sebastian standing in her doorway. He looked nervous as he stood there in his back suit holding a bouquet of her favorite white roses and some candy bars. Seeing as he hadn't shown up since she ordered him not to Kathryn was rather surprised as his presence, but not totally. Wheeling around all the way she demanded icily "what do you want?" 

Walking all the way into the room he explained "I-I wanted to see how you were doing. You like white roses don't you?" 

Kathryn wanted to reply 'you know I do' but said nothing. He placed them in her lap awkwardly, followed by the candy. "I ran into the nurse, she said you wanted these." Glancing over at her food he turned his nose up and quipped "I take it you're not enjoying there five star cuisine. Yeah I hated it too." 

Once again Kathryn said nothing but sighed as if he was boring her. The truth was just having him around made her whole body come alive more than it had in weeks. She couldn't be sure if it was because of all the anger she felt towards him or because she still loved him. Either way she decided she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of answering his inane questions. She wouldn't yell or order him out but she would make him feel so awkward he would be running out of there soon enough. 

After a long pause of silence he sat down on her bed and started speaking to her as if nothing had changed between them. "Look Kathryn I know you told me you didn't want me around and I probably deserve it but I really want to try and help you. Tiffani told me you're coming home in a few days and I thought maybe I could help you get on your feet so to speak." He gave her his usual amused smile they use to share but Kathryn only glared at him. "I can't make this up to you but please let me help you" 

She didn't answer him but instead looked disinterestedly in the other direction. As expected Sebastian started to get frustrated. Getting to his feet he huffed "fine don't talk to me, but you can't give me the silent treatment forever. I know you remember? Eventually you'll talk to me even if it's just to scream how much you hate me." 

Kathryn looked back at him but continued to say nothing. "Okay well then I'm going to go" he sighed. "But I'm not giving up on you. You will walk again Kathryn, I promise you." 

As he started to leave she considered letting him walk out the door but in the end she couldn't help herself. "You're right Sebastian I will get out of this chair" she called to him. 

He spun around in surprise when she addressed him. She a cautious smile on his face he replied "there's no doubt in my mind you will." 

Keeping a cool expression on her face Kathryn wheeled over to him and hissed "I'm going to get my full strength back again and when I do I'm going to see to it that you and your precious Annette are destroyed, for good." 

Sebastian's smile fell at this and the pity left his eyes. Looking at her in the same way he always had he told her "well you certainly sound like your old self." 

"I might be in a wheel chair but nothing has changed. You ruined my life and I don't intend for you to walk away from that." Without another word Kathryn left the room feeling more triumphant than she had in weeks. 

****** 

"So how did it go?" 

With a defeated sigh Sebastian collapsed onto the chaise beside Annette. When he called her half an hour ago and revealed he had seen Kathryn the day before he knew she would rush over to hear all the details and he hadn't been disappointed. However he knew she wouldn't like what he had to tell her. "You don't want to know" he grumbled loosening his tie. 

Caressing his face she asked sympathetically "that bad? Well what exactly happened?" 

"Exactly? Well let's see, she basically ignored me for fifteen minutes while I babbled on like an idiot." 

"She didn't say anything to you?" 

"Oh no she did" he explained his voice laced with sarcasm. "Just as I was leaving she told me she was determined to walk again and that when she did she was going to see me destroyed." 

Annette rolled her eyes at this. "Well she certainly sounds like herself. But I don't think you have to worry about her retaliating any time soon." 

Recalling the fierce look in her eyes Sebastian knew just how wrong Annette was. That look of pure furry that had been written all over Kathryn's face had stayed with him all night. "Kathryn doesn't make idyl threats. If she wants revenge she'll get it." 

Moving closer to him she asked "what are you going to do?" 

That's the question that had been plaguing Sebastian since the whole mess began. Part of him just wanted to say fuck Kathryn, he would live his life how he pleased. Then he would start to remember those nights when she fell asleep in his arms and how loving she could be towards him when she wanted to. Kathryn had loved him and at times she even proved it. Those memories were what made him fall in love with her and even though a part of him hated Kathryn for hurting him he in fact still loved her. 

However he had chosen to be with Annette and being around Kathryn, paralyzed or not, would just complicate matters. He had to let his feelings for Kathryn go. "I'm just going to avoid her from now on" he explained. 

Annette eyed him skeptically "can you do that? You live in the same house after all." 

"Yeah well I think it's about time I strike out on my own. I have a room at the Four Seasons, I'll stay there until I get my own place. It's for the better believe me" he insisted more to himself than to her. "Besides do you really want to be hanging around here with Kathryn lurking about ready to pounce?" 

"I guess you have a point." Resting her head on his chest she grinned up at him "it could be nice you having your own place." 

"Yes, but would you come and visit me?" 

"I think that could be arranged" she laughed right before he pulled her down for a kiss. 

They embraced on the couch for a little while, enjoying the alone time that they never seemed to have anymore. Sebastian knew that was mostly his fault, he had avoided being intimate with her lately. Maybe it was because of the guilt he felt towards Kathryn or maybe he just truly wasn't over her yet. Either way he decided he needed to change that right away. 

He was just about to wrap Annette in his arms and carry her off to bed when the sound of the elevator doors behind them opened. Sebastian could hear the familiar click of high heels behind him and the smell of French perfume even before Tiffani cleared her throat. Pulling away from Annette he didn't even bother to face his former step mother as he asked "what is it Tiffani?" 

"I just came back from the hospital and I brought Kathryn home with me." 

Sitting up immediately at the news Sebastian whipped around to face her, "Kathryn's here?" 

"Yes she's on her way up now and I want everything to be perfect for her arrival." Looking past Sebastian to Annette she explained curtly "she doesn't want to see anybody so I think it would be a good idea if your guest leaves." 

"What?" Sebastian snarled as he got to his feet suddenly. "No, no way! Annette's isn't a guest, she's my girlfriend and I want her to stay." 

Not backing down for a minute Tiffani volleyed back "I'd like to remind you Sebastian that YOU are a guest in this home. The only reason I didn't throw you out with your father is because Kathryn asked me not to." 

"Well I'm not anymore. If Annette goes I go too." 

"No Sebastian" Annette interrupted as she got to her feet and gathered her things. "Ms. Merteuil is right. This is Kathryn's first day home and she shouldn't have to deal with anything she doesn't want to. I'll go but I'll call you later, okay?" 

"Yeah" he sighed as he kissed her gently once more. "I'll talk to you later." 

Annette stared towards the elevator when Tiffani called out "oh, could you take the servants entrance dear?" 

She simply nodded and disappeared down the hall in the other direction. Once Sebastian was sure she was gone he turned back to Tiffani and hissed "what the fuck is your problem? Annette wouldn't bother Kathryn-" 

"Oh but I think she would and we both know that" Tiffani chided him coldly. "Kathryn dislikes that little hick immensely and why you're are choosing to gallivant around town with her instead of helping my daughter recuperate is beyond me." 

Sebastian flinched as he looked towards the ground "you don't know the whole story." 

"I know enough, including how you humiliated Kathryn at that assembly. I should have you destroyed for that but I won't...for now anyway." 

"Why?" 

"Because for some reason my daughter still cares for you so, for now you are to stay here but if you hurt her-" 

Before Tiffani could get her threat across the elevator doors behind them opened. Out stepped one of the butlers and was soon followed by Kathryn who was behind pushed by the maid. Tiffani's demeanor suddenly changed. With a cheery smile she greeted her "oh there you are darling. Sebastian and I were just talking about you." 

"Fabulous" Kathryn grumbled as she looked up at Sebastian with disgust. 

Ignoring her sullen attitude Tiffani asked "is there anything we can get for you Kathryn? You must be famished." 

"What I want is to be left the fuck alone" she snapped as she quickly wheeled away down the hall towards her room. 

Tiffani's face fell as the maid quickly followed after her. With a sigh she told him "she'll come around eventually." 

Sebastian was in no mood to play nice with bitchy Kathryn or take orders from his former step mom. He couldn't deal with this now. When she was at the hospital he could pretend that everything was normal but now with Kathryn here it was all too real. Shaking his head he muttered "I'm have to be some place." 

****** 

For five hours Sebastian did nothing but drive around the city. Actually he ended up driving all the way to Vermont before turning around and heading back. He needed to clear his head and forget about everything and the only way he could think to do that was to take a drive. Even talking with Annette didn't seem very appealing. He had to be on his own. 

When he finally returned home it was late so he figured most everyone was asleep but then on his way to his room he heard the sound of murmured voices coming from Kathryn's room. Apparently he was wrong. For a brief moment he considered just ignoring it but than curiosity got the best of him. Who the hell would be visiting her now, so soon out of the hospital?  


Sebastian walked over to her door, raised his hand to knock but then stopped himself. Instead he pushed open the door. "What the fuck is this?" 

At the sound of his voice Kathryn's head popped up instantly as she wiped the white powder coating her nostrils. She was in her chair with Blaine sitting beside her holding a coke spoon up to her nose. They both froze when he entered but soon Kathryn screamed back "get fuck out Sebastian!" 

Sebastian completely ignored her request as he glared hard at Blaine. The anger that had been boiling up inside of him for the past month suddenly surfaced when he saw his friend stuffing Kathryn's nose full of cocaine. Without warning Sebastian ran over and grabbed Blaine by the shirt collar. He slammed him up against the bedroom wall and demanded "what the hell do you think you're doing Tuttle? She just got out of the hospital for crying out loud and you're giving her this shit?!" 

"What the hell are you doing Sebastian?" Kathryn screamed. "Let him go!" 

"Look Valmont, she called me up and asked me for some merchandise. It wasn't that big of deal" Blaine protested as he squirmed under Sebastian's grip. "What are you getting all bent out of shape for?" 

His fist clenched in anger Sebastian hit Blaine hard in the gut causing him to double over in pain and Kathryn to scream "are you out of your mind? Blaine is YOUR friend and mine! Knock it off Sebastian." 

Sebastian continued to ignore her demands and instead grabbed Blaine and forced him upright. "The big deal asshole is she nearly died last time she inhaled this shit. Now you might not care about her but I do and you won't go anywhere near her with this stuff again. No coke, no heroin, and no pills! If I find out you sold her any I'll hunt you down and you can be sure I won't be so nice about it next time." 

"Fine" Blaine sputtered and coughed. "No more drugs, got it smoky. Now can you please let me go." 

Sebastian let him go and ordered "get out." 

Blaine shook his head at him before looking over at Kathryn and muttering "I'll talk to you later duchess." 

When the door closed behind the bleached blond she immediately yelled "what the hell do you think you're doing, barging into my room, beating up my friends! You had no right Sebastian." 

"I had every right!" he hollered back just as angry. "You nearly died last time Kathryn, there's no way I was going to sit by and let it happen again. You promised me you'd stay away from the coke." 

"Yeah? Well you promised me a lot of things also you never lived up to!" 

Shaking his head he sighed "I'm not in the mood for this Kathryn." 

Clenching the arms of her chair she taunted him "fine, go ahead and leave again. God Valmont you are such a fucking coward. You can't face what you did to me, can you? That's the real reason you never visited me in the hospital. You're the reason I'm in this chair, because you had to get your pathetic revenge on me and you're not sorry about it are you? Admit it Sebastian that's why you never once have apologized!" 

Whipping around suddenly he yelled "why should I? Has it ever dawned on you, as you wallow in all this self pity that maybe you deserved this? You ruined my life and Annette's and countless others. Kathryn, you've never once apologized for anything so why should I?" 

Kathryn stared back at him like a little girl who had just gotten scolded by her father. The coldness was gone from her eyes but now all that looked back at him was pain and sadness. Sebastian watched as she tried her best to hold her head up in that same proud way she always had. Fighting back tears she whispered "I hate you. I hate you so very much." 

Closing his eyes, Sebastian shook his head as he once again turned away from her. "Fine, whatever you say. I'm going to bed." 

"I hate you!" she screamed. "Sebastian! Sebastian, don't...don't leave me again!" 

He ignored her and started to leave when out of the corner of his eye he saw her try to get out of her chair. In the next instant Kathryn fell to the floor hard. Sebastian tried to catch her but it happened too fast. "Kathryn" he called out as he went to help her up. 

"Don't!" she ordered as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. "Just leave okay, I don't need you! I don't...need anyone." 

Sebastian bent down beside her and whispered "why are you doing this to yourself?" 

Kathryn shook her head furiously as a tear started to fall down her face. "You were right, okay? I did deserve this..I..I..I deserve everything I get." Tears began to pour down her face as she sobbed "I deserve to be alone and now...now I am. I have no one...I'm..all..alone! I'll probably be in this wheelchair for the rest of my life and I deserve it! I deserve it! I deserve.." Kathryn at last couldn't speak anymore as she crumbled to the ground in tears. 

For a moment Sebastian just watched her, too stunned to do anything more. All the walls and the cold visage she always had up had completely gone away. Now Sebastian was left with just a broken eighteen year old girl. The girl he had fallen in love with. 

"Come here" he whispered as he scooped her into his arms and carried her carefully over to the bed. She was still crying softly as he laid her down and covered her with a blanket. Sebastian curled up behind her and draped his arm around her protectively as he cooed in her ear "it's all right, I won't leave you." 

They laid like that for a long time until Kathryn's crying ceased. Sebastian wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep but something told him she hadn't. Leaning down until his mouth brushed her ear he told her "you didn't deserve this Kathryn and I'm sorry. You'll never know how sorry I am for hurting you." 

Kathryn said nothing back but reached up and took his hand in hers. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	16. Friends With Benefits

Who Are You? 

Summary: Sebastian and Kathryn's relationship gets even more complicated as she continues to mess with him, while Annette begins to have doubts about their relationship. 

Chapter 16: Friends With Benefits 

Sebastian woke up, looked around and she was gone. The morning following Kathryn's mini break down he found himself still in her bed, his clothes wrinkled and his mind cloudy. For just the briefest of moments he thought he might have fallen asleep after they made love, just as he had countless times before. But no, he quickly remembered, that hadn't been it at all. 

With a tired sigh Sebastian got out of the bed and pulled a cigarette from his coat pocket. As he looked for a lighter in Kathryn's bedside table he noticed that her wheelchair wasn't there. "Kathryn" he called in the direction of the bathroom, expecting to hear her call back that she was getting ready. However he heard nothing and after checking her spacious closet he headed out to the sitting room. Spotting one of the butlers who's name Sebastian could never remember even when he recovered his memories, he demanded "where is she?" 

The older gentleman who had been with the Valmont-Merteuil family long enough to know without asking exactly who he was referring to told him "Ms. Kathryn is down in the gym with her physical therapist. He arrived this morning sir." 

Sebastian scowled, annoyed that he didn't know about this already. He was under the impression her therapy wouldn't be starting for at least another week. "How long has she been down there?" he barked. 

"Since nine o'clock" 

He shook his head and grumbled "she shouldn't be pushing herself now, it's too soon." When Sebastian looked up and noticed the older man staring at him curiously he sneered "that will be all." Turning on is heels Sebastian started for his room when something suddenly registered with him. Whipping around he asked "did you say 'he'?" 

"Yes sir, I believe he said his name was Charles." 

Yeah it figured Kathryn would hire a trainer who was male. It annoyed Sebastian because he knew it shouldn't bother him. Kathryn and him weren't together anymore, they were just...friends...maybe. When he began to think back on the night previous he felt guilty, he shouldn't have gotten into bed with Kathryn. What would happen if Annette found out about it? There was no way she would believe it was just platonic. 

As he thought about Annette something else suddenly occurred to him. Sebastian looked at his watch and realized he had already missed first period. He knew if he hauled ass and ran a few lights he could maybe make it in time for third period. He could meet Annette at her locker, apologize for not picking her up and feed her some bullshit excuse about over sleeping, which he realized wouldn't really be a lie at all. Or instead of going through all that he could take a nice long shower, get some coffee and join Kathryn and her 'therapist' down in the gym. 

Sebastian didn't really have to think about it before he hopped into the shower. As the warm water rolled over his body he began to contemplate a new theory of his, concerning Kathryn. Since he didn't really think now was the time to run out on her and move into a hotel Sebastian decided he would stay on at the townhouse. Not only that but maybe he could help her recover and then possibly they could work towards being friends again or whatever they use to be before everything got so turned around. Before they nearly destroyed one another. 

Keeping that thought in mind Sebastian got dressed and grabbed some of Kathryn's favorite scones from the kitchen. As the butler told him she was indeed in the gym which Tiffani had put in a few months after she married his father. She insisted she needed it to keep in shape but to his memory Sebastian hadn't once recalled her using it. He knew Kathryn did though, usually early in the morning or late at night so no one would be around to see her sweat. 

Currently she was using her arms to hold herself on a pair of parallel bars. Actually Charles was holding her up, whispering soft words in her ear that made her smile as she slowly moved. Standing on the other side of the glass window that looked into the well lit gym, Sebastian scowled, thinking maybe he should have just gone to school after all. Then Kathryn glanced in his direction spotting him instantly. Sebastian knew it was too late to run away now. 

With his usual grin that was half cocky, half leering he came into the room. "Well look at you" he greeted her. 

Kathryn looked at him with as much interest as one would give a house fly. "What are you still doing here, shouldn't you be in school?" 

Sebastian knew then whatever wall had been broken down last night had obviously been rebuilt that morning. He wasn't really sure why he expected otherwise. He knew Kathryn well enough to know how she operated. Still Sebastian decided he wouldn't be swayed by her bitchy attitude. "Morning to you to Kathryn." 

She smiled at him, which anyone else might recognize as genuine but Sebastian knew it wasn't. "Charles this is my step brother Sebastian." 

"Former step brother" he corrected her as he came up beside her and placed his hand lightly over hers. "Nice to meet you Charles." 

"You too" he nodded. Charles was much taller than himself with broader shoulders and a tan that wasn't from playing tennis at the country club but from long hours working in the sweltering heat. This coupled with his rough hands told Sebastian the guy was working class, which surprised him. Why would Kathryn choose this guy as her therapist? 

Sebastian was woken from his thoughts by Charles. "You have quite a sister here Sebastian. It's only our first session but she's already accomplished what it takes most of my clients weeks to do." 

"Yes, well she shouldn't be pushing herself." Softening he told her "you just got out of the hospital." 

"I'm fine" she replied icily. 

"Hey Charles, can you give us a minute alone?" 

Before Kathryn could protest Charles replied "yeah, of course." 

He started to pick Kathryn up to set her back in her chair but Sebastian stopped him. "It's all right, I can do it." Grabbing hold on her waist Sebastian effortlessly gathered Kathryn into his arms as Charles left them alone. As he placed her in her chair she scowled and brushed a hand through her pony tail. For the first time that morning Sebastian took in what she was wearing, a back sports bra and a pair of matching shorts. Her usual perfectly coifed hair was pulled back from her face and she was sweating just slightly. Sebastian liked her like this, it reminded him of their late night tumbles in bed. 

"What are you staring at?" 

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" he teased. 

Scowling she grumbled "yes I woke up on the side next to you. What are you doing here Sebastian?" 

He shrugged "I came to help. I thought maybe I could-" 

"Ease you conscience?" she asked with a scornful laugh. "Jesus you're transparent." 

Sebastian frowned "look in the mirror sweetheart, I'm not the only one." 

Whipping her head back in his direction she hissed "meaning?" 

"You're embarrassed because you FINALLY lost it in front of me. The almighty Kathryn Merteuil let her guard down and showed she was human after all. But as expected you returned to form, I don't know why I thought you'd..." 

With an amused grin she raised her eyebrow and finished for him "change? Did you really think just because I cried in front of you and LET you sleep beside me last night that I had turned over a new leaf and all was forgiven? My Sebastian I never took you to be naive before." 

Turning away from her Sebastian threw his hands up into the air and let out a frustrated yell. "Goddamit what is wrong with you? Can't you see I'm trying to help you Kathryn." 

Wheeling up to him suddenly she yelled back "well I don't want your help. I'll get better all on my own. Now why don't you run back to Dorothy and leave me and Charles alone." 

As if on cue the door behind them opened and Charles came out, his expression cautious. Sebastian wondered how much of their conversation he had heard. Crossing his arms to his chest he asked "is everything okay Kathryn." 

"It's fine, let's get back to work" she answered suddenly all smiles. 

Shaking his head Sebastian called to her "I'll see you later. Good luck Chuck, I think you're going to need it." 

****** 

"Well if it isn't my favorite Minnesota blond" 

Realizing she was being addressed Annette looked up from her copy of The Sun Also Rises to find Blaine standing beside her with his usual lopsided grin. He was wearing the typical Manchester uniform that was perhaps a little too neat and pressed, along with a pair of sun glasses even though the sun wasn't out. 

Since Annette had only ever met him once, right after Sebastian awoke from his coma she was surprised to see Blaine now, talking to her as if they were close friends. Especially since he didn't even known what city she was actually from. "I'm from Kansas Blaine, Minnisota is in another state." 

"I know that" he said confidently. "I just wanted to get your attention and viola, I succeeded!" 

Closing her book Annette tucked her feet underneath her, giving Blaine space to sit on the small outside bench. "What's up Blaine?" 

"Well I was wondering if you talked to Sebastian at all, you know since last night. I was, uh, just wondering if he's still pissed." Glancing back at the brick building behind them where students were loitering, he turned back to her and leaned in closer. In a voice almost a whisper he asked "tell me the truth, should I be watching my back?" 

Completely confused at Blaine's behavior but also amused Annette laughed. "Blaine what are you talking about? What would Sebastian be angry at you for?" 

He recoiled from her "he didn't tell you about last night?" 

"No, what about last night?" 

"Oh, it was nothing really. See it's Kathryn's fault really but it's not like he's going to blame her, not with that bag of guilt he's been carrying around with him lately. She's the one who called me and asked for the drugs and I was only providing a service but Sebastian had to-" 

"Wait a minute" she interrupted his rant. "You gave Kathryn drugs? Blaine she just got out of the hospital!" 

He shrugged "she asked for them and besides if I didn't sell them to her she'd just get them from someone else." 

Annette shook her head at his lack of concern over what he did thought his attitude wasn't terribly shocking to her. He was after all Kathryn's friend. "Okay" she sighed "so what does this have to do with Sebastian being angry with you?" 

Blaine got to his feet "well he barged into Kathryn's room and found her doing some coke and he completely flipped out. He pushed ME up against the wall and started hitting me! I mean I was his friend long before Kathryn was his fuck bu...his step sister" he quickly corrected himself. "Anyway he kicked me out and I haven't heard from him since. Is he even here today?" 

"No, he stayed home" Annette replied softly recalling the phone call she received earlier that morning from Sebastian. She hadn't been shocked he was skipping school but he gave her some bullshit excuse that she knew was a lie. She didn't call him on it, now she wished she had. As she replayed their conversation over in her head she realized how strange he seemed. Now she hears that he was beating up on one of his oldest friends and that only increased her concern 

"I better get going, I'm going to be late" Blaine said glancing at the Rolex on his wrist. "I'll see you around Annette, oh and if you talk to Sebastian have him call me." 

"Sure" she called back lost in thought. The bell had sounded for the start of class but Annette hadn't heard it. All she could think about was Sebastian's increasingly erratic behavior that seemed all be linked with Kathryn. Try as she might not to feel threatened she couldn't help but wonder if Sebastian truly did but the striking brunette behind him. If not, could Annette really trust him alone in that house with her? 

****** 

"Ring...ring...ring..." 

From his bedroom Sebastian could hear the ringing of the sitting room telephone. Annoyed at the sound he glanced up from his book and scowled. For most of the afternoon and through dinner he had been brooding in his room, trying his best to ignore Kathryn. You would think it'd be easy given the house was huge but he kept hearing her throughout the day, wheeling around, ordering the servants to fetch her things. It seemed to him she was purposely trying to piss him off, or get him to come out and play. In the old days that was her usual way of going about getting him to come out. 

When the phone was still ringing and no one was picking it up he rose to his bed with a ferocious roar "what the fuck? Doesn't anybody WORK here anymore?" 

He stormed down the hallway to the sitting room and seized the phone. "Yes?!" he barked into the receiver. 

There was a momentary pause before a crisp but polite greeted him on the other end. "Good evening, is Kathryn available?" 

Sebastian turned his nose up wondering who could be calling her and why on this phone. "Who is this?" 

"It's Scott King, an friend of hers. Is she home?" 

"Just a minute" he grumbled pulling the phone away from his ear. Briefly he flirted with the idea of hanging the phone up and pretending he never picked up in the first place but then curiosity got the best of him. Just who was he to Kathryn? Sebastian went to her bedroom, opened the door only to find it empty. However her wheelchair was there so he knew she was nearby. Hearing soft classical music coming from the bathroom he followed it and found Kathryn laying in the tub. She was of course completely naked and there were no bubbles so Sebastian immediately saw everything. 

Her head had been resting on the side and when she heard him approach she sat up, scowling but not necessarily angry. "What is it now?" 

Too caught off guard at finding her in such a state he paid no mind to her surly mood. "You have a phone call." 

Kathryn reached for the cordless receiver in his hand "give it here." 

Sebastian started to hand it to her but then pulled back. "Who the fuck is Scott?" 

She smirked "none of you business." Placing the phone to her hear she greeted him "hello, Scott?" 

As her grin broadened at something he said Sebastian stood by the door, arms crossed with a seek scowl on his face. He knew he should just turn and leave but for some reason his feet weren't getting the message. Instead he stood there listening to Kathryn giggle into the phone, "no, no he was no one. Just an old amusement" 

As she said this Kathryn looked up at Sebastian with a malicious grin. His pride finally kicking in he turned and headed out the door when he heard her call after him "Sebastian, could you get me a robe from my closet?" 

He started to say, go fuck yourself but stopped when he looked back at her. She looked so small, beautiful and almost delicate as she sat in her tub Sebastian couldn't say no to her. With a sarcastic bow he answered her then left her to go rummage around her spacious closet. As he decided between a black silk kimono and a short white robe he realized he could still hear her. "Scott you're so bad! Besides I can't do that now...well actually I probably could...no you're not coming over...although I could do with some relief" she laughed. 

Clenching the silky fabric in his hand Sebastian used the other to push open the closet door that led directly to the bathroom. Kathryn's back was to him and he wasn't even sure if she heard him come back in. Even though he knew she was baiting him Sebastian let himself fall for it. She wanted him jealous and angry and it worked. 

He took a seat on the edge of the tub and then reached for the sponge resting beside her. Gently Sebastian stroked her back with it knowing that he was crossing all sorts of lines with this action but for the moment not really caring. As he washed her back Kathryn turned her head and looked at him, not with anger or annoyance but with a look Sebastian couldn't really read. This went on for a few minutes before she finally got rid of Scott. "I have to go, talk to you later" she murmured before hanging up and resting the phone on the floor. 

Reaching behind her Kathryn stopped his hand and asked "what are you doing?" 

Sebastian knelt down on the ground beside the tub as she leaned back. With a smile that was almost a leer he explained "I'm simply lending you a friendly hand." 

"Really? I wasn't aware friends rubbed each other down." 

He shrugged as he swept the rough material over her pert breasts and down her stomach. "It is completely innocent, besides it's not like I've never seen you naked before." 

"If it's so innocent then you probably should get you hand off my cunt" she snickered. 

Sebastian pulled away and resumed rubbing her shoulders "sorry." There was a moment of silence before he finally asked her once again "so who's Scott?" 

Kathryn rolled her eyes but there was a smile on her face. "Scott is an old friend of mine, I've known him for years. Even longer than I've known you. I think you've met him before." 

"Doubt it" he grumbled. 

Letting her hand cover his as he caressed her she laughed lightly. It was perhaps the first genuine laugh he heard come out of her in some time. "Yes you did, remember that weekend in Nantucket last year? You and Blaine got stoned and then you found me and Scott fooling around in the carriage house. Remember you wanted to fight him?" Her body shook slightly as she laughed "Scott with his pants around his ankles and you high as a kite, rolling around on the floor together. It was so hysterical!"  


Sebastian had a dim memory of that trip but for some reason he did recall that weed of Blaine's. "I imagine to you it was. Anyway I don't remember him." 

"Hmm,well that's too bad. That house we stayed in was nice thought." With a faint smile she suggested "maybe you should bring Dorothy up there some time." 

Pulling away from her Sebastian muttered "stop calling her that okay?" 

"What?" Kathryn shrugged innocently. "I was just teasing. Isn't that what friends do, when they're not giving each other sponge bath's of course." 

He got to his feet whipping his hands on a nearby towel. As he did Sebastian looked down at Kathryn who was staring tauntingly back at him. "I think bath time's just about over now" 

Before she could protest Sebastian reached back into the tub and scooped her up into his arms. He carried her to the bed and let her down not exactly gently. Kathryn scoffed at the course treatment. "Was it something I said?" 

Ignoring her he took the bath towel and proceeded to dry her off. Only this time his caresses weren't soft of erotic but rather quick and hard. Sebastian realized as soon as Annette's name was mentioned that he had to get out of there. Things had gone too far and there was no reasonable way he could explain this to his girlfriend if she found out about it. 

"Ow, Sebastian stop it" she ordered. 

"Sorry" he said pulling away from her but avoiding her eyes. 

Reaching over Kathryn took his hands which were still clutching the towel and brought them down on her thighs. Gently she guided him, showing him how she wanted him to touch her. As Sebastian's continued to dry her off moving up her body in the process Kathryn let out a soft moan. It was then as he looked up that he realized his face was practically brushing hers. Slowly he let his eyes find hers. They watched one another a moment before her hand, resting on his cheek, drew his mouth down to hers. 

Kathryn kissed him gently at first then with more urgency. Sebastian returned it briefly before he realized what he was doing and pulled away. Touching his mouth which now felt almost swollen he sighed "we shouldn't be doing this." 

"Probably" she agreed a little breathless. "You have a girlfriend and I do sort of hate you..." 

"So we shouldn't do this anymore." 

"Right" 

"Right" he agreed before crushing his lips once again up against hers. All the many reasons for not doing this seemed to evaporate when he felt Kathryn pressed full up against him. The strange thing was that although he wanted her sexually that wasn't the only reason Sebastian fell back into bed with her. The truth was he missed her, he missed being close with her. 

As he climbed on top of Kathryn, there lips still locked, Sebastian began to aggressively move against her forgetting for a moment about her condition. Then when he heard her moan into his kiss he pulled away suddenly. "I'm sorry" 

She shook her head "it's fine." 

Caressing her face he whispered "I...I don't want to hurt you." 

"You won't" she assured him "but I don't think I can...I mean I don't think I want to...not yet..." 

"I understand" Sebastian murmured. Sliding down further on the bed he began to place light kisses all the way down her abdomen. With a devilish grin he explained "I think I can come up with a few interesting alternatives that you might enjoy..." 

****** 

Kathryn awoke the following morning just as the sun was coming up. Ever since the accident she couldn't sleep as well as she use to. There were too many bad dreams plaguing her and her mind seemed too restless to relax long enough to sleep. However that morning neither of these things had kept her up. It was the sleeping boy beside her that did it. 

Leaning over on her side she let her hands gently finger his golden curls as she watched him sleep. The following morning she had done the same thing before getting up and leaving him. Today would be different Kathryn decided, she wanted to see him wake up. The truth was she enjoyed this quiet time she had with Sebastian. When they could lay like that, intimately and she didn't have to put up an act to protect herself. A few times she would even find herself pretending nothing had changed between them, and they were as happy as they were a month ago. But that wasn't reality. 

When he felt her touch him Sebastian slowly began to wake. As his blue eyes fluttered open he smiled up at her "good morning." 

"Morning" 

Wiping his eyes he laughed "I'm surprised you're still here. I have expected to wake up alone again." 

Kathryn smiled wearily at him "I could leave if you'd like." 

"No" he answered quickly wrapping an arm around her. "I like you right here." 

Sebastian grinned at her as his head rested beside her on the pillow. He started to move in to kiss her when he sat up suddenly "oh shit, what time is it?" 

"It's after ten. Don't worry Valmont it's Saturday, no school." 

"It's not that" he muttered. "I was suppose to meet Annette to go to this thing for the community center." 

"Community center?" Kathryn repeated with obvious disdain. "They still have those?" 

Sebastian was do lost in thought he didn't even seem to hear her jab. Eyeing him Kathryn knew his guilt was starting to set in just as she figured it would. She knew he cared for Annette but she had a feeling he cared for her even more. She decided she would use that. 

"I have to go call her to explain" he said as he began gathering his clothes. 

Kathryn watched him a moment in annoyance. Before he could leave though she grabbed his hand "wait can you get me something to eat first? I'm famished." 

His eyes softened as he nodded "yeah sure I'll be right back. Any thing in particular." 

"Surprise me" 

She waited a minute after Sebastian left the room before reaching for the telephone beside her bed. With an amused glint in her eye over what she was about to do she dialed then waited for her victim. "Hello?" 

"Hi, Annette?" 

"Kathryn?" 

"Yes it's me" she replied keeping her tone even. "I know it's early but I have to see you right away. It's very important, can you come over?"  


"Um, I was just about to go out..." 

"We need to talk, it's about Sebastian. Please?" 

"Okay sure" she sighed. "I'll be right over." 

Kathryn all but laughed at this "thank you." 

****** 

"Eggs Benadict, sausage, bacon, toast, melon, scones and a blueberry muffin. Will this do?" 

Sebastian set the enormous tray of food down on the bed beside her. Sitting up Kathryn perused the food with little interest before plucking a melon ball and popping it in her mouth. "I'm good" she sighed. 

His eyes narrowed at her "I thought you were hungry?" 

"Well what makes you think I was referring to food?" she laughed as she reached out and grabbed him by the top of his pants. 

Caressing her hair Sebastian smiled down at her "as much fun as that might be...Kathryn I love Annette." 

"More than me?" 

The question caught him completely off guard namely because the word love hadn't entered either of their vocabulary in some time. Sebastian had told himself that any love he felt for Kathryn vanished when she chose herself over him. But shit happened and now things were different between them, but not so much that he didn't love her. 

Avoiding the question he shot back "don't you hate me?" 

"Just a little bit" she explained playfully as she began unbuttoning his pants. 

"And aren't you still swearing revenge?" 

"Possibly" 

Grabbing her hands that were sliding into his boxers he asked "then what the fuck are you doing?" 

"Having fun" Kathryn explained before pulling him down for a kiss. Sebastian had no idea what was going on with her, he couldn't tell if she was up to something or not. However he wasn't really one to waste time debating such matters. Not when he had a nearly naked girl pulling him down into bed beside her. 

Pushing the tray of food to the ground, it crashed loudly, plates breaking but neither cared. They just kissed and continued to caress each other, evoking memories of the previous night. Sebastian was so involved in what he was doing he didn't hear Kathryn's door open and didn't realize they weren't alone until Annette called out "Sebastian?" 

She was standing in the door way, not crying or even angry just sad. They stared at each other for a moment before Annette shook her head and without a word left, closing the door behind her. Sebastian watched the door afterwards, expecting her to reappear any moment. 

It was when he heard Kathryn cluck her tongue that he realized something was up. Slowly he turned his eyes to her and when she realized she had his full attention she said "oh did I forget to tell you? I called Annette while you were getting me breakfast." 

"Fuck!" He yelled as he got to his feet and began to dress quickly, wondering if he could catch Annette and maybe explain. Although he wasn't really sure what he could say. After all he had gone to bed with Kathryn and even though they hadn't fucked they had come pretty damn close. He had cheated on. 

As he was throwing his shirt on Sebastian glanced over at Kathryn was watching him with an amused grin on her face. He wanted to scream at her for causing this, for hurting Annette for no reason but most of all for once again raising his hopes that maybe for once something happened between them that wasn't premeditated. However he said nothing and simply glared at her. 

"You know Dorothy is probably catching a taxi right now, if you hurry you can catch her." When he continued to glare at her she laughed "well what are you waiting for, run Toto, run!" 

Turning on his heels he did just that. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	17. Anything but Love

Who Are You? 

Summary: Annette suggest a strange idea that will help Sebastian chose between his two great loves. 

Authors Note: I've decided to start a new thanksgiving tradition. Every year I'll resurrect an old story I haven't worked on in some time. Last year it was Everything Comes Full Circle and this years it's Who Are You. I'm not sure when I'll update this again but hopefully soon. Let me know if you're still interested. 

Chapter 17: Anything but Love 

"My aunt Patrice died" 

Sebastian sat speechless across from his girlfriend as she told him the news. He wasn't sure how to respond or what to make of the flat tone Annette was using. Her face was puffy from crying and her eyes red but he had a sinking feeling it was more on account of what she walked in on that morning rather than the death of her relative. 

Upon finding him in Kathryn's bed, _kissing Kathryn_, Annette had ran out and Sebastian had spent the better part of the day looking for her. He eventually ended up waiting in his jag outside the Hardgrove house for her to come home. When she at last arrived he was surprised when instead of screaming at him she quietly and calmly asked him to come up to her bedroom. Now here they sat in her comfortable Laura Ashley inspired room with a heavy cloud above them so far unspoken of. 

"I'm sorry Annette" Sebastian responded sincerely in regards to earlier events and her aunt. 

She nodded gravely and explained "she had cancer, we knew this was coming but it's still a shock. When you lose someone you care for so much." Looking up at Annette's eyes met Sebastian's and she added "you have no idea how painful that is." 

Reaching for her hand he pleaded "Annette I-" 

"My father and I are going back to Kansas for the funeral" 

"But you're not staying for good are you?" 

She shook her head "no we'll be back next week." 

"Well good because I want to talk to you about what happened ear-" 

"I've come to a decision about that as well" Annette interrupted. "I spent most of the day in the park, just thinking about things. A few things became clear to me. One is that I love you Sebastian." 

He smiled slightly as he reached over and lifted her chin so he was looking in her eyes. "I love you too." 

Annette smiled sadly "but you also love Kathryn." 

Sebastian pulled away from her and got to his feet. "I am not in love with her" he replied adamantly. 

"Sebastian I have eyes and I know what I walked in on." 

"It was a mistake!" 

Taking a step back from him Annette shook her head sadly and asked "was it? I'm not an idiot Sebastian and I've been watching you these past few weeks. You may have regained your memory but you never lost your feelings for her no matter how much you deny it. You were in love with Kathryn! Do you honestly think that just goes away because you want it to?" 

"You're wrong Annette" he continued stubbornly. "I might have...had feelings for Kathryn but they're in the past. You are the one I love. What happened this morning was-" 

"Stop lying to me!" Annette screamed suddenly losing her cool. Tears started to come down her face and she whipped at them desperately. "I am sick of coming in second place to her all the time. I deserve better than that Sebastian and I deserve the truth. Now I want you to look me in the eye and tell me the truth. When you were kissing Kathryn did you feel something for her?" 

Sebastian looked her straight in the eye and started "I felt..." Suddenly he broke eye contact and his nerve failed him. Normally it was so easy for him to lie, he would have no problem doing it if it was anyone else but he couldn't with Annette. He respected her far too much. He also couldn't bring himself to tell her his true feelings for Kathryn so like a coward he looked away and said nothing. 

Inside Annette's heart was breaking and it showed all over her face. Choking back her tears she murmured "I see." 

"Annette I'm sorry." 

"I've come to a decision" she told him in a strong confident tone that betrayed the look on her face. "I'm going back to Kansas and while I'm gone I want you to consider your feelings for Kathryn. Spend time with her and figure out if you really want to be with her. When I come back next week I want your decision. If you want to get back together with her I'll let you go, no hard feelings. However if you realize that she really is just an infatuation and you want your life to be with me I'll be waiting, but I won't wait forever." 

It seemed to Sebastian to be a bizarre request to say the least. Annette wanted him to hang out with Kathryn? In all honestly he wasn't sure if he could make a decision between the two of them let alone in only a week. But he realized Annette was offering him a last chance so he would take it. With a dull nod Sebastian complied "all right if that's what you want. I'll make a decision." 

"Good" 

Sebastian stepped forward to embrace her however Annette turned around and went to the bathroom. As she closed the door on him he was left wondering if the damage between the two of them could ever truly be mended. More importantly did he want it to be? Glumly Sebastian headed out of the house and back to his car. It was time the great experiment got under way. 

****** 

Kathryn was as pleased as she had been in quite some time. The events that transpired earlier that morning had gone just as she planned. Annette came rushing over just as she knew she would and caught her dear boyfriend in bed with another women. Oh the look on poor Annette's face had been everything Kathryn hoped it would be! 

However as enjoyable as Annette's pain had been, Sebastian was her real target. In Kathryn's eyes it was him alone who was at fault for putting her in that wheel chair. Sure she might have lied to him about their past but in the long run how much lasting damage did she really do? Sebastian on the other hand had caused her to get hit by a car and possibly never walk again. Kathryn was determined to make him pay for that by taking away the one thing Valmont held dear, namely his pathetic relationship with Annette. 

Her plan so far had seemed to be a raving success. Just as she suspected he would Sebastian ran out after Blondie and hadn't returned all day. Their relationship was as dead as could be. Kathryn was confident there was no way Annette would take Sebastian back after what she walked in on. Now Sebastian would be as miserable as her. 

_And misery loves company._

Kathryn shook the thought away as she wheeled her chair into her walk in closet. As pleased as she was over things she couldn't shake this nagging voice in the back on her head that said she made a mistake. All day her mind kept drifting back to when she fell asleep in Sebastian's arms the previous night and how nice it had felt. Waking up with him beside her had been even better. Now that the happy couple was likely broken up for good, perhaps Sebastian would try to get back together with her... 

"Not likely" Kathryn muttered to herself. She knew the only reason Sebastian had been nice to her was so he could ease his guilty conscience. He didn't love her anymore, if he ever did to begin with. If by a small chance he still did he had ample opportunity to tell her but he never did. No he didn't care for her, he pitied her. 

It didn't matter anyway. Earlier that evening Scott had called and invited her out for the evening. She made it clear she was still wheel chair bound but he didn't care and pleaded with her to go out with him. Normally Kathryn would have refused but she needed to nip her unresolved feelings for Sebastian and going out with another guy was the best possible way to achieve that. 

Grabbing her black silk Calvin Klein dress, Kathryn wheeled herself out of the closet so she could get dressed. As she reentered her room the front doors suddenly flew open and Sebastian came storming in. Looking angry and quite worse for wear he charged over to her wheel chair and leaned over her "well done." 

"Excuse me? What's your problem?" 

"I'm referring to that scene you orchestrated this morning. Getting me into your bed, kissing me and then making sure Annette showed up just in time to find us." 

Rolling away from him Kathryn smiled triumphantly "I don't recall you objecting at all. Don't blame me because you can't control yourself." 

Sebastian tossed back his head and let out a frustrated groan "you just couldn't help yourself could you? You had to destroy this little bit of happiness Annette and I acquired." 

"So I take it she didn't want to hear your pathetic excuses. Perhaps that girl is smarter that I gave her credit for." 

"It didn't work Kathryn" 

"What?" 

He smiled "Annette didn't dump me like you hoped. She has however left for Kansas." 

Kathryn suddenly brightened "oh?" 

"Don't get too excited" he sneered. "It's only for the week. In the meantime I've decided to devote myself to my own cause concerning you." 

She rolled her eyes as she turned around. "Don't tell me, you're going to pay me back. Well don't bother. Putting me in a wheelchair was enough vengeance to last a lifetime." 

Coming up from behind her Sebastian spun her back around and leaned in close to her. "I'm going to help you walk again." 

Kathryn could barely contain her surprise at his revelation. He should be swearing revenge right now or at the very least telling her to go to hell. Instead he was offering to help her which just made Kathryn's defenses come up even quicker than normal. "I don't want your help" she told him trying to get away. 

"Well that too bad because you're going to get it" Sebastian explained arrogantly. "Starting tonight." 

"No Sebastian!" she exclaimed as he started to roll her out of the room. "I have a date tonight and you are not interfering." 

"Oh but I am princess. For the next seven days it's just you and me twenty four seven." 

****** 

And so it began. Sebastian spent all the time he could with Kathryn helping her with her physical therapy. For the first couple of days she had no problem projecting her problems with the situation. Sometimes she would even refuse to get out of bed but Sebastian wouldn't quit, he just tossed the covers back and pull her out. The odd thing was he rather enjoy the challenge she presented to him. Her nasty comments slid right off his back namely because he knew she didn't mean them. He knew she was grateful even if she didn't own up to it. 

By the fourth day Kathryn's attitude started to thaw a bit. Sebastian awoke to find her already dressed and waiting to begin. "I thought I'd save you the trouble" she told him shortly as she sipped her orange juice. 

"How uncharacteristically kind of you Kathryn" he quipped sarcastically. 

She replied with a snide smile and explained causally "well we're going to have to quit early. I have a date with Scott." 

Sebastian was far from pleased with this news. So far that week he had been able to keep Scott away from her and he thought he had been doing a pretty good but apparently not. In order to prove to Annette (and himself) that he didn't have feelings towards Kathryn he needed to make sure he spent every possible moment with her. Sebastian also had to make sure not to fall for Kathryn's bait, which he was sure what this sudden relationship with Scott was. Just another way to get under his skin. 

Sebastian said nothing about her plans and hurried her out the door. Instead of doing there usual routine in the gym he decided to take her to the indoor swimming pool. Of course Kathryn had objected to this citing he didn't know what he was doing and she would likely end up drowning. "No way in hell I'm putting my life in your hands Valmont" she snipped. 

"Quit being such a drama queen. I'm not going to let you drown" grinning mischievously he added "well probably not." 

"No" 

"Yes" he barked back. "Now go put a god damn swim suit on or else I'm going to toss you into the deep end and watch you try to tread water." 

Kathryn responded by shrieking a couple of curses at him but finally succumbed to his orders and went to put her bathing suit on. When she emerged it was of course in the smallest suit she could find. Sebastian just looked her over trying to figure out how he was going to do this without getting an erection. Kathryn seemed to realize this and delighted in his problem. "Like my suit?" she purred coquettishly. 

"It's fine" he grumbled under his breath as he picked her up out of her chair. 

He walked her to the steps that led down into the shallow end of the pool. As they started to be engulfed by the warm water Kathryn asked "why are we doing this? Are you this desperate to cop a feel? Pathetic." 

Sebastian having had enough of her mouth tossed her into the water and watched for a moment as she struggled to stay afloat. "Apologize" he ordered "and maybe I won't push you under." 

Kathryn sputtered and coughed and finally called out "fine, fine I'm sorry. Now help me-" Sebastian reached out and pulled her to him. 

"Do you think this is how I want to spend my time? Putting up with you and your colossal attitude" he griped. 

"Then why ARE you doing this?" 

Sebastian opened his mouth to answer her but quickly shut it. "Never mind" he sighed taking her to the edge of the pool. 

Kathryn gripped the side and let her legs float out in front of her. "I think I can guess the reason." 

"Knock yourself out" he muttered bending her knees for her like the therapist taught him. 

"I'm guessing the virgin ordered you to help me. Sort of a way to ease both your consciences in one shot. How noble of her, have someone else do the dirty work." 

"This would be so much easier if you didn't speak" 

"I'm guessing it didn't involve us in bathing suits though. Wonder how she would react if she knew your method of physical therapy. I'll have to mention it the next time we speak." 

Dropping her leg Sebastian moved over to her side and ordered "shut up Kathryn." 

Glancing over at him, her green eyes glimmering in wicked delight she went on "oh Annette your boyfriend was ever so helpful when he ordered me to put on a bikini and-" 

Desperate to shut her up Sebastian leaned down and kissed her. It did seem to effectively silence Kathryn not to mention stun her. He surprised himself with the move. This was not something he planned, more to the point it was something he had been working to avoid. Sebastian was trying to work through his feelings for Kathryn so he could prove without a shadow of a doubt it wasn't love. Unfortunately this was not the way to go around it. 

Quickly he pulled away and they stared at each other for one long moment. Finally Kathryn looked away and asked "so what am I suppose to be working on today?" 

For the rest of the day neither said anything about the kiss. Actually they didn't speak at all about Annette or Kathryn's date or anything except physical therapy. All of this pleased Sebastian greatly because he didn't want anything of a romantic nature occurring between himself and Kathryn. 

However he did note with a certain delight that Kathryn did skip her date for that evening. 

The topic of relationships and Annette wasn't spoken about until the next day. Following therapy Sebastian had taken Kathryn across the street to the park where they sat down by the reservoir. They were both quiet until Kathryn turned to him and asked "how did you know you loved Annette?" 

Caught off guard by the question he replied "I don't know I just did." Sebastian tossed a rock into the water and as he did he could feel Kathryn's eyes on him. Looking at her out of the corner of his eye he could tell that wasn't a good enough answer. He sighed and explained "remember that night I had the opportunity to nail her and I didn't? Well I realized then I loved her. It was the first time in my life I didn't take advantage of someone." 

"Huh" Kathryn muttered. 

"What?" 

She turned to him with a wry smile and replied "you never had a problem taking advantage of me." 

"Of course I did" 

Kathryn said nothing only gave him a rare, genuine smile. They sat in silence for a little while longer before he took her home. 

The following day however any good mood Kathryn might have acquired vanished and she returned to being bitchy and unreasonable. They were working in the gym on the parallel bars. Sebastian was trying to get her to hold herself up and walk the bars using her hands. Kathryn however was having none of it "I'm tired Valmont, I'm not in the mood."  


"I thought you wanted to walk again?" he goaded her. "Well it's going to take work and discipline. I know that's a hard concept for you to grasp." 

"Fuck you!" she hissed back. "I'm exhausted and you're not suppose to be pushing me." 

Kathryn started to wheel away but Sebastian pulled her back. "What's the matter princess, too hung over from last night?" 

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at me as she yelled "of course not! Unlike you I haven't touched the stuff in days!" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You!" she sneered. "I know you drink yourself to sleep every night."   
  
Sebastian looked away from her knowing it was true. Ever since Annette left and he began working with Kathryn he would end each night by getting plastered in his room hoping it would help him forget about all his mixed up emotions. He thought he had been doing a good job of keeping it from Kathryn but apparently not. 

Looking up at him with a gloating smile she teased "what no witty comeback? How disappointing. Well I think I'm going to retire early today and I'll let you get started on your drinking sooner." 

Kathryn tried to leave but Sebastian gripped her wheels so she couldn't move. "No you're not. We're working out for at least a couple of hours longer so wheel yourself over to the bars and lets get going." 

"You can't make me!" 

"Sure I can" he sneered. "Or else I'll tell your mother you've been neglecting your home studies and she'll make you go back to school. Imagine it Kathryn, spending the rest of your senior year wheeling around campus. All those whispers and people talking about you behind your back. Oh how the mighty have fallen." 

"Don't you blackmail me!" 

"I'll do whatever I please sweetheart. I'm not the one in a wheel chair." 

"I hate you!" she screamed back her whole body quivering in anger. "God I hate you so much! Get out of my face!" 

"Make me" Sebastian taunted her. 

Kathryn was so angry she rose up from her chair and pushed him away forcefully. "I hate you, you repulsive, egomaniacal, son of a-" 

"Kathryn" he called to her interrupting her diatribe. "You're standing." 

She looked down and realized for the first time that indeed she was standing on her own two legs. Sebastian smiled in awe not just that his plan to get her angry enough to act worked but at Kathryn herself. She had never looked more attractive to him as she did when she looked up at him with a blinding smile and exclaimed "oh my god I'm standing! I did it!" 

Kathryn tried to walk but her legs weren't quite up to that yet. She stumbled but Sebastian caught her and whisked her into his arms. "You're almost there" he laughed as he picked her up and spun her around. "I'm so proud of you Kathryn. I told you, you could do it." 

Kathryn laughed "I'm not walking yet." 

"But you will!" Twirling her around Sebastian breathed in the scent of her hair and breathed "I love you." 

At first he was sure he hadn't said it out loud but then Kathryn pulled her head away from him and gave him a questioning look. Sebastian wasn't sure why he said it or if he even meant it. The words just came out. He knew he couldn't explain himself but luckily he didn't have to because the next thing he knew Kathryn's mouth was on his. 

This kiss was different from the one in the pool. In was deep and purposeful and as Sebastian kissed her back he didn't regret it. He wasn't thinking about Annette then, only Kathryn. In the back of his mind he knew he should be worried but he wasn't. Actually he was starting to feel better than he had in days. Things were finally starting to make sense again. 

****** 

"I have the most wonderful news darling" Tiffani chirped happily to her daughter as the limo barreled down fifth avenue. Her daughter however didn't seem to be paying any attention. "Kathryn? Kathryn are you listening to me?' 

Forcing herself to pay attention to her nagging mother Kathryn pulled her eyes from the window and asked politely "yes what is it?" 

"Where were you just now?" 

Somewhere most definitely not here, she thought to herself. While her mother had been rattling on about charity benefits and other meaningless things Kathryn had been thinking about Sebastian and the events of the previous day. _He told her he loved her_. This wasn't the first time he said it but certainty the first time he told her since recovering his memories. The past week Kathryn had believed that he was only hanging around as a way to ease his conscience or because Annette ordered him to. But perhaps she was wrong, maybe Sebastian truly still loved her. 

"I was just thinking about my legs. I can't believe I won't need the wheelchair anymore." 

They had just gotten back from the doctors where she showed off her progress. Indeed he was very impressed she was able to stand on her own and as such he gave her some crutches to use instead of the chair. Kathryn was quite pleased and couldn't wait to get home to show Sebastian. 

"I'm very proud of you dear" Tiffani cooed. "You're making such excellent progress and I think I know just the thing to help you even more." 

"What's that?" 

"Well I recently heard about this clinic in Greece. It's said to be one of the best in the world at helping people regain the ability to walk. It's also suppose to be beautiful, it's right on the beach and-" 

"You want to send me away?" Kathryn asked incredulously. 

"No of course not dear" Tiffani assured her. "It's completely your decision but I think it would help you immensely. If you don't want to go alone I'd be happy to go with you. I think it would be really good for you Kathryn." 

It actually didn't sound all that bad and she was willing to do anything that might help her feel her legs again. However Kathryn didn't want to leave Sebastian, especially not now when everything was up in the air with them. "I'm not sure mother" she sighed. "Let me think about it okay." 

"Well all right but don't wait too long. I'm not sure how long they'll hold our-" Tiffani's phone started to ring as the limo came to a stop outside the town house. "Hello? Oh hello Beatrice." 

As her mother gabbed away Kathryn rolled her eyes and got out of the car. She was anxious to see Sebastian and too impatient to wait around for her mother. Using her crutches she entered the house and headed slowly towards her former step brothers room. As she neared she became aware that he wasn't alone. 

"Oh god I missed you" Sebastian proclaimed. 

"I missed you two." 

Looking through the slightly open door Kathryn saw Sebastian was indeed in there with Annette. They were both smiling as he reached out and scooped her up into his arms. "I should have gone with you" he murmured softly to her. 

"No it was best you stayed here" Annette assured him. Once again they smiled at one another and embraced. In that moment Kathryn's heart broke all over again. 

Unable to stomach any more she quietly moved away from the door. She didn't want to see them together or listen to them proclaim their love to one another. As Kathryn made her way back out to the car she cursed herself for ever believing Sebastian could still love her. It was an insane idea. After everything they went through there was no way for him to still love her. It was Annette he wanted to be with and she should have realized that. 

Heading back outside Kathryn got back in the limo. Tiffani was still inside and as her daughter sat back down she hung up her phone. "What's wrong darling?" 

"I've decided I want to go to that clinic after all." Looking back at the house she muttered "as soon as possible." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	18. Time Heals All Wounds?

Who Are You? 

Summary: A year and a half after she left Kathryn comes back into Sebastian's life with a new boyfriend and a need for revenge. 

Chapter 18: Time Heals All Wounds? 

**_18 Months Later_**

"Mr. Valmont you have a visitor" 

Stopping mid stride the attractive young man let out a put upon sigh before slowly turning on his heels to face the mousy maid behind him. "Who is it?" he drawled. 

"He didn't say sir" she explained in her perfect English accent. "All he said was that he was a friend of yours and that you would be pleased to see him. I told him you don't like unexpected visitors but he was very insistent and said it was very important." 

"Fine, fine" Sebastian replied waving his hand disinterestedly. "I'll deal with him. Where is he?" 

"In your study sir" 

He nodded "thank you Winifred that will be all." 

The older women quickly departed and Sebastian headed in the opposite direction towards his study. He was in no mood to entertain guests having just endured a full day of classes at Columbia followed by nearly four hours at his fathers work. Edward Valmont was currently on a one man crusade to get his son involved in his business of corporate finance. However Sebastian couldn't care less seeing as he had no interest whatsoever in having a career in the business world. He got his inheritance no matter what he decided to do with his life. All these little office trips managed to do was bore him to tears and put him in a rather foul mood. 

When he reached the study he threw open the doors and prepared to demand that whoever it was to get the hell out of his house. Just as he was about to call out to his guest Sebastian was silenced when he saw who it was. A surprised grin replaced his anger as he said "Vincent?" 

The handsome young man smiled broadly at his friend as he rose to his feet. Incredibly tall with sleek dark hair, deep brown eyes and natural good looks Vincent seemed a stark contrast to his good friend's pretty boy appearance. Their looks weren't the only thing that differentiated them. While Sebastian always appeared to be brooding or annoyed at something Vincent seemed to be giving off the air of loving life. They were quite opposite in many ways yet they had still managed to say good friends for many years. 

"Valmont! I've missed you" Vincent greeted him in his thick Italian accent as they embraced. "How have you been?" 

Breaking away Sebastian shrugged "I've been all right." 

Clucking his tongue he chided teasingly "always so serious." 

"Screw you" Sebastian laughed walking over to the bar. "You want a drink?" 

"Sure" he replied. Circling the room Vincent took in the art on the wall and commented "this is a nice place you have here. You're not living with your father anymore?" 

"No, that ended awhile ago when he ran off with one of his conquests. I was staying somewhere else but...midigating circumstances got in the way so I got my own place." Sebastian held off on telling him exactly what those circumstances involved or rather who. Sipping his vintage scotch mechanically he flashed back to all those months ago when he found out Kathryn had up and left the country with out saying good-bye. Needless to say that had not been a good day. 

"I have acquired a house away from my family as well. It's a beautiful place in Venice. You should come then next time you're traveling." 

Breaking himself away from his thoughts Sebastian forced a smile and replied "I will. So tell me what are you doing back in the states? I thought you hated New York?" 

He shrugged elegantly "it's growing on me. The reason I have come though...well, it involves a women." 

Sebastian snickered "of course." 

Vincenzo Patrizio Gionnotti was born into a wealthy Italian family as a viscount. From birth he had nobility and power but never acted like it. On the contrary he was laid back and kind to nearly everyone. If it wasn't for the fact that he was so charming and fun Sebastian probably would have hated the guy on sight. However when they met years ago on the slopes of Aspen he liked him immediately and they quickly formed a close friendship even though they only saw each other a few times a year if that. 

They shared many hobbies including their love of women. Both had many conquests under their belts but they differed greatly in their approach to women. In the past Sebastian had enjoyed bedding then humiliating the women he was involved with but Vincent did not. Sure he had slept with just as many girls however he took no delight in hurting them like Sebastian did. 

"Sebastian I am in love" Vincent announced after finishing off his drink. 

Looking up at his friend in surprise he replied "you are not." 

Leaning over the desk he remarked with a grin "it is true. I have fallen in love with the most beautiful creature god has ever created." 

"Good grief" Sebastian groaned rolling his eyes. "I hardly thought you the poetic type Vincenzo." 

"Well love can do that. I have fallen completely and head over heels in love and I wanted to share the good news with you." 

"Well where is she?" 

"Outside" 

Striding over to the window Sebastian shot his friend a skeptical look. "You know in America we usually don't make our girlfriends wait outside in the thirty degree weather." 

Oblivious to Sebastian's sarcasm Vincent replied "she insisted, she had a phone call." 

"Okay lets get a look at her." Opening up the large picture window Sebastian looked out at the young women and realized for once Vincent hadn't exaggerated. There indeed was in Sebastian's eyes the most beautiful creature god ever created. 

It was Kathryn. 

Walking with absolutely no assistance the once love of his life paced the side walk as she talked adamantly on her cell phone. Since she had been gone Sebastian had often thought about her and when he did he couldn't help but hope that when they met up again she would have suddenly grown hideously ugly or at the very least gained a few pounds. However neither was the case and if it was possible she looked even lovelier than the last time he saw her. 

"I believe you know my Kathryn" Vincent remarked delicately. 

Sebastian was suddenly filled with loathing and envy for his friend. _My Kathryn_. Pfft, odds were he didn't know the first thing about the real Kathryn. Realizing that Sebastian simply replied "yeah you could say that." 

"She was your step sister and I understand you two were close. In fact she credits you with helping her to walk again." 

Looking up at his friend he asked "does she?"  


"Yes in fact the real reason I've come to you today is, well, I'd like to ask for your blessing." 

Still not taking his eyes off the brunette Sebastian remarked distractedly "to what, fuck her? Trust me you don't need my blessing for that." 

"No I want to marry her." 

Sebastian looked up at him startled and asked "are you serious?" 

"Of course" he replied sincerely. "I love your sister Sebastian and I want to make her my wife." 

Turning away from the window Sebastian headed back over to the bar. He definitely needed a drink. His hands shaking he poured himself more scotch, the word wife running through his head. "Vincent how well do you know Kathryn?" 

There was a long pause before he replied "well enough. I'm not blind Sebastian I know she has quite a temper on her." 

"That's one way of putting it" he muttered under his breath. 

Coming up beside him Vincent confided "we are having a party at her mothers tomorrow night. I am planning on asking her then to marry me but first I would like your blessing. She cares very much about you and talks about you often. In fact I sometimes wondered if you were my competition." 

Sebastian smiled in spite of his misery, "you shouldn't worry about that." 

"So then do we have your blessing?" 

Every instinct and fiber of his being was screaming absolutely not. Sebastian wanted to tell Vincent everything about Kathryn including his long unresolved feelings for her. Odds are it would shock even the unflappable Vincent and it might be worth it just to see the look on his face. However no such words came out of his mouth. Instead he complied "of course you have my blessing." 

"Oh that is wonderful!" Vincent hugged his friend once again and shook his hand. "You have no idea how happy you've made me Sebastian." 

"I hope you two are happy together." 

"We will be, that is of course if she'll have me!" 

Sebastian glanced towards the open window. "I don't believe that will be a problem. What time is the party?" 

"Tomorrow night at eight, you will of course come?" 

"Yes" 

"Good." Glancing at his watch he shook his head "I need to get going. I have to see a man about a ring. I know Kathryn wanted to see you so I'll send her up. Thanks again Sebastian." 

He nodded and watched as his friend disappeared out of the room. Finishing off his drink in one gulp he languidly strode over to his desk and took a seat. Perhaps it was the alcohol but he was suddenly feeling ill. Then again perhaps it was just the idea of seeing _her_ again. 

Trying to appear as nonchalant as possible Sebastian sat back in his desk chair facing away from the open door. He picked up a book and pretended to be immersed in it when actuality he was listening attentively at the door. A few moments later he heard the familiar sound of high heels against marble and suddenly his breath caught. 

Sebastian closed his eyes and for a moment he imagined being back in the old Valmont home when he would wait in his room for Kathryn to arrive home. She would always stop at his room before going in her own whether it was only to spy on him or regale him with tidbits from her latest conquest. He was always there waiting with baited breath much like he was now. 

Suddenly everything was quiet and he knew she was there. Sebastian didn't turn around to acknowledge her presence. He would wait for her to make the first move. As usual she didn't hesitate. "Hello Sebastian" she purred in that familiar voice. 

Slowly he turned around to face her. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't imagined her standing there in the doorway from time to time much like she was doing now. Poised and elegant just like always she leaned against the doorway and tilted her head as she smiled at him. Nothing had changed. Her face, her body, everything was just as he remembered it. 

"Kathryn" 

Sebastian said nothing more and didn't make a move to greet her. He knew she had planned this, for them to meet in just this way. As usual she was completely in control and he wasn't eager to be a puppet in her show. He remained seated as she slowly strut up to him. "Are you surprised to see me?" 

"It's not exactly the word I would use" he drawled. 

Kathryn walked behind the desk and stood in front of him, a playful smile on her lips. "What no hug for your sis?" 

"Ex-sis remember? Besides I think it best that we keep our hands to ourselves. We have a tendency to get into trouble when we don't." 

As bold as ever she leaned over him and gripped the arms of the chair, bringing her face only inches from his own. "As I recall" she whispered "you liked trouble." 

"Things change" 

Sebastian got reaction he was looking for when she at last flinched. Her smile dropping Kathryn straightened herself up and took a seat across from the desk. "You know I'm getting the distinct impression you're mad at me." 

"Oh what would I have to be mad about?" Getting to his feet a shot of sudden anger rose up in him as he yelled "would it be because you lied to me for months about who I really was? Or how about when you up and left the country without so much as a word to me? Or better yet you show up nearly two years later on the arm of one of my best friends?! So what really do I have to be angry about?" Sebastian threw the empty glass across the room sending it crashing into the wall. 

Kathryn jumped in surprise and looked up at him startled. Taking a deep breath Sebastian sat back down and muttered "sorry it slipped." 

Composing herself Kathryn sat up in her chair and began to explain "first off my relationship with Vincent has nothing to do with you. When I met him after my stay at the clinic I wasn't even aware you two knew each other. When I told him my mother was married to a Valmont he explained his history with you and I explained to him ours or at least a version of it. Second, I'm done explaining myself concerning why I lied to you. You know my reasons besides which you gave up all rights to blame me for that when I got hit by that car. Lastly I had my own reasons for leaving so suddenly. None of which concern you." 

"Bullshit" he grumbled. 

"It's none of your business" she replied icily. "Anyway I don't know why you care so much. You had Annette." 

Looking away Sebastian muttered "yeah." 

"Anyway the clinic helped me a lot as you can see. I was walking again within a couple of months." 

With a genuine smile he replied "that's good." 

Kathryn nodded and got to her feet. "So what did you and Vincent talk about? I got the feeling he wanted to discuss something with you but he wouldn't tell me what it was."  


Sebastian was surprised she didn't know about Vincent's plans to purpose yet. For a fleeting second he considered telling her but stopped himself. Instead he got up and came up from behind her. "We just talked about the past and he talked about you mostly. He really loves you." 

Kathryn grinned "I know." 

Standing close to her Sebastian trailed a finger down her bare shoulder "do you love him?" 

She turned around to face him "I care for him a lot." 

"But do you love him?" 

She answered him with a mysterious smile as she strode past him and grabbed her purse. Leaning back against the bar Sebastian asked "and what exactly did you tell him about us?" 

"That you were my step brother of course" she replied with a smirk. "What did you expect me to tell him the truth?" 

"A foreign concept for you I know." 

"It wouldn't have done either of us any good." 

Sebastian shook his head at her "I suppose you're right." 

"So I take it he told you about the party tomorrow night?" 

"Yes" he sighed. "Back at casa de Valmont. Oh the fun memories we had there, huh?" 

Kathryn smiled "I take it you'll be bringing Annette. You two are still together aren't you?" 

"Of course" Sebastian replied quickly. "We'll be there." 

"Good I look forward to it" 

As she headed to the door Sebastian called out to her "oh Kathryn if you're up to something you know I'll find out about it." 

"As cocky as ever Valmont" she laughed "it will be your down fall my love." 

Kathryn left him with her final words still hanging in the air. Shaking his head Sebastian walked back to the desk and briskly picked up his telephone. He dialed and on the second ring Annette picked up. 

"Want to go to a party?" 

* * * * * * 

_How many of Sebastian's conquests would it take to fill a ball room?_

That was the question Kathryn was hoping to answer that night or rather how would he react when he found a room full of girls he fucked? How would Annette react? As she watched the happy couple enter her party she knew she was about to get her answer. 

It was juvenile of course and she wasn't really positive putting him in a room full of ex's would really damage their relationship but at the very least it would be uncomfortable for Sebastian and likely humiliate him. In Kathryn's eyes that was exactly what he deserved. After what he did to her, telling her he loved her, making her feel something again for him, when all along all he wanted was his precious Annette. It had killed Kathryn more than she would ever acknowledge and she wanted him to pay for that. 

The only reason she wasn't pursuing a harsher revenge was on account of her feelings for Vincent. Oh her sweet Vincent. Gorgeous, smart and charming as hell he was the perfect anecdote for Sebastian. He was the only man alive who could make her forget about her former love if only for a few moments. She wouldn't wage a full war against Sebastian only because she didn't want to screw things up with Vincent. A little revenge though should be harmless. 

Standing across the room Kathryn watched as Sebastian pulled away from Annette and walked over to the bar. He was there for only a second before a few girls approached them. A smirk formed on Kathryn's lips as she waited for the fire works to begin. She expected screaming to soon ensue and make a few drinks thrown in his face but something odd happened. Instead of getting angry at him they were smiling and laughing and Sebastian was smiling back. In fact if Kathryn didn't know better it would seem they were flirting. 

Glancing across the room she spotted Annette chatting up one of her mothers friends. She didn't seem bothered in the slightest that her boyfriends attentions were else where. Something was off. 

Kathryn was about to go investigate what the hell was going on when she felt someone from behind her grab her arm. She looked over her shoulder and was surprised to find Blaine. "Good to see you again Kathryn" he greeted her. "We need to talk." 

"Hello Blaine" she replied trying to pull away "in a minute I have to-" 

"Now" he told her with surprising forcefulness as she guided her away from the party and back to the bedrooms. 

They ended up in Sebastian's old bedroom that still had all his old furniture in it. Pulling away from him Kathryn barked "what the hell is wrong with you Tuttle? I have a hundred guests out there to entertain I don't have time for your bullshit." 

"Well make time" he replied forcefully. Standing in front of the door with his arms crossed Kathryn realized the only way to get back to the party was to play along so she shut up and waited for Blaine to explain himself. 

"You know it's the strangest thing" he started. "I was out there, chatting with some of your guests and nearly half the girls I talked to are here to see Sebastian. Apparently they're all pretty aquatinted with out boy." 

Kathryn shrugged "imagine that. Can I go now?' 

"Not yet" Putting his arm around her shoulders Blaine steered her away from the door. "Are you actually going to tell me it's a coincidence all of Sebastian's conquests just happened to show up here tonight?" 

"Probably, god knows the boy's had his dick in a better part of the female population of this city." Blaine simply stared her down in response. Anxious to leave Kathryn sighed and admitted "okay fine I invited them. It was just a harmless joke." 

"I'm afraid I'm missing the punch line." 

"Look I just wanted to pay him back for jerking me around after the accident. I figured I'd invite him and Annette, along with all of his ex's and watch him squirm. Only he doesn't seem to be taking the bait like I thought he..." Kathryn was interrupted when Blaine started to laugh. Angrily she demanded "what's so funny?" 

"You don't know?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

Curbing his laughter Blaine rested a hand on her shoulder as he explained "baby Annette and Sebastian broke up, awhile ago." 

Stepping away from him her body tensed as she hissed "that's impossible. He told me he was still seeing her." 

"Yeah and? Valmont isn't exactly legendary for telling the truth now is he." 

Looking around the room anxiously Kathryn was filled suddenly with both anger and happiness. Anger that she had been deceived but happy that it was indeed over between them. "When did it happen?" 

Blaine shrugged "maybe a few months after you left. Supposedly she found him in bed with the Mahoney twins and finally had enough. Truth be told though I think it was a long time coming." 

Kathryn shook her head bitterly "I can't believe he lied to me yet again." 

"Oh you can't really blame the guy." 

"Watch me!" 

She started to head to the door determined to confront Sebastian for once again making her feel like a fool. However before she reached the door Blaine grabbed her and forced her back around. "Why do you think he didn't tell you?" 

"Because he enjoys fucking with me that's why!" 

"What was he suppose to do? The women he's loved forever suddenly breezes back into his life on the arm of some Italian stud looking better than ever. Meanwhile here he is alone, miserable, having to put up with his fathers bullshit and desperately in love with a girl who's rejected him and screwed him over countless times. Did you really think he was going to admit his failure with Annette to you of all people? Of course not." 

Kathryn considered what he was saying for a moment and then pulled away. "That's touching Blaine but I don't care what his reasons were. I'm the one he rejected and screwed over and I want revenge! I owe Valmont a humiliation and I plan on delivering." 

Blaine sighed "and what do you plan on doing?" 

Kathryn was at a loss at first, she didn't know what she wanted to do, just something that would harm Sebastian. Then something came to her. Pulling Blaine to her she quickly started going through the pockets of his jacket. Just as she expected it was like a small pharmacy. She found a few bottles in one pocket and began examining them for something she could use. "Hey grabby hands what are you doing? Put those back I need them for a client." 

Ignoring his protests she picked up one orange bottle and asked "what's chlorel hydrate?" 

"It's a depressant, sort of works like alcohol, why?" 

"I'm going to borrow a few of these okay?" 

"Kathryn wait a minute, if you're thinking of slipping some of that to Sebastian-" 

Stopping in her tracks Kathryn turned back to him and asked "it won't kill him will it?" 

"No" 

"All I need to know" 

Blaine quickly jumped in front of the door so she couldn't get by. "There's no way I'm letting you out there" he laughed. 

A seductive smile spread across her lips as she stepped forward and got uncomfortably close to him. Caressing his face lovingly she cooed "Blaine you're going to move away from the door and let me go back to my party AND you're not going to breath a word of this to Sebastian. Because if you do I'm going to be forced to alert the cops to your means of income, understand?" 

Blaine rolled his eyes "I figured blackmail was above a lady such as yourself." 

"Not really" 

Just as she knew he would Blaine moved aside and Kathryn opened the door. As she was leaving he told her "this is going to blow up in your face." 

Stepping out into the hallway she laughed "don't count on it." 

* * * * * * 

"Everyone, everyone I have an announcement to make" Vincent called out silencing the crowd almost immediately. 

The room was filled with tables and everyone took a seat as the host got there attention. Sitting beside her boyfriend Kathryn smiled pleasantly but at the moment her mind was on other things namely where the hell was Sebastian? She had slipped Blaine's drug to him nearly two hours ago and she hadn't seen him since. She had hoped it would loosen his inhibitions enough that he would do something stupid and humiliate himself. Only with her luck he was likely off fucking one of his many conquests. 

"Ladies and Gentleman" Vincent began "I would like to thank you tonight for coming. It is not only a very special night because your generous donations help with the new children's wing at the hospital but it is also special for me and my lovely Kathryn." 

Kathryn began to lose interest in what Vincent was saying when she noticed Sebastian suddenly enter the room. He looked like his usual less than cheerful self but something was off. For one thing his balance left something to be desired. He stumbled into the room and then swatted clumsily at the waiter who tried to steady him. He yelled something out that Kathryn couldn't hear and then made his way further into the room. She smiled when she realized her plan was on track after all. 

As she watched Sebastian intently Kathryn's attention was suddenly back on Vincent when she realized he was addressing her. Taking her hands he told her "Kathryn over these past months I have fallen very much in love with you and what I would like more than anything in this world is to share my life with you." 

Kathryn was a little confused where he was going with this. She wasn't really a fan on public declarations of love and the whole thing made her a little uncomfortable. Then she noticed him reach into his jacket for something. Even before she saw the jewelry box she knew what was coming. Her heart stopped and for the first time in her life she felt truly nervous about what was to come. 

However just as Vincent produced the box and before he could get on one knee a familiar voice from the crowd called out "wait a minute, hold on a second, STOP!" 

Whipping her head around Kathryn was startled to see Sebastian pushing his way across the room, bumping into people as he strode towards them. Vincent regarded his friend with confusion but played along "is there something wrong Sebastian?" 

"Yeah there's something wrong" he mocked in a bad Italian accent. His speech was slightly slured and Kathryn suddenly felt ill when she realized Blaine's prediction was about to come true. "You cannot marry this, this _girl_!" 

A murmur went through the crowd at the word marriage. Apparently Kathryn was the only one who saw it coming. Vincent looked at his girlfriend and gave her a sheepish shrug. Turning back to Sebastian he asked "I thought you gave us your blessing?" 

"I was lying!" he yelled out exasperated. "Vinny you can't marry HER! Not her! I mean do you have any idea what a complete _nightmare_ she is?" 

Getting to her feet Kathryn hissed at him "Sebastian! You've obviously had too much to drink and don't know-" 

"Oh I know _exactly_ what I'm saying! You are a cruel and mean girl. You don't care about anybody but yourself and although you might be great in bed, lord knows you've had enough practice!" 

"Are you done?" she whispered angrily through gritted teeth. 

"You, you are a complete horrid human being but for some inexplicable, wait, unexplainably reason I love you!" As Sebastian made his declaration the whole room let out a collective gasp including Kathryn. Nodding his head adamantly he continued "I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you! There I said it. Ooh the great Sebastian Valmont isn't suppose to love anyone, isn't that right Mrs. Caldwell? But I fell for you and I don't know why. From the first moment I saw you I wanted you. Even though you lied to me and when I couldn't remember anything you lied some more I still loved you even more than Annette. You're the reason she broke up with me by the way, she thought I was still had a thing for you and look at that she was right!" 

Kathryn briefly glanced at Annette in the back on the room who was blushing and staring at Sebastian sympathetically. Ignoring the whispers that had started through the crowd Sebastian continued to babble on "you can't marry Vincent, because you love me. You told me remember? You and I belong together Kathryn, we're both despicable human beings. We deserve each other and you know it. You are the only thing that's ever made sense in my life. You make me happy and miserable at the same time. I need you in my life or else I'll just you know, shrivel up and die" Waving his hand dramatically over his head Sebastian sighed "well okay I'm done, you can go and propose to her now." 

Turning back around her stumbled his way out of the room as the crowd once again fell into complete silence. Kathryn knew every eye was on her but for once she didn't notice. She felt like she had just been sucker punched. Having no idea how to react and for once she couldn't be sure of anything as her emotions were going every which way. Part of her knew she should stay by Vincent's side and let him finish proposing if he indeed still inteded on doing so, but she knew she had to go to Sebastian. 

"Vincent" she whispered to him "I'll be right back." 

He seemed confused but nodded dutifully. Ignoring the whispers that followed Kathryn strut out of the room and went in the same direction she saw Sebastian leave. She ended up back in the hallway where she had left Blaine earlier. Sensing he might be hiding out in one of the bedrooms Kathryn hissed "Sebastian! Sebastian where the fuck did you-" 

Suddenly the door to her old bedroom opened and a hand shot out and grabbed her, pulling her inside. Sebastian laughed triumphantly as he closed the door behind her. "I knew it! I knew you wouldn't say yes to him." 

"He never got a chance to ask thanks to you!" she yelled back. 

Taking a swing of the bottle of champagne in his hand Sebastian snickered "oh boo fucking hoo. Huge tragedy!" 

Kathryn shook her head angrily grabbing the bottle out of his hand. "Do you have any idea how much you humiliated me out there with your incessant babbling? I'll be lucky if-" 

She was suddenly cut off when Sebastian leapt forward and kissed her roughly on the mouth. Pinning her against the door with the weight on his body he kissed her urgently and Kathryn found herself giving in even through her head was screaming not to. Ignoring for the meantime how good he tasted she pushed him away "get off me!" 

"You like it" he chuckled still pressing his body into hers. 

"I fucking hate you, you know that?" 

Sebastian ran his finger down her lips. "You don't kiss me like you hate me." 

Once again he crushed his lips to hers and this time Kathryn reacted more eagerly than before. She had forgotten just how good of a kisser he was and how much her body responded to his touch. When he slipped a hand inside her dress and began to squeeze her breast Kathryn moaned into his mouth. She knew if she let things progress much further what would happen and she couldn't let that happen. Not when she knew the reason why Sebastian was acting so strange. 

"Okay stop it" she ordered pushing him away roughly. 

Sebastian lost his balance and stumbled backwards onto the floor. "You want to do it on the ground again? Okay I could be up for that" he sighed as he began undoing his pants. 

Kathryn rolled her eyes as she strut past him. "I'm not going to fuck you moron. Certainly not when you're like this." 

"Like what?" 

"When you're not yourself" she explained patiently. "God I should have listened to Blaine. Look Valmont you don't know what you're doing okay? You're under the influence of this drug and trust me if you were yourself you would not be acting this way." 

Kathryn began to pace the room as she talked more to herself than to Sebastian. "You can't be in love with me" she muttered "I mean there's no way. You would have told me or done something. Anyway I'm with Vincent and I care about him. We're going to get married...maybe. I have no place in my life for you. There's no way it would ever work out because face it we'd kill each other. No you and I, it's just a fantasy it would never work out. You understand what I'm saying?" 

Kathryn turned back to find Sebastian hadn't heard a word she had said. He was fast asleep on the floor. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	19. Putting An End To Playing It Safe

Who Are You? 

Summary: Sebastian awakens from his drug induced night determined to set things right with Kathryn. 

Chapter 19: Putting An End To Playing It Safe 

Sebastian's head was going to explode. Well, maybe not physically but it sure as hell felt that way as he groggily awoke that morning. Barely lifting his head off the plush pillow under him, his eyes slowly fluttered open and he scanned the room. At first he wasn't terribly surprised to find he was in his bedroom, he was just confused as to how he ended up there. 

Suddenly something damp and cool was resting on his forehead. Sebastian reached up and pulled the terry cloth fabric from his head. A hand with soft fingers and pink nails brought it back up to his face. "You're suppose to keep it on. It will make you feel better." 

He recognized the voice immediately. Turning as best his body could manage Sebastian found it was indeed Annette sitting beside him on the bed. Dressed in her typical jeans and tee-shirt she smiled slightly. "Good morning." 

Sebastian's throat was so dry he could barely get out "morning." Clutching the wash cloth to his head he managed to sit up somewhat in the bed. Noticing a glass of water beside him he reached for it and took a sip. "Was I hit by a car again?" 

Annette laughed "not quite." 

"Really? Cause that felt a whole lot better than this." Taking another sip of water he grumbled "what the hell happened?" 

"According to Blaine you took something last night. Some sort of depressant, I'm not sure what it was exactly." Reaching for a bottle on the night stand she emptied a couple of pills into her hand and handed them to him. "He said to take these. They'd make you feel better." 

Still not quite understanding what was going on Sebastian took the pills and swallowed them. Placing the glass down he murmured "I don't remember taking anything last night, certainly not any drugs." 

"What do you remember?" 

His mind was a complete blur and he had to struggle to recall anything. "Uh, we went to a party. It was at Kathryn's right?" 

"That's right" she nodded. "Can you remember anything else?" 

Sebastian thought back to the party but the only thing he could recall was that Kathryn had been ignoring him. He had been flirting with some girls hoping to catch her attention but she barely seemed to notice. She was far too busy chatting up her guests. That was all he could recall of the evening. 

Flopping back in bed he sighed "I don't suppose anything exciting happened did it?" 

He had been expecting Annette to tell him he was correct however a grimace crossed over her face that told him he was wrong. "Actually" she explained carefully "it wasn't entirely dull." 

"What happened?" he asked dubiously. When Annette looked away and didn't reply Sebastian began to get anxious. "What the FUCK happened?!" 

At this point in their relationship she was hardly fazed by his sudden mood swifts or bratty behavior. Annette simply ordered him "calm down. Now are you sure you don't remember anything?" Sebastian nodded his head and she sighed "okay, so when we arrived at the party we kind of split up. You had been talking with some girls then I sort of lost track of you. When you weren't around when dinner started I just assumed you hooked up with someone and left." 

"Did I?" 

"I'm not sure. Anyway after dinner your friend Vincent made a toast and then he started to propose to Kathryn." 

Sebastian closed his eyes and shook his head suddenly recalling his oldest friends plans to marry. Not really wanting to know the answer but at the same time knowing he had to he asked Annette weakly "did she say yes?" 

"Well, we didn't exactly get the chance to ask her. You sort of interrupted." 

"What do you mean?" he asked bolting upright in the bed. 

Annette seemed to be trying not to grin as she explained "lets just say you made you intentions towards Kathryn clear." 

"How clear?" 

"You told her you were in love with her." 

Sebastian suddenly paled "who else heard this?" 

"Pretty much the entire party." Burring his face in his hands he collapsed back into the bed and let out a pained groan. Annette snickered "oh it wasn't that bad. Actually it was sort of sweet. It might have been poetic even if it hadn't been for all the slurring." 

He groaned yet again and still not looking at Annette he asked "how did she react?" 

"Well she turned the color you are now. But she did chase after you once you left the party." 

"I'm suddenly becoming more and more glad I can't remember any of this. What happened next?" 

She shrugged "I'm not sure. Blaine found you passed out on the floor of Kathryn's old room. He took you home." 

Sebastian just shook his head in response to all of this. He couldn't believe he could have been so out of it as to blurt out to Kathryn and half of New York no less, that he was in love with her. He could just imagine how Vincent would react the next time they spoke. However he found he was more concerned with how Kathryn would react. Would she be angry or pleased with his feelings for her? The only thing he was sure of was he had to talk to her right away. 

Jolting up quickly from the bed Sebastian immediately began to undress as he ran to the bathroom. "What are you doing?" a perplexed Annette asked. 

"I have to talk to her" he called out as he quickly brushed his teeth and washed up at the same time. 

"Are you sure you're up to it? I mean you could barely lift your head off of your pillow this morning." 

Running back into his closet Sebastian pulled out one of his black Prada suits. Coming back into the bedroom he explained "I can't lay around all day thinking. I need to talk to her now, I'm sick of wasting time playing these little games with her." Pushing his leg into the pant leg angrily he sneered "I need to know where I stand today." 

"Okay" Annette sighed. "Well then I have to get going. I have class in half an hour.' 

As she started towards the door Sebastian stood and called out to her "Annette wait a minute." When she stopped and turned back to him he asked "why did you come over here this morning?" 

She shrugged "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." 

"You didn't have to go with me last night either" 

"Trust me I know but for some strange reason I still care what happens to you Sebastian. I know what you feel for Kathryn and even though I think it's twisted and wrong I want to see you happy. Even if it's with that little bitch" 

Sebastian smiled at the sentiment. It seemed strange to him that they could be in this place now where they could discuss Kathryn and his feelings for her without it hurting Annette. Actually it blew his mind to think they could discuss anything civil after what went down a little over a year ago. 

That day Annette had returned from Kansas following the funeral of her aunt Sebastian had been overwhelmed to see her. It surprised him how much he had missed her but at the same time he knew he would chose Kathryn in the end. After they caught up Sebastian was just about to explain this to her when he noticed some of the servants taking bags out of Kathryn's room. When he demanded to know what was going on they explained Kathryn was going with her mother to a clinic in Greece. In fact she was already on the plane. Sebastian and been shocked and heart broken to find she had left with out so much as a good bye. In the following days she never called or got into contact with his once. He knew he could get in contact with her if he wanted to but he had been too livid to try. How dare she make him fall back in love with her only to leave him! 

It was because of this anger that Sebastian decided to devote himself to Annette. For the first month or so they were happy but slowly he began to become sick of putting on a front. Sebastian wasn't happy, rather he was angry and he began to resent being with Annette. Slowly he began to stray from her. Instead of feeling guilty over what he was doing he found he enjoyed the pain he was causing. Finally Annette found him in bed with a couple of girls and finally after a long knock out, drag out fight they ended things. 

It wasn't until a year later that they talked again. At that point Annette was dating other guys and in med. school while Sebastian had gotten over his anger and was moving on with his life. He apologized for the way he behaved and eventually they grew to become friends. Still Sebastian had been surprised when she agreed to pose as his girlfriend at the party just as he was surprised to find her beside him that morning. He was well aware any romantic feelings she had for him passed long ago but it still amazed him that she could care for him. 

"You're a much better friend that I was a boyfriend" he told her. 

"No shit" she laughed. 

Sebastian smiled and then with complete sincerity said "thank you." 

Annette nodded and headed out the door. As she was leaving she called out to him "say hello to Kathryn for me." 

****** 

"So would you like to discuss last night or should we go on pretending it never happened?" 

Sipping her coffee Kathryn glanced over at Vincent who was sitting on the couch opposite her. He was staring at her intently with an intense look that seemed so foreign on him. Ever since they had met she had yet to see him angry or perturbed until that morning. Usually he was so laid back and jovial which was part of his charm. However Kathryn knew his anger wasn't unfounded. 

The previous night after Sebastian fell asleep on her floor Kathryn had gone back to the party and tried her best to hold her head up. She assured everyone her former step brother was just under a lot of stress. She was sure no one really bought it, including Vincent, but they were all pleasant none the less. When the last guest left Kathryn went back with Vincent to his hotel suite. They went to bed without bringing up Sebastian or the ill planned proposal. However when they awoke that morning she could immediately sense his tension and knew it was only a matter of time before he brought up what he was feeling. Unlike her and Sebastian Vincent was not good at concealing his emotions. 

Setting down her coffee cup she asked "what do you want to hear?" 

"The truth would be nice" he spat back. 

Kathryn knew that was the last thing he would want to hear. Proceeding delicately she explained "Sebastian was drunk last night. I don't know what the hell compelled him to say what he did but it was totally out of the blue." 

That wasn't a total lie but it wasn't the truth either. Looking into Vincent's eyes Kathryn could tell he realized this yet he managed to keep his cool. "When you told me about your relationship with Sebastian you assured me it was innocent. I know his reputation with females so I was dubious at first but I believed you when you said you didn't feel that way towards him. He implied last night you were lying so I would like the truth now." 

"It wasn't..." Kathryn began then immediately trailed off. She could feel the lie in her mouth ready to come out. She knew just what to say to make him forget about this but for some reason she didn't want to lie to him. She might not love Vincent the same as Sebastian but she didn't want to hurt him anymore. Taking a deep breath she explained "we were involved at one point. For a long time there had always been something between us and after our parents divorced we slept together." 

Looking away from her Vincent shook his head then asked in a weary voice "did you love him?" 

"I'm not sure what I felt" she remarked softly. "Things between us got messy and things happened. When I left I was sure things between us were over with for good. I thought he had moved on." 

He scoffed "well obviously he has not." 

"Vincent I swear to you I had no idea he felt that way towards me. Last night came as a complete surprise to me as much as it did to you. But you have to know it doesn't change anything between us. My relationship with Sebastian is in the past." Getting up from her seat she went over to him and sat in his lap. Forcing him to look at her she explained "I want to be with you. Do you think we can get past last night?" 

"Kathryn" he sighed burring his face in her neck "I would do anything for you, but I want you to be sure." 

"I am sure." Even as the words came out of her mouth she knew it was a lie 

Pulling his head away Vincent remarked with a smile "you know I was going to ask you to marry me last night." 

"I know" she sighed. "As tempted as I would be to say yes I don't think I'm ready for that yet Vincent. Do you understand?" 

If he was disappointed he hid it well. Nodding his head he smiled sadly and replied "yes perhaps it was too fast but will you promise me you'll think about it. I would like nothing more that for you to be my wife." 

Kathryn nodded and then bent down to kiss him. Wrapping her arms around his neck they fell back onto the couch. Before anything could progress however Vincent pulled away. "I would love to stay here all day making love to you but unfortunately I have some things to take care of. I will be back soon though and then we can spend the day together, yes?" 

"Yes" she agreed with a smile. 

After one final kiss she allowed him to get up and head towards the door. "I'll be back soon" he promised. "I love you Kathryn." 

"I know" she replied. When he at last left her the smile she was wearing immediately disappeared. Sitting back on the couch she stared into space wondering why she couldn't force herself to be happy. Kathryn had somehow managed to overcome all of the crap of the past two years and not only that but she had an amazing man on top of it. Vincent loved her and wanted to give her the life she always wanted but it just wasn't enough. Silently she wondered if it would ever be enough. 

Ten minutes after Vincent had left a knock came from the door. At first Kathryn ignored it seeing as she had no interest in seeing anyone that early in the morning. However instead of getting the hint that they weren't home the knocking just got more insistent. Finally rolling her eyes Kathryn pulled herself off the couch and strode over to the door. She threw it open and was about to start screaming until she saw who it was. 

Sebastian was leaning against the door frame with a weary expression. Dressed in his typical designer suit and black custom made glasses he looked as gorgeous as ever which just managed to infuriate Kathryn all the more. Determined not to let her guard down she crossed her arms to her chest and demanded coldly "what do you want?" 

"How long did you plan on letting me knock?" he asked as he strolled past her into the suite. 

"Until you got the hint and left" she retorted slamming the door. "You really shouldn't be here Sebastian. Vincent will be back any minute and-" 

"He just left" he replied with a smug smile. "He has a meeting with his fathers banker, we have time." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes "what is it you want?" 

"I wanted to discuss last night" Sebastian explained as he removed the sunglasses from his face. 

Taking a step closer she noticed how tired and red his eyes looked. Apparently she wasn't the only one who had a rough morning. "You look like shit." 

"Well take what I look like and multiply it by about a hundred and you'll have a pretty good idea of how I feel." 

Standing before him Kathryn reached out and caressed his face. "After last night you've got to be feeling terrible" she said her voice laced with sympathy. 

Sebastian managed a weak smile. "Yeah I do." 

Kathryn smiled and then quickly drew her hand back and slapped him hard across the face. "Good you deserve it!" 

As he clutched his face in pain she walked past him carelessly hoping he would get the hint and leave. However instead he turned his anger on her and snarled "you fucking bitch!" 

Wheeling around on her heels Kathryn spat back "how dare you come here and speak to me like that after what you did last night! You made a complete fool out of me not to mention nearly screwed up my relationship with Vincent." 

"Yeah about last night you know my memory is a little fuzzy but I'm pretty sure I didn't drink enough to end up with the hangover I have now and I certainly didn't take any of Blaine's shit so something must have happened. What exactly did _you_ do last night?" 

Kathryn regarded him with surprise "me?" 

"You" he mocked in a high pitch voice. "The other day when you left my house you were most definitely up to something. I know you Kathryn, I know how your twisted mind works. You came back here to cause trouble. When I arrived at the party last night I found it a little peculiar that half my ex's were on the guest list. You set that up didn't you?" 

She could have just as easily denied it but for whatever reason she didn't. Kathryn wanted him to know what she had planned. "As a matter of fact I did. See I was under the mistaken impression thanks to you, that you and Annette were still together. I was hoping to throw a little wrench into your relationship but surprise, surprise I found out you already had." 

Moving closer to her Sebastian asked "did you slip something into my drink last night?" 

"Yes I did" she replied as if bored. "I though it would be amusing to watch you make an ass of yourself so I got some pills off of Blaine and I had them slipped into your drink. It worked just like I planned only you decided to go make a scene just as Vincent was proposing." 

Kathryn had expected Sebastian to react with anger. She was surprised when a smile suddenly spread across his face and he remarked "well done. Guess things didn't go exactly as planned then did they?" He then began to laugh uproariously and collapse onto the couch clutching his stomach. 

"Shut up!" she yelled at him her hands balling into fists. "Stop laughing at me!" 

Drying his eyes he snickered "stop making it so easy then." 

"That's it get out!" 

She went to grab his arm to physically force him out the door but he grabbed her and pulled her down onto his lap. Kathryn landed at an awkward angle with her knee pressing against his groin and her face only inches away. The voice in her head was telling her to get off of his lap but at the moment her eyes were too locked into his. Before she had a chance to move Sebastian was touching her cheek and bringing his mouth to hers. They kissed first tentatively then more vigorously. Kathryn began to grind against him causing Sebastian to moan. 

Suddenly realizing what she was doing she pulled away and scattered over to the opposite end of the couch. Licking her bruised lips Kathryn told him "you should leave now." 

Sebastian grinned "or else what?" Slowly he crawled over to her end of the couch and pushing her legs apart he moved in between her thighs. "Afraid you won't be able to control yourself?" 

"Of course not" she lied. Sebastian moved in and kissed her again this time his hands moved up her legs and squeezed her hips. Grinding against her, feeling his very stiff groin rubbing against her pussy, protected by only a thin piece of satin Kathryn moaned and bit her lip. "Why are you doing this to me?" she whimpered. 

He chuckled softly against her skin as he brought his hand in between her legs and massaged her thigh. "Doing what?" 

"You know I'm with Vincent" she groaned clutching his jacket tightly as he began to play with her. "You know I...agh...god..." 

It was then Kathryn began to lose her train of thought. Instead of putting an immediate stop to this she pulled him back into a kiss and didn't pull away when he lifted her nightgown up around her waist. As his fingers slid into her Sebastian began to kiss her neck and nip at her flesh. "Still want me to stop?" 

"Shut up" she ordered him. Reaching down she quickly undid his belt and slid her hand into his pants. She nearly laughed when she realized he wasn't wearing any underwear. Kathryn stroked him until he was groaning just as loudly as she was. 

Sebastian attempted then to get inside her only the couch was to small and he instead ended up on the floor. Kathryn rolled over on top of him and straddled his waist. After quickly discarding her night gown she worked the rest of his clothes off of him and then finally pushed his cock inside of her. Kathryn let out a whimper as she got use to him being inside of her again. She began to ride him slowly and then more urgently as he began to meet her thrusts. 

It felt amazing but it wasn't enough. She bent down mid thrust and captured his mouth in a kiss. Sebastian used this opportunity to flip her onto her back. He moved inside of her with deep urgent thrusts as his hand went down to where there bodies met and he rubbed her mound. Kathryn let out a loud whimper and in doing so she recalled the last time they had done this. It had been in the teachers lounge right before Sebastian had set her up for a fall. It occurred to her in that moment that it had all been a lie. 

Suddenly she began to wonder if the same thing was happening now. Apparently it was written all over her face because as he continued to fuck her Sebastian asked "are you okay?" 

Kathryn nodded yes and although what he was doing to her felt good she was suddenly hit with a wave of emotions. For some reason her eyes began to tear up and she felt like she was going to cry. Trying her best to forget about that she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer to her. Kathryn was about to cum any moment. That familiar feeling began to build in her stomach when Sebastian leaned forward and whispered in her ear "I love you." 

She came a second later the words reverberating in her head. Sebastian came a moment later as she squeezed her inner muscles around him. He shuttered against her and then his body went limp as he rested atop her. Kathryn tried to catch her breath as she came down from one of the most intense sexual experiences of her life. She could feel a tear coming down her cheek and she wiped at it before Sebastian could notice. 

When he eventually pulled out of her and collapsed beside her he sighed "that was incredible. How did you do that thing at the-" 

"Kegel exercises" she explained with a wicked grin. "You like?" 

"God yes" he laughed. "I though you were going to squeeze my dick in two though. 

Kathryn snickered "it would have served you right." 

The amusement gone from his voice Sebastian remarked "about last night, in a way I'm glad it happened." 

Propping herself up on her elbow she asked "why?" 

"Everything is out on the table now." Looking over at her he added "well at least on my end." 

For once Kathryn didn't have a witty comeback. She also couldn't be sure if he was being honest with her or just setting her up to be laughed at once again. Sitting up she reached over and grabbed her nightgown and put it back on. Kathryn got back on the couch and instructed him icily "perhaps you should leave now." 

Sebastian sat up and squeezed her knee. "Why are you acting like this? I tell you I love you and you-" 

"Don't believe a word of it" she finished her voice hard and cold. Getting to her feet Kathryn shook her head "I'm not going down this road with you again Sebastian. You and I are in the past." 

"Funny it sure as hell didn't feel like it" he remarked as stood up and put his pants back on. 

"I told you I'm with Vincent now and-" 

"Do you love him?" 

Kathryn turned to face him "what?" 

"It's a simple question yes or no? Do you love him?" 

When she only rolled her eyes and turned away from him Sebastian let out a short triumphant laugh. "That's what I thought. If you really loved him you never would have me to make love to you." 

"We weren't making love" she hissed. 

Coming up from behind her Sebastian circled her waist and nuzzled his nose against her neck. "We could be so good together and you know it. We have fun together, we enjoy each other" he laughed "not to mention the sex. Come on Kathryn." 

For a moment she allowed herself to melt into his embrace and she considered giving into him. But then all the memories of all the heartbreak he put her through came rushing back. Pulling away from him suddenly she replied "no." 

"Why not?" he demanded angrily. 

Spinning around to face him she hissed "say I feel the same way, say I agree we would be great together and I dump Vincent. Tell me Valmont which of us will betray the other first this time?" 

He recoiled back from her as if having being hit again. Sebastian looked away then back to her "you're right. You and I have never been good at trusting each other and if we ended up together we'd probably kill one another but so what?" 

"So what?" she repeated incredulously. 

"You and I have never done safe sweetheart so why start now?" Stepping forward he pulled her into his arms. Caressing her neck he murmured "I could lie to you and tell you if we end up together everything will be perfect but odds are it won't be. That's the fun part, we don't know what's going to happen. I love you Kathryn and no matter what you say I know you feel the same way." 

He bent forward and kissed her. Kathryn found herself returning it and slowly giving into him. However when she a picture of Vincent flashed through her head she pulled away. "I can't do this to him" 

Sebastian groaned "what if I removed him from the picture." 

"No Sebastian we're not playing him. I don't want to hurt him like that." 

"Well neither do I. He's my friend too." Wrapping his arms around her he explained "I'm just saying if I could break up you and Vincent without hurting him would you agree to be with me?" 

Kathryn eyed him dubiously "perhaps." 

"Good" taking her by the arm he then dragged her back over to the couch. Picking up the hotel note pad he began to scribble something down. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm putting it in writing." 

Kathryn's eyes went wide "what?" 

Looking up at her Sebastian explained "well you have to admit that in the past we have not been that good at keeping our word. So I've decided we'll create a legal binding document. If I am able to break up you and Vincent without causing him any harm you will in turn declare your true feelings for me. Agreed?" 

"You're out of your fucking mind" she remarked. 

"That may be so" he replied "now are you going to sign or not?" 

He handed over the pad where he had in fact written their agreement out and signed it. Looking up at him she asked "what exactly are you planning to do?" 

Sebastian smirked and then gave her an innocent shrug. "Don't worry about it. I assure you when I'm finished Vincent will be thrilled be broke up with you." 

Once again Kathryn eyed him with some hesitation. She had a feeling whatever he was up to it wasn't good but at the same time she couldn't help but be curious. Sebastian had been right when he said they weren't the type to play it safe. She realized then that's what she had been doing in hiding behind her relationship with Vincent. So she picked up the pen and muttered "what the fuck?" 

After signing her name she handed it back to him and he grinned. Folding the paper into his pocket Sebastian then sprang up and began getting dressed. "Out of curiosity" Kathryn asked "what will you do if I decide I hate you?" 

"Well then I guess I'll be forced to show Vincent this" he replied holding up the document. 

It dawned on Kathryn then that she just handed over anyway out of this. Either way she would end up doing what Sebastian wanted. "Son of a bitch" she sighed. 

He laughed as he grabbed her by the nightgown and pulled her towards him. "Ain't love grand?" 

They kissed again this time with Sebastian's hands moving back down her body. Kathryn was sure they would once again end up on the floor but he pulled away from her suddenly and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" she pouted. 

"I have things to do" he explained waving the piece of paper in the air. "But I'll see you real soon." 

As Sebastian exited Kathryn fell back on the couch wondering what she just did. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	20. A New Partner In Crime

Who Are You? 

Summary: Sebastian gets Annette involved in his scheme to break up Vincent and Kathryn. 

Chapter 20: A New Partner In Crime 

"Absolutely not!" Shaking her head in disbelief Annette demanded "why would you even think of asking me to do something like that?" 

Getting up from the hospital gurney he had been resting on Sebastian gripped his ex by the shoulders and explained "Annette you're my only hope." 

"Not interested" she spat tossing his hands off of her. Turning around she went back to stacking medical supplies. She would have been long done and on to her next task if Sebastian hadn't shown up. Since she was studying medicine that meant long hours at the hospital on top of class work and her regular job as a waitress. Annette had next to no time least of all for Sebastian's latest scheme. Still even if she did have the time there was no way she would agree to what he wanted her to do. 

"Come on Annette" he whined "what about all that stuff you said this morning about wanting me to be happy? Was it all bullshit?" 

Shaking her head she remarked "Sebastian wanting to see you happy and destroying an innocent guy are not the same thing." 

"I don't want to destroy him." Sebastian tossed a roll of bandages up into the air and caught it. "I just want what's rightfully mine." 

Annette spun around and pulled the bandages from his hand. "Last time I checked Kathryn wasn't yours. How do you think she would react if she knew what you were planning." 

He laughed "oh that's the beauty of it. She already knows." 

She turned to face him and exclaimed "I knew it!" It wasn't that she thought Sebastian wasn't capable of coming up with a plan like this on his own but frankly it had Kathryn written all over it. "Tell me the truth. Was this Kathryn's idea? Because if it is you know she's just using you. She's probably already bored with Vincent and needs to find a way to get rid of him. Sebastian please tell me you're not so blinded with lust for this girl that you can't see what she's pulling." 

Sebastian looked somewhat annoyed with what she was suggesting. "Okay first of all this wasn't Kathryn's idea, it was mine. Look I love her and I want to be with her but she doesn't want to hurt Vincent. So I suggested that I could find a way to break them up without him getting burned in the process. If you help me break them up then she'll finally admit her feelings for me and we can be together." 

Annette shook her head still nowhere near convinced by any of this. "What makes you think Kathryn will actually follow through on her word?" 

He smiled back at her triumphantly as he reached into his coat and produced a folded piece of paper. Sebastian handed it over and Annette looked up at him dubiously before reading it. What it said was exactly what Sebastian had explained. He would break up Vincent and Kathryn with out causing any harm to the latter party. Upon this happening Kathryn would admit her 'true' feelings for Sebastian. It ended with their signatures stated at the bottom. Annette shook her head and asked "so what you'll sue her if she doesn't follow through?" 

Sebastian shrugged "or blackmail. In any event we have a binding contract and I fully intend to live up to my end of the bargain. So what do you say?" 

"No!" 

She went back to work but Sebastian of course wasn't about to back down. Effortlessly slipping into his spoiled child mode he stomped his foot to the ground and snarled "sweet fucking Christ Annette, one date! One date that's all I ask!" 

Annette simply rolled her eyes at him. "You know it's times like these I remember why we broke up in the first place. Sebastian you and I are completely different people and apparently live on completely different planets. Unlike you I don't get my kicks destroying innocent people and I never will." 

"I'm not destroying anyone" he groaned. "If anything I'm doing you a service. When was the last time you got any?" 

Annette slammed the glass container she was holding onto the counter loudly. "That is none of your business" she replied icily. 

"That long huh?" he said sympathetically. "You just go out with Vincent and I'll guarantee you'll fall in love with him." 

She snickered "he's friends with you, I doubt it." 

"Actually the only thing we have in common is we're both rich, charming and very good looking. Come to think of it you two probably would have a lot in common. You're both do gooder types. Vincent is always throwing money away to those charities." 

"It's not throwing it away if it's going to a good cause" Annette sighed. "So what charities is he involved with?" 

Sebastian turned his nose up in disgust "how should I know? Anyway you two would be perfect together. It's not like you're making a lasting commitment to him or anything. Just come with me to dinner and get to know each other. If you don't like him then no pressure." 

Rolling her eyes she turned and flopped down onto one of the folding chairs. "Why do I find that hard to believe?" 

Annette knew Sebastian wasn't going to give up until he got his way. He was after all a Valmont and thus programed to use every strategy and technique available to get what he wanted. Still that wasn't the only reason she found herself softening to the idea. It had been awhile since she'd gone out with anyone. School and work had kept her so busy that she didn't really have the time to look. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't just a little bit lonely. Annette found herself wanting to give in and go, even if that meant she was technically going to be steeling another girls guy. 

"So when exactly would this date occur?" 

Sebastian's face broke out into a smile as he hopped back on the gurney. "Tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at seven. So do we have a deal?" 

Annette rested her head on her hand as she shook her head miserably in agreement. She couldn't believe her life had come down to this. "I can't believe my life has taken me to the point were I'm teaming up with you and Kathryn." 

"Oh come on" he prodded her. "I promise you it's a lot more fun being naughty than nice." 

****** 

"I got her" 

Kathryn who was busy coloring her nails a deep red when she picked up the phone asked "got who?" 

"The answer to our problem sweetheart" Sebastian replied with his typical arrogant drawl. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten about that little contract you signed this morning. If so I'd be happy to fax you over a copy." 

Clever boy Kathryn thought to herself. "Oh Valmont it's so admirable how you're able to work in that subtle hint of blackmail into your everyday conversation." 

"Well what can I say, it's a gift. Now back to our deal..." 

"Yes I remember" she sighed. Peaking through the bedroom door she looked down the hall and saw Vincent doing work at his desk. "So I'm guessing you've decided to introduce my boyfriend to someone else?" 

"Do you have any other suggestions as to how I might break you two up without causing him any harm?"  


She didn't. Still Kathryn wasn't terribly pleased by the prospect of handing her boyfriend over to another girl. She and Vincent had grown very close over the past few months and giving him up might prove to be tougher than she initially thought. "Kathryn" Sebastian called to her waking her from her thoughts "you aren't having a change of heart are you?" 

She wasn't but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to taunt him a little. "What if I was?" 

There was a pause on the line before he came back on sounding as arrogant and demanding as ever. "Then I guess I'd be forced to tell Vincent all about our morning together. I believe I left some proof of it in the waste basket." 

"Don't be crude Valmont" she ordered. "I just don't know if I'm comfortable with the idea of setting up Vincent with some random girl." 

"Or maybe you're just not comfortable with giving him up at all." Sebastian's voice lost the confident smugness suddenly as he asked "tell me the truth, do you want to stay with Vincent?" 

Kathryn chuckled, happy when she heard the disappointment in his voice. Sure it was juvenile but she liked hearing it, knowing it meant he did in fact love her. "Don't be ridiculous Sebastian" she purred "you know a lady never breaks her word." 

"Oh am I dealing with one?" 

"Cute. So who is she?" 

There was another long pause that made Kathryn a little uneasy. "You'll find out tomorrow night" Sebastian explained confidently. 

"What's tomorrow?" 

"I'm inviting you and Vincent to dinner at my aunts. The old bat is out of town and graciously allowed me to use her place. Be there around eight." 

Still watching her boyfriend from the door way she said "wait a minute. What makes you think Vincent will agree to that? Especially after that scene you pulled last night." 

"Don't worry" he assured her. "I'll call him up and make my apologies before hand. Trust me you'll have no problem convincing him to go." 

Kathryn sighed as she went and took a seat on the bed. "Well okay then I guess we'll be there but I'm warning you Valmont this girl better not be one of your skanky castoffs." 

Sebastian snickered, "trust me, you'll love her." 

****** 

"I think they're here" 

Sebastian finished off the rest of his scotch and then languidly rose up from his arm chair. Coming up beside Annette he placed a hand on her lower back and whispered in her ear "nervous?" 

"No" she replied trying to come off confidently. However her fingers that were nervously tapping her thigh said other wise. 

Taking her by the hand he led her from the room. "Then perhaps it's best if you answer the door rather than gawking at them through the window." 

Annette pulled her hand away as they headed down to the first floor. "I can't believe you talked me into this" she huffed. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm such a horrible ex-boyfriend setting you up with a rich, Italian duke and everything. Just relax, you look great" he assured her. 

"You know I'm rather surprised Kathryn agreed to this." When Sebastian let out a short laugh in response Annette stopped in her steps and looked at him in disbelief. "Wait a minute, you did tell her I was going to be here didn't you?" 

Sebastian pat her head as he strode past her to get to the door. "Not exactly. Trust me it will be fine." 

Annette ran up beside him and exclaimed "TRUST YOU?!" 

Ignoring her anger he slapped her gently on the ass and said "smile." 

She didn't have a chance to protest further because the next moment he opened up the door to find Kathryn on the other side. She wore a confident smirk on her face that quickly melted at the sight of Annette. Her eyes narrowed angrily at the blond and then quickly shot over to Sebastian. He smiled back smugly at her and said "good evening Kathryn." 

"What the-" 

"Sebastian" Vincent came up from behind her carrying a bottle of wine. "How are you?" 

"I'm good. How was your drive?" 

As Vincent began explaining about how they got stuck in traffic on the bridge, Sebastian's attention remained on Kathryn who looked like she was just about to tear him a new one. However watching her seething with anger and not being able to say anything only amused him further. Truth be told the real reason Sebastian hadn't told her about Annette part in the plan was not only because he knew she would react badly but because he wanted to see the look on her face when it happened. It had been most definitely worth the wait. Now Kathryn would be stuck having dinner with Annette and there was nothing she could say to stop it. 

Finally Sebastian interrupted Vincent and introduced him to his ex. "Hey have you met my friend, Annette Hardgrove? She was at your party the other night." 

Vincent turned his attention to Annette who was standing beside Sebastian or rather trying to hide behind him. Placing his hand on her back he all but pushed her forward into his friend. Curling a loose strand of her flaxen hair behind her ear she gave him one of her genuine smiles as she extended her hand and said "I don't think we've met. It's nice to meet you Vincent. Sebastian has told me so much about you." 

Sebastian took note when Vincent gave her a discreet once over. "It's a pleasure to meet you Annette. I hope our friend has been kind." 

She giggled "yes for a change he has." 

The two of them shared a laugh but Kathryn didn't even bother to hide her disdain for the situation. When Vincent turned around and asked if they had met she coldly replied "yes, several times." 

"Well" Sebastian interjected clasping his hands together. "Dinner won't be ready for a few minutes. Why don't we go into the sitting room and open this bottle of wine." 

"Good idea" Vincent agreed. 

Taking Kathryn by the arm he led her into the next room with Annette and Sebastian following behind. Kathryn tossed them a dirty look over her shoulder and Annette leaned up and whispered to him "I hope you know what you're doing." Sebastian responding by pinching her ass as she started to sit down. 

"Sebastian!" she squealed. Both Vincent and Kathryn turned and gave her a curious look. Forcing a smile she said "so Vincent which party of Italy is your family from?" 

He began to launch into the tale of his ancestry which strangely enough Annette seemed to be genuinely interested by. Sebastian on the other hand tuned out after a few minutes having already heard the story on a number of occasions. Instead his attention drifted to Kathryn who also seemed to not be paying any attention to her boyfriends story. Instead the scowl she had been wearing earlier had changed into a suggestive sexy smirk as she began to run a finger down her cleavage. Forgetting for a moment all about Vincent Sebastian began to openly leer at her. 

When Vincent got up to get more wine Annette elbowed him in the chest and mouthed "stop staring at her breasts." 

Sebastian sneered at her and then plastered a smile on his face when Vincent rejoined the conversation. "So how long have you two been going out?" 

"Oh we're not" Sebastian told him quickly. "Not anymore." 

"We were involved in high school" Annette explained demurely. "But things didn't work out. However we've become good friends." 

"So why didn't things work out?" Kathryn asked speaking up for the first time that night. When everyone looked to her surprised at such a blunt question she smiled innocently and shrugged "just curious." 

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at her as he replied "our lives were just going in different directions." 

"Don't you mean your zipper was going in another direction?" she tossed back. "Let's face it Sebastian fidelity has never been your strong suit." 

He let out a low humorless chuckle "do you really want to go down that road baby?" 

Kathryn cocked an eyebrow "meaning?" 

"Nothing" he replied with a secretive smirk. "Hey Vincent why don't you tell Annette about that charity your family is heading up." 

"Oh yes" Annette interjected. "Sebastian was telling me about it earlier. It sounds amazing." 

Vincent smiled obviously pleased that the topic of conversation had changed. "Well it's-" 

"Excuse me" Kathryn interrupted as she stood up abruptly. "I have to use the ladies room." 

Vincent just nodded and then resumed explaining to Annette his families organization that supplied food and clothing to children in third world countries. Sebastian pretended to be interested but his mind was on Kathryn. He wondered why she seemed to be purposely trying to sabotage this night when they were so close to having everything go their way. Once again his imagination began to go into overdrive as he considered the possibility that she might not really want to give up Vincent after all. 

Once again the conversation came to a halt when Sebastian's phone went off. He smiled apologetically at them as he reached into his coat to retrieve his cell. "Hello?" 

"I'm in the west wing parlor room" Kathryn's icy voice greeted him. "Get your ass in here now." 

Sebastian smiled "give me a minute." Turning to his guests he explained "I have to take this. I'll just be a second." 

Getting up he left the sitting room and as he headed down to the other side of the house he put his phone back in his jacket. Sebastian threw open the doors of the parlor to find Kathryn standing in the middle of the room, hands firmly placed on her hips, looking as pissed off as ever. Without a word he strode into the room, closed the door behind him and gathered her in his arms. Before she could protest he pulled her into a kiss but Kathryn was in no mood. She bit down on his lip and pushed him back into the lounger. "Knock it off" she hissed. 

Wiping the droplets of blood from his lip Valmont spat "what's your problem?" 

"What's my problem? Are you out of your god damn mind inviting that hick into this?" Kathryn shook her head angrily "she's going to ruin everything." 

"Annette's the perfect girl for Vincent. She's beautiful, smart, and kind. Did you see him in there? He was completely eating up everything she said?" 

"Which is precisely my point." Leaning over him Kathryn rested her hands on the chaise behind him and explained "unlike us _darling_, little Dorothy has a conscience or have you forgotten? If we keep her involved with this it's only a matter of time before she tells Vincent everything." 

Sebastian studied her curiously a moment. "Is that the real reason you're angry or perhaps you just don't like the idea of Vincent being with Annette." 

Pulling away Kathryn crossed her arms to her chest and huffed "of course I don't. That little nothing is nowhere good enough for him." 

"Neither are you" Sebastian shot back. When she turned around to face him with a look of shock on her pretty face he added with a hint of smugness "you know I'm right." 

"You fucking asshole!" she shrieked. "How dare you." Kathryn went to slap him but before her hand could make contact Sebastian grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to the chaise. 

Pinning her down he got on top of her and ordered "enough fucking around. It's time for you to make a decision. Either me or him." 

Kathryn struggled underneath him "let me up. Vincent is going to come looking for me." 

"Then let him find you." At the moment Sebastian really didn't care who found them in such a position. He was sick of getting jerked around by her and not fully knowing where he stood. "Answer me Kathryn. We've been doing this dance and playing this game for far too long. For once and for all I want an honest answer out of you." Letting go of her Sebastian sat up on his knees and sighed. "Look I'm giving you an out okay. If you tell me you really want to stay with him, if you tell me the truth right now I won't show him the document but I need to know. Him or me?" 

Sitting up on her elbows Kathryn let out an exasperated sigh. "You, all right. I choose you." 

Sebastian hid his elation behind a mask of cool indifference. "Good"  


"Can you get off me now?" 

"Not yet." Grinning he leaned forward and kissed her once again only this time he was met with no resistance. Kathryn wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him even closer. The pair fell back against the chaise locked in a tight embrace. Since neither was about to verbalize how they were truly feeling than channeled all those emotions and feelings into kissing. Physical love was so much easier than owning up to the real thing. 

Kathryn let out a soft whimper when Sebastian's mouth left hers and trailed down to her neck. His hands began to explore her body, stopping to grope her breasts. When his hand snaked in between her legs Kathryn moaned, "we can't." 

However Sebastian was having too much fun to be denied. As he ran his tongue down her cleavage his blue eyes looked up at her and he winked. A second later his fingers were probing her, pushing against her wet flesh. Kathryn's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she forgot all about Vincent. "Mmm, never mind. Keep going." 

Sebastian chuckled as he moved back up her body and kissed her. His tongue explored her mouth as he fingered her pussy. Kathryn gasped as she moved her hips desperately against his hand. The only thing she cared about was her impending orgasm so she took no notice when the parlor door opened. 

"Oh my god" Annette exclaimed in disgust. The couple immediately halted there movements and looked up to see Annette standing beside them looking angered. Hands of her hips she spat "I cannot believe you two. Vincent is just down the hall and you two are in here doing..." Sebastian pulled his hand out from under Kathryn's dress and Annette turned away. "Ew." 

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Kathryn snarled at her. 

"Vincent was asking about you and I volunteered to come find you Kathryn. Would you rather it was him who found you two? If so I could always go tell him what I walked in on." 

Kathryn sat up quickly. "Don't you dare threaten me you stupid-" 

"Enough" Sebastian ordered. "Look thank you Annette for warning us. Can you do me a favor and go back to Vincent, tell him Kathryn is on the phone with her mother and I'm discussing dinner with the cook. We'll be out in a minute." 

Annette who had been staring daggers at Kathryn, looked back at him and replied "fine." She started for the door and then turned back to them. "Just so you know I think what you're doing to Vincent is disgusting. He's one of your best friends Sebastian and he trusts you. And for some ungodly reason he seems to love you Kathryn. You should just tell him the truth about what's going on because he's going to find out eventually." 

"Any other pearls of wisdom, Barney?" Kathryn sneered. 

Annette shot her a dirty look and replied "Vincent deserves so much better than you. I think I'm actually going to enjoy taking him away from you." 

Without another word Annette stormed out of the parlor closing the door behind her. Sighing Sebastian rested his head of the back of the lounger and remarked "she's doing us a favor Kathryn. Would it kill you to be pleasant to her?" 

"Probably" 

Getting to her feet Kathryn straightened out her dress and examined her reflection in the mirror. "The little bitch was right about one thing. We have to be more careful. No more of this screwing around shit until after Vincent and I break up for good." 

"Aww come on" Sebastian cooed in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

Kathryn quickly untangled him. "I'm serious Valmont. I'm not going to risk Vincent walking in on us." Turning around she wiped some of her red lipstick from his mouth. "From now on you're going to have to channel that sexual energy into something else." 

As she headed out of the room Sebastian quickly followed in step beside her. "Surely you can't be suggesting celibacy?" 

"Of course not." She smirked "there's always masturbation." 

Sebastian stopped in his tracks as a look of disdain crossed over his face. Kathryn looked back at him and laughed. "Come on Valmont we still have a dinner to get through." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	21. No Rest For the Wicked

Who Are You? 

Summary: When Vincent wants to take Kathryn back to Italy, Sebastian devises a new plan to break them up but he might lose Kathryn in the process. 

Chapter 21: No Rest For the Wicked 

Two weeks following the dinner party Annette and Vincent found themselves together once again. Actually since that night they had been seeing quite a bit of each other. They had coffee together, visited the Met and the Whitney, and today Vincent had invited her to lunch at Tavern On the Green, which was followed by a boat ride in Central Park. 

Of course all of this was done under the guise of friendship. Although they never mentioned her, Kathryn's name hung in the air like an unwelcome storm cloud. They were both in silent agreement that this was a platonic friendship. It would have been completely innocent if it wasn't for their ulterior motives. Yes even Vincent had one. Ever since Kathryn had returned to New York she was becoming more and more distant. She didn't speak much to him and when they did it seemed her head was someplace else. She had also began making up excuses not to have sex. Vincent was lonely for a little female companionship so he treasured his time with Annette. 

For her part Annette was still going along with Sebastian's plan. Yet she had begun to grow very fond of Vincent. She hated lying to him and keeping her true motives hidden but she knew he would hate her if she told him the truth. The more they saw each other the more it became harder to lie to him. Usually after their 'dates' she would meet with Sebastian and tell him about their progress but she wouldn't do that today. Annette hadn't told Sebastian about this date and had no intentions of altering him about it. Today was only about her and Vincent. Kathryn and Sebastian would never know. 

"Oh enough with the girl scout stories. Just fuck her already" Kathryn hissed while clutching the metallic binoculars to her eyes. 

Setting his own spy ware down for a minute, Sebastian looked over at his partner in crime bemused. "Well that's certainly a change. Last week you freaked out when he touched her hand now you're irate because he's not jumping her in public. What gives?" 

With a deep scowl Kathryn tossed the binoculars on the grass and jumped off the picnic table they had been sitting on. "I'm sick of this bullshit. I just want it over with already." 

"You wanted to do this the hard way" he sighed as he resumed spying. Annette and Vincent were in the middle of the pond on a row boat talking intimately about something. Sebastian shook his head. "I can't believe she thought she could sneak away on a date without me finding out about it. Amateur." 

"Yes it seems Dorothy is getting attached. Too bad she doesn't know the first thing about seducing a man." Lighting a cigarette she breathed "this could already be over with." 

Sebastian looked back at her. "What's the hurry? It will happen in time." 

"I don't have time! It's been two weeks and they haven't so much as held hands for gods sake." 

Getting up from the table he walked over to her and demanded "what's this all about? What do you mean you don't have time?" 

Kathryn's eyes met his as she shook her head bitterly. Turning around she looked back at the couple and spoke in a cold tone. "You know that party Vincent is throwing on Thursday?" 

"Yeah" 

"It's a going away party. He wants to take me back to Italy." 

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Coming up behind her he said "well tell him you don't want to go." 

Kathryn looked over her shoulder at him. "Don't you think I tried that? He's adamant. Vincent thinks it will be good for us." She snickered "I'm becoming distant, he says. I need to get away from the city." 

"You mean me" Sebastian sneered standing beside her. He wondered then if it was possible Vincent suspected something was going on between them. Over the past weeks they had been discreet when they saw each other, certainly more so than he was being with Annette. "Perhaps you should tell him the truth" he suggested. 

"No" Kathryn answered flatly. "He loves me and Vincent has been nothing but kind to me. I owe him Sebastian, I'm not going to hurt him like that." 

Sebastian threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "Since when did you grow a conscience? So what's the plan then? You're going to go back to Italy with him, continue this charade of playing the happy couple when you're in love with someone else?" 

Still looking out at the water a sly smile spread across her face. "I never said I was in love with you." 

Reaching over Sebastian grabbed her by the face and gave her a hard, fleeting kiss. "You love me" he replied confidently as he strode away. 

Kathryn cocked an eyebrow at him and tossed her cigarette aside. "My aren't we cocky in our pretty new suite."  


He smiled arrogantly as he ran his hands down the arms of the dark blue silk jacket. "You like? Annette helped me pick it out." 

"Don't try and make me jealous" she warned. Standing in front of him Kathryn straightened his tie, making it perhaps a tad bit tight. "This isn't high school and I don't consider little miss muffet competition. I know you're not sleeping with her or anyone else for that matter." 

"How do you know that?" 

Kathryn ceased her hand movements. "Are you?" 

"_Are you_?" 

This wasn't the first time Sebastian had brought this up. On more than one occasion he had hinted around trying to find out if she was still sleeping with Vincent. Kathryn refused to give him an answer. Smiling secretly at the question she answered it with one of her own. "What do you think?" 

Sebastian responded by pulling her forward into a kiss. Her small hands pressed against his chest but she didn't resist. It was tentative at first but Sebastian's need quickly grew more urgent and demanding. She was right, he wasn't sleeping with anyone else. He wasn't sleeping with her either. Kathryn had actually followed through on her vow to not go any farther than kissing with him. When ever Sebastian tried to push things further she pulled away, leaving him frustrated. He wondered now that they were running out of time, if she would perhaps bend her rule a little bit. 

He pulled her even closer to him, deepening the kiss. Then he let his free hand roam down her body and grope her breast. Almost immediately Kathryn pushed him away. "Sebastian" she groaned trying to break free. "Stop it." 

Sebastian didn't back down right away. He continued to crush his lips to hers until finally she pushed him back with surprising strength. Falling back on the picnic table he panted as he looked up at her with a mixture of lust and anger. "Kathryn" he breathed. 

She shook her head no at him and straightened her skirt. "I'm not about to go back on my word. Especially is a public place." 

"Well that's very admirable of you" he replied sarcastically as he sat back up. "But I'd like to remind you that we only have a few days left. We might not get another chance to be alone again." 

"Then you better think of something quick then, hadn't you?" 

Rolling his eyes Sebastian sighed "that's easy for you to say." 

Kathryn stepped closer to him and rested her hands on his knees. "If you want to be with me, you'll think of a way to keep me here and quick." She smirked and added "I have faith in you Sebastian." 

He scoffed "well that makes one of us." 

****** 

Sometime later Sebastian sat in his study trying to think of a new course of action. Obviously this whole plan to use Annette to distract Vincent wasn't working. He wondered why he ever thought it could. After all Annette was as likely to steal another girl's boyfriend as Kathryn was to join a convent. Then again considering her new found vow of celibacy maybe that wasn't so unbelievable. Throwing his head back against the leather chair Sebastian let out a frustrated groan at his lack of ideas as to how to solve this latest crisis. 

There was one thing. It was something he had considered awhile back but never brought up to Kathryn. At the time there really was no point in mentioning it and now as he thought back to it Sebastian was glad he never said anything about it. In order for this possible plan to work Kathryn would need to be completely out of the loop. A place she was never pleased to be. 

Then again maybe he wouldn't have to resort to that. Maybe things weren't really so dire yet. Perhaps Annette could persuade Vincent away from Kathryn. Then he wouldn't have to- 

"We need to talk" Annette exclaimed as she burst through the heavy double doors. 

Spinning his chair around Sebastian gave her his most devastatingly charming smile. "Hey just the person I needed to speak to. How are things going with the Italian stud?" 

"I want to call it off" 

His smile fell. "Call what off?" 

"It's over with Sebastian. I can't do this anymore." Looking away from him she sighed "I'm not going to see Vincent anymore." 

Rolling his head he let out a pained groan. "God you have shitty timing." Clutching her by the arms he pleaded "Annette you can't do this to me, not now." 

Her features wrinkled in concern. "Why not now? What's going on?" 

Sebastian let go of her and leaned against the desk. It occurred to him for a second that if Vincent hadn't told her about his traveling plans yet perhaps he had a change of heart. "Vincent is planning to leave for Italy after his party. He's taking Kathryn with him." 

Annette's eyes filled with sympathy as she crossed her arms to her chest. "That is a problem but Sebastian I can't continue on with this. I'm sick of lying to Vincent and going along with this lie that-" 

"Yes, okay I get it" he sighed exasperated. "You want out. Fine, you're out but first you have to do something for me." 

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, Sebastian I'm done with the scheming and manipulating." 

"You won't have to do either" he assured her. "In fact all you have to do is tell the truth. I want you to tell Vincent everything you know about Kathryn's past."  


"Excuse me?" 

Sebastian nodded "just tell him about your history with her. Tell him you don't want to see him get hurt by her." 

Annette didn't bother to hide her surprise at this. Slowly she strode over to the desk and stood in front of him. "Sebastian even if I did...he won't believe me. He'll probably just assume I'm trying to break them up." 

He shrugged "it doesn't matter. You don't need to convince him. You only need to plant a couple of seeds of doubt in his mind about her." 

"What are you up to?" she asked warily. 

"I have one last card to play" he explained. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to use it but it looks like I have no other alternative. Kathryn's not going to like it." 

Annette nodded in agreement. "What ever this card is, it better be good."  


"Not it, she." 

****** 

Something was up, Kathryn could feel it. As she stood in the ballroom of the Four Seasons where Vincent was currently hosting his party she thought back on the last couple of days. It had been three days since she last talked with Sebastian in the park. During that time he hadn't so much as talked on the phone which was strange since they usually talked at least a few times a day. At first Kathryn was nervous that perhaps Sebastian was blowing her off or worse found someone else. However that scenario seemed somewhat unlikely seeing as she knew he did honestly love her. No she suspected he was avoiding her because he was up to something. 

Tapping her manicured nails against her wine glass anxiously Kathryn smiled pleasantly at the guests but didn't stop to chat with anyone. He was planning something she could just feel it. When last they spoke Sebastian vowed to make sure she stayed in New York with him and when Sebastian wanted something he usually got it. Kathryn did believe he loved her but she also knew Sebastian viewed her in many ways like he did his jag. It was a beautiful, expensive thing that he viewed as _his_. Although they made no sort of official commitment, he very much saw her as belonging to him. Sebastian wasn't exactly notorious for sharing. He would do everything in his power to hold on to what he saw as rightfully his. 

This is what made her nervous. She knew Valmont to be somewhat impulsive at times and she worried he might be planning something stupid. Her mind whirled with various scenarios and none of them were good. Then she looked up across the room and she saw Sebastian had finally arrived. He was alone but he definitely looked preoccupied. Kathryn waited for him to notice her and when he did he simply nodded hello and then looked away. Oh yes he was plotting something. 

Kathryn watched him maneuver around the party for a little while, seemingly talking to everyone but her. She knew then if she wanted answers she was going to have to go straight to the source. There was really only one way to make Sebastian talk and Kathryn had no problem using that method. 

As he was heading over to the bar she came up quickly behind him and grabbed his arm. Without a word she pulled him out of the ballroom and back in a tiny alcove that was near the coat check. Seemingly unfazed Sebastian sputtered in amusement and asked "what are you-" 

She cut him off with a fierce kiss silencing him right away. Just as she suspected he didn't seem to mind in the least. Sebastian's arms circled around her crushing her body into his. When his hands started to move down her body Kathryn didn't stop him as she had become accustomed to doing. Instead she egged him on, taking his hand and pressing it up against her breast. Pulling her mouth away from his breathlessly she began to attack his neck and ear, a sensitive spot. 

Sebastian let out a pleasure filled whimper as his hand got tangled in her hair. "Kathryn, not that I'm complaining but what about your sacred no-fooling-around rule?" 

"I'm retiring it for the time being" she explained. 

"Okay, why?" 

Sebastian might be enjoying what she was doing to him but he wasn't an idiot. Kathryn would never attack him in such a way, well at least not in such close proximity to a public place, if it wasn't for a specific reason. Pulling away from his neck her green eyes met his blue ones. Reaching down she gripped the zipper on his pants and slowly brought it down. "Why do you think?" 

Kathryn suddenly thrust her hand inside his pants and gripped his semi-hard cock. Looking down at her hand then back up at her face he stuttered "I-I don't know." Actually he might have but at the moment his brain was too clouded with lust to think. 

Her hand now wrapped firmly around this throbbing member she moved in even closer to him. Kathryn let out a throaty laugh as she leaned in and whispered in a singsong voice "liar, liar pants of fire." 

"Kathryn" he groaned his eyes now shut as his jaw tight with tension. 

With almost pain staking slowness she began to stroke him. "Sebastian, what are you planning?" 

His eyes suddenly opened. So that's what she wanted. "What makes you think I'm-ow!" 

Sebastian winced in pain as Kathryn gripped his balls with her free hand and squeezed. "I know you better than anyone remember that" she reminded him. "Now you've been avoiding me these past days and I want to know why." 

He snickered "maybe I'm screwing someone else." 

"Maybe you're in love with me." 

"Oh Kathryn" he groaned trying to ignore the sensations in his groin. "Whatever I did, it's for your own good." 

She ceased her movements and pulled her hand away. Narrowing her eyes she asked "what's that suppose to mean?"  


Reaching up Sebastian caressed her face with the back of his hand. "Trust me" he told her soothingly. 

Before Kathryn could demand more information a familiar, high pitched giggle caught her attention. It sounded like a mix between a ferret and one of those annoying little dogs. Without even turning around she knew who it was. 

"What the fuck?" Kathryn muttered as she moved away from Sebastian just in time to see Cecile Caldwell come shimming up to the ballroom door with Court Reynolds of all people on her arm. The sight was enough to cause Kathryn to have an immediate flashback to the last time she saw them together. It was two years ago at a party very much like this one. 

There was no way in hell she would have ever invited either of them and there was no reason for Vincent to invite him. The only explanation she could think of for their presence was it was part of Valmont's grand plan. "What did you do?" she hissed at him. 

Sebastian only responded with a careless shrug. Rolling her eyes she stalked off towards the couple determined not to let them into her party. Grabbing Cecile by the arm she pulled her back from the door and demanded "where the hell do you think you're going?" 

Cecile tried to pull her arm out of her grip. "Let me go freak! I was invited!" 

"Oh, by who?" 

"By-" 

"Never mind" Kathryn sneered "I already know. Well seeing as it's my party I'm uninviting you, so get out. Both of you." 

"You can't do that!" Cecile wailed still sounding like an immature child. As Kathryn gave her a quick once over she realized she still dressed like one too. The bright pink creation that she was currently wearing looked like a refugee from Britney Spears wardrobe. 

"Kathryn grow up" Court sighed. "We were invited so just move aside and let us go in." 

Yes Court was still a pompous prick, no surprise there. Kathryn eyed him not bothering to hide her disgust. He had put on a few pounds since last time she saw him. No doubt on account of the twelve step program he was currently enrolled in. "Fuck off waste of space" she barked at him. "What are you two doing together anyway? I could have sworn Court you dumped the little blow job queen." 

"Court and I are together now" Cecile emphasized by lifting there joined hands up. "Just as it was always meant to be. Before you got in the way." 

"I got in the way?" she repeated incredulously. "Excuse me honey but he was my boyfriend before his sudden craving for virgin meat." 

Court rolled his eyes "oh that's right Kathryn, I forgot you were the victim. You did nothing wrong, right?" 

Kathryn snickered crossing her arms to her chest confidently. "No I'll gladly admit to what I've done." With malicious glee she eyed Cecile and revealed "destroying your innocence and turning you into a slut was one of the best thing's I've ever done. Not to mention one of the most amusing. Poor Cecile so in love with that simpering fool Ronald. It was so easy to get him into bed. Almost as easy as turning you into a tramp. Forcing Sebastian on you, stupid child never had a chance. The best part though was letting everyone in on what a brainless, useless whore you really-" 

"Kathryn!" 

The sound of her name was never said with so much anger. It shocked her into silence. Slowly she turned to find Vincent standing behind her with an angry and tense expression. Shaking his head he demanded "what have you done to my niece?" 

Final Chapter Coming Soon 


	22. The Truth Is Out There

Who Are You? 

Summary: Kathryn and Vincent have a falling out which leads her to confront Sebastian for setting her up. He insists one way or another the truth is coming out and soon. 

Authors Note: Sorry for my lack of updates lately on my various stories but I've been busy, especially with this chapter which took forever. I know this was suppose to be the FINAL chapter but it would have been just **too** long so this is the final chapter with a much shorter epilogue coming soon. Thanks for your patience and keep reading. Also for your convenience a recap... 

Recap: It seemed Kathryn and Sebastian had finally separated for good when she went off to heal from her accident and Sebastian tried to move on. Two years later she comes back with a new boyfriend Vincent, who just happens to be an old friend of Sebastians. She throws a party and attempts a prank on Valmont which backfires when he inadvertently lets the world know he's still in love with her and interrupts Vincent's marriage proposal. The next day he puts aside his pride and admits he really does still love her and want to be with her. After sleeping together Kathryn admits she wants the same thing but doesn't want to hurt Vincent. They make a pact that if Sebastian can break them up without hurting Vincent she'll own up to her feelings for him and devote herself to Sebastian. Valmont arranges for a reluctant Annette to seduce Vincent away from Kathryn, who upon hearing this new plan decides to withhold sex from Sebastian until she and Vincent are effectively broken up. The plan starts to work but hits a few snags when Annette starts to develop real feelings for Vincent and Kathryn drops the bombshell that Vincent wants them to head back to Italy. Sebastian is forced to do something drastic to make sure she stays in New York so he instructs Annette to tell Vincent every dirty detail she knows about Kathryn. At the good bye party a suspicious Kathryn corners Sebastian and demands to know what he is up to. She gets distracted when she spots Cecile arrive with Court and verbally attacks them. Vincent witness this and is stunned to see Kathryn treat his **niece** in such a way. 

Chapter 22: The Truth Is Out There 

The door of the Four Seasons nicest suite was violently thrown open. The heavy metal smacked against the opposite wall loudly, shuddering across the elegant room. In it's wake a porcelain vase knocked over falling to the marble floor in a million pieces. It was from the Eighteenth century, very valuable however the guest didn't even notice. At the moment she was far too angry. 

Kathryn stormed into the living room area of the suite and made an immediate bee line towards the bar. Her boyfriend Vincent followed behind her, much more calm but just as angry. He loosened his tie as he watched her uncork the scotch bottle. Once the door was closed behind them and they were indeed alone his calmness melted away and he bellowed "how the hell could you humiliate me in such a way? You completely disgraced me tonight!" 

Whirling around with her drink in her hand she shouted back "ME!? How about you? You completely embarrassed me in front of all my friends! You dragged me out of that party like some sort of child!" 

"That's because you were acting like one" Vincent snarled at her in his broken English. 

Had she not been so angry Kathryn might have admitted it was true. He had caught her in a rather bad moment but then again, it was a moment he was somewhat responsible for seeing as he neglected to tell her he was related to none other than Cecile Caldwell. Turning away from him she took a long, slow, satisfying drink of her scotch as she thought back to the nights events. She knew something was going to go down and sure enough she had been right. Sebastian had set her up, that son of a bitch. 

How the hell was she suppose to know Vincent and Cecile were related? After all what did an well cultured, intelligent, Italian Count have in common with an insipid, spoiled brat social light? Vincent had told her once he had family in the states but he never elaborated and of course Kathryn had never told him about her past with Cecile. Well he knew all about it now thanks to Sebastian. He completely let her go off on the little tramp knowing full well her connection to her boyfriend. Realizing that he indeed set her up an angry Kathryn suddenly threw her glass against the opposite wall and screamed "bastard!" 

Grabbing her by the arms, Vincent forced her to turn around. "What is wrong with you?" 

"He set us up!" 

"Who?" 

"Sebastian! He knew Cecile was your niece and he purposely made sure I went off on her." 

Vincent shook his head, completely baffled as to what she was talking about. "How is this Sebastian's fault and why would he do such a thing? He's our friend." 

Kathryn snickered at this "Valmont's nobody's friend." 

"Why are you accusing him of this?" He repeated. 

She was about to respond but quickly stopped herself. What was she going to say, Sebastian wanted to break them up so he could have her for himself. By the way she wanted that also. No, now was not the time for the truth. Looking away she muttered lamely "I don't know. I guess I just want someone to blame." 

Vincent sighed "forget about Sebastian. I want to know if it is true what you said to my niece. Did you do all those horrible things to her?" 

Kathryn's first instinct, as it always was, was to deny it. Lie, manipulate do whatever she had to get back on his good side. However something stopped her. Maybe it was just general curiosity or the scotch but instead of denying outright the accusations she asked "what if I did?" Slowly she approached him and continued on in a mocking tone "what if I really did do all those horrible things to poor dimwitted Cecile?" 

Vincent looked back at her with his steely gaze. "Then I guess that makes you a monster." 

She sneered as she turned away from him. "Then you have your answer don't you?" 

Charging up to her again he pleaded "how could you do it Kathryn? How could you-" 

"She got in my way!" She screamed at him as she yanked out of his grasp. "And we both know how I hate that." 

"But she was innocent!" 

"Oh spare me, she was not! She's a spoiled, arrogant little brat who doesn't know the first thing about the real world!" 

Vincent snickered at this. "The same could be said of you love." 

Kathryn's eyes widened in anger as her hands balled into fists. "How dare you compare me to that...that...I made her! I showed her everything! She'd be the biggest joke in Manhattan if I didn't take her under my wing. I may have fucked the little princess over but I also helped her. I showed her things her idiot mother and none of her nit wit friends would ever have shown her. The bitch should be grateful." 

During her tirade Vincent said nothing. He just shook his head sadly at her and finally he turned away and muttered "Annette was right." 

"What was that?" 

"Earlier this evening Annette came to me and told me things...about you. She accused you of ruining her relationship with Sebastian, playing games with both their lives. She also told me you were responsible for your brothers accident a couple years ago." Vincent looked back at her angry. "I didn't believe her, I called her a liar. I thought you could never do such things. Not my Kathryn. I'm starting to think I was sorely mistaken." 

Taking all this in Kathryn was shocked but at the same time she wasn't. She knew Annette wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut about how she really felt about her for long. "That's two faced little-" 

"Are you denying it?" He interrupted her rant. "Is she telling the truth." 

She shook her head "what does it matter what I say seeing as you obviously believe it. And why wouldn't you? Sweet little Annette would never do anything wrong unlike me. Perhaps that's why you prefer her to me in more ways than one." 

"Oh you're drunk" he sighed exasperated. 

"No I'm more than sober at the moment unfortunately. I know all about you seeing that little martyr behind my back. Going to lunch and the museum. You've been cheating on my for weeks. So are you going to deny it?" 

Vincent shook his head "no I'm not. I have been seeing Annette but it's been only platonic. She is my friend only that." 

Kathryn knew this to be true but she also knew Vincent likely wanted more. "You want her don't you?" 

"You're being ridiculous. I'm leaving." 

"Are you in love with her?" She screamed at his back. 

"No!" He screamed back over his shoulder. "I'm in love with you but lord knows why!" 

Kathryn was about to respond when she looked up and spied Annette standing in the foyer. "Well it appears your little girlfriend has come to pay you a visit." 

Vincent looked back at her confused then turned around and saw Annette. He let out a tired sigh "what are you doing here?" 

She looked back and forth between the couple before replying timidly "I just wanted to see if you were okay." 

He didn't answer her but instead said to no one in particular "I'm leaving." 

Without another word he strut past Annette and headed for the door. Following him Kathryn angrily demanded "where are you going?" When he didn't reply she yelled "Vincent!" 

He left slamming the door behind him. Kathryn stood watching in shock, completely stunned that he was walking out on her. As she processed this Annette commented dryly "guess I don't have to ask what that was about?" 

Kathryn spun on her heel facing her nemesis. "You had to open your big mouth didn't you goldilocks? Too self righteous for your own good, you couldn't leave well enough alone." Stepping closer to her she sneered "I knew we never should have trusted you. At the first opportunity you stabbed me in the back, filling Vincent's head with all that bullshit-" 

"Excuse me" Annette spoke up "I hate to interrupt your psychotic little rant but which part exactly was bullshit? The part where you destroyed my relationship with Sebastian, when you nearly got him killed, or when you lied to him for months about what really happened? You did all those things Kathryn and Vincent has the right to know about the woman he wants to marry." 

"Says who little miss holier than thou? Vincent doesn't need to know about anything in the past, you only wanted him to know so you could have him for yourself." Kathryn let out a short laugh "well that plan worked wonders. He thinks you're nothing more than a lying little instigator now." 

Annette seemed to study her a moment. There was a look in her eyes that said she knew something Kathryn didn't. It made the brunette more than a little uneasy. "You're right I do like Vincent. He's a good and kind man who you don't deserve however I didn't tell him the truth because I wanted him for myself." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes "oh?" 

"I told him because Sebastian asked me to." 

Her green eyes went wide as saucers as she took this in. "S-Sebastian did this?" Turning away from the blond she marveled "that fucking asshole. I can't believe he would do this to me?" 

"Why? You told him to make sure Vincent didn't take you back to Italy. He was desperate to keep you here so yeah, he resorted to some drastic measures. It's what you wanted isn't it?" 

"I told him I did not want Vincent hurt!" 

"No you said you didn't want Vincent to find out you were seeing Sebastian." 

Kathryn's face grew serious "did you tell him about us?" 

Annette snickered "that's what this is all about isn't it? You're so worried about Vincent finding out but not because you don't want to see him hurt. No you're using him." 

"Using him?" 

"Yes to hide behind. With Vincent around you have a reason not to be with Sebastian. You're safe." 

She shook her head annoyed and turned away. "That's ridiculous." 

"Yeah it is but it doesn't make it any less true. You're afraid to commit yourself to Sebastian. Lets face it he's pretty much the only man who's ever excepted and loved you for the person you are and if you screw that up you'll have no one. There's always been obstacles between you and Sebastian being together. Your parents, me, and now Vincent but once he discovers the truth, that you've been lying to him all these weeks, there will be nothing keeping you from being with Sebastian and that terrifies you. That's why you're so desperate to make sure Vincent doesn't learn the truth." 

Annette had hit a nerve and she knew it. Her rival didn't reply she just stared into space lost in thought. She would have given anything to know what Kathryn was thinking that moment but she didn't give anything away. Instead she turned to her and asked "is Sebastian still downstairs?" 

"No I think he left." 

Without another word Kathryn ran past her and headed out the door leaving Annette behind to wonder what just happened. 

A few blocks away Sebastian stood out on his balcony, leisurely smoking a cigarette. He looked down at the busy street below as if he was awaiting something. Indeed he was. 

Thinking back to the party earlier that night he allowed himself a smirk. Things had gone just as he planned and this didn't surprise him. Valmont's plans rarely if ever hit a snag but he was amused at just how well everything worked out. Kathryn had taken the bait just as he knew she would. As soon as she laid her pretty green eyes on Cecile she lost it and right in front of poor unsuspecting Vincent. Evidently his friend didn't know his beloved as well as he thought he did for Vincent acted utterly shocked at Kathryn's supreme nastiness. He all but dragged the social light out of her own party, no doubt effectively pissing her off in the process. 

This of course would all benefit Sebastian in the long run. Kathryn would undoubtedly be furious when she pieced together what he did but she'd get over it once she realized he did it for them. He would make sure she got over it. 

Not five minutes later he watched as a black limo pulled up to his building. Just as he suspected his favorite brunette bounded out of it, not even bothering to wait until the driver came around to open the door for her. Judging by the way she stormed into the building he could tell he was in for one hell of a fight. However he wasn't daunted, he simply sighed as he carelessly flicked his cigarette bud over the ledge and strolled back inside. 

As Sebastian got half way into the room he could hear the sound of Kathryn's heels slamming against the marble stairs. He chuckled out loud as she screamed obscenities at the maids in Spanish, no doubt knocking the poor women to the ground in an effort to get to him quicker. Valmont crossed his arms to his chest and leaned back against his antique desk, readying for the battle to come. 

"VALMONT!" She bellowed for down the hall "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" 

He smiled faintly as he called out in a sing song voice "in here sweet pea." 

A second later the doors of his study were thrown open as Kathryn came thundering into the room. "You son of a bitch" she hissed as she headed right for him. 

"Good evening to you too. To what do I-" he was suddenly and violently interrupted by a right hook to the jaw. Sebastian stumbled back against the desk as his face began to tingle with pain. "Jesus Christ, what the hell is wrong with you?" 

"What's wrong with me?" She repeated incredulously. Kathryn raised her hand and smacked him once again across the face. "What the hell do you think is wrong with me asshole?" 

He groaned as he straightened himself out and sneered "I take it things didn't go well with Vincent. What didn't you bat your eyelashes at him hard enough or perhaps you bedroom skills are losing their appeal." 

Her eyes widened in anger as she once again raised her hand readying to hit him. However before Kathryn could make contact Sebastian grabbed her by the arms and pushed her forcefully back into the armchair behind her. Leaning over her he told her evenly "look you might be cute when you're angry but I'm not a fucking punching bag so knock it off unless you'd like me to return the favor. Just calm down." 

As he stood back up and took a step back from her she didn't hop back out of her seat like he expected. No she stayed where she was, clutching the wooden arms of the chair as she stared daggers up at him. They eyed each other for a long moment with no one saying anything. Finally Kathryn spoke, her voice ice cold as she hissed "you set me up." 

Sebastian snickered "set you up? A little dramatic don't you think princess." 

She shook her head at him desperately trying to contain her anger. "You knew Cecile was Vincent's niece and you purposely made sure I would attack her and he would witness it." 

"I did?" He replied mocking her. "Wow I must be a sort of Hudenie to pull that off. If so I'm quite impressed with myself." 

"Fuck you!" She hollered. "You set me up to make a fool of myself in front of Vincent and then had the audacity to sell me out to that bitch Annette. What were you two plotting behind my back this whole time? I knew I never should have trusted you!" 

"Oh Kathryn for the love of...no one is plotting behind your back. After everything we've been through how can you still be so paranoid?" 

"Easy" she huffed getting to her feet. "It wouldn't be the first time you turned on me when your feelings got hurt." 

Sebastian's face hardened at the mocking tone she used. "Do you really want to go there?" 

Kathryn looked as if she was about to argue but then stopped herself. Instead she walked around the desk and began opening the drawers furiously. Finally she pulled out a document and thrust it at him angrily. "You swore to me Valmont! You promised you wouldn't tell Vincent about us." 

He read over their agreement once again and sighed "did I break my promise?" 

"DID you tell him?" 

"What if I did? What if I told him all about us, what would you do? Just because I might have broken my promise that doesn't erase what I feel for you or what you feel for me." 

She scoffed as she turned away from him "I don't know what I feel for you anymore." 

Coming up behind her he placed his hands on waist and pressed his face against her neck. "You love me" Valmont whispered against her skin. "And I love you. You belong with me." 

"Vincent loves me too" she responded softly. "I can't just ignore that." 

Something in Sebastian snapped in that moment. Pulling away from her he slammed his fist on the desk and hollered "he doesn't love you! He loves that porcelain doll princess you pretend to be. The debutante who's sweet and gracious and the perfect hostess at dinner parties. But the real Kathryn, _my Kathryn_, he barely knows her." 

"That's not true" she replied weakly. 

"Oh really? Tell me how did Vincent react when you chewed out that cunt Cecile? Did he think it was funny, did he think it was deserved, did it turn him on a little?" 

"No fuckwit it was his niece, how do you think he reacted?" 

"I think he would react the same exact way if you had done it to a perfect stranger. Oh and for the record I never told him anything about us. All I did was have Annette plant some seeds of doubt in his head about you which evidently worked. It didn't take much for him to think the worst of you did it sweetheart. Tell me is that what you want, someone who has such little faith in you?" 

Kathryn seemed to consider this a moment as she eyed him wearily. "Do you have faith in me?" 

Calming down a little he replied "I have faith in us, what we could be together. What I did tonight was all so we could have a future. He was going to take you away from me and short of god forbid telling him the truth, I set up this ridiculous plan. It was all for you but if you can't see that then fine, stay with Vincent. I give up." 

Sebastian started for the door, not really sure where he was heading. He just needed to not look at her right now. He couldn't stand to see the hesitation in her eyes. Just as he reached the doorway however Kathryn called out "Sebastian wait." 

He stopped but didn't look back at her. "Why?" 

A pause. "Because I do love you." 

A smile slowly spread across his face at her words. It had been forever since he heard her say that to him. Momentarily forgetting his anger he rushed back to her and gathered her in his arms. Quickly his mouth found hers and he kissed her deeply and passionately with all the love he had ever had for her. Kathryn returned the kiss but only briefly. "Wait, Sebastian stop" she protested pulling away. 

"What?" He groaned irritated. "You said you loved me so why can't we-" 

"Nothings changed, I can't just forget about Vincent." 

"Why not?" Sebastian huffed like an angry child. 

"Because he matters to me and I'm not going to hurt him like that. Look I just need time okay? I'll make sure we don't go back to Italy...some how but I need a few weeks to break things off with him. I'll make him see that he's better off without me, I'll do something but please just back off and give me some time." 

He shook his head miserably and grunted "it will never be the right time. Something will always be in the way but fine if you want to drag this out longer then fine do it." Stepping closer to her Sebastian suddenly reached out and gripped her by the face. His eyes burned intently into hers as he added "just remember something. Every time he looks at you, every time he smiles at you just remember...I love you more." 

Letting go of her abruptly Sebastian turned away desperate to hide from her just how upset he really was. Meanwhile he left Kathryn standing there shell shocked as if she had just been punched in the gut. She knew Sebastian loved her, she always had known but for some reason it hadn't really sunk in until that moment. Slowly she found herself walking over to him. Gently she took him by the arm and forced him around. Without a word she slumped her head against his chest. He caressed her hair, wrapping his arms around her while she breathed in his scent. "All right" she muttered against his chest. 

"All right what?" 

Kathryn sighed then murmured almost inaudibly "tell him." 

Not sure he had actually heard her right Sebastian pulled her away. He didn't need to ask because it was written all over her face. It wasn't defeat or anger but something else. Valmont couldn't be sure but it looked like something resembling love and possibly...trust. Before he could think to question her further and ask what brought on this sudden change of heart Kathryn leaned forward and captured his mouth in a kiss. Never one to resist her physical advances Sebastian eagerly returned the sentiment and what started off as tender kissing soon grew much more aggressive. 

Still locked in a heated clutch the two stumbled back to the desk. Kathryn pulled herself up and sat at the edge, effectively spreading her legs in the process. Sebastian continued to bruise her mouth with his kisses but his hands wandered down to the hem of her long white gown. Without much subtly he yanked the dress upwards until it was around her waist. His hands then slid down to her warm, soft thighs. He massaged them, enjoying the way her silky skin felt against his fingers tips. Kathryn moaned against his mouth while her own hands slid around his neck in order to draw him down further to her. 

Sebastian was just about to pick her up and carry her back to the bedroom when the sound of approaching footsteps awoke them from their erotic fog. They both simultaneously pulled away and looked at each other wide eyed. "Who-" 

He pressed his finger to her mouth silencing her. Sebastian turned and scurried over to the door. He peered down the curving staircase and sure enough there was Rosario his maid leading Vincent up to his room. "Shit" Sebastian muttered. Quickly he spun back around and told a confused Kathryn "it's Vincent. Go wait in my room, I'll handle this." 

Perhaps for the first and possibly the only time in their relationship Kathryn didn't put up a fight. Instead she straightened out her dress and quickly made her way out the opposite door a half a second before Vincent came walking through the other one. "Mr. Vincent to see you sir" Rosario announced before walking out the door from which she came. 

Somehow Sebastian managed to produce a smile even though at that moment in time he was feeling anything but joyous seeing as he was about to break his best friend's heart. "Hey Vincent, what's going on?" 

He offered a weak smile "I know it's late...but it's important." 

"I'm guessing, you don't look so good." Indeed he wasn't exaggerating, the always well groomed Italian man was looking a little worn around the edges. No doubt Kathryn was the cause of this. Wanting to move things along as quickly and smoothly as possible he suggested as much. "So I take it this has to do with what happened at the party tonight?" 

Vincent nodded glumly as he walked over to one of the leather couches beside the window and took a seat. "I fear perhaps I made a mistake letting myself fall for her." 

_Oh you think so?_ Sebastian replied sarcastically to himself. Although he did indeed care for Vincent as a friend he rather thought he was smarter than this when it came to women. "Well I warned you before, Kathryn She's got a dark side." 

"After tonight I'm well aware of that" he replied stonily. "I always knew she had a temper but what she did to my niece...the things she said to her. I had no idea she could be so vindictive and ruthless." 

"Yes some of her best qualities" he chuckled. When Vincent looked over at him startled he covered quickly "I'm kidding. Look perhaps Kathryn isn't the one for you. If she isn't the person you thought she was maybe you should just break things off before either one of you get hurt." 

Vincent got to his feet and paced across the desk. "Perhaps" he mused out loud. "It's just..." 

"What?" 

Stopping mid stride he looked over at his friend and confessed "I love her Sebastian." 

He scowled at his reply and his heart sank. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. "How can you love her? You barely know her" Sebastian asked coldly. 

"No I do know her" Vincent insisted. "I know she acts tough and she has this darker side but there's more to her than that. I can't just forget the girl I fell in love with." 

Crossing the room Sebastian looked out the window at the night sky as he contemplated which weapon in his arsenal he should use next. "And there's no one else?" 

"Someone else?" Vincent parroted back. "What are you talking about?" 

He waited a beat before replying "Annette." 

Vincent strode over to him and angrily demanded "what makes you think-" 

Sebastian chuckled darkly "I have eyes okay. It's perfectly obvious that you two are into each other. Anyone can see it, hell I'm sure even Kathryn has noticed it by now." Out the corner of his eye Valmont noticed him flinch and he smirked "I take it I'm right." 

"She suspects something...but it's nothing." 

"Obviously it is if you're still seeing her" he drawled as if the whole subject bored him. "Tell me is that the real reason you were so desperate to get back to Italy, trying to run from your feelings for Annette?" 

Vincent contemplated this for a moment and Sebastian was quite proud that his bullshit amateur psychiatry might actually have worked. "Maybe it was." 

"Then you're going to have to make a choice aren't you? Kathryn is nothing like Annette and you can't make her into that image and vice versa. Also I can tell you from experience that neither girl is particularly patient so you're going to have to make up your mind quick." Vincent nodded dully as he seemed to think it over. "I'm going to go downstairs to get you something. I often find bourbon can be quite useful when making decisions." 

"Thank you my friend" 

Sebastian ducked out of the room and crossed the hall to his bedroom. Kathryn was sitting back waiting anxiously to find out what happened. 

Meanwhile Vincent took a seat at his friends desk as he considered the two women in his life. He was carelessly tapping Valmont's ball-point pen against the desk when something caught his eye, a piece of paper with his name on it... 

"So how did it go?" Kathryn demanded as she bolted upright. 

Closing the door to the bedroom Sebastian crossed over to her. He smiled confidently "I think I'm well on my way to talking him into dumping you." 

"That actual sounds like good news." 

"It is, this way we don't have to break his heart, he can break yours and what little conscience we have will be cleared." 

The brunette smiled deviously quite pleased at this turn of events. 

A few minutes later Sebastian headed back to his study with a bottle of bourbon determined to steer Vincent away from Kathryn and into Annette's arms. However as he entered the room he was surprised to find it empty. "Vincent?" When he received no answer he walked further into the room and noticed a sheet of paper laying idly on the ground. Setting the bottle down he scooped it up and read it. It was the document he has signed with Kathryn agreeing to break them up with the promise of getting her in the end. It had been a joke really but now it seemed as dangerous as a loaded gun. Realizing then that Vincent must have read it he cursed "fuck!" 

Immediately he ran out of the room and scrambled down the stairs and out the front door. Sebastian desperately looked around hoping to spot his friend or his car. When he saw neither he turned back around defeated and was quickly met with a hard blow to his face. His third hit of the night and he most definitely felt it for this time it was a decidedly masculine hand doing the punching. Unprepared for the blow Sebastian immediately fell to the ground. Clutching his face he looked up to find Vincent standing over him looking very angry and very hurt. 

"You son of a bitch" he sneered as he delivered a kick to his stomach. "You back stabbing prick!" Vincent proceeded to kick him hard while swearing at him in Italian. Sebastian somehow managed to get out from underneath him eventually and stumbled over to the curb. A moment later Vincent came stalking over to him and swiftly grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against Kathryn's limo. His face only inches from Valmont's he hissed "you set me up...all this time I thought you were my friend but you were after her the whole time. You, the two of you" he grasped for the words "you were lying to me all this time. Fucking her, my Kathryn..." 

"No MY Kathryn" that was the absolute wrong thing to say at this time but Sebastian couldn't help himself. His inner asshole kicked in. 

Vincent of course acted accordingly and proceeded to pound the shit out of him against the roof of the car. He hit him until his fists hurt and Sebastian couldn't feel it any longer. Finally giving up he sneered "you're not worth it. Neither of you are." 

As he backed away Sebastian pulled himself up to a standing position. He watched as his former friend crossed the street to his awaiting Mercedes. He could have just let him go but he wanted to settle this for good and perhaps try to salvage some part of their relationship. "Vincent" he called out as he stumbled across the street. "Wait a second and at least hear me out." 

Turning around mid stride the Italian once again grabbed him violently and slammed him against the car. "I don't want to hear your excuses! Their are no excuses for what you've done! I read your little paper and I know you were playing me ever since I arrived here." 

Sebastian pushed him away and stepped back. "Look Kathryn and I began long before she met you. We have a history together. I'm in love with her and I wasn't about to give her up to anyone, not even you." 

"Oh is that suppose to make me feel better?" He demanded with uncharacteristic sarcasm. 

"It's the truth! The only reason we went through all of this bullshit was to keep you from getting hurt." 

Vincent snickered obviously far from convinced. "Right, this was all for my well being. You expect me to believe you and that little bitch know the first thing about being selfless? No you did this for your own twisted reasons." 

Before Sebastian could respond to that Vincent once again punched him only this time Valmont didn't lay idly back and take it. Blocking the hit he quickly delivered one of his own and then another and another. The two boys fought stumbling back between the front of Vincent's car and the back of one of Sebastian's neighbors BMW's. Eventually they fell to the ground both groaning as their bodies slammed against the blacktop. Sebastian was the first to get his barrings and quickly got to his knees and bent over Vincent hitting him. He wasn't even sure at this point why he was attacking him when he was the one who deserved it to get the shit beat out of him. Perhaps it was all that bottled up resentment he had felt for these past weeks. Watching his friend with the love of his life. 

"SEBASTIAN!" He looked up at the sound of his name and saw Kathryn standing across the street watching them horrified. In a quieter tone she said "Sebastian stop." 

Slowly he lowered his fist and looked down at his friend who's face was now bloody and bruised much like his own. Getting to his feet Sebastian looked back at Kathryn who now seemed relieved the fight was over. Watching her standing there looking so beautiful in her white dress and so vulnerable at the same time Sebastian melted. It was finally over. There was nothing more than could come between them. She was finally his. 

So happy and near delirious with this thought he forgot about everything, including Vincent who was weakly trying to pull himself up. Sebastian started to make his way across the street when a car turned the corner and seemingly out of nowhere side swiped him. He was immediately propelled backwards and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. 

As Kathryn watched him her heart stopped for a moment she was sure of it. Watching him lying on the side of the road so still she snapped out of it quickly and darted over to him "SEBASTIAN!" 

Ignoring the driver who was now out of his car, surveying the damage, she knelt down beside her love. Turing him over she gasped at the bloody beating his face had taken but she was more alarmed by his seeming unconscience. Cradling his head in her lap Kathryn pleaded softly "Sebastian, Sebastian can you hear me? You're going to be fine. Please open your eyes, please." 

Crying now a few of her tears trickled onto his face as slowly his bruised eyelids began to flutter open. Slowly they tried to focus and as they did he looked up into her face as if he was trying to put something together. After a while he asked "w-who are you?" 

For the second time in the past five minutes her heart stopped and it showed all over her face. 

"Just kidding" Sebastian chuckled. 

Epilogue Coming Soon 

(I promise this time!) 


	23. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

"So, where do we go from here?" 

"What...you're talking to me again?" 

Getting up from her seat by the window Kathryn languidly walked over to where he laid on the bed. Sebastian had his head resting on a mountain of pillows and was holding two ice packs against his beaten face. Vincent had worked him over good. Two hours later the evidence was still covering his normally handsome face. 

Kathryn might have suggested taking him to the hospital if she wasn't so annoyed with him. Needless to say she did not find his earlier joke amusing in the least. For a whole minute she actually thought he had once again lost his memory. She nearly had a heart attack when that car hit him. Scaring her further wasn't called for therefor she had resorted to giving him the silent treatment ever since. 

"I suppose it's pointless to be angry with you anymore" she sighed. 

"It was pointless to be angry to begin with" he grumbled back. "Come on Kathryn, you use to have a sense of humor." 

"Ha ha" 

"Besides which I'm the injured one here. You should be tending to my wounds" 

"You'll live" 

"I might need stitches" 

"Would you like me to fetch the sewing kit?" 

A loud crash sounded from the other side of the bedroom door. It sounded an awful lot like shattered glass. Kathryn and Sebastian both glanced over disinterestedly. "You had to tell him didn't you" Sebastian drawled. 

Kathryn smirked "he had the right to know the truth." 

"And you of course had to be the one to tell him." 

"Well if I'm going down I'm taking everyone with me including that little bitch" 

"Careful Kathryn your claws are showing" 

She sat back on the bed beside him making herself comfortable. "He was going to find out sooner or later. I'm just speeding the process up is all. She should thank me." 

"Yet somehow I don't see Annette being thankful for this." 

Shortly after the boy's fight had broken up and everyone had headed inside to clean up, Annette had arrived. Apparently she suspected something like this might happen. Kathryn had then taken it upon herself to inform Vincent that Annette had purposely set out to seduce him at Sebastian's request. At first Valmont thought she was just doing it to divert Vincent's anger off herself but no, she just wanted to make Annette's life miserable. Mission accomplished. The pair had been fighting in the next room for the past hour. 

"You know she should have just told him the truth" she chided. 

"She couldn't" he snapped. "She was keeping her promise to us, remember?" 

Kathryn shrugged unfazed "if she really cared for him she would have told him, but of course she's only thinking of her own needs as usual." 

Sebastian looked up at her through his swollen eyelids completely flabbergasted. "That I could love you suddenly seems the height of improbability." 

"But you do" she replied with a knowing smirk as she reached over and removed the ice pack from his hand. She gently pressed it to his bruised jaw. 

"Sadly yes" he reached for her, caressing her dark locks. "Now come here, I want a kiss." 

Kathryn pulled away "um, no." 

"Why not?" 

"I'm not kissing you with your face all bloodied and bruised" she teased. "It's unsanitary." 

If he could, his eyes would narrow. "Kathryn come HERE" he demanded testily. 

"No" 

"I'm in pain" 

"Yes I know, it's somewhat enjoyable to watch" 

"Be nice, this is partially your fault" 

Kathryn chuckled lightly "you should know by now Valmont, guilt doesn't work on me." 

"It will hurt me fare more than it will hurt you" 

"You think so?" 

A flash of blond hair suddenly passed by the open bedroom door followed by a slamming door. Kathryn and Sebastian watched curiously as Vincent followed after calling out to Annette to come back. Kathryn smirked mischievously obviously quite pleased by this turn of events. Getting up from the bed she strut over to the window and peered out just as the couple rushed out. She couldn't hear them but it was evident they were still bickering. "It looks like another broken relationship for poor Annette. How sad." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course, there's no way he'll forgive her for that betrayal." 

Sebastian stared up at the ceiling in thought. "Well there's no way he'll forgive YOU for you're betrayal but I'm not so sure about Annette. He really likes her." 

"He LOVED me" 

"Not anymore" he reminded her. "No I'm betting they get back together." 

"No way." 

"Care to make a wager on that?" 

Kathryn looked back at him with a knowing smirk "perhaps. What shall we wager?" 

"A kiss" 

"Just a kiss?" 

"Just a kiss" he replied with a look in his eyes that said he had other things in mind. 

"Okay then." She stroked his slightly swollen lips with a gentle finger "prepare to lose." 

"Go look out the window." 

Kathryn did as she was told. She sat on the window ledge and watched as they bickered with great amusement. She would win and then spend the rest of the evening taunting Sebastian. However things didn't go that way. "Damn" 

"Well?" 

"They're kissing" 

He chuckled "you don't say. Guess that means I won." 

Kathryn looked away disgusted and huffed "what the hell is he thinking?" 

"I got a better question for you: who cares? Now come here and give me my winnings." 

She crawled onto the bed and laid beside him. Caressing his face she let her glib retorts subside for a moment and asked softly "does it hurt?" 

"Not when I look at you." 

"Wow that Didn't know you had it in you Valmont." 

"Shut up" 

Kathryn bent forward and gently kissed his mouth. He kissed her back as best he could but it was mostly up to her to do all the work. Not that she minded. Her tongue danced against his lips soothing him. For a moment everything seemed perfect and anything was possible. And yet one question was left unanswered... 

She pulled away and rested her head against his shoulder. Sebastian caressed her hair and even though he already knew the answer he asked "so where do we go from here?" 

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: Short. Sweet. Done. Thanks for all the reviews and comments, I'm glad you all liked it. Now that this is finally, _finally_ done I'm starting a new story. Should be up tomorrow or Friday, so please look for that. Bye-bye! 


End file.
